Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart
by Allaine
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now.  But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love?  The Bridesmaid sequel you demanded!
1. Chapter One

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (1/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bruce Wayne sat in the back of his limousine and puzzled over the previous night's encounter.  
  
Batman had found the Joker, and the Joker was now back in Arkham where he belonged. This had happened many times before, and undoubtedly would happen again. This was not what he thought about.  
  
Batman had not fought with Harley Quinn last night. This in and of itself was not strange. He had faced Joker alone in the past. He had faced Harley alone in the past. Sometimes the Joker had kicked her out. Sometimes she'd walked out. And sometimes the Joker would escape from Arkham but leave Quinn behind. Even if she had been there, Batman was confident he would have defeated them both.  
  
So this was not what he thought about either.  
  
What he thought about was _why_ she hadn't been there. She hadn't been there because she had been in Arkham. Again, not the first time. But she had chosen to remain behind. There were indications that the Joker had wanted her to leave with him, and she had refused. All right, they squabbled constantly.  
  
But she had remained behind to be with Poison Ivy.  
  
Who, six weeks after her injury on an uncharted Pacific island, was still in a comatose state. Doctors felt this was not going to change.  
  
They were fighting over a woman who would most likely never wake up. Admittedly, they were insane. But Harley Quinn was known for having a short attention span regarding all things not Joker. For her to sit by Ivy's bedside every day for six weeks . . . they were "friends", of course, and Harley would prattle on to anyone, even a coma patient. But it was unexpected.  
  
Apparently the Joker had exacerbated the situation a few weeks earlier when, with a combination of his usual tasteless sense of humor and bad timing, he had suggested that Quinn should be happy for Poison Ivy because "she'd become what she always wanted to be - a vegetable."  
  
Harley had clubbed him with a metal bedpan with enough force that he'd almost ended up in a bed next to Ivy's.  
  
Wonder Woman had shared what she knew, and most of what she'd guessed, about the activities of the two women prior to the incident where Ivy received her injuries. Like her, he wasn't sure what it meant, but he agreed with her on one thing.  
  
None of these people were emotionally equipped to handle a love triangle. It might be better for all parties concerned if Poison Ivy remained in her current state.  
  
"Mr. Wayne? We're here."  
  
Bruce looked up. He hadn't noticed the car had stopped. Some entrepreneur had finagled a lunch appointment with his secretary. He'd researched the start-up and found nothing out of the ordinary, nor anything worth his time. He'd listen to the pitch and then let it die on Lucius Fox's desk.  
  
So when the maitre'd informed him lunch would be in a private room, he didn't think much of it. One didn't bring out papers and flow charts in the middle of a crowded dining room.  
  
As the maitre'd opened the door, Bruce mentally prepared his genial, somewhat vacant smile. After all, it wasn't like Bruce Wayne did any _thinking_ at Wayne Enterprises. And you couldn't really expect him to be on time.  
  
"Sorry I'm . . . late."  
  
His hand hung suspended in mid-air.  
  
"Hello, Bruce."  
  
His jaw tightened. The smile vanished. So did the amiable exterior. The maitre'd was behind him and could not see. And he no longer needed to be polite, not when she'd weaseled her way into his presence yet again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You can close the door," Talia al-Ghul said to the maitre'd.  
  
"You can eat alone. I'm leaving," Bruce snapped before the surprised employee could go.  
  
"Ten minutes," Talia said hurriedly. "Give me that much."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because otherwise, you might see me again. Somewhere a little more private? A little more personal?" She looked almost pained to say it. "I know you don't like seeing me there."  
  
He glowered at her, and she nervously tapped her fingers on the table.  
  
"You've got seven minutes," he said curtly, knowing that if he didn't, she would worm her way into the Batcave despite his express orders not to. Instead of taking the chair opposite her, however, he stood over by the window and looked outside studiously.  
  
Talia gestured to the other man a second time, and finally they were left alone.  
  
"You're looking well," Talia murmured.  
  
"Neither of us have time for pleasantries," he replied.  
  
Her jaw tightened as she stared at his back. "You are angry with me because you deny your feelings," she retorted.  
  
That got him to turn around, as he spun on his heel. "I pride myself on keeping my temper," he said evenly, "but when you consistently refuse to listen to me, it tests my patience, Talia. Any love I had for you is gone."  
  
"Yes, you have stated quite clearly your position," Talia said. "And yet what am I supposed to think when you come to me for information about my father?"  
  
Bruce placed both palms on the table and leaned down close to her. "When I grill the Penguin's flunkies for information about his next shipment of goods for the black market, none of them seem to think I'm interested in them," he said coldly.  
  
Her eyes dropped under his relentless gaze. "So you wish me to leave you alone?"  
  
"I'm seeing someone else, Talia," he told her. "Neither of us want one of my exes always dropping by."  
  
Talia's eyes widened.  
  
Bruce smiled grimly. "So your father doesn't know everything about me, does he? Or is it that he just doesn't _tell_ you everything?"  
  
"Please, bel - Bruce . . ." She flinched as he leaned back. "I am sorry," she whispered, her eyes glistening. "I know you do not like it when I call you that."  
  
He turned away, his anger spent. It was so hard to stay mad at her; by now, she mainly exhausted him. "What is it you want, Talia?"  
  
"I would be willing to leave your life and never re-enter it, though it pained me greatly," Talia murmured. "But you must give me something first."  
  
"I don't have to give you anything."  
  
"And I don't have to abandon my pursuit of you, hopeless as you may think it," she said more calmly.  
  
Bruce gritted his teeth. "What do you want? Or rather, what does your father want?"  
  
"This is not about my father," she told him. "Or at least, not directly."  
  
"Talia - "  
  
"My usefulness to my father grew," Talia acknowledged, "when he decided you were a suitable heir. If I go to him and tell him that my quest has been fruitless, that I can never win you over, then you can never be anything more than a threat. And you must admit that with the knowledge he has, he can strike at you from twenty different angles."  
  
"I have never been scared of what your father can do to me," Bruce replied, "and I'm not going to start just because you're threatening to go crying to Daddy."  
  
"That's not what I meant," she hissed at him. "I simply meant that if you wish me to abandon my efforts to win your heart back, I must be able to take to my father some sign that it was not for nothing."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "And what is that?"  
  
She took a small card out of her handbag and offered it to him. He took it cautiously and looked at it. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's where I'm staying." Talia took a deep breath. "I'm ovulating tomorrow."  
  
Bruce looked at her for a moment with pure incomprehension before his mouth twisted with rage. "You are repellent," he breathed.  
  
"My father believes that our child could be something great," Talia said desperately. "If I could go to him carrying an heir, he would have what he wanted. And I could give our child the love and devotion that I want to give to you. I could raise him or her to be someone you could be proud of."  
  
"I would never condemn my offspring to be raised by your twisted family," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "And let's be honest - it will be your father raising the child, not you. He wouldn't dare let you interfere. Not that I'm convinced that this isn't some insane scheme just to get me into your bed."  
  
"Just give me tomorrow night!" Talia cried. "Give me that, and you will never see me again. Even - even if I did not become pregnant, I would honor my word. I have witnessed you go out every evening with a different strumpet! Why can you not do the same for one who loves you?"  
  
Bruce somehow managed to rein in his temper. He moved toward the doors, still gripping the card in a crumpled ball. "Talia," he said gravely, "if a complete stranger were to enter your room tomorrow night, undoubtedly he would find you in your bed, dressed in just the right amount of silk to heighten your alluring, exotic beauty. The room would be ringed with lit candles, and you would offer him your beauty. And there might be a time when he believes himself to be happy. But gradually he will understand that he has been sold a bill of goods. Because you can never offer yourself to anyone, not when you belong to someone else."  
  
"I do belong to you!" she said helplessly. "And I will be waiting tomorrow night."  
  
"No, you don't belong to me," Bruce responded sternly. "You belong to your father. Anyone else, even I, can only be your lover on the side."  
  
Then he let himself out.  
  
Her lip quivered as she sat there. "But he took the card," she whispered to herself. "And he will come to me. And perhaps he will finally understand what he has kept from himself."  
  
She reached for her water glass, but her hand shook, and eventually she let her hand drop into her lap.  
  
______________________  
  
"I am most annoyed," Audrey said in mock outrage. "It has been three weeks since you and I began appearing in public together, and not one person has commented on it."  
  
"I'm not sure being in darkened clubs, dancing in the middle of sweaty mobs in casual attire, is the best way to get other people's attention," Diana replied, smiling.  
  
"Yes, but this is Europe, and the paparazzi are supposed to be _so_ good at smelling these kinds of things." Audrey looked distinctly peevish. "Perhaps I am not as famous as I thought I was. The other day, someone asked for my autograph, and then they were disappointed afterwards because they thought I was Paris Hilton. Diana, I don't look like that awful nouveau riche girl, do I?"  
  
"You're much better looking," Diana assured her. "And from what I've heard, much smarter. Also shorter."  
  
"Diana!" Audrey gasped, laughing. "You're teasing me!"  
  
"I'm flirting with you," Diana corrected her.  
  
She laughed again. "I have corrupted you completely, my dear." Then she sighed as she looked into the mirror. "Maybe we should try something a little more obvious. I could always say something before the Kasnian assembly. 'I had sex with Wonder Woman last night, and it was the best four hours of my life.'"  
  
Diana choked, but then she caught the devious glint in Audrey's eyes. "You're awful, Audrey," she said, shaking her head. "You sound like you really do want everyone to know about us."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
She realized too late that this was a tricky question. Yes, she had decided to begin taking their relationship in a direction that invited discovery, but Diana still feared for Audrey's safety to the extent that she didn't want to actively push for an announcement! "I want to walk the streets openly with you," Diana said truthfully. "But while I am willing to be reckless with our secret, I am not quite ready to be audacious."  
  
Audrey sat next to her. "I know," she said soberly. "I am half-teasing you, you understand."  
  
"You are coming to Metropolis in just a few days, you know," Diana added. "And the press there can be positively rapacious."  
  
"My speech," Audrey groaned. "I haven't even finished it yet."  
  
"Don't you have speechwriters for that kind of thing?"  
  
  
  
"Let someone else put words in my mouth?" Audrey asked, shocked. "No paid hack can capture the essential qualities I possess."  
  
"I captured them," Diana murmured.  
  
Audrey grinned. "I did not fight you. In fact, as I remember, I practically had to make you."  
  
Diana coughed. "It did take a good deal of courage," she admitted.  
  
"And did you enjoy conquering me?" Audrey asked. "Breaching my walls?"  
  
"Must you always be so provocative?" Diana asked in response, flushing slightly.  
  
"Only until I decide you don't need my help."  
  
Audrey caught her breath as she suddenly felt Diana's hand rest upon her thigh. She looked down quickly, then back up again, only to find that Diana's face seemed much nearer than before.  
  
"I think you'll find," Diana murmured, her eyes dark with need, "that I'm extremely good at breaking through someone's defenses."  
  
The Kasnian princess shivered as their lips met.  
  
_______________________  
  
The Flash was indifferently flipping through pages of a magazine when the Martian Manhunter entered the monitoring room. "Anything?" J'onn asked.  
  
"Nothing," Flash replied, bored. "The natives are quiet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just an expression, J'onn," he mumbled.  
  
Sometimes J'onn had no idea what he was talking about. And if he endeavored to understand by looking into the Flash's mind, J'onn would probably come away more confused than ever.  
  
"You and me, J'onn," Flash sighed. "We're stuck in the League."  
  
As he was saying . . . "I do not understand," J'onn said. "Yes, we are both in the Justice League. What do you mean we're stuck?"  
  
"Not that league," Flash replied. "The League of Lonely Hearts, my friend."  
  
"Oh," J'onn answered, sitting down. The Flash always had been a little too obsessed with members of the opposite sex.  
  
The Flash counted fingers on his hand. "Superman and Lois Lane. Wonder Woman and Princess Audrey. Hawkgirl and GL. Heck, _Batman_ is going out with Catwoman. Rowr!" he said. "When Batman's getting some before me, you know the world has gone mad, J'onn."  
  
"I'm sure," he agreed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're happening guys, aren't we?" Flash complained. "We're heroes! Chicks love that about us, right? So how come you and I don't have girls of our own?"  
  
"I'm already married," J'onn said quietly.  
  
Flash stopped for a moment. "Right, sorry," he mumbled. "Although your wife might have wanted you to move on some day."  
  
"Perhaps," the last Martian conceded. "And I wanted her to live. Obviously we couldn't always give each other what we wanted."  
  
"Ohh-kay," Flash said. "How about we concentrate on me then?"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be a problem," J'onn replied.  
  
"I'm sensing sarcasm, but I'll ignore it," Flash said loftily. "Because this is an emergency. Flash, favorite of ladies everywhere, cannot allow this to go on. I will not be the last member of the Justice League to find a date!"  
  
J'onn nodded. "You do have the advantage of speed."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm stuck out in space," he grumbled, leafing through his men's magazine again. "As soon as Bats shows up with the Javelin for duty, I'm heading for the nightlife. I just gotta boogie."  
  
Before the Martian could form a response to that, the Flash did a double take and held the magazine up in both hands, staring at something inside. His lips widened into a big grin. "I love being right," he said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know which is better - what I'm looking at now, or the look on Diana and Hawkgirl's faces when I show it to them," he said, chortling as he passed the magazine to the Manhunter.  
  
J'onn took it gingerly, almost afraid to see what bit of juvenilia had attracted his attention. "She is very nice," he said first, looking at the swimsuit model in the advertisement. "But I don't . . ."  
  
Then he looked again. "That's not a tan, is it?"  
  
"Nope," Flash said, smiling hugely as he shook his head.  
  
"That is - what was her name? The Tamaranean?"  
  
"Koriand'r," the speedster reminded him. "What did I tell her that day she announced she was going to stay? I said she could be the next Victoria's Secret model, remember?"  
  
"This does not appear to be a lingerie advertisement," J'onn pointed out.  
  
"I congratulate you, grasshopper, for knowing that Victoria's Secret sells lingerie," Flash said wisely, bowing his head.  
  
Embarrassed, J'onn passed the magazine back. "I have read articles about them," he muttered.  
  
"Anyway, the point is, the ladies of the JL got pissed off when I suggested it," Flash said. "They went into the whole spiel about how it's demeaning to women. But who was right in the end?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose you were," J'onn said, willing to indulge his pride.  
  
"_I_ was," Flash crowed. "I'm clipping this out and putting it in the meeting room!" Then he stopped. "Oh, hey, hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We probably have her address, right? She is rooming with that Raven girl, and they are alien visitors, so we're keeping tabs, right?"  
  
"Uh-oh," the Martian thought. "Maybe," he said hesitantly.  
  
Flash dashed over to the computer and began typing. He was quickly rewarded with information on the screen, which he printed out.  
  
"I do not think that is what we are supposed to use that data for," J'onn reminded him.  
  
"Destination New York City," Flash said triumphantly. "As soon as Bats gets here, that is. Man, him and Catwoman. How does he get women to throw themselves at him? Is it the brooding?"  
  
"If you want them, you can have them."  
  
Flash and J'onn turned, startled. Batman loomed in the doorway. "We did not hear you arrive, Batman," J'onn said.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean, Bats?" Flash asked.  
  
Batman let a crumpled white card drop from his gloved hand onto the table. "The girl of my nightmares is going to be waiting for me tomorrow night. If you want, you can have my spot. You'll be sorry, though."  
  
Then he stormed out.  
  
Flash and the Manhunter looked at each other. "One guess," Flash said.  
  
"The Demon's daughter," J'onn replied instantly.  
  
"She is hot," Flash admitted, the Justice League having tangled with Ra's al-Ghul once or twice. "Too bad she's a stalker."  
  
"Don't you have a girl of your own to ask out?" J'onn asked, wanting him off the station before he brought Talia al-Ghul up in front of Batman.  
  
Flash regained his grin. "Thanks for the heads-up, J'onn," he said, pointing a finger at him. "You're a great pal. I'll ask Raven if she's looking, if you want?"  
  
J'onn grunted. "You'd better hurry. She's famous now."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Fastest man alive, remember?"  
  
He vanished in a familiar red blur.  
  
J'onn sighed and stood up. Perhaps he could help Batman with his latest run-in with a woman Superman had once called "the Mr. Mxyzptlk of Batman's life".  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter Alert

To fans of the Bridesmaid series,  
  
If you're reading this, you might not have realized that the newly completed version of Chapter One is now available. Originally the first few pages were published here as a "Teaser", but that has been replaced by a finished version which adds includes several new pages. I also updated the summary to reflect the new beginning. FFN, however, claims that this story has not been "updated" since February 2, 2004. Therefore, I am adding this announcement for two reasons: one, to alert my following that the story will now begin in earnest, and two, as a new "chapter", FFN will now put a correct updated date on the story and move it up to the top of the list.  
  
So if you clicked this link and automatically moved to the second chapter, stop and go back. The real story is in Chapter One. And please R&R!  
  
Sincerely, Allaine 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (2/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The combination of mask and headgear was an important part of the Flash's look. Besides hiding all but his eyes and jaw from view, thus keeping his identity a secret, it also prevented his hair from becoming windblown. Thereby saving him from having to find a mirror and adjust his hair before knocking on the door of a pretty girl.  
  
Such as the door before him.  
  
He did imagine himself in the mirror, though. "Flash, you red devil, you," he murmured before knocking.  
  
The door opened after a few moments, and Flash fully expected to be greeted by eyes that, as he recalled from their first meeting, were on a level with his own. Not only was the Tamaranean princess well endowed, but she was also statuesque. So he was just able to stop from starting as the open door revealed someone fully six inches shorter, whose eyes were hidden from view. "Flash," Raven said politely. "Is there something I can do for you? Are Diana and Shayera all right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, they're - fine," he said, peering over her into the apartment. "I'm sorry, I thought this was your friend's place."  
  
"Koriand'r? We're living together. We are still new here, you realize. Did you believe we would live apart?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess that makes sense," Flash admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He'd known they were sharing the same apartment from the computer printout, but at some point he'd conveniently managed to imagine Koriand'r waiting all alone in her little lover's nest. But roommates - always a tricky obstacle to navigate, as the experienced bachelor could attest to. "Is she here?"  
  
Raven looked at him carefully for a moment. "You can come in if you like," she finally said. "Koriand'r will be home soon." She turned and walked back into the apartment.  
  
The Flash felt like he'd encountered Wednesday Addams. "Thanks," he said hesitantly, following her inside. "Uh, nice place."  
  
"Thank you. Most of these things are Koriand'r's," Raven informed him. "I do not need much. But Koriand'r likes the room to be bright, like her." She permitted herself a small smile. "I cannot refuse her. Please, sit."  
  
"Okay," he muttered, sitting on the couch awkwardly. "I don't want to keep you if you're busy with something."  
  
"I was meditating," Raven replied. "But I think I would not mind talking with you. Sometimes company is better than being alone."  
  
Flash couldn't agree more, but from the way she said it, he couldn't help but feel that she meant it slightly differently. "So what have you been doing since you got here?"  
  
"Well, I have been working with one of the larger hospitals in New York," Raven said. "My powers allow people to recover from injuries much sooner than conventional healing permits. As such, my services are apparently in demand. I would have preferred not to take wages for this, but the hospital insisted. I did relent, because Koriand'r was not working at the time, but only after they understood that they could not charge a high price to my patients. My healing is not meant for only the wealthy."  
  
"What do you do, exactly?"  
  
"It is hard to explain. I - draw people's pain out of their body and into my own. There is a brief period where I feel their pain, even as I fix their injuries. Then I release the pain into - into nothing, I suppose."  
  
Flash nodded. "Can you heal anything?"  
  
"I cannot heal disease, I am afraid," Raven confessed. "My powers are much more successful with broken bones, as well as major and minor injuries. The other day I healed a police officer who had been shot. It was a minor sensation in the newspapers, but of course I could not allow this to affect me."  
  
"Of course," Flash echoed, wondering if Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl knew something about this girl that he didn't. She certainly seemed to feel that quiet and modesty were the greatest of virtues. "What about Koriand'r? What does she do?"  
  
Raven cocked her head. "I am an empath. You remember this, right?"  
  
"I guess," he said.  
  
"So I can tell you're not being completely honest with me. You know what Koriand'r does. Why are you . . . oh."  
  
"Oh?" Flash asked, sweating. If the roommate didn't like you, you were in _big_ trouble.  
  
Raven nodded. "You saw her new picture in the magazine, didn't you? Many men notice her now on the street. Well," she conceded, "men always noticed her before. But now they come up to her to say hello."  
  
World's fastest man, and already there was a line in front of him! "Has she, uh, said hello back?"  
  
"Of course," she said oddly. "Why wouldn't she?"  
  
"Well - "  
  
"You like her," Raven realized. "Or at least, you like how she looks."  
  
He swallowed. When she was alone with Koriand'r, she would say the Flash was an egocentric, chauvinistic pig.  
  
"And you're very nervous now," Raven added.  
  
"Really? Your empathy tell you that?"  
  
"No, your fingers are tapping on the couch very quickly. If you don't stop, you might start a fire."  
  
Flash looked down and saw his fingers were in fact tapping so fast that his hand was blurry. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Fortunately Koriand'r walked through the door at that moment. Raven smiled impulsively as the alien closed the door behind her. "Hello, Koriand'r."  
  
"Hi, Raven - Flash? Is there something wrong?" Koriand'r asked.  
  
"No! I mean, no," Flash said more casually. "I just - well, I saw your new advertisement, and I realized I hadn't dropped by to check on how you two were adjusting."  
  
"Check - oh, that reminds me!" Koriand'r said, digging into her bag and extracting a checkbook. "I had to open a bank account recently, and Shayera told me that Maxima never paid you for the damage she did to your vehicle. I feel like I should pay you myself."  
  
Flash held up a hand. "Don't bother, Koriand'r. I kind of got the impression that you two had to apologize for Maxima a lot on other planets. If you paid for her, I'd feel guilty. It wasn't your fault."  
  
The way Raven was looking at him was positively unnerving. He imagined all the carnal thoughts he'd had about Koriand'r - heck, every woman he'd met - open for viewing to the empath's mind, and he quailed internally.  
  
"Is something the matter, Flash?" Raven asked. "You look pale."  
  
"Oh, no, it's nothing," he said, patting his brow. "Anyway, guess I should be leaving."  
  
"Oh, but I just got home," Koriand'r said. "You saw my pictures? Did you like them?"  
  
Flash nodded. He didn't say how much he liked them. "I just stopped by for a minute anyway, Koriand'r - you know me, world's fastest man, here and gone again, whoosh!"  
  
He sounded like a complete idiot, but his mouth often did run just a bit faster than his hearing.  
  
Koriand'r waved a hand. "Just so you know, I only go by Koriand'r when I'm alone with Raven now. I have a new name."  
  
"New name?"  
  
She nodded. "I thought I should have a more Earth-like name while I was here. Besides, having to explain the apostrophe in my name just became a chore. My modeling agency knows me as 'Kory Anders'." She grinned sheepishly. "Original, huh?"  
  
"Kory Anders, got it," he said, feeling like his only hope of salvaging the encounter was to flee and come back another time when Raven was out. A female roommate who could read minds - that wasn't an obstacle, that was a raging river with the bridge out. "I'll tell the others you both said hi."  
  
Koriand'r's smile slipped. "Please tell Green Lantern thank you once again for me, would you? He was so understanding earlier."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, apparently the Lantern Corps told him that they respected my situation, but they weren't prepared to get into a war with the entire Citadel over it," she said calmly. "So I guess I'm still in exile."  
  
"You will return home some day," Raven told her softly.  
  
"Sure you will," Flash agreed. "I'm sorry to hear about that, GL didn't tell me. Really I am."  
  
Koriand'r smiled and nodded. "Thank you, thank you both." She shook her head. "Are you sure you won't stay longer, Flash?"  
  
"No, thanks," he replied. He felt the last exchange had gone comparatively smoothly, allowing him to pick up a few points, but it was better to leave on a good footing, than stay and have his emotions further analyzed by Dr. Raven. "If you ever want to talk, though, you can give me a call." He hurriedly scrawled a phone number. "Usually I can be there before the phone finishes ringing," he added, grinning.  
  
Koriand'r laughed quietly. "I'm sure you can. Thank you."  
  
"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Flash," Raven said. "I hope you will come by again."  
  
"Um, thanks," he said before dashing out the door. "Smooth, Valentino, real smooth," he muttered to himself as he rushed toward no destination in particular. The roommate with ESP was scaring him away. He was doomed.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Koriand'r asked Raven.  
  
"He's nice," Raven replied. "You should call him sometime."  
  
________________________  
  
Diana looked at Flash curiously the following night as their ship approached the docking bay of the Watchtower. "Why are you smiling like that?" she finally asked. He appeared to have had something truly insufferable to say the entire trip, but he'd apparently been waiting for her to speak. Perfectly willing to enjoy the silence, rather than listen to the Flash's rapid-fire discussion of twenty topics interesting only to young men, Diana had not risen to the bait. Now that they were here, however, and about to begin monitor duty, she decided to bite the bullet.  
  
"Me? No reason," he replied casually.  
  
"What is it, Flash?"  
  
"Did you know I'm a genius?"  
  
She almost laughed, but it came out more like a cough. "No, I didn't," she said.  
  
"Because you thought it was a terrible idea. But guess who was right in the end?"  
  
Diana looked at him strangely. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Read any magazines lately?"  
  
"Oh," she replied, understanding. "Kory Anders?"  
  
Flash's face fell. "You saw it?"  
  
"No, she told me about it. She wanted to know if she should do it. Apparently strange men asking her if she was in modeling became so common that she decided to look into it."  
  
"I'm guessing you said not to do it."  
  
She nodded. "It's all about women offering their bodies up to be ogled by men."  
  
"There are male models too, you know," he reminded her.  
  
"A male model's job," Diana explained, "is to show men how good the clothes will look on them. A female model's job is to show men how good she will look without the clothes."  
  
Flash grinned. "Well, I won't argue with the last part."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"So why did she do it then?"  
  
"Financial reasons," Diana told him. "Raven is basically working for pennies - which was her choice, and I respect that. But New York City is an extremely expensive city, and Koriand'r felt that she needed to carry the load. She doesn't know how long she'll be here, after all."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the bad news from GL."  
  
She nodded. "Wait a minute. How did you hear that?"  
  
"Uh, he told me."  
  
"When? He and Shayera have been gone for several days."  
  
"Before they left," he said quickly, not wanting to spoil the glow of being right about Koriand'r's modeling with a discussion of his embarrassing performance with the two alien women. "When are those two coming back from their romantic getaway anyway?"  
  
"I told you," Diana answered, "it's not for pleasure. Shayera said she believed she had a solution to our transportation problems. And they'll be back in a day or two. J'onn got the transmission last night."  
  
Flash nodded, and Diana didn't seem inclined to pursue where he'd gotten his information from, so they disembarked from the Javelin in silence.  
  
When they arrived at the monitor room, they found the Martian Manhunter alone. "Where's Batman?" Diana asked.  
  
"He'll be back in a few minutes," J'onn told them as he stared at the computer screens. "He's working on something."  
  
Diana glanced at Flash. "I'm going to make a phone call."  
  
"Audrey's got you on that short leash, huh?" Flash asked.  
  
She smiled, and he got goosebumps. "You can't begin to imagine."  
  
"Believe me, I can imagine!" he called after her as she left. "I can imagine just fine," he muttered.  
  
"When is your date?"  
  
Flash looked sidelong at J'onn. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
J'onn blinked. "It was a simple question. Last I saw you, you were going to ask Koriand'r out on a date. You seemed to think you would be successful."  
  
"Oh," Flash said. "I thought maybe you read my mind or something."  
  
"Of course not," J'onn replied, sounding mildly offended. "Just because I'm a telepath doesn't give me the right to pry into other people's minds. If it's necessary to help someone, like on a mission, that is one thing. Otherwise, however, I would not do such a thing without permission." He paused. "Since you haven't answered my question yet, I assume something went wrong? I would think you would have announced it to the room if the news was good."  
  
Flash sighed. "I never really asked her. That Raven, she can't read my thoughts, but she could read my feelings, and it threw me off. Next time, when Raven's away, I'll try again. And then I'll have that date," he added confidently.  
  
"I am certain."  
  
"So," Flash asked, still waiting for either Batman or Wonder Woman to return, "what was that all about with Bats last night?"  
  
"Excuse me?" J'onn asked.  
  
"You were alone with him all night. He must have told you something."  
  
"Do you know him to be a talkative man? Especially about his personal life?"  
  
Flash smiled and shrugged. "I guess that's my job."  
  
J'onn sighed. "If you promise not to mention it to anyone . . ."  
  
"Hey, League honor," Flash said, holding his hand up.  
  
" . . . Apparently the daughter of Ra's al-Ghul, the one who upsets him - she made a kind of unholy proposition to him. She will be waiting for him tonight, and if he goes to her, she will never darken his door again," J'onn replied.  
  
"Wow," Flash responded. "So all he has to do is have sex with a hottie. Tough call."  
  
"You are well aware of his current relationship with Catwoman," J'onn reminded him. "Do you think he should betray her like that?"  
  
He swallowed. "Not if he wants to live, I guess."  
  
J'onn looked at him.  
  
"No, of course not," Flash said. "That's not his style. It's not something any of us would do. Although you gotta admit, wouldn't you take into consideration the fact that your current girlfriend could kick your ass?"  
  
"It - is a factor," J'onn allowed. "But an irrelevant one for Batman, I assure you. He would not have done this, even if he wasn't involved with someone else. It is degrading to both of them."  
  
Flash nodded. "So she waits for him, and he doesn't show, and it's back to her popping into his life again whenever he doesn't want it?"  
  
"Until she understands," J'onn replied. He reached into his belt and took a small white paper out. "He threw this away. I kept it on the slim chance he would change his mind, but I knew he wouldn't. And not because I looked inside his head either," J'onn added sternly.  
  
Batman arrived a minute later. "Let's go," he said.  
  
The Martian rose from his seat and followed him out. "Good night, Flash. I hope you have more luck with her next time."  
  
Flash nodded, a faraway look in his eye. "Yeah, right." He held the discarded note out of view.  
  
A moment after they exited, Flash disappeared.  
  
"Mind if we stop in Gotham first?" Batman asked as they walked down the corridor. "I have urgent matters there."  
  
"It is of no difference to me," J'onn replied.  
  
"Hey, J'onn! One second."  
  
J'onn turned and saw Flash's arm on his shoulder before he even heard the speedster's voice. "Yes?"  
  
"Bats, give us a few minutes, okay?" Flash asked.  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes. "I have a timetable, Flash."  
  
Flash didn't back down. "It's very important."  
  
"I will be right there," J'onn assured Batman.  
  
The Dark Knight glowered at Flash for a second before going on ahead.  
  
"What is it, Flash?"  
  
"This Talia girl wants to spend the night with Batman, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Bats wants her out of his life for good, right?"  
  
"Yes, but . . ."  
  
"And a happy Batman - if there's such a thing - makes for a happy League?"  
  
J'onn stared at him. "What are you suggesting, Flash?"  
  
He smiled and held up that damnable little card. "Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe you could make this into a win-win situation for everyone."  
  
The Martian Manhunter looked at the card, then at him. This, he realized, was one of those times when he really, really didn't think reading the Flash's mind would be helpful.  
  
_______________________  
  
The dark figure swooped down from the sky. The cape and cowl would be familiar to most of Gotham's cops and crooks. The hotel penthouse he was moving toward had two balconies with open doors, and he landed on one of them.  
  
The room was pitch black, but from what he could see, it appeared to be a sitting room. Which meant the bedroom was most likely through the doors to his right.  
  
Before he moved, however, his nostrils wrinkled at a slight smell of smoke. It was coming from behind him.  
  
"I don't believe it. You came."  
  
Turning around, he saw Talia al-Ghul sitting in an oversized chair in the corner. She was swaddled in a heavy blanket. And she was smoking.  
  
"You smoke?"  
  
"Only when I'm completely relaxed, or extremely nervous," she said, taking a final puff before putting it out. "Guess which one I'm feeling."  
  
He glared at her. "So one night together? And after that, we're done? You won't contact me ever again?"  
  
She sucked in her breath. "Yes," Talia finally said, looking downcast as she spoke. That, if nothing else, convinced him of her sincerity. She stood up, holding the blanket around her body, and brushed past him, shoving the doors open wide so he could follow.  
  
Following closely behind, he saw the room was dark, lit only by the second set of open glass doors, which she now closed, shutting off the frigid winter air. Dropping the blanket, he was surprised to see her clad only in a pair of men's boxers and a cotton T-shirt.  
  
Talia caught his look and smiled wryly. "You were right before," she said.  
  
"Before?"  
  
"There were going to be candles, and flowers, and a really exquisite silk nightgown I purchased in Milan," she said. "But the way you predicted that would happen in the restaurant - it made it feel like a sham façade on something tawdry, like an American brothel." She frowned and shrugged. "I thought you would want this night stripped of all its gilding. I can even leave the lights off. You can . . . pretend I'm someone else, if you like." Talia looked away and tried to keep her eyes from welling up.  
  
"Whatever," he replied brusquely. "Could you turn around?"  
  
She scoffed. "Very well," she said. "I do know who you are, remember."  
  
"I remember. But you said I could do this as I wished."  
  
Talia nodded nervously. "Yes, of course. Just so you know, I've taken a drug our scientists have developed. It will make the chances of conceiving much higher," she said as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Conceiving?"  
  
"The baby, of course. Do you - want me to tell you if and when the baby is born?" she asked gingerly.  
  
Since she wasn't looking, she couldn't see the look of shock on his face. Fortunately he did not let the transformation waver. Batman had not said . . .  
  
"Oh, Flash," the Martian Manhunter thought. "Why, oh why did I ever let you talk me into doing this?"  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (3/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What had he been _thinking_? It was one thing for a plan to go wrong and say, "It was Superman's idea." It was quite another thing to say, "It was the Flash's idea." Some would say you were doubly to blame for _listening_ to him.  
  
When the Flash had suggested that J'onn come to Talia al-Ghul's hotel room, using his powers of transformation to disguise himself as the Batman, and sleep with her, J'onn's initial reaction had been sane and rational. "Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind?"  
  
But sometimes the Flash's quick tongue could do circles around people. By the time the Martian Manhunter had tentatively said yes, his brain felt dizzied.  
  
Only now did he entertain the notion that besides getting Talia out of Batman's life, the Flash had also been scheming to get J'onn into the arms of another woman. He had brought up the matter of J'onn's status as a widower just the night before, and of course Flash wasn't one to let things drop.  
  
When he saw Flash again, J'onn was going to kill him.  
  
And now it wasn't just about having sexual relations with her, he realized. If he decided to continue with this insane mission, he would have to find some way of simulating an "ejaculation". Obviously, if she was planning to get pregnant, she would know whether he had deposited his seed or not!  
  
"Bruce?" Talia asked, with a trace of annoyance. "Do you want me to face the wall for the entire night?"  
  
Bruce.  
  
If he _didn't_ go through with this, Talia would undoubtedly tell the Batman at some point. Batman would know that an impostor had taken his place, and that only a few people knew of the proposed meeting. Only one of whom could change his shape.  
  
J'onn was quite certain that he did not want Batman to find out about this.  
  
Resigned to his fate, and still trying to think of a solution, J'onn helplessly transformed from Batman in all his regalia, to Bruce Wayne in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts. "All right," he said to her, trying to mask his increased nervousness. "You can turn around."  
  
Talia turned to face him, and she raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Was there something exactly you didn't want me to see?"  
  
If the room had been lit, she would have noticed that his cape, costume, and utility belt were nowhere to be seen. Fortunately it was dark, but he couldn't assume that she wouldn't turn a light on later. "I needed to put my things in a safe place," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For all I know," he growled in a reasonable facsimile of Batman's voice, "this is all some scheme arranged by your father to take something from me. Or to plant something on me."  
  
"Well," Talia replied, her smile becoming a frown, "I do hope to take something very precious from you, but my father has nothing to do with tonight."  
  
"Your father has everything to do with tonight," J'onn retorted. "This isn't about your biological clock, Talia. This is about giving your father an heir."  
  
Talia glared at him. "It will be _my_ child, Bruce, and I want it to belong to the man I love. Why are you saying these things?" she asked. "Is this your way of reminding me that tonight isn't about romance, but about business?"  
  
"I don't think you have the right to be upset, Talia. After all, this whole thing was your idea. Your obsession in the face of repeated denials on my part - "  
  
"I am NOT obsessed with you," Talia said hotly. "Or if I am, are not all lovers obsessed with each others to some degree?"  
  
J'onn was slipping easily into the part of Bruce now, because not only was he fully aware of Batman's feelings in this area, but also he was frustrated by her irrationality. "We are _not_ lovers, Talia," he reminded her. "Lovers requires there to be two of us, and as I have told you time and again, I am not in love with you."  
  
"You only say that because _you_ are obsessed with your justice, and your duty, and your parents' death!" Talia fired back. "But because I am as loyal a daughter as you are a _son_, you suppress your feelings!"  
  
"Your refusal to see what is right in front of your face only underlines your obsession," J'onn said, even though he privately admitted that Batman's devotion to his calling prevented him from having much of a personality. Then again, his discovered romantic involvement with the Catwoman suggested that Batman was starting to thaw out. "And let's not gloss over the fact that your father is a criminal megalomaniac who has plotted genocide on a worldwide scale several times over. Or the fact that your sense of loyalty apparently permits you to _betray_ your father, or me, depending on who needs you more!"  
  
Talia crossed her arms stubbornly. "You are the one in denial," she muttered.  
  
"Fine," J'onn grumbled. "Then let's get this over with, so we can end this dance of ours, and you can perhaps move on with your life."  
  
"Fine," Talia agreed, pulling off her shirt. Her breasts bobbed up and down briefly.  
  
J'onn's anger, not entirely manufactured, melted and vanished. It was immediately replaced by anxiety, as Talia walked toward him, slipping her arms around his waist. Her bosom pressed against his chest.  
  
"Since you and I are evidently such masters of denial," Talia murmured, "then perhaps we can both pretend you're enjoying this."  
  
"Are _you_ enjoying this?" J'onn asked.  
  
She closed her eyes. "I never imagined you would be such an unwilling partner when this happened," she whispered, "but I must accept this half of a loaf."  
  
Then Talia stood on her tiptoes and took his lips in a kiss.  
  
J'onn knew more than enough of human sexuality to know what would happen next. The Green Martians were not entirely different. They were both humanoid races, and there were definite similarities. He had kissed his late wife, just as humans kissed on Earth. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was her kissing him, not this deluded beauty.  
  
As her body rubbed against his, a dim corner of his brain was surprised at how quickly this had changed from unnerving to pleasurable. She had a fine figure, and he could tell by the way her body was responding that she was feeling real passion.  
  
"My mate, my love," he thought softly, taking his hands and rubbing them up and down her back.  
  
Talia broke off the kiss and looked at him, her eyes shining. "Bruce, belov - my love," she said, her voice hushed. "Come with me to the bed. Make love to me," she pleaded.  
  
He allowed himself to be led by the hand. He blinked - when had she removed her shorts? Why was he reacting in this way? He was not human, he only looked that way. He shouldn't have felt anything.  
  
J'onn kept his eyes firmly shut, but when he felt himself on top of her, her breasts pushed tightly against his chest, this unexpected feeling seeming to permeate his whole body, the cold sheets stoking their ardor instead of cooling it . . . he had to open them.  
  
Her eyes looked back at his, filled with want and need. "Bruce," she whispered, taking one of his hands and bringing it up to touch her cheek.  
  
This was wrong.  
  
It felt right.  
  
But it was wrong. _He_ was wrong.  
  
With a cry, he threw himself off of her, stumbling away from the bed on his hands and knees.  
  
There was a moment when she didn't know what was happening, before she screamed in dismay. "Nooo!!"  
  
He got to his knees. "Talia, I - "  
  
"Why do you do this to me?!" she shrieked at him, her eyes blazing. "Why do you open the door to me, then slam it in my face? Why?!"  
  
"Talia."  
  
"No, you will hear me!" Talia snarled, her face red with anger, where once it had been red with pleasure. "I am sick and tired of you treating me like something you need to wipe from the soles of your boots! When one of your Gotham lunatics is planning something, you are the Detective. You investigate, you interrogate, you solve, you win! But when it's my _father_ . . ." She angrily wrapped a sheet around her body. "Then you come to _me_. There have been a half-dozen times when you came to me for information. I did not go running to you, willing to sacrifice the coin of my father's schemes for the crumbs of your affection. YOU came to ME. And I gave you what you asked for, because I could not refuse my love. I helped YOU, when I would have helped no one else, because I love my father too."  
  
"And still!" she raged, rising from the bed, still clutching the sheets. "You scorn me! Would it kill you to say 'Thank you' once?"  
  
"Thank you," J'onn mumbled.  
  
She tossed her head. "Don't thank me now, Bruce! Apologize! Tell me why I am so repulsive to you! Tell me why I offer you everything, and you give me nothing!"  
  
"First," he said quietly, clearing his head from the fog of passion, "you don't offer everything. If you did, you would have left your father for good. Women in love do not bounce back and forth between their fathers and lovers. They make choices. You have not. Whether that's because you enjoy being fought over, or because you want to have your cake and eat it too, I don't know. But this relationship grows more unworkable every year."  
  
"How dare you," Talia hissed.  
  
"Second," J'onn continued calmly, "tonight isn't love. It's rape."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "You arrogant, self-righteous pig," she said. "I have to promise to cut myself out of your life to get you into bed, and now you throw 'rape' in my face?"  
  
"I didn't mean you," J'onn replied. "I meant me."  
  
He stood up. "I have coerced you. I have prevented you from making an informed consent. I have lied to you, to make you have sex with someone I am not."  
  
J'onn slowly took the shape he wore most frequently. "I have made a grave mistake," he told her.  
  
Talia stared at him in horror. "The Martian Manhunter," she whispered, stunned. "It was never Bruce. It was all a lie." Her whole body began to shake as she looked away. "He wouldn't deign to come to me, so he sent a fraud in his place."  
  
"He has no idea I'm here," J'onn said quickly. "He has too much integrity to do something like this - more integrity than I, apparently. This was a bad idea, conceived by someone who I never should have listened to. We thought . . . you both could get what you wanted."  
  
She moved more quickly than he would have guessed, and it was only by becoming intangible that her kick didn't connect with his jaw. "You cruel alien BASTARD!" she shouted. "Your fucking League! You think you have carte blanche to do whatever you like because you're such heroes?! Get out of my room!"  
  
"No," he answered quietly.  
  
"NO?" she repeated. "What more can you do to me?!"  
  
He sighed. "Recently I told someone that I would never look into someone's mind if it wasn't a matter of life and death. But I belied my own words tonight, when I looked into Batman's mind."  
  
"And so now you're going to tell me about how much he really hates me, and never loved me," she said sarcastically. "For my own benefit, of course."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," he said. He approached her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Talia asked, looking nervously at him.  
  
"Showing you," J'onn told her. He grabbed her before she could pull away, and put his hands on her temples.  
  
There was a moment where her eyes grew almost impossibly wide and round. His own eyes glowed like lasers as his touch burned through her mind. A laser, after all, was merely a white-hot light that scorched flesh and burned away walls, leaving only scar tissue behind. And what was truth if not light, the best of disinfectants?  
  
Then Talia began screaming. It was a kind of uninterrupted wail that J'onn gave no evidence of hearing. It was not a cry of horror. It was more a cry of despair.  
  
Her scream became a keen, and it might have gone on forever before J'onn let go. His hands flew apart like magnetic poles repelling each other. Her head rocked back so violently that for a moment it seemed she would surely break her neck, but her entire body swayed backwards and she landed on her seat.  
  
J'onn looked down at her, slowly recovering from what he'd done. The physical drain would last only a little while. His actions - borrowing entire memories from Bruce's mind, coming to Talia under false pretenses, force feeding images into her brain like baby formula into an infant's mouth - those would weigh upon him much longer, he was sure.  
  
But as hastily misconceived as Flash's plan had been, J'onn's intent had always been to help Batman, and even this blinded woman he barely knew, and if he'd managed to do so, then his violation was perhaps not so great.  
  
Talia raised her head, her eyes unfocused. "Lies," she mumbled thickly. "Your - schemes will . . ."  
  
"I only showed you the truth," he said wearily, "of Bruce's feelings. You can choose to believe them or not, just as you have chosen to believe his words or not for all this time. And now, I think I will leave as you asked."  
  
"I will kill you for your crimes, inhuman," she replied, still unable to rise.  
  
He nodded. "Crimes? Perhaps. But you won't punish me."  
  
J'onn walked softly from the room and left as he promised.  
  
Talia didn't bother to get up. She just burst into sobs.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Is something the matter, J'onn? You've been quiet."  
  
J'onn looked up and glanced at Superman. "No, thank you, Superman," he said calmly. "I've just been engaging in some self-reflection today."  
  
"Come to any conclusions?" the Kryptonian asked as he piloted the Javelin toward the Watchtower.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
The Martian Manhunter hesitated. Of course there was much he could not tell anyone, but there was a bond between he and the "last son of Krypton" that allowed him to speak candidly. "We have both lost much, you and I," he said at last.  
  
Superman nodded grimly.  
  
"And yet you've been lucky, Superman. Spending Christmas on the Kent farm was sign enough of that," he continued, finally smiling a little. "Lucky in ways that I felt I could not be."  
  
"You've got a family of your own, J'onn. You know that," Superman replied.  
  
"I do. But I lost my first family, and unlike you, I was old enough to feel the pain of losing them," J'onn said. "A very real part of me died when my family did."  
  
"So what brings those feelings up again?" Superman asked quietly.  
  
J'onn struggled with his words - not because he didn't know how to say them, but because he was still coming to grips with them. "Last night there were a few moments when that part of me was alive again, and now I'm wondering if I want more of those moments," he finally admitted.  
  
Superman looked out through the view screen at the stars. "A woman, you mean," he said.  
  
"Yes. Don't ask."  
  
"I wouldn't. You have your privacy."  
  
J'onn barked a mirthless laugh. "Yes, privacy."  
  
Superman looked back at him doubtfully. "If you're ever ready to tell me the whole story, J'onn, I'll make the time to listen."  
  
"Thank you, Kal-El."  
  
As they docked the spaceship, J'onn looked at him. "I will see you later. But I must find the Flash first." He stood up and passed through the walls of the ship into the station.  
  
Superman sat there for another moment. It was urgent enough that he didn't bother to wait for the doors to open. What conversation with the Flash could possibly create such urgency?  
  
He wondered if it had anything to do with that magazine . . . Diana had contacted him in the middle of the night seeking a break from the Flash's ego.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Finally," Diana murmured as she passed J'onn in the hallway. She was startled when he turned and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where is Flash?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting for you, actually," she said, noticing how serious he looked. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
"Too much," he muttered before leaving with a swirl of his cape.  
  
Diana shrugged. Audrey was in Metropolis by now, and they had plans.  
  
Meanwhile, the Flash's face broke out in a wide grin when he saw J'onn enter. "Hey, J'onn!" he greeted him excitedly. "So how did it go? Exorcise any 'demons' last night?"  
  
J'onn stared at him. "How much of last night was about getting me into bed with another woman?" he asked.  
  
Flash blinked, startled. "Last night was about Bats," he said after a pause. "If it did anything else for you, then I just see that as a bonus."  
  
The intensity of the Martian's glare increased dramatically, and while the Flash felt it wasn't quite the same as one of Batman's stares, he began sweating.  
  
"If you are so worried about your own love life," J'onn told him in clipped, angry tones, "then please concentrate on that. Do not concern yourself with mine, or Batman's. By the way, Talia expected to get pregnant last night."  
  
Flash's eyes bulged. "What?! You don't mean she's going to have a little green man in nine months?"  
  
"Could you stop telling jokes for one minute?!"  
  
The world's fastest man finally caught on to the fact that the even-tempered Martian was royally pissed. "Yeah, sure, take it easy, J'onn."  
  
J'onn just jabbed a finger in the Flash's face. "If you ever speak of last night to me again, I will go to Batman and tell him everything, even at the risk of exposing myself, just for the satisfaction of telling him it was entirely your idea," he warned Flash coldly.  
  
Flash tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. "It, uh, didn't go well?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Nothing _happened_," J'onn said angrily, "and if you ever get any more bright ideas, you will leave me out of them!"  
  
He coldly turned on his heel and stormed out, and it was now the dismayed Flash who stood there wondering how he had gotten into a mess like this.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Lois, you have a minute?"  
  
Lois looked up from her computer. When Perry White asked if you had a minute, it generally meant something along the lines of "make a minute if you don't". "What's up, Perry?" she asked, leaning back.  
  
"I'm assigning you an interview," he told her, "so clear a space in your busy social calendar. You've only got two weeks before she leaves."  
  
"She? She who?"  
  
"A European princess visiting our fair, if plebeian, city," Perry replied.  
  
Lois groaned. "Why can't you let one of the society people handle a puff piece like this, Perry? I'm a serious investigative journalist who's faced death for a story many times, and - "  
  
"Well then, you'll appreciate the relaxation of not needing to be saved by Superman," he replied dryly, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She refused to blush at the suggestion, but the idea made her feel warm inside. Of course, she knew what Perry didn't, that her partner Clark Kent was also Superman, and so she didn't exactly need a crisis to get her fill of the man she loved. But still, there was something special, even erotic, about those times when Superman came to her rescue.  
  
Not that she usually noticed the erotic part until later. She was usually too stoked on adrenaline and fear to feel it at the time.  
  
"Perry," she went on, sticking to her guns, "give it to Smallville. He makes all the ladies melt with that farmboy charm of his."  
  
"It's not all bad, Lois," Perry assured her. "She's Princess Audrey, from Kasnia. I'm sure you remember her?"  
  
Lois looked at him for a moment. "Oh," she finally said.  
  
Perry blinked. "Oh?"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," she sighed, turning back to her computer. She glanced over her shoulder at the flummoxed Perry. "Is that it? Because I never promised you two minutes, Chief."  
  
He scratched his head but left her to her devices. Certainly the fact that the princess in question had been briefly married to a madman bent on taking over the world made her a more interesting interview, but what had she meant by "oh"? It made him feel like she was suggesting he had an ulterior motive for assigning Lois to the interview. Which he didn't.  
  
Even as she wrote about the news, part of Lois' brain dwelled on the bit of news Perry had given her. Of course Audrey's recent history made her newsworthy. The revelations about Vandal Savage after his capture - an immortal Nazi war criminal, of all things! - had made the story surrounding the tense world crisis all the more intriguing. Lois could get a half-hour of material out of the princess, no question about it.  
  
What made it different for Lois was Clark. Or rather, Superman. Whatever you called him, the man who shared her bed almost every night. And when his fellow League member and superhero Wonder Woman announced at a private meeting that she was in a lesbian relationship with said Princess Audrey, he'd naturally gone to the one woman with whom he shared all his secrets. He did so knowing that no matter how important or salacious it was, she would never put it in an article unless he gave her permission to do so.  
  
Princess Audrey of Kasnia was Diana's lover. Knowing this, there were all kinds of questions Lois could ask her. But she probably wouldn't, and she sighed. Certainly she couldn't expose her relationship without angering Clark, and besides, Lois left that kind of journalism to the tabloids. A trickier matter was whether she could ask them off the record. If Lois let Audrey know that she was in on the secret, was there a slight chance it could possibly threaten Clark's secret in turn? Might Audrey deduce the truth?  
  
Lois shook her head. She was inclined to like the princess. She'd always been slightly envious of the Amazonian princess, and slightly suspicious of her intentions toward a man Diana publicly admired above all others. Audrey had dispelled any stubborn little worries on Lois' part that something might one day happen between the two heroes, and through no action of the princess' own, Lois was grateful to her.  
  
"Clark, Clark," she murmured to herself. "The things you do to a girl."  
  
______________________________  
  
"No one is pointing to us," Audrey said, sighing. "No shouts of recognition."  
  
"Audrey," Diana replied, "if you want us to be noticed, spending two and a half hours in a darkened movie theater is not the way to do it. Besides, I hate to burst your bubble, but your face isn't quite so familiar in America."  
  
Audrey stuck her tongue out at the tall brunette. "Then why don't they recognize _you_?"  
  
Diana shrugged. "Maybe because I'm not Metropolis' hero."  
  
"You are mine," Audrey murmured happily.  
  
The Themiscyran flushed and squeezed Audrey gently. "So did you like the movie?" she asked.  
  
"I did," Audrey responded, "but it was so sad. My country has known civil war too, but it was before my time. I wonder if it was anything like what we saw."  
  
"American's Civil War was a perfect example of what Man's World can create," Diana said darkly. "Men and women forced into slavery, men killing each other over slavery, the damage war causes both on the battlefield and in the homes . . . no one thinks about what happens to the women when they're left to fend for themselves in that environment. Sometimes it seems men only create the means to destroy."  
  
"True," Audrey said. Then she smiled, her eyes gleaming. "Did you perhaps notice anything going on between them?" she asked coyly.  
  
Diana looked at her, puzzled. "Between who?"  
  
"Ada and Ruby," Audrey replied, referring to two of the main characters from _Cold Mountain_.  
  
Diana frowned. "They were best of friends. They were like sisters. What more are you referring to?"  
  
"Well," Audrey mused, "you've told me of how Amazons are friends, sisters, and sometimes more? Like us?"  
  
"Yes," Diana said slowly. Then she understood. "You mean - well, that's just silly! She was in love with Inman!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but Ruby seemed to feel something more," Audrey pointed out. "Wouldn't it be nice if maybe they could have just changed the story? Maybe if Ruby and Ada had . . ."  
  
Diana shook her head. "You can't just change the end of a story because you like your version better, Audrey. You only thought you saw something. Obviously the author saw it differently. Changing the ending just because you got the wrong idea about those two women - what would happen if everyone started rewriting stories because they think one couple is better than another?"  
  
Audrey gasped. "Massive copyright infringement! A matter for the Justice League!"  
  
Diana sighed. "Now you're making fun of me."  
  
"Only because you're so straight-laced! I thought I'd taught you how to have more fun, Diana," Audrey said, smiling.  
  
"Well, maybe you could loosen my laces for me," Diana suggested as they walked. Her fingertip rubbed against Audrey's palm.  
  
Audrey colored. "Every time I think I have you on the ropes, you always surprise me," she admitted.  
  
"That's what my enemies always say."  
  
"But we're not enemies, are we?"  
  
"No," Diana replied lovingly. "Not friends or sisters, either."  
  
"But something more," Audrey said, leaning into Diana's frame.  
  
"Yes," Diana said, running her fingers through Audrey's hair. "Something much more."  
  
To be continued . . . 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (4/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Glad you could all make it," John said dryly.  
  
"There was only the one Javelin while you were honeymooning, GL," Flash muttered.  
  
Green Lantern glowered at the end of that remark, but Hawkgirl put her hand on his arm. "Which is why we left in the first place," she said to the gathered League on the Watchtower. "I think we've found a solution."  
  
"What is it?" Superman asked.  
  
She stepped aside and showed them a series of raised circular platforms. "I was able to get five of these from a scumbag arms dealer one galaxy over who owed me a favor," she said.  
  
"What kind of favor?" J'onn inquired.  
  
"She didn't level his store," GL replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "these are teleportation pads. They're not state-of-the-art, but they're in good condition."  
  
"Can we trust products from someone who gave them up less than willingly?" Diana asked.  
  
"He knows what I'll do if anything goes wrong," Shayera growled.  
  
"Somehow I'm not comforted," Flash murmured to Batman, who unsurprisingly didn't react.  
  
"John and I tested them ourselves several times," she protested. "They're safe for use."  
  
"Just how many times did GL beam you up anyway?" Flash asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
John shot him a look. "The fact that I missed your sense of humor so much is the only reason I'm not sending you on another one-way trip to the sun, Flash," he said.  
  
Flash chuckled nervously.  
  
"_Anyway_," Hawkgirl said pointedly, "these can take us to and from the surface of the Earth. Not anywhere on the surface, though - the range is a little limited, so it can't teleport us to the other side of the planet. That," she admitted, "is one drawback. If you're trying to get to America, and the Watchtower happens to be over Asia, you will have to wait a few hours. But then you can use one of the Javelins."  
  
"What's the other drawback?" Batman asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said that was one drawback. Which suggests there's more."  
  
She smiled. "Well, just count for yourself. There are only five. Which means we don't have one for everyone."  
  
"It's not a big problem," GL added. "Flash is so fast, he can get to a pod within minutes no matter _where_ we put it. And my ring lets me exit the Earth's atmosphere without a ship, so I don't need one. But - "  
  
"I don't think we should get our own personal 'pads'," Superman said.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "I understand if you don't entirely trust these, Superman," Hawkgirl began to say.  
  
"It's not that," he said. "After traveling through 'boom tubes' enough times, I'm no longer fazed by long-distance teleportation. But these pads are back doors to the Watchtower. It's too dangerous just putting them in someone's apartment. I say we put each pad in a different part of the Earth in a highly secure location that no one else can get to but us. I'm willing to put the Fortress of Solitude up for one . . . as long as some of you respect the word 'solitude'," he emphasized.  
  
"Why do I always feel like people are talking about me?" Flash asked.  
  
"I'll take one for the Batcave," Batman sighed.  
  
"Some of us don't know where that is," Hawkgirl pointed out.  
  
"There are three others."  
  
She stared at him, but he stared back even harder, and she scowled. "Fine."  
  
Meanwhile Superman felt a touch at his elbow. "Yes, Diana?" he asked.  
  
"A minute of your time? Alone?"  
  
"I think we can let them decide where the other two will go," he agreed, and the two left the room. "What is it?" he asked when they were alone.  
  
"Did you know Audrey arrived in Metropolis a few days ago?"  
  
He nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on her from time to time."  
  
Diana looked at him, startled. "You - you have?"  
  
"Diana, don't you remember what we talked about? If Audrey is so important to you, then she's part of the family, and we look out for each other. I thought it was the least I could do while she was in my city."  
  
She was touched by his thoughtfulness. "I didn't realize. Thank you. But I wanted to ask you something else. Did you also know that Lois Lane contacted the Kasnian embassy to set up a Daily Planet interview with her?"  
  
Now it was Superman's turn to be surprised. "No, I didn't," he said slowly. "Lois hasn't said anything. When is it?"  
  
"I don't know, they're still debating schedule and ground rules. But I need to know if you've told her about Audrey and I."  
  
"I have," he acknowledged. "I told her shortly after I found out. She may be a reporter, but you don't have to worry - "  
  
"Oh, no," she quickly interrupted. "I never thought that. It's just . . . a part of Audrey wants the world to know about us."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "That's a little reckless, don't you think?"  
  
"It's understandable," she said defensively. "I don't enjoy hiding our relationship either. And Audrey really does understand why it's dangerous. But we've been making public appearances now and then - very quietly, nothing that I feel would be noticed, movies, dance clubs - "  
  
"Dark rooms," Superman replied, smiling.  
  
"Well," Diana said, a trifle naughtily, "it does let you get away with certain things."  
  
"Er . . ." He turned red and coughed into his fist.  
  
"Sorry," she added apologetically. "That girl has not been a very good influence on me."  
  
"So, you were saying?" the 'Boy Scout' reminded her.  
  
"Right. I'm afraid that Audrey might decide to let something slip to Lois on an impulse. Naturally Audrey knows about you and her, so she may even feel like this gives them a special connection. Could you maybe - talk to her? See if she'll consider not printing any 'slip of the tongue'?"  
  
"Lois doesn't usually sit on breaking news," Superman told her. "But I'm sure I could persuade her that the personal life of a close friend of mine may be news for the tabloids, but not for a serious newspaper like the Planet."  
  
Diana smiled. "Thank you again," she said. "You really are looking out for her, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm looking out for both of you."  
  
A gust of wind heralded the Flash's arrival. "Hey, Supes, thought you should know - GL and Hawkgirl were giving us a trial run on the pads, and now they're wearing each other's clothes."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Gotcha. Man, you're too easy."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He hung up. Quickly, of course. He was Wally West, after all.  
  
"Yes, Raven _is_ here, but . . ."  
  
"With a patient? No problem, thanks."  
  
Click.  
  
Flash "flashed" his brightest grin into the mirror and made a thumbs-up gesture. Koriand'r was home (confirmed via the untraceable call - in case she'd learned about *69 - to the phone number he'd obtained a trifle improperly). Raven was at work. No mind-reading roommate to disturb his suaveness.  
  
He took a minute or two to check himself out, go over his opening lines, psyche himself up. Thirty seconds later he was at their door. With flowers.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
The door opened a moment later.  
  
"Flash?"  
  
He did a triple-take. "You - but you - but she - but I - Raven?!"  
  
The empath looked at him oddly. "You seem distressed, Flash. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Yes, Raven," she said patiently.  
  
"Koriand'r?"  
  
She shook her head. "I do not know. I expected to find her here. She must have stepped out."  
  
"But I called - and she was here - and you were at work - and . . ."  
  
His mouth was moving faster than his addled brain, and only now did he realize what he was babbling.  
  
Raven's stare became more piercing, and then her shoulder slipped a little. "I see. You were hoping I wouldn't be here."  
  
"What?" he asked anxiously. "No! Are you kidding?" Pissed off the roomie again, jackass! His sweat glands felt like they were working twice as fast as the rest of him.  
  
"It's all right," she replied softly. "Koriand'r has always been much friendlier and brighter than I. On other planets, people gravitated to her. It does not bother me."  
  
"Raven - "  
  
"I can feel your disappointment, Flash. And you obviously called the hospital. You wished to find Koriand'r alone. You can come in, if you like. I will retire to my room." She turned away.  
  
"Raven," he repeated, stopping her. " . . . it's nothing against you. Yes, I'm interested in Koriand'r. Yes, I want to get her alone. But it's not about you. If anyone else was her roommate, I'd want them out of the way too. I don't want you to think that I don't like you," he said guiltily.  
  
She looked up at him. "Thank you," she finally said. "You are kind - when you want to be."  
  
"Why are you home anyway?" he asked.  
  
"When did you call?"  
  
"A few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. I must have been about to leave. I teleport, remember?"  
  
He mentally slapped his forehead. _That_ was what the woman at the hospital had been about to tell him. "Sorry I made you feel like I was avoiding you personally."  
  
"It is as I said. It is nothing. I do not let such things bother me. I - cannot."  
  
"Why?" he asked as he followed her in.  
  
She grew hesitant. "Diana - has she said nothing to you?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Raven looked pensive. "Her discretion is generous of her, but the League deserves to know. I am half-demon, Flash. My father is evil. If I were ever to lose control of my emotions - I fear I might fall under his sway and cause great pain."  
  
His eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Wow. I've met a demon or two, you know. And you don't look it."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Demons are ugly sons-a-bitches," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Raven flushed slightly. "Th-thank you again," she whispered.  
  
Flash blinked. Why had she - oh, well, he'd basically said she was pretty, hadn't he?  
  
Hitting on the roommate! What was the _matter_ with him?  
  
"Do you mind if I turn the television on?" Raven asked suddenly. "It has helped me understand your culture better."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure! Su casa es, uh, su casa."  
  
She looked bewildered.  
  
"Your apartment," he clarified. "It's your right to do whatever you like. Besides, I love the tube myself."  
  
"Tube? Oh, the television." She glanced at the clock and smiled a little. "My favorite program is starting, too."  
  
Flash looked at the TV set expectantly and cringed when Oprah came on. "Oprah?"  
  
"She is a healer too."  
  
He grumbled but sat down.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Frustrated, she resorted to her upbringing - she grabbed the papers from her desk and flung them violently onto the floor.  
  
Then Mercy Graves sank back into her chair and put a hand to her eyes. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate?  
  
She'd shown the world that she was more than Lex Luthor's personal assistant, chauffeur, and bodyguard. She'd taken what she'd learned on the job, and in life, and muscled her way through the early period when everyone doubted the woman who'd taken over Lexcorp from her newly-deranged ex-employer. Since then she'd used her instincts, her leadership abilities, and her status as the firm's number one stockholder - a gift from Lex - to dispel notions that the firm Lex had built could get by without him.  
  
Okay, and so maybe she'd broken the law a few times. It wasn't like she was showing up on the superhero radar like Lex had continuously done. She hadn't had the luxury of ethics when she first took the helm.  
  
Now, however, Mercy was in serious trouble, and not because of her company's - HER company, damn it - balance sheet.  
  
It was of course because of Lex.  
  
He was on that insane campaign for mayor of Metropolis. He'd pulled off miracles, but he was _never_ going to be elected, unless he bought every voter in the city. And not even he had that kind of money. And he'd informed her that Lexcorp could go a long way toward helping him with donor recruitment and campaign fundraisers. He'd even be willing to overlook her failure to help him after the Amazo incident. And after she'd helped him once already.  
  
Mercy had informed him that Lexcorp always backed winners, not losers. Which, she'd added unwisely, was why she had abandoned him the last time too. There was a name for people who allowed someone to drag them down the drain over and over again, and that name was Harley Quinn. And Mercy Graves sure as hell wasn't that insane little bitch.  
  
Since Luthor's vaguely sinister response, she'd grown increasingly convinced that he was trying to have her killed.   
  
Of course they'd been mechanical failures detected in a timely fashion by her crew. It was paranoid to think otherwise.  
  
She'd been a thief too long to ignore her instincts, and they were screaming at her.  
  
How long, she wondered, before accidents became more overt attempts? Hit squads? Assassins?  
  
She had a damn good security team, but the fact remained that they were humans. While Luthor consorted with all kinds of supervillains. He could easily hire any of them to kill her _and_ her damn good security team. Because none of them had powers.  
  
"What I need," she sighed, "is a hero."  
  
They came in three varieties, and none were any good. The heroic types wouldn't help her, even if they believed she was in danger, because she'd spent years as a Luthor aide, and because she ran the hated Lexcorp that still bore his name. Besides, they couldn't provide extended protection even if they were willing to help "Luthor's harpy". They'd be off saving someone else the minute sirens went off. Lousy do-gooders, the idea of protecting for money so "improper".  
  
The ones who _would_ work for money - well, just one problem with them. Luthor could pay them more.  
  
The evil ones were out of the question. Untrustworthy, and more likely to help him than her.  
  
Mercy needed another Mercy. Or she'd be begging Lex for mercy.  
  
She'd been too tense for days. She decided to turn the television on.  
  
" . . . again, for this breaking story, a deadly fire in New York City that claimed the life of a firefighter could have been a lot worse - if not for model Kory Anders."  
  
Mercy blinked. Model?  
  
"Best known for her recent work in swimsuit ads, Ms. Anders is no ordinary model," the on-site reporter announced. A quick image of a woman lounging on a beach revealed a luxuriously beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with the kind of measurements that even Mercy would kill for. (There was a time when she'd kill for a lot less, but it was an expression.) Then the camera showed this same woman come flying - literally flying, mind you - out of a window several stories above the ground, fires licking at her feet after her as she descended to the ground with a child under each arm. "Ms. Anders," the reporter said, "is out of this world, and we don't just mean her looks. She's actually an alien taking temporary residence on Earth."  
  
"I was just returning home from the grocery store," the golden-skinned woman was then saying before a microphone, "when I saw the building on fire and the fireman being carried out. And I heard them shouting that children were still inside, so - I don't know, my instincts told me I had to save them. That was all really."  
  
"And that footage doesn't even show the other three people she saved thanks to her flying ability," the reporter explained as she reappeared. "Ms. Anders has only been on Earth for a month or so, but the families she helped say they hope she'll be here a lot longer. It looks like the Justice League no longer has a monopoly on getting help from beyond the stars."  
  
Mercy turned off the volume and leaned back. A new hero - with no axe to grind with Mercy or Lexcorp - and who knew what other powers - and who evidently didn't have a problem with money if she worked in the modeling industry. True, she didn't exactly blend in with the crowd, and she lived in New York, but . . . why not?  
  
Smiling, she picked up the phone. "Get any information you can on a new swimsuit model, Doris," she said to her assistant. "Kory Anders. Specifically her agency. I want to meet her."  
  
Maybe now she could review those contracts.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Koriand'r!"  
  
The Tamaranean turned around, surprised. Raven rarely raised her voice so loudly. "I'm all right," she said calmly, seeing the worry in her friend's eyes. "It was just a fire."  
  
"_Just_ a fire? Were you wounded? I can heal - "  
  
"No, that's all right. I didn't even get a scratch." She scratched her head. "How did you get here? Did you teleport? I thought you couldn't teleport to locations you're not familiar with."  
  
Raven gestured behind her. "I was with the Flash when we saw the report on the television. He - carried me here. He's incredibly fast, you know."  
  
"I'm sure," Koriand'r replied.  
  
"Although," Raven added, "had you been in any real danger, I might have been able to find you myself. After all, I didn't know where you were when I first met you. I just felt your pain."  
  
Koriand'r smiled. Then she cocked her head. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Flash."  
  
"He said he would give us our privacy. Oh, and he also brought flowers. I put them in water."  
  
"Flowers? Raven, this is the second time I've discovered you alone with him. Is there - something going on between you?"  
  
If Raven laughed, she would have laughed then. She just coughed and looked down. "Er, no, Koriand'r," she mumbled. "I think his interest lies more in your direction. He knows I am your friend, and he does not wish to alienate me."  
  
"Oh," Koriand'r understood. "A member of the Justice League interested in me? I feel honored. Perhaps I will thank him for bringing you here." She stood up and spread her arms for Raven. "Let's go home."  
  
"I can teleport," Raven protested.  
  
"I haven't seen you all day, and you're always very tired after work," Koriand'r reminded her. "Let me give you a ride. The children in that building certainly seemed to like it."  
  
Raven sighed. "Oh, very well," she said, letting Koriand'r pick her up and take off into the dusky sky.  
  
"You're sure there's nothing happening between you and Flash?" Koriand'r asked thoughtfully as they flew.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Koriand'r only nodded. Raven supposed her friend was just making sure that dating the Flash was open to her, but all she could read from Koriand'r's aura was peacefulness. It warmed her, and she settled in for the rest of the ride.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
(Next chapter - J'onn's life gets interesting.) 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (5/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
J'onn walked slowly through the Chinatown portion of Gotham. No one paid him any mind, as he had disguised himself in his human guise. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the way he looked.  
  
Inside, however, he was a bundle of nerves.  
  
Batman had "requested" this meeting when he contacted J'onn on his JL communicator. He'd referred vaguely to certain "activities" J'onn had engaged in during his previous visit to Gotham. A visit J'onn hadn't felt necessary to inform him of.  
  
Putting aside Batman's bizarre idea that even members of the Justice League needed his permission to come to Gotham for _any_ purpose, it had been a strange message, and the cold pit in his stomach stemmed from J'onn's belief that Batman had learned of the Talia incident. Undoubtedly the woman had informed Batman herself. He couldn't blame her for lashing out.  
  
J'onn entered the restaurant and found it empty. Batman had also insisted that, rather than flying in, J'onn come to the roof of this building through the stairs inside.  
  
Even though no one was there, J'onn didn't feel he had the right to barge into the rear of the establishment and march up the stairs, so he respectfully coughed and waited.  
  
After a moment a wizened old woman came out. "Store closed," she said in heavily accented English.  
  
"I was told to come here," he said.  
  
"Hmph. Sit." She gestured to a table in the center of the room.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Sit," she commanded before exiting once more.  
  
Helplessly he sat.  
  
A few moments later, he heard a woman's footsteps behind him, followed by a feminine hand passing over his left shoulder and setting a glass of water before him. A menu materialized in similar fashion.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I did not come here to . . ."  
  
"To what?" Talia al-Ghul asked as she walked past him and languidly took the seat across from him. "See Batman?"  
  
Stunned, J'onn almost lurched back in his chair.  
  
"Oh, please, don't have a fit," she said acidly.  
  
"I am sorry," he said again. "You must have me confused with someone else."  
  
"There are a half-dozen monitors outside of this room," Talia replied, "and they've all told me that your anatomical structure isn't human."  
  
"What have you done with Batman?" he demanded, no longer bothering to pretend.  
  
"Nothing," she said casually.  
  
"Then how did you know I was to meet him here?"  
  
"You weren't. You're here to meet me."  
  
J'onn stared at her. She stared back. "It isn't very funny when it's done to you, is it?" she added. "Being fooled by an impostor, I mean."  
  
He rose from his chair again and stepped back, assuming a defensive position. "And so you repay me by setting a trap?"  
  
Talia sighed. "Why are men from Mars no different from men on Earth?" she asked rhetorically. "If you mean 'luring you here under false pretenses', then yes, it's a trap. If you mean 'luring you here to torture and kill you', then no, it is not."  
  
J'onn glared at her. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"To talk. Sit. Please."  
  
Warily he sat. "You hacked into my communicator."  
  
"We can hack into any of your communicators."  
  
"How?"  
  
"As a sign of good faith, I will tell you. Bruce can be quite careless around the Batcave. He leaves things just lying around."  
  
J'onn's eyes widened. "You've been to the Batcave?"  
  
"You're surprised?"  
  
" . . . I suppose it wasn't hard for you to figure out where it was," he admitted.  
  
"No, it wasn't," she agreed. "So if one of your League has ever been summoned to an emergency that didn't exist, it may have been because we wanted you out of your way, J'onn."  
  
He clenched his fists. "You know my name."  
  
"I know a great deal about all of you. You have absolutely no concept of radio silence on those devices of yours. The Flash especially has given our organization much information." Talia took her glass and sipped the water.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" J'onn asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I am sacrificing a valuable bit of information-gathering technology so you will calm down and relax," Talia responded.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked then. "We didn't part on good terms, Ms. al-Ghul."  
  
"Talia, please," she said dryly. "Now that you've seen me naked, I hardly think we should remain on a last-name basis."  
  
He colored as more pleasant memories of that night surfaced in his brain. She _had_ been surprisingly good to touch . . . J'onn shook his head slightly. "If you want me to relax," he said, "I would feel more comfortable if you would explain yourself better."  
  
She nodded, but then she looked away. "You have made my life complicated, J'onn," she said.  
  
"You had to be shown."  
  
"I always expected Bruce to try something like that," Talia said. "I prepared myself for false images designed to deceive me."  
  
"You honestly think it was a trick?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"You weren't very honest with me that night, were you?" she snapped angrily.  
  
He looked down. This was true.  
  
"But," she said heavily, "I believe you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I expected something a bit more over-the-top. Images of how Bruce has never loved me, of how it was all a lie, of . . ." Her hand trembled and her lips curved upward in a pained smile. "I did not expect to see what I saw."  
  
"Which was what?"  
  
"Those first, tentative memories," she said softly. "The stirrings he felt for me. The extent to which he cared for me." Talia didn't even wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek. "It made what followed all the more painful - all the things I did that pushed him away, destroyed what he felt for me." She closed her eyes and turned her head.  
  
"Talia - "  
  
"And you," she interrupted hotly, opening her eyes again and glaring at him. "You didn't just _show_ me those memories. Somehow you burned them into my brain with a soldering iron! Every memory I have of him, they have all been changed by his memories of me. I see those moments from both our perspectives, and - moments I thought were beautiful, now they are twisted. You have tainted what we had!"  
  
"You could not merely be shown," he replied. "Even before I looked into his mind, he had told me of those times you simply refused to face facts. You needed to be forced to see, Talia. And I am sorry if I hurt you, but I did what I felt was necessary."  
  
"And would you have made _love_ to me," she retorted, "with _his_ face, if you felt it _necessary_?"  
  
J'onn sighed. "I - do not know. It would not be a decision I could easily live with."  
  
Talia nodded. "Well, I am the one who has to live with the decision you made now. Thanks to your 'gift' of knowledge, I have to live with knowing that I can never have the man I love, and that much of the fault is mine. I'm sure Bruce will be very happy when I stop bothering him, but now it is I who must be miserable."  
  
"We've all done things we regret," J'onn said. "And we all have to live with them. Including you, Talia."  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
They sat uncomfortably for a minute. "Why am I here, Talia?" J'onn finally asked. "To apologize? For my deception, yes, I am sorry. For cutting through your own self-deception, no."  
  
"I don't want an apology," she said irritably.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I just - want to talk, all right? Without - " She scowled, her face darkening. "I built my future around a life with Bruce. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do next. Since this is your doing, the least you can do is talk with me. It's not exactly something I can talk to my father about, and most DEMON agents aren't very good at thinking for themselves."  
  
J'onn hesitated. "About what?"  
  
"I don't know. Life? Good versus evil? Whether leather or spandex is more appealing?" She dropped her hand onto the table. "The other night notwithstanding, our findings indicate you are a man of honor. If you are a man, that is - a great many of our people say you are not from Mars at all."  
  
"Where could I possibly be from then?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"In the East there are those who say you are the last dragon," she said. "I think it was those pictures of you with a tail, actually. Superstitious nonsense, of course. Although much of what you do is very like magic. The flying, the walking through walls, the transformations - the mind reading."  
  
J'onn chuckled. "So I am a dragon, and you are a demon. We are fantasy come to life."  
  
She smiled for the first time in a while.  
  
"What were you saying about my being a man of honor?"  
  
"Just that you are fond of the truth. So tell me - the other night, I could tell you were becoming aroused." She looked at him without embarrassment. "Was that part of your act, or did you actually feel something?"  
  
He coughed into his fist. "This is something you want to know."  
  
"I've never been with a Martian that way. Or a dragon."  
  
"It was - nice," he admitted.  
  
"I see," she replied. "Your Flash talks like an old woman. How do you stand it?"  
  
"Practice," he said with a straight face.  
  
They laughed quietly.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," Mercy said from her desk.  
  
"It isn't a problem," Koriand'r replied. "My agent said you had an assignment for me? Because usually I let him handle scheduling my modeling shoots, but he said you insisted on a personal meeting."  
  
"I did," Mercy told her, "but it's not for modeling work."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, you see I saw you on the news two days ago."  
  
Koriand'r nodded politely.  
  
Mercy paused. "What do you know of this corporation?" she asked, circling around the reason for this meeting.  
  
"Very little," Koriand'r said. "There is much of your planet I am unfamiliar with. My agent said you're one of the biggest employers in Metropolis."  
  
"In the world," Mercy corrected her. "We're THE largest employer in Metropolis. Have you ever heard of its former CEO, Lex Luthor?"  
  
"I believe I've heard the name once or twice," Koriand'r replied. "He's running for political office now, right?"  
  
Mercy exhaled. "Yes, he is," she said. "Ms. Anders, I saw your performance during that fire, and I was impressed. Is flying the only thing you can do?"  
  
"Actually, no," Koriand'r said. "But why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because," Mercy finally told her, "I want to hire you as my bodyguard, and I need to know what skills you have."  
  
Koriand'r looked at her, bewildered. "Your what?"  
  
"Bodyguard. You know, for protection from people who might want to hurt me."  
  
  
  
"And do you think there is someone who wants to hurt you?"  
  
"I think someone wants to kill me, actually."  
  
"Then shouldn't you contact the police? Or Superman, this is his protectorate. I'm sure he would help you."  
  
Mercy sighed. "I doubt it. Besides, they have other things to worry about. If someone tries to kill me, it could happen at any time. I need someone who will be with me at all hours."  
  
"I - guess that makes sense," Koriand'r said, much to Mercy's relief. She hadn't wanted to scare the alien off with explanations as to _why_ Superman might not help her. "Who is it that wants to kill you?"  
  
"My old boss," Mercy said. "I used to be his bodyguard, if you can believe it. Lex Luthor."  
  
Koriand'r blinked. "Luthor? The man we were talking about? The one running for _office_?"  
  
"Before he was a politician, Lex was a criminal," Mercy explained. "He even fought with the Justice League several times. You can ask them what kind of man he is, if you ever speak to them."  
  
"Then what hope does he have of being elected?"  
  
"None," Mercy agreed. "But he thinks he can always get what he wants. That's why he's trying to have me killed. Because I won't give him what he wants."  
  
Koriand'r looked down for a moment. "I can fight," she then said, raising her eyes. "I have years of combat training. I also have the ability to absorb the sun's energy and use it to fire bolts from my hands."  
  
"Interesting," Mercy said. "However, you would have to give up your modeling job if you were willing to work for me. I can't have you away for a week on a beach somewhere."  
  
"Well . . . it's funny you should ask."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of quitting the business."  
  
Mercy was surprised. "Really? You must have gotten a lot of additional exposure because of the news item. You must be more in demand than ever."  
  
"I am, I am," Koriand'r sighed. "You see, on my planet, we don't have the same attitude toward the flesh that you Earthlings do."  
  
"The flesh?"  
  
"The human body, if you like. Your attitudes are very strange to me. On the one hand you're so titillated by it, and on the other you're ashamed to show it. On Tamaran," Koriand'r said, "we didn't obsess over it. It wasn't strange to see people walking about in the barest stitches of clothing. It was nothing to be ashamed of, or worth commenting on."  
  
"Modeling would be the perfect job for you then," Mercy observed. "Since you don't have a problem with people seeing your body."  
  
"I didn't - I mean, I don't. It's just - ever since I started appearing in magazines," Koriand'r tried to explain, "everybody looks at me on the street. And the way they look at me - it makes me feel self-conscious in a way I never did on Tamaran. I feel naked under their eyes, even when I'm fully dressed."  
  
"I know the feeling," Mercy said.  
  
"How do you bear it?"  
  
"Men are animals," the executive replied, shrugging. "You get used to it."  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say all men are animals," Koriand'r said. "But it makes my skin crawl. I feel like they're touching me. I thought maybe if I stopped letting them photograph me, they would stop."  
  
"It will never stop completely, not for a woman with your looks," Mercy said honestly. "But if you retreat from the public eye, men will find their fancies turning to other women."  
  
Koriand'r looked doubtful. "I don't know - Raven!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My roommate Raven. She works in New York, but she doesn't earn much. I can't let her live there all alone, she won't be able to afford it. Plus we've been companions for a long time. I couldn't leave her."  
  
"Companions?" Mercy asked.  
  
"Yes," Koriand'r replied, not understanding.  
  
"You mean like . . . well, lovers?"  
  
Koriand'r stared, then laughed out loud. "Oh, X'Hal, no. Not lovers, just a dear friend."  
  
"Well," Mercy said, "maybe she could move up here with you. Listen, I'm going out to dinner. At least come with me and we can discuss possible salary, hours, that sort of thing."  
  
"If you don't mind - since you asked me here because you feel you're in danger," Koriand'r decided, "I should at least hear you out."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Five minutes later the two were in Mercy's limousine. "I see what you meant," Mercy told her. "My employees were very interested to see you leave."  
  
Koriand'r flushed.  
  
"Yes, she certainly is pretty."  
  
Mercy started, and glared at the back of the driver's head as he drove away. "You can keep those remarks to yourself, Marcus, or you'll be looking for a new job."  
  
"Don't worry, I already have one."  
  
The car continued driving even as the driver took his hands off the wheel and turned to face them. "Hello, Ms. Graves."  
  
Mercy gasped. "Edward Lytner?!"  
  
"It's Luminus now, remember?"  
  
"What are you doing in my car?!"  
  
"You mean, what are _you_ doing in _my_ car?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a solid-light hologram, Ms. Graves, not a real car," he explained. "Just like I'm a hologram, not the real Luminus. So, for example, if I wanted to, I could make both the car and myself disappear. Of course, you'd still be going at seventy miles an hour, though."  
  
"You arrogant bastard," she spat at him.  
  
"Luthor did me quite a bad turn when he fired me after that Daily Planet article, Ms. Graves."  
  
"That was years ago! Why don't you bother him?"  
  
"I did," he said. "He convinced me I could make more money bothering you instead."  
  
Mercy glanced at Koriand'r, who nodded. "I guess you were right," the alien beauty said.  
  
"Lytner, when I get my hands on you _and_ your - "  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Graves, but you won't be getting your hands on anything but the pavement," he told her. "This car is about to go over an embankment in thirty seconds. I think I'll turn the car off on the way down. I wouldn't want you to see the ground rushing to meet you through tinted windows. It would spoil the view."  
  
Koriand'r slid next to Mercy. "As soon as we start to fall," she whispered, "hold on tight."  
  
Mercy nodded.  
  
"Enjoy your flight, ladies," Luminus added, glancing at Koriand'r. "I do hate to see a body like that meeting an untimely fate."  
  
"Animal," Koriand'r retorted as she felt the car smash through the concrete embankment and sail through the air. She shot a fist out in his direction. The blast of energy struck Luminus and scattered his image into atoms a second after his face registered his surprise.  
  
She dispelled the hologram of the car as well, and Mercy suddenly found herself suspended over rush hour traffic on the freeway - one hundred feet below. The overpass was a few car lengths to her right. And the only thing keeping her from falling was her arms wrapped tightly around Koriand'r neck. The only thing keeping Koriand'r afloat, of course, was that she could fly.  
  
"You _are_ in danger," Koriand'r said angrily.  
  
"You saved my life," Mercy realized.  
  
"I cannot refuse your request," the other woman replied. "You need my help. I accept the offer." She stopped. "You never actually said the job was mine," she pointed out.  
  
"You're hired," Mercy said instantly.  
  
"Problem, ladies? Koriand'r? Mercy?!"  
  
The two women looked up and saw Metropolis' own Superman hovering nearby.  
  
"You're late," Mercy grumbled. "_This_ is why I need a bodyguard."  
  
Superman looked at Koriand'r. "She can't be serious."  
  
"She is," Koriand'r said, puzzled. "Someone just tried to kill her, and she needs my help."  
  
"That thing you did with your hands was pretty amazing," Mercy told her. "Have you ever thought about a special name like the other heroes?"  
  
"A special name?" Koriand'r asked.  
  
"Firing the energy of the sun like that - Sunfire? No, that sounds like a car . . . Starfire!"  
  
"Starfire - I like it!"  
  
Superman looked appalled.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (6/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2nd@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 6   
  
"Congratulations . . . Lithuania is spelled with an 'N'."  
  
"In the time it would take me to go back and fix that typo, Smallville," Lois muttered without looking up from her work, "I've written five new words. A typo, mind you, that wouldn't survive the rough draft phase of this article. And _why_ do you insist on reading over my shoulder? Didn't Martha teach you that was impolite?"  
  
Clark smiled and stood up, taking his hands off her desk. "Better?"  
  
"You're still looming. And was it necessary for you to congratulate me for misspelling Lithuania?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Actually, I was about to congratulate you for being bumped another notch down Luminus' 'Least Favorite People' list," he replied.  
  
If Lois Lane was going to get chills every time she heard the name of someone who tried to have her killed, she'd never stop shaking. But any mention of Edward "Luminus" Lytner - whose repeated attempts to murder her had, among other things, left her too afraid to get behind the wheel of a car for a week - and a tremor insisted on racing up her spine. "Who does he hate more than me? Besides Superman, of course," Lois asked dryly.  
  
"Mercy Graves," Clark said, sitting on her desk and folding his arms so he could look at her.  
  
Lois Lane blinked. "Lexcorp's 'Chauffeur CEO'?" she asked, referring to a derogatory nickname coined by the Metropolis tabloids not longer after Mercy took over. "He was fired years ago. Why'd he wait so long?"  
  
"Unknown," Clark told her quietly. "Luminus got Mercy and another passenger into one of his solid-light holograms made to look like her limousine. Then he drove them off the freeway overpass."  
  
Lois stared at him, shocked. "Where exactly did this happen?" she asked.  
  
He looked uncomfortable. "Why don't we take a walk?"  
  
"Yes, lets," she hissed, standing up and dragging him off to the elevators.  
  
"Lois - " he began to say when they were alone.  
  
"Where was the accident?" she demanded.  
  
Clark sighed. "Almost the exact same spot he tried to kill you."  
  
She scowled, clenching her fists. "Well, _that's_ certainly an interesting coincidence," she snarled.  
  
"He's just trying to throw you off-balance. Your paths haven't even crossed in months. He just thought he could kill two birds with one stone - sorry, bad metaphor."  
  
"Well, it's not working," Lois said. "Was she all right?"  
  
"Yes. Actually, someone managed to save her before I did."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Starfire."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A.k.a. model Kory Anders."  
  
Lois looked at him like he'd been exposed to red Kryptonite and grown a second head. "You want to try running that by me again, farmboy?"  
  
Clark quickly explained what he'd witnessed that afternoon, along with a brief reminder of who "Kory Anders" was. "Only now she's going by Starfire," he finished, "and she's Mercy's new bodyguard."  
  
"I guess she had some idea that Lytner was after her," she reasoned.  
  
"Couldn't say for sure," Clark replied. "You know Mercy - always wanting to be difficult."  
  
Lois moved to brush past him, but he blocked her way. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Hello? Attempted Murder of Lexcorp CEO Foiled by Model Turned Superhero? This is what we reporters call a scoop, Clark."  
  
"I know. That's why I put my copy on Perry's desk a couple minutes ago," Clark said, smiling.  
  
"What?! You wrote your story before telling me? You know, I might have to work late tonight. Guess we'll have to reschedule that dinner."  
  
"I thought you'd have other assignments to work on," he pointed out.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I heard you landed an interview with a certain princess from Kasnia. And it wasn't from your lips."  
  
Lois started, then shook her head and chuckled. "I knew she'd run to you," she muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't even try, Mr. Perfect Hearing. Wonder Woman found out I was going to interview her girlfriend, so she wants you to run interference," Lois said, "so she can protect Audrey from the big, bad reporter."  
  
"That's not true and you know it," Clark said, knowing that the Lois/Diana issue was pointless to discuss. The two women had never gotten along, and they never would. "Personally, I find it odd that I heard it from her, not you."  
  
"Do we share all our assignments with each other?"  
  
"When they involve each other, yes. And this touches upon the League, so it touches upon me. Why'd you seek her out for this interview?" he asked. "What is it you're hoping to accomplish?"  
  
"Hey, don't get short with me, Smallville. It was Perry's idea. I just followed orders."  
  
"Then why was it a secret?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd overreact like this," she retorted, smacking his arm even though she knew he wouldn't feel it.  
  
"_Me_ overreact?"  
  
"Can you please trust me enough that you stop giving me these little talks every time I'm with someone who I have inside information on, thanks to you?"  
  
He was taken aback. "Of course I trust you."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Diana is worried that Audrey might 'accidentally' let something slip. She's not entirely happy about having to hide their relationship from the public."  
  
"Gee," Lois said. "Wish I could empathize with _that_ little problem."  
  
Clark was about to give her a look when he stopped. "Maybe you've got something there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Audrey have similar problems - you can't be seen having a romantic relationship with me in my street-clothes persona, you have to share Superman with the world. Maybe you could help her adjust?"  
  
"And then we can write an advice column together. Superheroes and the Women Who Love Them. Dear Audrey, why can't my boyfriend accept the fact that I steal valuables with cat motifs for a living?"  
  
"Don't even joke like that around Bruce," he said.  
  
"Look, I love you dearly, Clark, but adjusting to this kind of relationship isn't the same thing as getting used to it," Lois warned him. "Not being permitted to have a normal relationship has always bothered me."  
  
Clark looked unhappily at her.  
  
"But the time with you is worth it," she added. "And . . ." Lois sighed. "I guess I can remind her that some things aren't worth losing that."  
  
"Thanks, Lois," he said.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this. At least you could have given me the scoop on Mercy Graves."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to stop respecting me as a reporter," he responded, grinning.  
  
She made a disgusted noise and stormed off.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Audrey sat on the park bench and bathed in the sun's glow, oblivious to everything around her. None of it mattered. Nobody knew who she was. She had no duties to take care of. And Diana would be joining her shortly. Audrey did wonder how the heroine would arrive without creating a scene. Wonder Woman in civilian clothes slipping into a theater was one thing. Wonder Woman in civilian clothes in the middle of a park in Metropolis with the sun shining brightly was another. Witness how swiftly she'd been recognized in Paris, even in her red dress.  
  
She felt the bench vibrate slightly as someone sat next to her. "Darling," Audrey purred, raising her head and opening her eyes. "I thought you would never come." Then she stared.  
  
"I almost didn't want to disturb you," the other woman said. "You looked like a cat sunning yourself like that."  
  
Audrey peered over the rims of her sunglasses. "Diana?" she asked.  
  
Diana smiled uncertainly. "Does it work?"  
  
"What _are_ you wearing?"  
  
The Amazon princess was wearing something one might have purchased off the rack at the local department store. She was dressed in a deep blue skirt that ended at the knee, a matching jacket, and a light grey blouse, along with low-heeled pumps. The upper half of her face was obscured by glasses with perfectly circular frames. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
The outfit could be considered "tasteful". It could also be considered dull.  
  
"I'm trying out a new look," Diana explained.  
  
"It's not working," Audrey said instantly.  
  
Diana raised her eyebrows. "You don't like it? I-it doesn't work?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it's all right if you're working forty hours a week under florescent lighting," Audrey allowed. "Diana, I understand you're trying not to attract attention, but why - "  
  
"I don't really have much of a secret identity," Diana told her.  
  
"Just a secret lover," Audrey replied, grinning.  
  
Diana blushed and smiled back. "Just that," she admitted. "But it's something I've avoided in the past. I suppose it let me pretend that Man's World was my home now, not Themiscyra. Now that my life is so wrapped up in you and the League, though, I think it's about time I created an identity that won't attract attention, like Superman and Batman and the others. Plus . . . "  
  
"Plus what?"  
  
"Plus, when the day arrives that the world finds out about is, it won't be such a big deal if, instead of Wonder Woman, you're in love with - Diana Castle."  
  
"Who is . . . that's your new name? Diana _Castle_?"  
  
Diana's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "I was going to use Prince as a surname first, but I decided not to. It is a man's title, after all. Why not just surrender to the irony and call myself Diana Mann?"  
  
Audrey's musical laugh caressed Diana's ears. "So then, Miss Castle, this is supposed to be your disguise?"  
  
Diana looked down at herself. "I don't really pay much attention to fashion. Anyway, I don't want to look glamorous or anything."  
  
"Well, I like the glasses," Audrey responded. "You need something to distract people from your face, and since I suppose a maid's uniform is out of the question - "  
  
"Audrey!" Diana gasped.  
  
"You are too easy, my love. As I was saying, the rest of the outfit just doesn't suit you. You're obviously a beautiful woman, and in those clothes you just look like a beautiful woman trying desperately to hide it. It's possible to look stylish, you understand, without standing out. Although," Audrey added, "I've always tried to stand out."  
  
"Think you could help me?" Diana asked.  
  
Audrey's eyes sparkled. "Well, as it happens, I do have the _entire_ day free. I was going to spend it with this woman I know, but she appears to have stood me up, so I'll have to make do with you, Miss Castle. And I do have a purse full of credit cards."  
  
Diana smiled slyly. "This woman must be very foolish to leave someone like you waiting. But I suppose I should be thankful, since she's left you entirely at my mercy."  
  
This time it was Audrey who turned pink. "So," she quickly said, changing the subject, "what does Diana Castle do for a living?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Diana said. "I've been focusing on obtaining the necessary identification papers - birth certificate, driver's license, that sort of thing. J'onn is procuring those for me."  
  
"Obviously certain professions would be out of the question for an Amazon," Audrey said thoughtfully as she casually linked her arm with Diana's. "Stewardess, chambermaid, waitress."  
  
"Right," Diana agreed dryly.  
  
"Exotic dancer . . ."  
  
"I'm not THAT easy to get a rise out of," Diana said after a moment.  
  
Audrey pouted. "You're no fun." Then she smiled. "Although . . ."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"You look so _confined_ in that outfit. I rather think I'm going to enjoy unwrapping you in my hotel room."  
  
Diana coughed into her fist as a warm feeling suddenly spread through her body. Audrey just looked pleased with herself.  
  
Then Diana stopped as a newspaper machine caught her eye. "Hold on a second," she said, briefly disengaging herself from Audrey as she went to buy a copy of the Daily Planet.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Audrey asked curiously.  
  
"Attempted Murder of Lexcorp CEO Foiled by Model Turned Hero," Diana murmured, reading the headline. "Starfire?"  
  
"Diana, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, I don't think so," Diana said, thinking. "Actually, this may be a good thing. Fashion model is another line of work I wouldn't stoop to, and it appears Koriand'r might have found a worthier use of her time."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
They walked on in silence for a moment or two. "What about teaching?" Diana asked.  
  
"Teaching?"  
  
"Yes. I've seen these 'self-defense classes' women take, and I think I would like to do something like that."  
  
Audrey nodded. "I'm sure you could. Although I'm not sure the world is ready for Amazon-trained housewives."  
  
"You're such a tease," Diana chuckled, holding onto Audrey more tightly.  
  
"But of course! Teasing is just the natural evolution of flirting, after all."  
  
The two women kissed briefly but lovingly before they arrived at their destination and Diana submitted to Audrey's infinitely greater expertise in this art of war.  
  
Shopping.   
  
To be continued . . . 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (7/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2ndyahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Wild Cards" and "Comfort and Joy".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".  
  
Chapter 7  
  
San Francisco, J'onn noticed, was quite chilly in February, and the breeze coming in from the Pacific Ocean didn't help matters.   
  
Certainly the sea lions sunning themselves on the California shore before him didn't mind the temperature, with their thick skins. Or maybe they did mind - their harsh cries, an assault on one's ears, were perhaps their way of believing it was the humans who preferred this climate.  
  
It certainly did seem an odd place to meet, however.  
  
He sensed her approach a moment before her slim frame appeared next to him. "You came," she said. She sounded surprised, and as he turned to look at her, her eyes betrayed a touch of confusion.  
  
"I said I would," J'onn told Talia. "Why wouldn't I have come?"  
  
She shrugged. "Frankly, I was surprised you contacted me in the first place."  
  
It was his turn to be bewildered. "Then why did you give me your number if you did not think I would call?"  
  
Talia looked away. He could see a frown tugging at the corner of her lips in consternation. "I'm not even sure why I gave you my number," she admitted. "Perhaps I was just being polite. Is that why you called me? To be polite? You seemed a much more mannered being the second time we met."  
  
"I would not have called you as a formality," J'onn replied. He hesitated. She seemed to be as off-balance as he felt. "I enjoyed the time we spent together," he finally admitted. They'd spent almost four hours together that night. "I had nothing else to do, so I thought perhaps - you did say I could contact you any time."  
  
"Yes, I did," she said. The wind was playing games with her hair, and she pushed it out of her face. "And I have not enjoyed a normal conversation with another man in some time. Certainly not with Bruce," Talia muttered.  
  
He considered this for a moment, and then he chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Isn't it a human custom for men and women to give their phone numbers to people they're attracted to?" he asked.  
  
Her face, usually of a shade befitting her mixed Spanish-Arabic ancestry, became slightly rosier. "Yes, but - "  
  
"I was wondering why you asked to meet here," J'onn pressed on.  
  
"It is closer to my father's domain than many of those American cities your League seems to congregate in," Talia said.  
  
"Yes, but you could have selected any number of cities in Asia that are closer," he replied. "Perhaps you selected this location because I am not Bruce, and because you felt this was as unromantic a place as you could find."  
  
She gasped. "No, that isn't it," Talia corrected him. "Personally, I like this city. Besides," she added morosely, "I am not having very romantic thoughts about Bruce lately."  
  
He didn't respond to that, but she continued anyway. "I do not think I want to see him again any time soon," Talia went on. "Even when I think of him, I see his face - thanks to you," she said irritably. "And every negative feeling he has for me wells up like poisoned water. I cannot ignore it."  
  
"I am sorry," J'onn said after a moment. "I did not realize the effects would be so far-reaching."  
  
"You were just trying to save me," Talia said wryly.  
  
J'onn turned to face her. "Does my presence pain you as well? I did this to you, after all."  
  
"No, no," she sighed. "You're not responsible for the way he feels about me. The only person responsible for that is myself."  
  
Talia lapsed into a moody silence, leaving J'onn to either restart the conversation, or end this strange meeting before it practically started.  
  
This "strange meeting", however, was the real issue. "What is this, exactly?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, distracted.  
  
"You and I. Why are we talking? We're not two ordinary people. I'm with the JL, and your father is Ra's al-Ghul. We are an odd pair, Talia. So why did you give me your number, and why did I call you back?"  
  
"Surely you know why you are here," Talia said. "And as for me, can't you just read my mind?"  
  
"No," he replied firmly. "I will not invade the privacy of your mind again, not unless you give me permission. That is a promise."  
  
She stared at him, surprised. "Well," she eventually said, "thank you."  
  
"So why did you come?" J'onn asked.  
  
"I . . . I'm not sure I can answer that question."  
  
"Is it a secret?"  
  
"No, it's just - I don't really have many answers right now." She started walking away, then looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"For a walk. It's one of the greatest achievements of human civilization - being able to take a walk where the sole purpose is the walk itself," Talia said. "Anyway, I'm sorry if my answer seemed vague. I'm trying to figure out where my life is going."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I still love Bruce, but obviously it's never going to happen," she explained, her eyes sad. "Father, of course, will not consider how that might affect me. His reaction will be that I have failed to bring him the heir he desired, by marrying Bruce or by carrying on his bloodline. I do not know how he will respond," she said darkly.  
  
"You are his daughter," J'onn pointed out.  
  
"He has had others," she replied. "At any rate, I do not know what future role I am to play in my father's organization. And evidently my personal dreams have been dashed as well. So . . . I don't know why I'm here. Perhaps I just want someone to talk to. As for why you're here, well, I certainly can't read your mind whether I want to or not, so you will have to supply the answers to that yourself."  
  
J'onn thought about it for a minute as she walked alongside him. "I don't really have friends," he finally said.  
  
She stopped. "Not the League?" she asked.  
  
"They're friends, true, but they all have lives outside the League. I spend most of my time in the Watchtower. My life is a solitary one, and generally I choose not to walk among the crowds in the cities. It brings - memories."  
  
Talia nodded. "So I'm not the only one troubled by memories," she murmured.  
  
"I liked talking to you," J'onn told her. "I suppose I could meet other people, but for now, rather than spend another day alone, I felt like talking to you."  
  
"So you're saying you want us to be friends?" she asked cautiously. "Because we are still on opposite sides, you know."  
  
He could have pointed out Batman's dalliances with both her and Catwoman, but "Bruce" probably wasn't someone he should bring up.  
  
Of course, "dalliances" was a loaded word for him, and it was all because of Flash's clumsy attempts to get J'onn into the arms of another woman. J'onn still didn't understand why those short impassioned minutes with Talia had awakened such arousal within him. He had been thinking of his late wife, true, but at some point he had opened his eyes, seen Talia's eyes half-lidded with desire . . . and the feelings had grown. If he spent more time with her, maybe he could find out why.  
  
He strongly suspected, however, that their encounter in Talia's hotel room was something else he shouldn't bring up.  
  
"Would you attempt to exploit our friendship for your father's aims?" J'onn asked.  
  
"No," she replied. "And I give you permission to 'peek', if you wish."  
  
J'onn shook his head. "I believe you. And I will not pressure you for information on your father's criminal activities. Does that take care of any concerns over our place in the battle of good and evil?"  
  
She smiled at him, letting her hair cover one eye. "You are a very intriguing man, J'onn. All right. Let there be peace between you and I. Although I will tell you, my father was displeased to discover he could no longer access JL communications. I take it you upgraded the communicators?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "Although it doesn't seem fair that I know how to contact you, but you can't get in touch with me."  
  
Talia shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure something out eventually."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I check my messages periodically," he said, offering her the paper. "You can reach me there."  
  
Her eyes widened as she reached out and took it. "Thank you," she said. "You truly are a gentleman."  
  
For whatever reason, this remark pleased him.  
  
"Any lingering feelings for your ex-husband?" Lois Lane asked.  
  
"My ex-fiancée, you mean," Audrey corrected her. "The marriage was annulled. As for my feelings toward Savage, I despise him utterly. His actions were as much an assault on Kasnia as they were an assault on the rest of the world."  
  
Lois nodded. "I didn't mean those kinds of feelings."  
  
"Oh," Audrey said. "No. I never loved him. It was an arranged marriage, you see. There was no romance, no passion. Of course," she added saucily, "now there is a great deal of passion. I hate him quite passionately."  
  
"Have the events of the past year soured you at all on men?"  
  
This was not an idle question. Lois had been interviewing Princess Audrey for over half an hour, and neither woman had brought up anything that even remotely suggested that they had a special relationship with a member of the Justice League. She found the Kasnian princess to be an intelligent young woman who knew how to rule, but she also sensed the troublemaker lurking inside.  
  
Mentally she pictured the chaos Audrey had undoubtedly added to Wonder Woman's life, and she suppressed a smile.  
  
Still, it was serious business Clark had asked her to talk to Audrey about. One impulsive act could endanger a lot of people, including Audrey herself.  
  
"Actually, a friend and I have already reviewed several of the eligible men among Europe's titled set. I feel I can guarantee my people that one day I will marry a fellow heir to the throne," Audrey said casually.  
  
None of Lois' readers, of course, would know what the reporter knew - that the "heir to the throne" was a princess, not a prince.  
  
Lois frowned. Wonder Woman must have told Audrey that Lois knew about their relationship, and yet she danced around the issue. If that was because she was behaving as if Lois were any other reporter, and because there was a tape recorder running, then that was perfectly fine. If she was just being coy, however, then Lois was going to start getting annoyed.  
  
"Where is Savage now?"  
  
It was Audrey's turn to frown. "I cannot divulge his exact whereabouts," she said. "Just know that he is kept under heavy guard, and he cannot escape."  
  
"He escaped from the Americans, and I'm sure they believed he had no hope of doing so."  
  
"Which is why we are more vigilant," Audrey replied. "I spent many sleepless nights with my girlfriend wondering if my father would recover from Savage's assassination attempt. He will never get away from me again."  
  
Oh, artfully played. Lois could almost believe from the expression on Audrey's face that the princess had unknowingly committed a minor slip of the tongue, and that she didn't even realize her mistake. Clark was right; she needed to have this conversation.  
  
Lois reached over and shut off the tape recorder.  
  
"Are we finished already?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Let's talk off the record," Lois said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you, me. Diana."  
  
Audrey clapped her hands together, delighted. "I was waiting for you to bring it up! I knew you knew."   
  
Lois smiled thinly. "Yes. How lucky for everyone."  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
"If I'd been any other reporter, I would have felt compelled to pursue the matter of your sexual orientation."  
  
"But if you were any other reporter, it would not be an issue because you would not know about it."  
  
"After your little 'slip', I'd know," Lois said.  
  
Audrey looked appropriately puzzled. "What slip?"  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Audrey. You think you're very artful, and I suppose you are. You were very convincing when you mentioned your girlfriend. Someone else would have thought it was an accident. But we know better, don't we?"  
  
"I don't like your tone of voice," Audrey said, her lips curving back downward.  
  
"You thought you'd just drop the little secret, the girlfriend. You were going to let the press take care of the rest and discover who the mystery lover is," Lois said. "Because you wouldn't want Diana to think you just blabbed the whole thing."  
  
Audrey folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I have done nothing wrong, and I do not deserve to be spoken to in that way," she said coldly. "I am Princess of Kasnia, Miss Lane."  
  
"Audrey," Lois replied, "I would lay odds that you won't be a princess one month after your secret comes out. And that's just the least of your problems."  
  
"Not be princess?" Audrey gasped, astonished. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I am trying to save you from a world of grief, Audrey," Lois said. "You're young and . . . Christ, I can't believe I'm saying this. Audrey, you will sit there for as long as I want you to sit, and you will listen to every word I say, because I feel old telling you this, and I am way too young to feel old. But you obviously don't have a mother to say this to you, so you're stuck with me."  
  
Audrey started to say something, but she saw the look in Lois' eyes and she became silent. Curious, she only waved for Lois to continue.  
  
Lois exhaled. "First of all," she said, "if you're outed, you'll be forced to abdicate. Your people won't accept a lesbian as their queen. Certainly your legislature won't, and from what I'm hearing from the Planet's European bureau, they'll make damn sure you're out."  
  
"Our legislature? They can't possibly think - "  
  
"They can, and they are. You gave them the power," Lois said. "Your monarchy relinquished some of its own power and gave it to the people. A noble act, to be sure, and a sensible one, considering you were trying to prevent another madman like Savage from destroying your country for good. But when you did that, you gave your people a voice in the government, and if that voice becomes loud enough, they'll force you out. They want a strong man to rule them in Kasnia, not two women who can't give them heirs. Audrey, be honest. Is your monarchy a popular one?"  
  
Audrey looked away. "Lots of people in Kasnia don't like Kasnia," she murmured.  
  
"Maybe," Lois said. "But I don't suppose to counsel you on your political future, Audrey. I'm here because I have a job to do, that's true. But I'm also here because I can stop you from making a mistake."  
  
"Mistake?"  
  
"Who's my boyfriend?"  
  
Audrey blinked at the bizarre question. "Why . . . everyone seems to think you're involved with Superman."  
  
"You know better than everyone, don't you?"  
  
Audrey nodded. "Diana has told me, yes. Just as I'm sure he told you about me."  
  
"You have no idea how much I wish it was a secret," Lois told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . we were careless," Lois finally said. "We shared a few intimate moments together that were seen, and then there was a photograph, and then - it became public knowledge. It wasn't gossip any more, it was established. It's not something I'm ashamed of, mind you. It's just very hard on us both."  
  
"I do not understand," Audrey said. "You haven't said why."  
  
Lois closed her eyes. "There is a man, Audrey. A good, decent, hardworking man, and I love him very much. To everyone else, he's just that good man, but only I know that he's a man who puts on a red cape and flies around the city, saving people. We love each other very much, Audrey, but we can't tell anyone. Because I'm supposed to be in love with Superman. If people hear I'm in love with this other man, they'll figure out that the two men are one and the same. And that will put everyone this other man cares about in danger." Lois opened her eyes again, and Audrey saw unshed tears in them. "I may never wear his ring. I may never even share the same house with him. Because I'm supposed to be in love with someone else."  
  
"I am very sorry for your situation, Lois," Audrey said gently, "but how does this apply to me? Diana has no secret identity. Well, that is, not one that would endanger anyone."  
  
"But you do, Audrey," Lois replied. "If your relationship with her comes out, it won't just be you in danger. It will be your father, and your people, and your country. Besides, do you really want your relationship to become a spectacle? Do you think Superman and I can just sit down in a restaurant and have a romantic dinner? Hold hands as we walk down the street?"  
  
"Diana and I - "  
  
"Was she in costume?"  
  
Audrey paused.  
  
"No, I didn't think so," Lois said. "Look, Audrey, you're in love, and you want everyone to know about it. I get that. Believe me, I get that. Why should you have to hide it? Love is a beautiful thing, no matter what your partner's gender is. I don't regret my relationship with Superman for a second. But . . . I think the two of you need to find a way to live together, even be seen together, without revealing to the world that you are in love with Wonder Woman."  
  
"Do you think it can be done?" Audrey asked softly after a moment.  
  
Lois sighed. That question, at the very least, suggested that Audrey had listened. "You've got one big advantage," she replied. "The secret isn't out. You suggested that Diana has some kind of secret identity?"  
  
"She's still working it out."  
  
"Well, maybe if you give her time to settle into it, nobody will ask any tough questions when the truth comes out," Lois said.  
  
"When the truth comes out?" Audrey asked. "But you have it right there on tape."  
  
Lois looked mildly offended. "Did you really think I'd use that?"  
  
"You're a reporter, darling. I deal with reporters all the time. They'd kill for a story."  
  
"I'd kill for a story too," Lois said, "but not this one. Not after what I've just shared with you."  
  
Audrey nodded. "You're right," she finally said. "Being seen in public with her is not what I want. Being in public with her without being seen - all I want is for us to be together, for neither of us to feel ashamed of what we feel for each other." She sighed. "Sometimes I'm a bit too spoiled for my own good."  
  
"Well, being spoiled has its benefits," Lois said. "Valentine's Day is in a few weeks, and I will enjoy being thoroughly spoiled that day."  
  
The Kasnian woman smiled innocently. "Has he ever taken you to the Watchtower?"  
  
"A few times, actually. Why?" Lois got a wicked look in her eyes. "Are you a fellow member of the Two Mile-High Club?"  
  
Audrey had never heard the original expression before, but when Lois explained it to her, she thought it scandalous and resolved to use it in the future.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (8/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2ndyahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episodes "Starcrossed".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

(Author's Note: This takes place after the three-part finale "Starcrossed". You don't need to have seen the episode to know what's going on, but there will be some spoilers if you haven't seen it.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shayera sat up in bed. She didn't scream as she awoke, but she looked around the darkened room, eyes wide and wild as the bird she was named for, trying to understand where she was.  
  
When she looked down at her hands clutching the blanket tightly as it clung to her sweaty body and realized she had been dreaming, she let out a long, shuddering sigh.  
  
Then Hawkgirl looked to her left. John lay there, looking peaceful. He had no idea what she'd just been through.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular. Certainly not any gods. The Thanagarians no longer had need of gods.  
  
The Thanagarians - what had her subconscious been thinking? What twisted world had her sleeping mind created?  
  
She suddenly needed to tell John, irrationally feeling that if she said it out loud, it wouldn't come true. How could it come true anyway? None of it was true!  
  
"John," she hissed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wake up."  
  
"Hmnng," he grunted in his sleep.  
  
"John," Hawkgirl repeated.  
  
The Green Lantern opened one eye. "Problem?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
"Just to be sure, has Earth been invaded by any Thanagarians lately?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I know one who invaded my heart," he mumbled.  
  
She flushed. "John, come on, I'm serious."  
  
He sat up and yawned. "You're serious? About what? Your people attacking Earth? Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
Hawkgirl exhaled. "From my dreams, evidently," she said.  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"This was the opera of nightmares," she said. "I dreamt that my people took control of Earth so they could use the planet as part of a complicated hyperspace flanking maneuver against my people's lifelong enemy, the Gordanians."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," John agreed.  
  
"John, there _are _no Gordanians. They don't even exist."  
  
"Anything else strange?"  
  
Shayera ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I was a spy sent to analyze Earth's defenses - and the Justice League's weaknesses."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And the man who sent me was my fiancée."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's not true!" she said instantly. "No husband-to-be, no spying, no evil schemes. I'm just a lost bird who fell out of her nest and accidentally got sent across the universe."  
  
He looked less than convinced. "Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something. Like you wish you had a lover from your own planet."  
  
"Damn it, John, don't get all insecure on me now," she groaned. "Just once, I'm being insecure, so you've got to be the stable one, okay? And I don't want another man."  
  
"Uh . . . then how did it end?"  
  
She bit her lip. Saying "I left you and the League behind" seemed impossible. "I told you I loved you," she admitted instead. "And you said you loved me too."  
  
"Oh," John said, finally mollified. "Then it wasn't a complete disaster."  
  
"Could you just hold me?" she asked. "I think if you could hold me the rest of the night, I can be my old self in the morning and not worry about silly dreams."  
  
He looked at her and, reaching up, caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Was it silly when you said you loved me?" he asked.  
  
Hawkgirl shook her head. "No, John."  
  
John nodded and pulled her down so that she was pressed tightly against him. "It wasn't silly when I said it either, then."  
  
She closed her eyes and held him tightly.

* * *

This time Flash didn't bother to knock on their door. He called first. And when someone picked up, he didn't hang up the phone.  
  
Not even when, once again, he was greeted by Raven, not Koriand'r. "Hello?"  
  
He kept from sighing. At least she couldn't read his emotions through the telephone. "Raven? It's Flash."  
  
"Oh, hello, Flash. I am sorry, but Koriand'r is not home right now."  
  
Flash grunted. This was rapidly becoming not worth the effort. "Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"Not for a while, I am afraid. Perhaps if you tried again on Saturday?"  
  
"What, Saturday? Where is she, on a modeling shoot?"  
  
"No, she is in Metropolis. I take it you have not heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Koriand'r has stopped modeling. She found she did not enjoy having strange men looking at her all the time."  
  
Flash almost pointed out that strange men would be checking Koriand'r out for decades whether she modeled or not, but didn't. "So why is she in Metropolis?"  
  
"She has taken a bodyguard position with a woman there. She owns the biggest company in the city, according to Koriand'r."  
  
He almost choked. "You mean Lexcorp?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I believe that was the name."  
  
"She's _Mercy Graves' bodyguard_?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Are you kidding? She used to work for Lex Luthor, and he's one of the most dangerous men on the planet."   
  
"I'm sure you're right. It seems this Luthor person is trying to kill her."  
  
"And Koriand'r believes her?" Flash asked dubiously.  
  
"She was there when it happened."  
  
"Oh . . . wait, if she's in Metropolis, what about you?"  
  
There was a pause. "Koriand'r is still helping to pay for the rent," Raven finally said. "And she is trying to visit as much as she can."  
  
He resisted the urge to ask for Koriand'r's new phone number. Now was the time to be Sensitive Guy. "Couldn't you have just moved with her?"  
  
"I could not leave my job," Raven replied. "The doctors and nurses at my hospital - they need me. I did not wish to start over at a new clinic."  
  
"Then what do you do when you're not at work?"  
  
" . . . I meditate. I watch the television sometimes. I like ER. And Judging Amy."  
  
"Don't you ever go out? Just to be out, I mean?"  
  
"There are too many people outside," Raven said calmly. "When I am alone, I can't help but feel what everyone else is feeling. It's better if I have something to distract me."  
  
Like the rest of his body, Flash's mind moved faster than anyone else's. Which was why the things he did weren't always well thought out. Like right now, as he became convinced that he had a way to make Koriand'r swoon for him.   
  
"Could you hold on for a second?" he asked her.   
  
"Certainly."  
  
He hung the phone up.   
  
A few moments later, there was a knock at Raven's door. She put the phone down carefully and glided toward the door. "Yes?" she asked the stranger when she opened it.  
  
"It's me, Raven."  
  
She stared at him. "Flash? Where is your costume?"  
  
"I changed. I doubt you like attention drawn to yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk, get some air. I can distract you, easy. I can distract anybody when I start talking," Flash told her.  
  
Raven was even more startled than before. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
"What's not to understand? You and I go outside and take a walk. You focus on my scintillating conversation. No emotional overload. It'll be fun. You do have fun, right?" he asked.  
  
A little color crept into her cheeks. "I'm more of a serenity person," she said. "Koriand'r is the fun one."  
  
And Koriand'r would be mightily impressed by his kindness toward her lonely roommate. Yea, and the dates would be bountiful.  
  
He tried very hard not to think about that, though, and he believed he'd succeeded.  
  
"But if you came all the way here," Raven added, "then I cannot refuse. Let me get my sari first."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"While I'm out of my costume, you should probably call me Wally," he told her.  
  
"Oh, yes, all right. Wally. One moment."  
  
Flash grinned as he waited. If nothing else, Raven struck him as a good listener. And hey, she was cute too.

* * *

Clark adjusted his glasses as he took cursory notes during her speech. A few days ago it had been Lois' assignment to listen to Princess Audrey. Today it was his turn. Except in his case, he was part of a larger audience as Audrey stood in the place normally filled by Kasnia's envoy to the United Nations.  
  
As he listened to Audrey detailing Vandal Savage's crimes against the world - some of which were news to almost everyone but the Justice League - he felt someone approach him from behind. "She's doing rather well," a woman said.  
  
"I wouldn't say she's going to replace the Kasnian senior diplomat any time soon, Diana," Clark replied quietly, not turning around at first, "but yes, she is doing well." He turned his head, expecting to see the Themiscyran princess and ambassador. He wasn't surprised in the least by her approach. Wonder Woman had confessed some time ago that after deducing Bruce Wayne was Batman, figuring out Clark Kent was Superman didn't take a lot of effort.  
  
Instead he found someone that, for the briefest of moments, he took for a stranger. "Diana?" he asked, startled.  
  
Diana smiled. "It's the glasses, right?" she said. "I'm told a pair of glasses will fool almost anyone."  
  
Clark returned the smile in spite of himself. He rarely saw her out of her costume. Today Diana was dressed much more casually. She wore a light blue blouse with a wide collar that barely clung to her shoulders and sleeves that flared at the wrists, and tight jeans in a darker shade of blue. The aforementioned glasses were perched on her nose, and her hair was pulled back into a bun from which a few loose strands had stubbornly escaped. "I'm guessing she bought those for you," he said, leading her away from the crowd for a moment.  
  
Diana's cheeks reddened. "I can dress myself," she replied defensively. "Just not very fashionably, according to her."  
  
"Not in your official capacity today?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Clark." She offered a hand. "Diana Castle, small business owner."  
  
He took her hand and shook it, albeit with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Clark. Did you think I'd never see the value of an alternate identity? Especially after meeting Audrey?"  
  
Clark nodded, suddenly understanding. "You're protecting her," he said. "In case the relationship gets out."  
  
"Partly," she acknowledged. "Some day we'll come out voluntarily, I think. After I've had some time to create a paper trail for myself. But besides, I'm never going home. Now that I have Audrey, it's time to finally make myself a life in Man's World." Diana sighed. "Apparently with Audrey as my clothes coordinator."  
  
"So what's with the 'small business owner' part?"  
  
Diana smiled. "I'm settling down in Washington, D.C. They don't really have a heroic presence there, and since I unwittingly allowed myself to become associated with the American flag, it's appropriate. Anyway, I'm opening a facility where I'll be teaching women self-defense classes."  
  
"Equally appropriate," he said. "I trust you won't injure your students too much."  
  
"I think we're equally adept at knowing our own strength, Clark," she answered dryly. Then her expression became curious. "What did Lois say to her, anyway?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"During the interview. Since then Audrey hasn't been skirting the edge of recklessness with our secret," she said. "Which has the added bonus of keeping the focus on us," Diana added, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Clark shook his head, bemused. "The effect that girl has on you," he said. "If only Selina Kyle could get Bruce to loosen up as much."  
  
Diana chuckled and then frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? You're saying I was uptight before?"  
  
"Anyway," he said quickly, "Lois didn't tell me anything." Although that night, her comment about not being ready to have children _had _come out of left field. So had an unusually active sex drive. He coughed into his fist, remembering how that night had lasted for hours . . .  
  
"Hm. We're missing her speech. They appear to be reacting to something she said."  
  
"Don't worry, I've been listening. You know, special hearing," he reminded her.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"She just exposed the fraud Savage perpetrated to make people think he was his own grandson," Clark explained. "That makes him a Nazi war criminal along with all his other misdeeds, and she's offered the Israeli delegation the chance to visit her country on a later date if they want proof. Not a bad gesture, by the way. Israel and America are allies, so better relations with the one could translate into better relations with the other."  
  
Diana scowled. "Vandal Savage," she muttered. "He will never threaten my Audrey again."  
  
Clark nodded. If he could escape from U.S. custody, then he could escape from the Kasnians. But no matter what Savage did, it didn't change what Superman had told Diana once. Audrey was family, and no harm would befall their family.

* * *

Talia checked herself out in the mirror, and then immediately wondered why. Naturally she wanted to look good, but it wasn't like she was going out on a date. This wasn't an evening with Bruce - a name she found increasingly easy to say. The endearment "beloved" tasted like curdled milk in her mouth now.  
  
No, it was merely an evening in the company of . . . J'onn.  
  
Why was she looking forward to spending time with the very man who had _caused _the shift in her feelings for Batman? Had he not caused her pain?  
  
But if he only showed her the truth, then could she punish him for her own willful denial?  
  
Talia shook her head. These hours she spent in conversation with the Martian were supposed to take her mind off such unpleasantry, not dredge them up.  
  
As she left her quarters, she was brought up short as she almost bumped into her father. "Daughter," he said warmly.  
  
"Father," she replied with a genuine smile. Could she punish her father either? For was her indecision not her own fault? Surely Ra's al-Ghul had always supported her relationship with Bruce, if for strategic reasons. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Obviously nothing," he said, "for there is no one here to see. You're rushing off?"  
  
She didn't even pause. Talia had not mentioned her new friendship with J'onn to her father, but she'd known her absence would be remarked upon sooner or later. So she'd already prepared - not a lie. Just a few words he'd want to hear. "I'm meeting someone, father," she told him. "A man."  
  
He looked surprised. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes, father. You may know him. He's one of Earth's most famous heroes, a member of the Justice League in fact."  
  
Ra's al-Ghul's surprise grew, even as a smile tugged at his features. "Why didn't you tell me your affairs with the Detective had taken a turn, daughter?"  
  
"We've had a breakthrough in our relationship, father," Talia told him. "Suddenly Bruce and I find each other in agreement about many things, including our feelings for each other."  
  
"Talia, daughter, you have no idea how proud this makes me," Ra's replied. "I knew that one day, the Detective would have to face facts and become a part of my family. How long, do you think, before you are wedded?"  
  
"Not - right away, Father," she said. Talia suppressed a flash of anger. How like her father to focus on Batman becoming his heir, rather than on Talia uniting with her "beloved". "If he were to marry me, I think the rest of the League might look upon him with doubt. Better to move slowly."  
  
He nodded. "Of course, you are right, Talia. The news created a momentary weakness in me. I have enough time left. With the Detective entering the fold, I have more time than I hoped. Please, go to him, and offer him my thanks."  
  
She nodded respectfully and turned to go. She looked back, however. "What was it you wished to see me about, father?"  
  
Ra's smiled slyly. "It can wait, daughter. Just something in the news media that had been brought to my attention. Perhaps your new bond with the Detective will be of service." He waved her off. "Enjoy yourself."  
  
Talia didn't think J'onn would possibly help Ra's al-Ghul with anything, but of course she didn't correct him.  
  
As she left, Ra's perused once more the article he'd seen. "So, Mr. Savage," he said. "You hoped to hide your secret from the Demon's Head, but you have failed. Perhaps I shall not need an heir after all."  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Author's Note #2 - If Diana's outfit in the above chapter sounds familiar, it's the same outfit she wore as a disguise in Starcrossed. I thought it looked like something Audrey would have either worn or purchased for Diana. And despite my decision to "only a dream" Starcrossed, I want to be clear - I thought it was a spectacular finale. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (9/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email: eac2ndyahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
"You seem quiet tonight," J'onn observed.  
  
Talia twirled a piece of broccoli idly with her chopsticks before letting it fall back onto her plate. "I was thinking recently," she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About how these meetings allowed me to take my mind off of problems. Problems _you _helped cause, by the way," she pointed out.  
  
"If you're discussing your changed feelings for Bruce, I fail to see what more I can say on the - "  
  
"No, no," she said dismissively, waving him off. "It was a silly remark. The point I was trying to make was that, in a way, this relationship is one other thing for me to work out. J'onn, what is our relationship?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "I consider you a friend, Talia."  
  
"Nothing more?"  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"That night in my hotel room - I felt your arousal, J'onn. I apologize if this is a sensitive subject," she said as his eyes widened, "but either you are an extremely good actor, or you were genuinely attracted to me that night."  
  
J'onn put his own chopsticks down. "I'm not sure I understand why we're talking about this. I . . . you are a very beautiful woman, Talia. Most men would be attracted to you."  
  
Her cheeks colored slightly, but she wasn't satisfied with that. "You are not most men, J'onn. I would observe that there are no more men like you. Right?"  
  
He nodded soberly. "I am the last of my kind."  
  
"Did you expect to be attracted to a human? To be _able _to?"  
  
J'onn coughed into his napkin. "Talia, what is this? You're not - are you proposing that we should become _romantically involved_?"  
  
From the way she drew back, he knew this was a bit too direct for her liking. "I'm not saying that!" she said defensively. "I'm just . . . trying to find out what your feelings are for me."  
  
"I like you, Talia, but I'm married."  
  
"I thought you said your family was - dead."  
  
"They are."  
  
"Oh," Talia said. She seemed unsure of how to continue.  
  
"If you're asking where our relationship is going . . . " J'onn hesitantly said, giving voice to a concern of his own.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whether it continues much longer or not, it depends on you."  
  
Talia frowned. "That sounds a bit like an ultimatum."  
  
"If I sound like Bruce, I apologize. But a fundamental problem exists, Talia. I am a member of the Justice League. Whereas you - "  
  
"Whereas my father's organization is an avowed enemy of your League," Talia sighed. "So what, you're saying I must leave my father if I am to be your friend? J'onn, Bruce asked that from me more than once, and as we know, it was not a choice I was ready to make."  
  
"That was a choice between your father and your love," J'onn said. "I'm not asking you to choose between your father and I. I'm asking you to make this choice for yourself."  
  
"I don't understand," she confessed.  
  
"Talia, do you know the difference between right and wrong?"  
  
She glared at him. "Do you take me for a sociopath now?"  
  
He shook his head. "All those times you made a conscious decision to either aid your father or Bruce - was it ever about right and wrong? I mean, did you ever take a stand for what you believed to be right, or was your decision based on what you thought Ra's or Bruce believed to be right?"  
  
Talia's ire faded. "I - there were times where I felt my father had gone too far," she admitted.  
  
"I've read your files, Talia. There _was _a time when you believed your father had died. You were the new head of DEMON. Did you continue your father's work?"  
  
"I worked to preserve this planet from man's greed and rapacity. My father and I share the same goals," she said with conviction.  
  
"Protecting the Earth's environment is a worthy cause," he agreed. "Protecting it by exterminating billions of human from the planet's surface and ruling the survivors like an Oriental potentate - that is something else. Which goal is yours?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"You employed a more gradual approach, didn't you? Perhaps not within the boundaries of the law, but nothing like what your father has done. Talia, do you follow him because he's right or because he's your father?" He paused. "Do you remember the virus last year that affected only men?"  
  
"Of course. It was that fool Amazon woman who took her people's beliefs too far. Aresia." She smiled at his reaction. "You forget, we used to have access to your communications."  
  
"I did forget. What did you think of her scheme?"  
  
"Considering it nearly killed the two most important people in my life - at that time - I wasn't very keen on the idea."  
  
"But if your father had been the one behind it, and if he had promised you that Bruce would not be harmed, _would you have helped him_?"   
  
Talia looked away for a moment. "Probably," she acknowledged.  
  
"Because it was a good idea, or because he asked you to?"  
  
"Is filial duty so alien - I'm sorry, poor choice of words - so foreign to you?"  
  
"So it's a question of duty," he said, oddly relieved. "If you had really believed that such a crime against humanity was acceptable . . . I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
She scowled. "Bruce does."  
  
"It's human nature to be loyal to one's parents, Talia. But there must be a limit to a daughter's devotion. You are your own person. You have the right to make your own way."  
  
"I owe him too much."  
  
"What?"  
  
Talia folded her arms. "How old would you say I am?"  
  
"Thirty-five?" He looked at her. "Why do I have the feeling this is a trick question."  
  
"Ninety-seven."  
  
"The Lazarus Pits," J'onn realized an instant later.  
  
"I was born in 1907. I died of natural causes when I was eighty. My father lowered my body into the Lazarus Pit, and I came out an eighteen year-old girl. They say - you're not quite sane after you've been dipped into the Pit. Maybe if I'd met Bruce before I died . . . things would have worked out differently. Maybe I would have been smarter." She chuckled bitterly. "Yes, a decrepit old woman. How he would have loved me then."  
  
"Talia, your age doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters! I would be dead if it wasn't for him. He gave me life - once when I was born, and once when I died. And I was brought up in the early twentieth-century. Women, especially women in that part of the world, were brought up to do as they're told. I spent my life serving my father. J'onn, I died a _virgin _because my father asked me to save myself for a worthy husband who never came! How can I betray him after all he's given me?"  
  
J'onn thought for a moment. "You mean, after all he's taken from you."  
  
"That's not what I said, J'onn."  
  
"He didn't give you life, Talia. Your life was his from the moment you were born. You were brought up to be an extension of himself. You sacrificed your entire life to his needs. You lived and died alone. And now you're telling yourself that to leave him now would mean that everything you've given up already would be wasted."  
  
Her chopsticks, still clutched in one hand, snapped. "I don't have to listen to this," she said icily as she rose from her seat.  
  
"You're clinging to your father because you think he's all you have left," he said urgently as he stood as well.  
  
"Like you're clinging to _your _family?!" she hissed.  
  
J'onn reared back as if she'd slapped him. "This has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Really? What you describe sounds a lot like your own lot, J'onn. You wanted me that night, but you couldn't do it. It wasn't because you were coercing me. It was because you're afraid to let go of your family's memory. You're the one sacrificing himself for an ideal, J'onn!"  
  
"How dare you speak of my pain that way?" he asked, losing his patience, infinite as it was.  
  
"You're the one 'living and dying alone'."  
  
"And you're the one selling her soul for some outmoded belief that you are to remain obedient to your father's whims until marriage or death!"  
  
"You're just like Bruce. The hero. Always wanting to save me."  
  
"I want you to save YOURSELF!"  
  
"For WHAT?!" she screamed. They had reserved a private room, but even if there had been other customers, they would have forgotten. "What am I to do? Where am I to go? I was never meant to lead. I was a girl! I was taught to follow, not to lead. I taught to fight. I was taught to kill! Not because it was considered proper for a woman, but because it was believed there were few other ways I could contribute until I produced an heir! Oh, I saved myself. I saved myself for seventy YEARS, long past the point where it even mattered, because I was the future mother of the Demon's Head. And now the man I waited for spits on me! I was given my role to fulfill, my father told me it would come to pass fifty times over, and all I did was chase him away! My father is all I have left, J'onn. And so you and I shall do what we have already decided for ourselves. Live - and die - alone."  
  
J'onn just looked at her. "It's amazing," he said at last.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're a mess, aren't we?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He sat down heavily. "We gave our hearts to someone," he explained. "And now that they're gone, we react as if they took our hearts with them. I - love my wife dearly, but that doesn't alter the fact that I'm alone."  
  
Talia shrugged. "I loved Bruce completely, but that couldn't make him love me. So we're alike."  
  
"Perhaps that is why I - responded to you that night in your hotel room. Perhaps I sensed a connection."  
  
"J'onn, I realize your mind has quite the reputation, and it's a brilliant mind, but sometimes you read too much into things. Maybe it was just a physical attraction. After all, you did say I was beautiful earlier," she reminded him, smiling for the first time in a while.  
  
J'onn stared at her. "Yes," he said. "You look nothing like anyone I knew on Mars, but I find you beautiful."  
  
Her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Perhaps I'm reading too much into that as well, but . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
J'onn suddenly vanished into the floor.  
  
Talia started, then looked about. "J'onn?" she asked, worried.  
  
She whirled around when she sensed him emerge behind her, but she couldn't stop him from kissing her.  
  
It lasted a few seconds before Talia broke it off, pulling back. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I - I don't know," he said, his head swimming. "I thought - maybe if I kissed you like I did that first night, I might understand better why I felt the way I did."  
  
She rubbed her lips. "And?"  
  
"I still do not know. But I felt something. And my - my wife was far from my thoughts."  
  
Talia laughed helplessly. "Oh, hell, J'onn. Why do you only make my life more difficult? So what is this? Taking Bruce's place? Must I now choose between YOU and my father?"  
  
"I would consider you, at the least, a friend no matter what you decided," J'onn told her calmly. "But as a friend, I think it's time you stopped selling yourself short, and made a life of your own. No matter what you think of me. Before you can give yourself to _any _man, you need to own yourself."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "But if I did 'own' myself, then this is something you'd like to - explore further?" She laid a hand on his chest.  
  
He felt a tremor running up his back, but he nodded slowly. "If only to understand what I'm feeling, yes."  
  
"Then perhaps you should see me to my car?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He had taken only a few steps when he felt her hand slip inside his arm. J'onn stopped and looked at her, surprised.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "It's an Earth custom. You're the one looking for understanding, J'onn. Every bit of information helps."  
  
J'onn couldn't tell how serious she was. "I invited this, didn't I?"  
  
"You almost invited a sound beating earlier. Still, I had a lovely evening. Didn't you?"  
  
He considered the kiss and allowed that he had.

* * *

When the silence lasted a whole three seconds, Raven glanced up at the taller man. "Should I respond to that?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Flash replied.  
  
"That," she said calmly, "is the longest you've gone without talking so far. Did you want my input now, or are you just stopping for breath?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I didn't realize you had a sense of humor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sounded suspiciously like a joke just now."  
  
"I - do not joke. I was raised to suppress my emotional responses to - "  
  
"I know, I know, but it's good to be able to joke around now and then. That's my motto. Besides, being able to laugh at something is a human trait, not a demonic one."  
  
Raven thought about it and nodded. "I suppose I should also laugh when someone says something amusing?"  
  
Flash chuckled. "You might want to work on that before you start making smart remarks of your own. Otherwise people will think - "  
  
"I know, that I don't have a sense of humor."  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
She looked into the sky. "By Azarath, it is late. How long have we been walking?"  
  
He glanced at his watch. "Over an hour," he realized. "Time goes quickly when I'm around, I guess."  
  
"You _are _the Flash."  
  
"And you're a good listener. Most people leave the room after a while."  
  
"Perhaps you should moderate your remarks."  
  
"If you tried talking more, I guess it _would _be rude if I didn't talk less."  
  
Raven thought for a moment. "Should I be concerned about Koriand'r working for this woman?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "Mercy Graves was Luthor's main henchwoman in a lot of his schemes before he went to prison. According to Supes, though, Lexcorp isn't the constant thorn in his side that it was when Luthor was in charge. Apparently Mercy's goal is just to make money."  
  
"Isn't that the idea of going into business? To make money?"  
  
"Luthor went beyond that. He wanted power. And if Luthor is trying to kill her, she can't be all bad. Still," he cautioned her, "Luthor's mind works in strange ways. It could be a set-up."  
  
"A set-up?"  
  
"Like Luthor and Mercy are still working together, and he faked the attempt on her life so nobody would think they were still allies." Flash shrugged. "Bats probably thinks that. He suspects everyone of something."  
  
"Maybe I should warn her," Raven murmured. "She doesn't know enough about this world. Nor do I, and I was conceived here."  
  
"Trust me, Superman has probably told Koriand'r all about Luthor," Flash assured her. "That's his city, after all."  
  
Raven nodded. "I guess this city is mine. Its library is the first place I visited on Earth. I wonder if Koriand'r will like Metropolis more than New York. Maybe she will move there permanently." She looked down.  
  
"You're best friends. I'm sure you'll keep in touch no matter what."  
  
"I suppose. I don't quite understand it. I was alone for years. Why does it bother me now that I am alone again?"  
  
"Because you found out what it was like being with someone," Flash said. "Not, uh, with someone like WITH someone. Just, you know, with someone."  
  
She looked up at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Wally."  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot. How about this? Are you alone right now?"  
  
" . . . No."  
  
"Well, there you go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
Flash rubbed his eyes.  
  
Then he felt her small hand slip into his.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He was actually embarrassed. "Oh, sure. You're, um, welcome."  
  
There was silence for much longer than three seconds. A new record, to be sure.

* * *

Mercy looked up from her papers. "What are you reading?"  
  
Starfire raised her eyes from the book she was reading. "The Idiot's Guide to American History," she said. "The salesperson assured me that having this book did not make me an idiot, however." The alien woman spent much of her time near Mercy, continuing her acclimatization to Earth society. She was dressed conservatively, although not in the chauffeur's uniform Lex had once made her wear much of the time. Although Starfire, Mercy thought ruefully, would look better in it than she had.  
  
"I hate history," Mercy muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"History is the past, and I don't exactly enjoy remembering my past," Mercy said, thinking of her life before Luthor found her. She didn't have many fond memories of Lex these days either. "Henry Ford was right. History is bunk."  
  
"Yes, I saw that. Maybe he could have used an Idiot's Guide as well."   
  
"Ms. Graves?"  
  
"Yes, Candace?" Mercy said into the intercom.  
  
"Um, you have a visitor."  
  
"My day is filled, Candace. You know that. Have them make an appointment."  
  
The door swung inward with a noise, and Starfire was instantly on her feet.  
  
"I thought your door would always be open, Mercy," Lex Luthor said urbanely.  
  
Mercy rose slowly from her seat, tense. "Lex," she replied. "Won't you come in?" she added sarcastically.  
  
He casually closed the door behind him. "So you must be 'Starfire'," he said, turning to offer her his hand. "I've read all about you in the Planet."  
  
She looked at his hand coldly. "How nice."  
  
"You had more manners when I sat behind that desk, Mercy."  
  
"You'll have to forgive her. She was there when you hired that rat Lytner to murder me," Mercy said wintrily.  
  
"I had nothing to do with that," he replied uninterestedly. "Luminus is a criminal. He lies."  
  
"You're a politician, Lex. You lie too."  
  
Lex laughed out loud. "Touché, Mercy. Of course, CEOs haven't exactly been the pillars of honesty, have they?"  
  
"We're digging ourselves out of the hole you put us in."  
  
Luthor just smiled at her. "Such warmth. I expected as much from a woman who seems hell-bent on backing the incumbent in this year's mayoral race. Or backing the loser, I should say."  
  
"What the hell do you want, Lex? I have a company to run. _My _company."  
  
"It's still my name on the building."  
  
"Surprisingly enough, our market analysts determined that your name still has goodwill value."  
  
"Unlike the Chauffeur CEO," he murmured, and she bristled.  
  
"Did you come to trade insults?" Starfire asked quietly.  
  
Luthor nodded to the Tamaranean. "Thank you, Starfire, for getting the conversation back on topic. I see now why she hired you. Mercy, I'm here to enlist Lexcorp for a series of fundraisers - "  
  
"No."  
  
"And a sizable donation from you, of course."  
  
"What part of 'no' don't you understand? The 'n' or the 'o'?"  
  
"Mercy, if you don't help me, you're going to regret it."  
  
"Am I going to be attacked by more light shows if I don't?"  
  
Luthor gave her a predatory smile. "I told you, I had nothing to do with that, Mercy. I'm speaking of Lexcorp. Do you really want to be the only firm in Metropolis without access to city contracts?"  
  
"You're not going to win, Lex."  
  
"Why don't you ask my campaign manager? I'm polling in the mid-twenties in private research, and since I'm running as an independent, I don't need a majority. I just need more votes than the two clowns I'm running against. _And_, for a convicted felon, I'd say mid-twenties are damn good numbers - for a start."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I am a politician, as you astutely pointed out," Luthor admitted. "But Lexcorp has always made a habit of picking winners, Mercy. If you side with my competitors, after I'm elected people will say you opposed me for personal reasons. And because you made it personal, you cost the company millions in city revenues. And then they'll have you fired."  
  
Mercy was shaking with rage. "You arrogant, manipulative bastard!"  
  
"I thank you for the compliment. Mercy, I'm willing to forgive your intransigence until now. But if you continue to deny me, I won't forgive that. And if you go so far as to actively support one of my opponents, I won't forgive OR forget." He adjusted his tie and turned to leave.  
  
"Lex."  
  
He looked back, mildly curious.  
  
"You got played by the Ultra-Humanite. I hardly think City Hall has anything to worry about from you."  
  
Lex frowned and approached her. Starfire took a step forward but Mercy stopped her.  
  
He rested his palms on Mercy's desk and leaned forward. "And when they fire you," he whispered coldly, "you won't be able to afford such pretty around-the-clock protection. I hope Lytner doesn't come looking for you _then_."  
  
The look in his eyes chilled her, and she said nothing as he straightened and walked out.  
  
"Mercy?" Starfire asked.  
  
The executive looked down at the materials on her desk. "Give him five minutes," she said. Her voice was wavery, and she willed herself to sound like a normal person, not a frightened child. "Then call my driver. I think my afternoon is shot."  
  
Starfire nodded uncertainly. "What shall I do? It's only two in the afternoon."  
  
Mercy smoothed her hair back. "Maybe if you could - accompany me home for a little while," she suggested. "I'd pay you extra. I just - I'm not used to being on the receiving end of Lex Luthor."  
  
"I can stay as long as you need," Starfire instantly replied.  
  
"Good," Mercy said, sitting down. Suddenly she didn't like sitting with her back to the window. "That's . . . good."  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Author's Note: We learned in the B:TAS episode "Avatar" that Talia briefly succeeded her father after his "death". 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (10/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email:   
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Edward Lytner screamed as he was forcibly thrown against the wall. "Let go of me!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"  
  
"Kinda whiny, isn't he?" one of the two burly men noted as he calmly kept Lytner's arms pinned behind his back.  
  
"And scrawny," the other said as he searched Lytner for holographic devices and other weapons. "And unarmed."  
  
"What's the meaning of this?! Do you even know who I am?!"  
  
"I believe the term is 'wanted'."  
  
Lytner gasped as he was turned to see who had spoken. "Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex Luthor smiled. "Hello, Edward. I've come to see if you'll vote for me this November."  
  
Luminus gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"Hm, I guess that's why I have speechwriters to write my jokes for me," Luthor mused. "Actually, Edward, I've come to make a citizen's arrest. When I obtained information as to where you were hiding, I knew it was my civic duty as the future mayor of Metropolis to see to it that you were delivered over to the authorities. You've become quite a fugitive ever since you tried to kill the CEO of my old company."  
  
"You're - you're here to turn me in?"  
  
Luthor used one of those predatory grins he was still famous for in boardrooms everywhere. "Well, maybe. It's really up to you, Edward. You see, I was hoping you could explain to me why Mercy Graves seems to think that I hired you to have her murdered."  
  
"But - "  
  
The politician gestured impatiently to the man holding Lytner's arms. Lytner screamed as one of his arms was twisted ever more tightly.  
  
"That's not what I'm looking for, _Luminus_," Luthor said coldly. "I want answers, not excuses. Mercy hasn't used this information against me yet, but if she decides to come forward with this pack of lies later, it could torpedo my campaign. Let's try this again. Or you'll be in police custody, AND you'll have a broken arm. And you may be a convicted felon, Lytner, but you obviously still have only a scientist's threshold for pain."  
  
Lytner felt his arm twisted again, and the sweat began pouring down his forehead.  
  
"Again. Mercy - and her pretty new bodyguard - are both convinced I hired you to kill them. Why?"  
  
"Because - because I told them that."  
  
Luthor's eyes grew colder still. "Why? Because you hoped they'd tell the press that? Still nursing a grudge because I fired you for the sniveling traitor you are?"  
  
"No! I was paid to!"  
  
"By who? My opponents?!"  
  
"No, by . . . by Miss Graves."  
  
Luthor actually looked quizzical for a second. Then he chuckled. "Oh, did she?"  
  
Lytner nodded his head vigorously. "She came to me. She said you'd tried to kill her twice already . . ." He paused and looked at Luthor, almost expecting him to hurt him for repeating the accusation.  
  
Luthor only waved for Lytner to continue. Of course she thought he'd tried to kill her. He'd gone to some trouble to create that impression. Twice he'd arranged accidents that would have ended her days - then arranged for someone to find and fix the problem before it could kill her. Only a paranoid woman would believe that they were anything but accidents. Which, of course, fed into Mercy's paranoia.   
  
The idea had been to intimidate her into giving him what he wanted. Evidently something had gone wrong.  
  
"And that she needed someone to be her bodyguard," Lytner finally continued. "Someone with powers."  
  
"You?" Luthor asked disbelievingly.  
  
"She didn't think she could buy my loyalty," Lytner replied.  
  
"Anybody can buy your loyalty, Edward. It's just that you'll turn around and sell it again for a higher price the next day."  
  
"Well, that was why she didn't feel safe with me or any other criminal," Lytner explained. "And she didn't think any of the do-gooders would help her because of her association with you."  
  
"Guilt by association? These heroes, they're so judgmental," Luthor murmured.  
  
"But she did have this one girl lined up, this girl they're calling Starfire," Lytner said. "Miss Graves wanted me to fake an assassination attempt - one, to test Starfire's abilities, and two, to convince her that Graves was in real danger from you. That's why I said you hired me. It was for Starfire's benefit, not Mercy's."  
  
Luthor was nodding now. "Which is why she hasn't told the police," he understood. "Because the real story would come out, and Starfire would resign. Plus, I'd look like the victim, and my poll numbers would r . . ."  
  
Lytner was always amazed at how devious Luthor could look. "Eddie, I think I was wrong about you all those years ago," he said.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Boys, let him go."  
  
Lytner exhaled as Luthor's goons released their grip on him. He would have wiped his brow, but his arms didn't exactly have any feeling in them for the moment.  
  
"I think I'd like to rehire you, Edward," Luthor continued.  
  
"What? You're joking."  
  
"Off the books, of course," Luthor told him. "I've got a job for you. I want you to pay Mercy another visit."  
  
"What kind of visit?"  
  
"The kind of visit where people end up hurt."  
  
"You - you mean now you want me to kill her?"  
  
"If I wanted her dead, she'd be DEAD!" Luthor suddenly roared, and Lytner cringed. "For gods' sake, Lytner, you've got smarts, but you never had common sense. So few scientists do. Mercy Graves' death is the last thing I need."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when I sold her my stock for a pittance, we made a deal. Any Lexcorp stock still in her possession upon her death reverts back to me. If Mercy were to die, everyone will think I did it. Everybody knows that Lexcorp has yet to give any money to my campaign. They'll say I did it so I could assume control of the company again and start exploiting its fundraising muscle for my campaign." Luthor sighed. "I've tried to 'encourage' her to shift her allegiance, but it worked too well and now she has full-time protection."  
  
Lytner looked confused. "Then why do you want me to hurt her?"  
  
"If Mercy doesn't give me what I want in a few days," Luthor told Lytner, "you're going to stop by her home. Hurt her, but don't kill her. Let her know that I sent you."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Because," Luthor said, exasperated, "she can't tell the police. If they catch you, they'll find out she hired you to kill her the _first _time! I assume you have proof?"  
  
Lytner nodded. "It was a condition of our arrangement. I wasn't going down for something she asked me to do. So yeah, Mercy doesn't want to see me in police custody."  
  
Luthor smiled. "So one of two things happen. Either she gives in, makes a substantial donation, endorses my campaign, and helps my coffers explode. Or she calls the police on you. You show them how Mercy hired you the first time, the police will think the second attempt was a fraud as well, and when the public finds out I was wrongly accused, I'll be a shoo-in for victory."  
  
"What about Starfire?"  
  
"She's irrelevant," Luthor said indifferently. "Do whatever you have to do to get to Mercy. Kill the alien if you have to. I trust you can?"  
  
Lytner finally risked a small smile. "Oh, she's not the only one who can put on a light show."  
  
"Good. I'll send payment when Mercy is in my corner. And Edward?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you double-cross me, I'll do a lot more than twist that arm of yours."  
  
Lytner cowered before Luthor's glare. "Y-yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes - Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex Luthor snapped his fingers, and his two thugs went out. "Try to remember that. Mr. Luthor. You don't work for Mercy. You work for me."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

* * *

"Hawkgirl?"  
  
Shayera started. She hadn't heard him approach. "Yes, J'onn?"  
  
"What are you doing?" the Martian Manhunter asked.  
  
"Just - looking, I guess. It's silly that you always have to be the one to bring them their food. Like we're all too frightened of our reflections."  
  
J'onn shrugged minutely. "It no longer affects me. The first few days, it troubled me, yes. But now they're just lonely people."  
  
"Not them," Hawkgirl replied, gesturing in the direction of the double cell granted to the Justice Lord counterparts of herself and GL. She could see them from her vantage point, but she doubted they could see her in the shadows.  
  
"Even them," J'onn said. "The lack of privacy affects their ability to be - intimate with each other, even though they are alone for hours at a time."  
  
Hawkgirl didn't reply at first.  
  
"Shayera? Is something troubling you? Why did you come here?" He set the tray of food down.  
  
"I - lately I've had my own problems being intimate with John," she confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had this horrible nightmare the other night, and it continues to trouble me."  
  
J'onn stopped her. "Wait. Let me bring them their meal, and we can sit down."  
  
"It's all right," she began to say, but he was already going. Hawkgirl didn't know why she was talking about this, but if she was going to tell someone, it might as well be J'onn. She didn't feel like she could mention it a second time to John, not after he'd questioned why her dream had included a Thanagarian fiancée.  
  
"So what makes this dream special?" he asked as he walked with her back down the corridor. "You don't think Doctor Destiny is behind it, do you?"  
  
"Him? No, it wasn't like that. I wasn't trapped or anything. It was just strange." She gave him the broad outlines of what had happened.  
  
He thought for a moment before replying. "So you dreamed you betrayed us," he finally said.  
  
"Yes," Hawkgirl replied. "I haven't - I mean, I won't. You know what I mean. It wasn't true, none of it."  
  
"Then why does it bother you?"  
  
"It has something to do with her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Hawkgirl pointed back in the direction they'd come.  
  
"Your double?"  
  
"In my dream, when the Thanagarians came, I began wearing a military-style uniform and helmet. Not the ones actually worn by my people, mind you. Even _those _were different. The one I wore - it actually looked a lot like what my double wore."  
  
"I see," J'onn said, nodding. "This isn't about what you've done. You think this is about what you might do."  
  
"Crazy, huh?" Hawkgirl asked. "You'd think we all would have gotten over this by now."  
  
"Actually, no, I don't. I've never gotten used to seeing myself behind that force field."  
  
"You haven't? But J'onn, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I didn't want to trouble the others."  
  
"J'onn, if you'd rather one of us saw to your double's needs, any one of us would offer to take your place."  
  
He smiled grimly. "Perhaps someone else could take care of Superman instead. That man - he's too far gone. Everything that once made him the Superman we know has been eradicated. Now he's just a fanatic. One without powers now, fortunately. But he is still - unnerving."  
  
Hawkgirl shivered. The alternate Superman had chilled her as well. Even AMAZO had more warmth.  
  
"But we were talking about you," J'onn said. "This dream, it was a reminder of what you think you're capable of."  
  
"What I _know _I'm capable of," she replied gloomily. "The woman up there proves it."  
  
"Shayera, that woman is a different person."  
  
"Is she? J'onn, in my dream the Thanagarians tried to take over this planet. They did exactly what the Justice Lords did. And in my dream, I helped them. I gave them the keys to the Watchtower. I told them how to defeat the League. That dream was a creation of my brain, J'onn. If my mind could conceive of such a thing, then couldn't I become the woman in that cell?!"  
  
J'onn slowly shook his head, even as she became more agitated. "No."  
  
"You're just saying that! You can't know that."  
  
"Do you know what the difference is between the woman in that cell and the woman in your dream, Hawkgirl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your dream, you changed your mind. Your double, meanwhile, remains firmly convinced that what she and her fellow Lords were doing the right thing, even now. Hawkgirl, we're all _capable _of becoming those people. Everyone has the choice to be good or evil. But you're not going to. Because in that dream, you became that woman, put on her helmet. And then you walked away from it. That wasn't your mind saying you're weak, Shayera. I think your dream was telling you that you're strong."  
  
Hawkgirl looked down. "Maybe," she said. "I hope so. Thanks, J'onn." She turned to go.  
  
"Hawkgirl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The Martian paused. "Perhaps I could ask you something?"  
  
"I think it's only fair. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I have this friend - "  
  
"It's official, J'onn. You sound just like an Earthling now."  
  
He looked confused. "I do?"  
  
"Whenever people on Earth want to talk about something personal, but they don't want to admit it's about them, they always say it's a friend who has a problem."  
  
"Oh. Yes, right. But I do have a friend. That's the problem."  
  
Hawkgirl put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, J'onn, I'm sorry, I just assumed. You've made a friend? That's wonderful! Why is that a problem?"  
  
"I think I may be attracted to her."  
  
"You think you WHAT?!"  
  
J'onn looked a trifle disconcerted. "It's not that shocking, is it?"  
  
"Well, no! It _is _a little surprising - although you were a little vague just now. You think you may?"  
  
"I do not know. It is . . . confusing for me."  
  
"Let's say you are. Have you told her? Is that the problem, you haven't told her?"  
  
"No, I've told her."  
  
"And how does she feel about you?"  
  
He blinked. "I'm not really sure."  
  
"Didn't she say if she maybe felt the same way?"  
  
"Well, actually, no. No, I don't believe she did."  
  
Shayera nodded. "You've got a problem then."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. That wasn't even the problem I was going to say."  
  
"Maybe you should just tell me then."  
  
J'onn sighed. "If she wants to pursue a relationship, I don't know if I should. As I said, I'm confused by my feelings. And - I have not felt this way about any woman since my wife passed away."  
  
"Oh, J'onn, that's terrible. You've been mourning all this time?"  
  
"After a while, it wasn't so bad."  
  
Hawkgirl looked at him dubiously. "Isn't this better, though?"  
  
"I feel like I'm betraying my family."  
  
"I'm sure your wife wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving. She'd want you to be happy."  
  
"Hm. That's just what she said."  
  
"Who? Your friend?"  
  
"Yes. She accused me of clinging to my past."  
  
"I'm not sure that was called for."  
  
He waved his hand. "We had argued. We both said things . . . but after that, we kissed."  
  
Shayera folded her arms. "Well, that certainly suggests she's interested. But you might want to make sure before you ask her out."  
  
"Ask her out? On a date?" J'onn hesitated. "It seems like such a big step. Plus, she's human."  
  
"Does she know you're not?"  
  
J'onn nodded. "She does. She won't tell anyone, though. But I'm not sure if Martians and humans are anatomically - compatible."  
  
Hawkgirl coughed into her fist. "I think we've entered an area I can't really help you with."  
  
"You're probably right." He considered mentioning that she was a criminal, but he decided that would massively complicate matters, and the situation was difficult enough.  
  
"You know," she added, "before John and I began our relationship, Diana was always trying to get me to make the first move. I think she was so happy being in love with Audrey that it drove her crazy to see us apart. Which," she said dryly, "drove me crazy. Now I know how she felt. While remaining outside the realm of interplanetary biology, J'onn, I do think you should ask her how she feels, and if she's interested, you should go for it. I know it's been a long time for you, but you must remember what it felt like to have someone special in your life. Don't you want that back?"  
  
"It is not that easy."  
  
She sighed. "It never is for us, is it?"  
  
"No. So it is good that we have each other."  
  
"At least that we know for sure."

* * *

"Hello?" Flash asked as he answered his home phone.  
  
"Is this - Wally?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Wally, this is Koriand'r."  
  
He almost dropped the phone. He did, in fact, let go of the phone. Fortunately he was so fast that he caught it again before it had even begun to fall. It figured that the only way he was going to talk to her was if _she _called _him_.  
  
"Koriand'r, hi! How are you?"  
  
"Good. A bit tired, which is odd, considering how much hard labor I did when I was younger. All that space travel must have softened me up. But I enjoy my work, and I have time to learn more about your planet's civilization."  
  
"What's it like being a bodyguard?" He didn't mention who she was protecting, or who said person once worked for.  
  
"Different. You spend the whole day doing nothing, and yet you must be on constant alert for danger. These past couple days I have been keeping longer hours. Mercy has grown more fearful since Luthor's visit, and after she leaves the office I go with her to her - "  
  
"Wait, Luthor was there? What did he want?"  
  
Koriand'r paused. "I did not like him," she said. "He was very arrogant and intimidating, like he thought Mercy - Miss Graves, I mean - still worked for him. He did not make any overt threats, but Miss Graves seemed to think he was threatening her. Certainly he was very insistent on Lexcorp supporting his campaign for public office."  
  
"He's a dangerous guy. Better to be safe than sorry, I guess."  
  
"I agree. At any rate, I remain with her at her residence until she goes to bed. She does a lot of work at her home as well, so it's not that different. And speaking of home - "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I spoke to Raven earlier. She told me of how you've been keeping her company recently," Koriand'r said warmly.  
  
_Yes_, he thought, pumping his fist. "She's good to hang out with. It's my pleasure. Besides, she and I seem to keep bumping into each other anyway, so why not?"  
  
"Coming to see me at my apartment and finding her there is considered 'bumping into'?" she asked, her voice teasing now.  
  
Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there was a time or two when I didn't think she'd be there, so technically, maybe?"  
  
"Whatever the reason, I am grateful for it. Since switching jobs I have not seen much of Raven. I realize she says she doesn't mind being alone, but I can't believe she means it. Certainly no one on my home planet would want to be away from others. Your kindness means a great deal to me."  
  
"Well, she's a friend. You both are." What he'd originally seen as gaffes had played out brilliantly. He'd become friendly with the roommate as well as the target, thus raising his stock further with Koriand'r.  
  
Not that he was spending time with Raven out of purely mercenary motives. He meant it when he said he liked her.  
  
"I think of you as a friend too, Wally. I hope you don't mind that Raven told me your real name. I didn't think it wise to repeat you-know-what over the phone."  
  
"No, you're absolutely right. Thanks."  
  
"So, Wally, would you like to get together some time?"  
  
He almost started coughing. "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Raven and I were under the impression that you wanted to ask me on a date. Were we wrong?"  
  
If this was the cosmos' way of saying, "Sorry about all those times you couldn't get hold of Koriand'r", then it was certainly worth the wait.  
  
"Well, yeah, yes! That sounds great. When?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have any evenings free in the next few days. But you Earthlings, you have this holiday. St. Valentine's Day?"  
  
_He shoots_!  
  
"Yeah, ten days from now," Flash said.  
  
"Miss Graves has told me that she has special plans for the day before St. Valentine's Day. A special someone, she says, and she will require privacy. Perhaps you and I could get together then?"  
  
_He scores_!  
  
"That sounds nice," he tried to say casually. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Oh, you've lived on this planet much longer than I! I'm sure you can think of something nice."  
  
"Then - I guess it's a date."  
  
"A date, yes," Koriand'r agreed. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Miss Graves needs something."  
  
"Thanks," he managed to say. "And tell Raven I said hello," he remembered to add, "if you talk to her before me."  
  
"I will," she promised. "Goodbye, Wally."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Flash realized that he might never have another phone call with a woman go as well as that one did.  
  
"Members of the Justice League, I give you, The Ladies' Man!" he said to himself. He _had _to take her somewhere where there would be cameras. He wanted the League to see him with the beautiful, buxom alien princess on his arm. See, Dark and Broody isn't the only guy who can land the really hot babes. Batman and Catwoman, Flash and Starfire - let the League compare and decide who the luckier man is . . .  
  
He stopped. It was an absolutely crazy idea. No one would go along with it.  
  
Flash grinned evilly. He'd just have to talk that much faster.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (11/??)

Author: Allaine

Email:

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

Chapter 11

* * *

Flash grunted. "I know they say the camera adds ten pounds, but what does getting blasted by kryptonite add? Fifty?"

Superman chuckled weakly. "If you hadn't arrived, I'd be a lot of dead weight right now. Literally."

Flash was forced to move at normal speed, as he was the only thing keeping Superman on his feet right now. The Kryptonian had had a serious run-in with Metallo and had taken two full-power blasts generated by the Kryptonite core that powered the criminal's robotic body. "Who the hell," he panted, "pays for this guy's upgrades? Bill Gates? It's like Metallo XP out there."

"At least he doesn't have X-ray vision," Superman replied, "or he wouldn't have to search for us building by building. This brings back memories, you know."

"Is this the time for nostalgia?"

"The first time I fought Metallo after Intergang first gave him the ability to fire Kryptonite lasers, it was Steel who pulled me out of harm's way," Superman told him. "And won the day for the good guys."

"I've heard of Steel," Flash said. "How come the League's never met him?"

"He's an inventor. Generally he takes the field of battle only when it's necessary."

Flash nodded as he continued to drag Superman past endless rows of boxes in the dock warehouse. Any minute now, he was going to find the Lost Ark.

"Flash, come in. Are you there?"

"Wonder Woman," he instantly answered, bringing his communicator to his lips. "Where are you?"

"I can be at the Metropolis docks in a few minutes. What's going on?"

"Looks like someone got Hans and Franz to pump Metallo up."

" . . . what?"

"Diana," Superman said, taking the device from Flash, "Metallo's been bulked up. He's about twice his usual size, and his lasers are more powerful too. I'm going to be weak as a kitten for at least five more minutes, and Flash can't even dent Metallo's shell."

"Ah. Like Talos the bronze giant."

"Huh?" Flash asked.

"If you can't understand my references to Greek legend, Flash, don't expect me to understand your pop culture remarks. Wonder Woman out."

Flash blinked. "I think she just dissed me."

"She can insult you all she likes if she can get here in time," Superman said.

The speedster nodded. "Hey, don't you think we should stop talking? He might hear us."

"Did you hear how much noise his new body is making? I'm surprised he can hear himself talk. Besides, I want you to keep talking. Boost my morale," Superman told him.

Flash grinned. "You want me to be like that old guy in Rocky?"

"Just don't expect me to ask you to cut me."

"Wow. I've never been invited to talk by you guys," Flash said. "Maybe this is a bad time, but I kinda have this idea for when we make it out of here."

Superman looked a trifle unsure of Flash's ideas. "Oh-kay . . ."

"I was thinking, maybe the Justice League could have a little Valentine's Day bash on the Watchtower?"

The other superhero now appeared completely befuddled. "What?"

"Well, you know, a lot of us seem to be in relationships now, and you've always said how the people in our lives should be considered a part of the family," Flash reasoned. "So how about we all meet each other? Have a party?"

"You're - you're not kidding, are you?"

"We could have it on the thirteenth! That way, everybody still gets to celebrate the holiday privately with their loved ones on St. Valentine's Day. But you could bring Lois to the party, Batman could bring Catwoman, Diana brings Audrey - heck, GL and Hawkgirl just have to bring each other!"

"And I assume you have someone of your own to invite?" Superman asked.

"An absolute knockout, I'll have you know," Flash assured him.

Superman sighed. "I had to ask. Look, Flash, it's not like we haven't spent personal time with each other before. But nobody's going to go along with this. It's too, well, crazy. It sounds like an office Christmas party!"

"Hey, if no one's interested, then it won't happen. Just consider this your invitation. I'll take care of the food, the drinks, the music, everything. And everyone can feel free to attend in costume. Nobody has to give up their secret identity if they don't want to. Tell Lois and see what she thinks. Look, if anyone else from the League says yes, will you come?"

"_If_ Lois and I aren't busy that day, and if other members of the JL come, AND if we survive today, then we'll consider it," Superman finally said. "But what about J'onn? He's not seeing anybody. Won't he feel left out?"

Flash frowned. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that. How about I sound out the others, let them know this party isn't a done deal, and if they seem interested, _then_ I float it past J'onn and see how he feels?"

Superman groaned. "It's your party, Flash. Just try to think of J'onn's feelings before you get carried away."

"Cross my heart, Big Blue."

CRASH!

"SUPERMAN!!!"

"Crap," Flash muttered.

A pale-green beam lanced out from somewhere behind them, slicing numerous crates in half.

"I'll bring this whole building down just like the ones before it!" Metallo roared. "Sooner or later, I'll find you!"

"Is he trying to get you to surrender?" Flash asked, mystified.

"I think he's trying to crush my spirit," Superman replied.

"I'm more worried about him crushing my body," Flash said.

An entire row of crates, somewhere to their right, was annihilated as Metallo could be heard simply running through them at top speed, trampling the wood into splinters.

"I guess you were right about being able to talk freely," Flash added as he felt the load getting a bit lighter, which fortunately meant Superman was starting to recover. "I can barely hear myself think."

"I'm almost sorry I was able to hear your invitation."

"Ouch."

Their conversation was halted when Metallo landed in front of them with a thunderous smash.

"Ouch?" Metallo asked. "Ouch??? My friend, you'll be saying a lot more than 'ouch' when I'm finished with the two of you."

"Okay, so maybe he can hear a little better than we thought," Flash said.

Metallo's eyes glowed.

"Excuse me. I was told my package cleared Customs?"

The villain turned around.

His face encountered Wonder Woman's fist.

"Here comes the cavalry," Flash said as he pulled Superman out of the line of fire.

"Just like on TV," Superman said.

"Yeah, except on TV it was always a bunch of white guys on horses."

Two minutes later, Metallo looked little better than a compacted car at the junkyard. Wonder Woman wiped her hands over his body and fixed her hair.

"I was told my package cleared Customs?" Flash repeated as he and Superman came back into view. "Audrey must be giving you tips on banter. That was almost witty."

"Perhaps someone should give you tips on 'thank you'," Diana replied.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly, Diana," Superman said.

"Yes, well, it's lucky for us that Audrey has extended her visit to Metropolis."

"Uh, Diana? Speaking of Audrey . . ."

Superman closed his eyes.

"I was wondering," Flash continued, "if you and she would be interested in coming to a holiday party. Night before Valentine's Day, Watchtower, League members and their loved ones only?"

Wonder Woman slowly floated down to the ground. "Is this a joke?"

"No, no joke! Maybe we can all get to know our significant others a little better."

"On Themiscyra, while proper deference is paid to Eros, child of Aphrodite," Diana finally replied, "this custom of your society, celebrating the union of man and woman - I don't think it would be very successful there."

Flash resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She could give a good lecture when she wanted to.

But she paused. "Just the League and those we love?"

"Right."

"The thirteenth, not the fourteenth? Audrey and I have plans for that day."

"I'm sure most of us do. That's why it's being held on the thirteenth."

"What about J'onn?"

"Don't worry, if he's got a problem with this, I'll call it off."

Diana looked at him for a moment. "All right then. Assuming J'onn doesn't have a problem, Audrey and I will attend."

Flash and Superman both looked surprised. "You mean it?" Flash finally asked.

"Audrey never declines an invitation, unless we already have plans," Diana replied. "Besides, the chance to spend time with me, in front of others, without hiding our relationship? She'll leap at the opportunity."

"I'll make sure everyone knows you're on board, Di!" Flash said exuberantly, pointing at her.

Wonder Woman turned to Superman. "I trust you've already said yes?"

When Lois found out Diana would attend, Superman thought with a sinking feeling, she'd insist on going, if only to continue this curious rivalry that the two engaged in. And which he, as a man, could never understand. "I don't see how we can pass it up," he said truthfully.

Flash grinned. "Just call me 'The Man With the Golden Tongue'."

"I wish," Diana replied. "Maybe if your tongue weighed thirty pounds, you wouldn't talk so much."

* * *

"I can't abandon my father, J'onn. I can't because . . ."

Talia frowned. Why was this difficult? Why had she felt compelled to arrive a half-hour early to "prep" herself? It was very easy. She couldn't possibly leave her father's side because . . .

It wasn't that she was afraid of how he might react, of course. J'onn, she felt, would not become the stern, disapproving Bat, dismissing her as a fool. Disappointed, yes, but he wouldn't make an ultimatum out of it. They might even remain friends, although a barrier would exist that would prevent their relationship from changing.

_Changing into what, exactly?_

She tossed her hair, banishing the stray thought. It wasn't about his displeasure. And he'd believe whatever reason she gave him. It was just that - could she offer a reason that was acceptable to HER?

Talia sighed. There was a time when women were expected to speak only in a manner pleasing to men. Whether they meant what they said or not was immaterial. She remembered that time, of course. She was born during it.

The world had moved on, however. Women were different. They were allowed to be themselves. Talia knew this. And yet . . . lately she'd wondered if her mind had fully processed the memo. Even now, an internal voice reminded her that it was her role to say what men wanted to hear.

She rubbed her troubled brow with the back of her hand. All of this was irrelevant. She was remaining with DEMON because it was her filial duty. Period.

Talia took a long puff on her cigarette, then ruthlessly ground it into an ashtray. She'd told J'onn once that she smoked only when completely relaxed or quite nervous. She'd said this, in fact, in a room much like -

She looked around. What had she been thinking when she chose this as their meeting place? She was on an assignment in Tokyo this week, so when she'd contacted J'onn and asked if they could meet, Talia had reserved a penthouse suite in one of the top hotels in Japan. In the past, when they'd met in public, J'onn had been forced to assume a human guise. She thought that perhaps he'd feel more comfortable in a private room (once the cameras had been disabled, naturally) where he could take his true form.

The manager had eagerly offered her the same suite that had been featured in a popular American movie last year. She'd rejected the chance. She had seen the movie and had not liked it.

Why a hotel room at all, though? It would inevitably bring back memories of that mortifying night in Gotham. Worse yet, what if he made assumptions? What if he thought she had asked him there so she could proposition him the way she'd tried to proposition Bruce?

What if he _wanted_ her to? That kiss the other day . . .

"Calm down, Talia," she whispered to herself. "You're overanalyzing this."

Why not? She'd been conducting a sort of self-analysis for the past few days, and she didn't enjoy what she saw. _Why_ did she have to continue in selfless servitude to her father? Had she not given him enough of herself? Was ninety years - more than one lifetime - not enough? She'd died a natural death years ago, having never even known carnal pleasure, because she was expected to save herself for a husband who never came. That, at least, was an outmoded notion she'd abandoned during her second youth.

She realized that none of this would matter to her father. A daughter obeyed her father until she married. Then she transferred her loyalty to her husband, although she still did as her father asked unless her husband did not wish it.

But it had cost her so much already! All she had to do was think of what she'd lost with her first, only great love to remind herself of that. Would she go on paying for several more lifetimes?

That, Talia acknowledged, was what actually managed to frighten her. What if she found herself still standing by her father's right hand two hundred years from now? Was she condemning herself to an eternity of being an extension of her father's dream?

Why was she _thinking_ this? She hadn't come to tell J'onn she was leaving. She'd come to say she was staying!

Because . . . her father would kill her if she left.

The idea that her father would never hurt her was one illusion Ra's al-Ghul had never really fostered. If he had to, he would dispose of her. Her half-brother Arkady had been abandoned to a life of hard labor in an American prison thirty years before she was born, once Ra's concluded he was unfit to rule. If Talia announced she was leaving, her father might very well take it as a rank betrayal and have her beaten until she was disabused of her foolish notion. Talia was permitted to be an independent woman - so long as she wasn't truly independent.

She laughed scornfully at herself. That was the crux of the matter. It wasn't about duty, and it wasn't about fear. Certainly Talia didn't want to plead cowardice. Besides, J'onn would undoubtedly offer to protect her, and that thought led to -

Talia bit her lip. It seemed that making a decision about J'onn was even less appealing than making a decision about her father.

Fine, then. She couldn't leave her father because she had no idea what she would do with her life then. Maybe that was why she'd latched on to Bruce as a means of getting away, an easy escape. Instead of being "daughter of the Demon's Head", she could be "wife of Bruce Wayne". Perhaps even "Batman's closest ally".

It didn't mean she'd never loved Bruce. She had loved him, still loved him. It was just that she'd spent her entire existence orbiting her father's sun, and it was much easier to simply switch to a new sun, than it was to be on her own in that cold, dark space called "the real world".

_But you wouldn't be alone. You'd have -_

And what would she DO once she was on her own? She had a degree, fluency in several languages, technological skills - everything one needed to create a flattering resume. What Talia lacked was a goal, an ambition. She didn't know what to with herself. For all her breeding and experience, she felt woefully unprepared to be on her own.

_You don't have to do it on your own._

"Shut up," she snarled. But that small voice inside her head was oddly persistent.

_You might not want to think about it, but you must accept that J'onn would be there for you._

"As a friend."

_Perhaps more. He kissed you._

"I didn't ask him to!"

_But you asked him how he felt about you. You opened the door._

"It was an idle question."

_Then why did you invite him to a hotel room? A room much like the one where you almost made love? Subconscious desire?_

"Why don't you tell me?" Talia growled. "Aren't YOU my subconscious?"

There was no reply, and Talia realized she'd been having a conversation with herself. Out loud.

Obviously one of the side effects of her first resurrection in the Lazarus Pit.

J'onn was a sweet man, a good man. After many years of dealing with manipulative men - her father, Bruce - and being manipulative in turn, it was refreshing to spend time with the straightforward, honest Martian. And . . . all right, there had been a moment when she'd kissed him back. And she'd felt pleased as he escorted her out.

If she was really going to take this enormous step, J'onn would be a good friend to her. He would support her, she had no doubt, and he wouldn't set expectations for her to meet. He'd allow her to make her own goals.

But a relationship with him was out of the question. Even though he'd made it clear that he wanted to make this decision based on what was best for her, not on what he thought was right, Talia didn't want anyone to accuse her of repeating the same mistakes she'd made with Batman.

So it was a good thing she'd come early, Talia reflected when she heard the knock at her door. She'd been able to formulate her next words. Now if only she could have picked a different location.

"Hello, Talia," the Martian Manhunter, as always disguised as a human male, said as she opened the door.

"Hello, J'onn," she replied, smiling. "Won't you come in? There's no one to see it, so you're free to assume a more comfortable appearance."

If someone had overheard their comments, _what_ would they have thought?

J'onn hesitated for a moment as Talia closed the door behind him, but as he stepped into the spacious suite (large enough that the bed was in one of several separate rooms, she noted thankfully), his skin turned from beige to green.

"He has handsome eyes, no matter the face," she thought.

Then her cheeks reddened. Was she so frazzled tonight that she was completely unable to control these thoughts?!

Her consternation led to an awkward silence that was ended only when both tried to say something at the same time.

"I apologize," J'onn said. "You invited me, you should go first."

She grimaced. "What I have to say could take a while. Maybe you should start?"

"Very well. You must forgive my manners, but I am unused to this, and I am relying on Hawkgirl's advice."

"Er, okay."

"Are you attracted to me?"

Her eyes widened.

"Because when you asked me if I was attracted to you," he continued uncertainly, "you never expressed your own opinion."

Maybe she should have spoken first after all. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, stalling.

"Because . . . I have these feelings for you that I haven't experienced since my youth on Mars. Feelings I thought died with my family. I thought perhaps if you had an interest in me, we might do as humans do and - try dating. Maybe then I might understand why I feel this way."

"This can't be happening," she thought, stunned. "And I've heard this before. Now he will inform me that regardless of everything he just said, he couldn't possibly entertain the thought of going out with me as long as I'm working for my father. Now if I tell him that I'm leaving DEMON, he'll think it's because of him, not because of me. Why must men be so difficult?!"

"I realize," J'onn said quietly, "that you're still a member of your father's organization. But . . . even if you feel that your place remains with him, I would not retract my offer. I must know why I feel this way, Talia, even if our paths may one day bring us into conflict."

She stared at him. And said nothing.

J'onn grew uncomfortable. "I am sorry," he finally said. "I have offended you. It was not my intention, but I'm not used to - "

"No, J'onn, wait," Talia finally replied. "I'm not offended, it's just you've given me a lot to process." She took a deep breath. "I want to stop working for my father, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid he might hurt you?"

"Well, that too. But mostly I'm afraid of not knowing what I'm going to do next. I suppose we're both staring into the unknown at this moment. Only, by coming here and saying those things," she added, "you're braver than I."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Then perhaps I shall be bold as well as brave."

"Excuse me?"

J'onn held out his hand. "If you don't know what you're going to do next - how about dinner?"

She looked at his hand. "I didn't answer your other question," she said.

"Even if you feel nothing for me - "

"I feel many things for you, J'onn. Perhaps even a little of what you feel for me."

" - we can still dine together as friends, and talk about your future," J'onn finished. Then he paused. "What did you say?"

Gingerly she accepted his hand. "I said dinner would . . . dinner with you would be nice."

"Oh. Thank you." He took a step forward.

"No, let's not go out. Let's order in," Talia said. "So we can talk freely about you. Me. Us."

"Us?"

She nodded. What was she getting herself into?

At least she wouldn't be lonely there.

* * *

Batman didn't bother to turn from the computers. He could tell by the sound that Selina was coming downstairs. A man's footsteps would have sounded different.

_No wonder Ra's al-Ghul calls you "Detective". What about Cassie?_

He scowled. He wasn't sure when Catwoman's voice had first insinuated itself into his brain. He'd always permitted himself to voice doubts internally, although these were generally squashed flat by the mission that drove him night after night. But he'd never had this sly peanut gallery this before, almost taunting but not quite. He'd heard that silky voice in a hundred encounters with her before, but only after they'd become involved had Batman begun hearing it when he was alone.

"Because Batgirl doesn't have that . . . walk that Catwoman does," he thought to himself. "That jaunty self-assurance. 'Jauntiness' isn't something we get here in the cave."

Perhaps pleased with the compliment, the internal voice did not respond. Or perhaps it was because he'd focused on the reference to Ra's. He'd thought that his relationship with Selina would have eased his anger over Talia's latest desperate gambit. Instead he'd brooded over it more than usual. It was common knowledge in Gotham that Bruce Wayne was dating Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. Surely Talia should have taken that as a sign that he had moved on a long time ago. Instead . . . instead she'd asked him to sell his soul! Hand his future child over to a life being raised by the Demon's Head in exchange for freedom from Talia's romantic overtures!

Truth be told, the Bat had always chosen not to slam the door completely shut on Talia, solely because he was loath to lose the excellent intelligence she inevitably provided him on her father's mad schemes. But with Selina in the picture, Bruce was ready to inform the Bat that priorities would need to be changed.

Selina was here, and he was brooding over Talia. She'd probably notice, but he did have a plausible excuse.

"Hey, handsome," Catwoman said as she arrived. She paused and looked down on him. "Did we not enjoy our meeting with the Justice League?"

"_We_ didn't," he growled. Sure enough, she'd picked up on it. "Three people couldn't even make it. At least we know the teleportation pods work," he grudgingly admitted. "But I didn't need to miss patrol for this."

"Mmmm-hmm," she said, half-listening.

"Plus," Batman added, "Flash seems to have infected the league with his peculiar brand of lunacy."

"Lunacy?" Selina asked. "I know a lot of lunatics, Bruce, and the Flash isn't one of them. He's just chatty, and he doesn't take things seriously." Then she flashed a naughty grin that was reflected in one of the computer monitors. "Which, admittedly, must sound crazy to you."

He grunted. "You know what I mean. I'd rather he thought about what he was going to say before he speaks, but when he does think first, sometimes what you get is worse. Like my 'invitation'."

"Invitation?"

"Flash thinks it would be a great idea if the Justice League had a party."

"A party."

"On the Watchtower. For Valentine's Day. Members and loved ones only. And somehow he's gotten both Superman and Wonder Woman to accept. He seemed to think - "

Selina chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "A JL cocktail party. Is it BYOB?"

"That because they're going, I'll feel obligated to go as well."

"So you're going?"

"Of course not. I'm not even an official member. I joined them because it had to be done, not because I wanted their company. That hasn't changed."

"I wonder what I should wear."

Batman stopped. He looked up at her. "What?"

"Should I wear the purple?" Catwoman asked, gesturing to the leather catsuit that left nothing to the imagination. "I don't need to - it's not like my identity is a secret - but is this really an ensemble that can be topped?"

He'd assumed her good humor was her amusement at the thought of a JL Valentine's Day party. A kindred spirit sharing his exasperation with the mindset of the super-powered crowd. Lord, what fools these demigods be.

When he looked into her eyes, however, Batman realized she was actually intrigued by the idea. _Excited_, even. "Kitten, I said I'm not going."

"That was what I thought about the Gotham Rogues Christmas Party last year, until I learned that Bruce Wayne fully expected me to attend, and to bring him as a guest," she replied simply.

Batman stared at her. There was no point in debating it further. The Christmas party had been a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to observe his enemies in a different setting. She'd wanted to skip it. He'd insisted.

Now she'd come to collect.

"I'll let Flash know we're coming," he said flatly.

"Good boy," she said, bending over and pecking him on the cheek.

Maybe he should have said he was brooding about Talia after all.

To be continued . . .

Author's Note - Since JL has never, to my knowledge, stated whether Barbara Gordon is Batgirl or Oracle, I took the liberty of referring to Cassandra Cain as the current Batgirl. ("A-ha!" you say. "Supergirl was skiing with Barbara somewhere in Comfort and Joy. Which suggests Babs isn't in a wheelchair!" They could have been talking about any Barbara. Probably not, but I've already referred to Oracle once or twice in earlier chapters, so that's my story and I'm sticking to it.)

Catwoman, as in her previous appearance in Bridesmaid, is based on the purple-clad Catwoman of the 90s, not the impostor in comic stores now. She's also heavily inspired by the Selina Kyle in Chris Dee's Cat-Tails series. While I got the idea for the Rogues Xmas party from one of her fics, this story is not a C-T spinoff.

Arkady, Talia's half-brother, was in the B:TAS episode "Showdown".


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (12/??)  
  
Author: Allaine  
  
Email:   
  
Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!!  
  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 12  
  
"Wow," John said after Flash and Wonder Woman had completely vanished from the teleportation pods.  
  
"I'd be surprised by the very concept," Hawkgirl replied, "if I wasn't too busy trying to wrap my brain around the fact that Batman actually accepted the invitation." She looked at the Green Lantern. "Interested?"  
  
"With four other members of the League, it'd look funny if you and I said no," he said. "Besides, I've seen the damage you do when we go out. At least after you've had a few drinks, the rest of the League will be there to hold you down."  
  
"Ha ha," she said. "I wonder who Flash will bring."  
  
"We've already got an award-winning reporter, a European princess, and a career cat burglar on the guest list," John pointed out. "Knowing Flash, he'll want to top all three."  
  
She nodded. "What do you think we should wear?"  
  
"It's not like we have secrets to keep. I say we dress to kill."  
  
Hawkgirl waved her mace. "John, we are dressed to kill."  
  
"I wouldn't say kill. Maybe dressed to dish out a serious beating." He cocked his head. "You seem pretty sure this party's going to take place."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, he did say that he hasn't spoken to J'onn yet. Don't you think he'll feel left out?"  
  
"You can't think he'd insist that Flash call it off? You know how gracious he is. Perhaps a little _too _gracious," she added. "He said something to me the other day, and I really think we should start taking turns monitoring the Justice Lords. It's not fair to make him see himself in a cage every day."  
  
"No reason why we can't bring that up next meeting," John agreed after a moment. "We can switch so nobody has to deal with evil twins. But you're changing the subject. How will we feel if we have this party and he's the only one not there?"  
  
"There's no reason he can't come by himself."  
  
"Except maybe the sight of everyone with a date will remind him of his wife."  
  
She smiled slowly. "And maybe he'll bring a friend."  
  
John stared at her. "Okay, Shayera, what don't I know?"  
  
"It's personal."  
  
He folded his arms.  
  
"Oh, all right. J'onn told me about this female friend he made. Apparently he might have feelings for her. You know, the romantic kind?"  
  
"J'onn's got a girl? You're kidding me." Then he looked guilty. "Not that a girl wouldn't be lucky to have someone like him."  
  
"It's all right," she said, embarrassed. "I said those exact words, only I said them to his face. He told me he might find out how she feels about him. What if we can convince him to bring her to the party?"  
  
"Does she know about him? That he's a Martian, I mean?" John asked dubiously.  
  
"She does, he said. So introducing her to the League wouldn't reveal any secrets," Hawkgirl told him. "And with us there, it would make it easier for J'onn, put him in a comfortable setting where this woman can hear from us the kind of man he is."  
  
"You might be right," John finally agreed.   
  
"In fact," Hawkgirl said excitedly, "I should contact Flash and let him know that I'll tell J'onn about the party. Since he's shared with me his feelings for the woman, I can better convince him to invite her too."  
  
"If they're a couple," GL mentioned. "She might not be interested."  
  
"If she's not interested, then J'onn can find someone much better than her," she said, convinced.  
  
"Do we have a name for this woman?"  
  
"No," Shayera said. "It will be a surprise for everyone."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Diana asked.  
  
"I think," Audrey said after a moment, "that you should have spent more time showing me the bedroom."  
  
Diana grinned and let Audrey's long blonde locks run through her fingers. "Later," she promised. "Really, what do you think?"  
  
"The apartment is very nice," Audrey said more seriously. "Not furnished quite as lavishly as women of our class might expect . . ."  
  
"I'm trying to create an image here," Diana pointed out as they sat next to each other on the couch, Audrey's legs in Diana's lap. "When I invite friends over, I don't want them to see the penthouse suite at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel."  
  
"Yes, but you own the building now. So you obviously come from money."  
  
"A lot of money," Diana agreed. When Hippolyta had banished her from Themiscyra, the Amazon queen had made sure that Diana brought treasure enough to make her life in Man's World comfortable for some time. At the time, Diana hadn't foreseen that she would obtain a two-story building in a relatively safe part of Washington, D.C. and convert the top floor into living quarters. "But I don't exactly own the building. I do have a mortgage."  
  
Audrey looked quizzical. "Why would you pay all that interest when you could buy it outright?"  
  
"Again, like I said, it's about creating an image. Even with the clothes and the glasses and the _hair _. . ."  
  
"Must you pull your hair back so tightly when we're out?" Audrey pouted. "You know how much better you would look if you wore it down."  
  
"As my fashion advisor, I trust your judgment," Diana said, "but as I was saying, I'm trying extremely hard to present myself as Diana Castle, not Wonder Woman. Even with the changes to my look, I'm still the same height, same figure, same face. I still have the same voice. If someone were to look closely enough, they would see me behind the disguise. That's why I need to be this other woman who can't afford to buy the building outright. I want people to say, 'An Amazon princess would never live in a so-so apartment over a martial-arts studio, she would never work a real job and have a real mortgage.' According to the bank records, I'm someone with a good credit record, not a fat bank account. Whatever it takes to make this new identity believable, I'll do," she added quietly. "A paper trail won't be enough. I _need _to make this work. Because . . ."  
  
"I know," Audrey said softly. "For me. For us. I'm sorry I have to make you go through all this trouble, Diana."  
  
"It's no trouble," Diana assured her, squeezing her hand. "I needed to build a life like this anyway."  
  
Audrey smiled at her, but then she sighed. "I spoke to my father today," she said. "He feels it is time I returned to Kasnia, and he's probably right. I have overstayed my visit."  
  
Diana nodded sadly. It was going to happen sooner or later. The problem with Audrey being in Kasnia meant that their time together would be limited. On the street or in a restaurant, no one in Metropolis knew who Audrey was. In Kasnia, everyone knew, and they would have to meet privately again. "When?"  
  
"The fifteenth," she said. "He knows we have plans for the holiday."  
  
Diana caught her breath. She'd almost forgotten, and now it seemed like the perfect time to mention it. "Audrey," she said. "By Hera, please tell me you don't have any obligations for the night of the thirteenth."  
  
Audrey looked at her oddly, and then she smiled naughtily. "If you need sex that badly, there's no reason we can't do it now."  
  
"Audrey!" Diana sighed. She was a wicked girl, and Diana had completely fallen for her. "Can you be free that night?"  
  
"For you, of course," Audrey said, "but I'm not busy anyway. What's so important?"  
  
"How would you like to go to a party?"  
  
"You know I so rarely decline an invitation, darling," Audrey reminded her. "What kind of party?"  
  
"You won't believe it, but a Justice League party."  
  
The Kasnian princess blinked. "A what?"  
  
Diana chuckled. "Somehow Flash got the idea to throw a pre-Valentine's Day party on the Watchtower, just for the League and our dates. I think he's met someone, and he wants her to show her off to the rest of us. Still, I know how much you'd like the chance to have me on your arm, not having to hide our relationship in front of others . . ."  
  
Audrey's face glowed with delight. "Oh, Diana, what a marvelous idea! Will everyone be there?"  
  
"I don't know about J'onn yet. He'd be the only one without a date. Otherwise, it will be the entire League, plus Lois Lane and - " Her lip twitched. "Catwoman."  
  
"The woman from Christmas?" Audrey asked, a startled reference to an unfortunate first encounter with the infamous thief on the Watchtower.  
  
"Yes, her."  
  
"How scandalous," Audrey replied, clearly thrilled by the idea. "I hope there will be pictures. Of course you realize we'll have to go shopping beforehand."  
  
"You've bought me dresses already, Audrey."  
  
"Yes, but it's a special occasion," Audrey pointed out. "And I saw that woman in purple. We will have to look our best. You can't allow yourself to be outshined by another woman."  
  
"I don't think I could outshine you," Diana murmured.  
  
Audrey flushed happily. "If you really want me to shine, you could kiss me, you know."  
  
Diana didn't respond with words. She leaned forward and captured Audrey's lips with her own.  
  
A moan worked its way up Audrey's throat as she felt her body temperature rise. She moved her legs, letting them drop from Diana's lap onto the floor, and pushed back against Diana so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their breasts rubbing back and forth. Diana's hand traveled downward and pressed against the small of Audrey's back. Meanwhile Audrey's hand caressed Diana's cheek as inside their tongues dueled with one another.  
  
When they separated for air, it was Diana's cheeks that were darker now. Her eyes seemed a different color as well. "That extended tour of the bedroom you wanted," she breathed, her voice husky.  
  
"Now," Audrey growled.  
  
"Now," Diana agreed. Somehow they made it to their feet. It was a miracle they found their way to the bed.

* * *

"You seem quiet, Wally. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Flash started as Raven's disembodied voice carried over the library stack. He moved one aisle over to where the empath was inspecting book covers. "You know what's the one thing faster than me?" he asked glumly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A wooden ruler."  
  
She looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"A wooden ruler, in the hands of a trained nun, will always strike your knuckles before you can move your hand."  
  
"I am sorry, Wally, but I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"I went to Catholic school when I was a kid," he explained. "We were taught by nuns. Back then, the nuns were allowed to smack you with a ruler if they caught you doing something wrong. I remember Sister Rosemary said I'd be a ne'er-do-well all my life. Wonder what she'd say if she knew who I become."  
  
"You seem to be doing quite well," Raven murmured. "However, I fail to see the relevance of your remark. Do your school days weigh on your mind today?"  
  
"Sort of. Librarians remind me a lot of my old teachers. If I open my mouth, I'm afraid one will materialize and make shushing noises."  
  
Raven smiled slightly. "I apologize for bringing up such memories, but I highly doubt an ordinary librarian could appear faster than you could DISappear."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You know, when you said you were going to a place you love best, I kinda thought you meant a park or a church or something. I didn't realize you were such a reader."  
  
"This place reminds me of my childhood as well," she said softly. "Anyway," she added in a slightly louder voice, "books keep me company when Koriand'r is away. I do not think a book will cause me to become too emotional. Except, perhaps, the romance novels I see at the hospital."  
  
"Wait," Flash said, "even romance novels are off-limits?"  
  
"I am a demon's daughter," she replied quietly. "I think I am not made for love. My experience is that love excites passions in one's heart. And I was taught to guard against passion."  
  
Flash was appalled. "Didn't your teachers ever consider the fact that love might be good for you?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well - when you're in love," he said hesitantly, "there's a person in your life that means more to you than anything else. You said your father can't _make _you free him, he needs you to help him with your own free will, right?"  
  
She nodded, curious.  
  
"He has to influence you. If you were in love, how could he ever have a hold on you again? The person you loved would mean more to you than anything your father could offer."  
  
Raven looked down. "Love can bring heartbreak, can it not?"  
  
" . . . yeah, it can."  
  
"If my heart was broken," she murmured, "then I would be most vulnerable to my father. So you see, I dare not love another." She shrugged, content with her simple logic. "Friends like you and Koriand'r must do." Raven touched his wrist briefly and turned back to her books.  
  
Flash rubbed the back of his head. "Not cool," he muttered.

* * *

"Sorry about all the takeout," Mercy apologized. "I don't really cook. If I hadn't been asking you to extend your hours the past few days, you could probably be eating a lot better."  
  
Koriand'r shrugged as she expertly used chopsticks to lift white rice into her mouth. "It's not a problem, Mercy," she said after she swallowed. "My job is to protect you. Technically it's a twenty-four hour job, and you have every right to request me to stay as long as you wish. Besides, it's not as if I would be doing anything better. Just sitting in my apartment. It would be easier if Raven was with me in Metropolis but . . ." She sighed. "We both have our careers now, it seems."  
  
"Still, you're single, you're beautiful - " Koriand'r's face colored, but Mercy shook her head. "Hey, you were a model, how do you think you got the job? Speaking of which, you're also a little famous. You should have no problem picking up somebody for the night."  
  
"Tamaraneans are very free with their emotions, but we also prefer to focus on one special person, Mercy," Koriand'r said. "I do not wish to go searching through hordes of men who want to be near me because of a swimsuit photo. Besides, if there is an emergency and I need to come here, it is easier if I'm not shoving someone from my bedroom."  
  
Mercy chuckled. "I do appreciate your enthusiasm for this assignment, you know."  
  
Koriand'r only smiled at her and continued eating.  
  
"I mean that," Mercy continued quietly. "I mean, I watched Lex's back for a good part of my life, and I'm not sure if he ever appreciated me."  
  
"That man did not strike me as someone who appreciates anything but his own greatness," Koriand'r replied, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Mercy nodded. "There were a couple times when it was my life that was in danger, and Luthor just turned away." She especially remembered years before, when she'd almost been smothered by flying metal as Superman defeated Brainiac within the walls of Lexcorp. Luthor had turned his back on her that day. Later he'd garnered several valuable patents from the damaged remains of Brainiac's body, and it occurred to her now that if she _had _died that night, Luthor would have considered it the loss outweighed by the gains. She frowned as she glared into her dinner. "I can't believe it took me so long to turn away too."  
  
Of course, if she'd left him sooner, then she wouldn't be the head of Lexcorp, would she?  
  
Then again, she wouldn't be engaging in a suicidal course of refusing Luthor something he wanted, either.  
  
"At any rate," she continued, "when I hired you, I decided I wasn't going to be like him."  
  
"You are not like him," Koriand'r assured her. "You are both people who excel at business, it is true, and I've seen you can be hard in the boardroom. But when we are alone, you are not cold like him. You do not act as if everyone secretly amuses you. And you've allowed me to see you when you're vulnerable."  
  
"Just as long as you don't tell anyone I was," Mercy huffed.  
  
"I'll try not to," Koriand'r said dryly. "Speaking of letting your guard down, how are your plans for the thirteenth coming?"  
  
"Fine," Mercy lied glibly. She had mentioned to several people that she had romantic plans for the night before Valentine's. She had none, in fact. She hadn't dated another man in a couple years. But Mercy didn't want people thinking that the CEO of Lexcorp couldn't find a date. Unfortunately, Koriand'r had overheard, and Mercy had been forced to offer her the night off in order to keep the secret. Hopefully Luthor wouldn't choose that night to make a move. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, actually, I do have a date."  
  
"Really? Anyone I know? Someone else at Lexcorp?"  
  
Further discussion was postponed when the front door exploded.  
  
Koriand'r was immediately up, her feet floating an inch above the floor as spheres of light surrounded both fists. "Mercy, stay back," she warned her.  
  
"I can fight," Mercy hissed.  
  
"Then you won't be completely doomed if they get through me. Until that happens, as your bodyguard I'm telling you to _stay_."  
  
Mercy reluctantly hung back as Starfire moved into the living room. What she saw bewildered her.  
  
There were three Mercys in the room, standing in a triangular formation. The door lay in splinters behind them. All three were dressed in a short, dark gray, tight-fitting uniform, boots, and a visored cap. "Where is she?" they all said in Mercy's voice.  
  
Mercy peered around the corner. "You bastard!" she gasped. "That's what I looked like when I worked for Lex!"  
  
Six eyes turned to look at Mercy. "Ah, Mercy," they said. This time a man's voice emanated from their lips. "For a moment I thought we had the wrong apartment."  
  
"Luminus," Starfire realized, recognizing the voice.  
  
Mercy's skin paled as her eyes widened. "Lytner, what are you DOING here?!" she yelled.  
  
The three "chauffeurs" smiled. "Why does it look like we're here?" They took an aggressive fighting stance.  
  
Starfire looked back coldly. A full-blown melee with her starbolts would have the unfortunate side effect of demolishing Mercy's home, and as long as it wasn't too dangerous, she would rely more on her fighting ability. "I've read the files on you, Luminus. They say you've been quite the scientist all your life."  
  
"I have."  
  
"So you couldn't fight your way out of a xathine purse."  
  
"A what?"  
  
She didn't reply. She just darted forward, grabbed one of the solid-light holograms by the head, and concentrated. The energy she generated made the light dissipated, but the body threw a punch to her chest regardless, and she realized this was definitely not like fighting people.  
  
Starfire realized a few other things as she fought. One was that Luminus was indeed not a good fighter. Punches were telegraphed, kicks were blocked easily. Undoubtedly the real Mercy had been a better fighter. Another was that even though Luminus was directing their attacks, they weren't really able to form a coordinated attack all at once, and so the odds were closer to two-to-one.  
  
The problem was that mere fighting wasn't having much of an effect on their forms, and finally exasperated with burns on her forearms, Starfire lost her temper. Her job was to protect Mercy, not her home. She unleashed three direct hits with her starbolts at close range to all three holograms, and as quick as that, they were gone, splashed into a billion invisible pieces.  
  
She blinked and looked around, the fight ending so quickly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mercy asked from the other room, rising slowly.  
  
Starfire smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? I _was _trained by the Warlords of - "  
  
A massive beam literally came from nowhere, erupting from empty space two feet to Starfire's left. It caught her fully, blowing her all the way across the room so that her body slammed against the opposite wall.  
  
"No!!" Mercy screamed, horrified. She ran forward, heedlessly.  
  
Starfire slumped forward on her knees, blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes looked ahead without seeing, and she slumped onto the floor.  
  
Mercy stared for a few shocked seconds before whipping her head around. "Luminus, you shit! Where are you?! We had a deal!!"  
  
Edward Lytner slowly materialized to her right, clad in a strange bodysuit that covered everything but his face. "That's the one thing a hologram is constrained from doing, you know," he mused. "Being invisible. I can, however, create the illusion that _I _am invisible. Neat, isn't it?"  
  
"I paid you what you asked, you prick!" Mercy shouted. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Lex wants to know if his check got lost in the mail," Luminus said conversationally.  
  
She stared at him. "Still acting?"  
  
"You _will _give Luthor what he wants, Miss Graves," he warned her. "Or you'll end up like her. Dead."  
  
She looked back at Koriand'r's still form. She'd thought her decision was suicidal. It got someone killed, she thought, anguished. Just not her.

* * *

Flash leapt forward as Raven crumpled to the floor with a silent cry. "Raven! What's wrong?"  
  
"Koriand'r!" Raven cried out. Then she vanished from his arms in a puff of smoke.  
  
He stared at where she'd been. Koriand'r was in trouble. That meant Mercy Graves, which meant Metropolis -   
  
"Keep it down, sir. This is a library!"  
  
Flash turned to the librarian who'd materialized behind him. "What are you going to do, rap my knuckles?"  
  
Then he ran out of her sight before turning on the jets and speeding out of the New York Public Library.  
  
As he ran he got his communicator out. "Supes! Come in, come in! We've got a serious problem!"  
  
"Flash! What is it?"  
  
"Where can I find Mercy Graves at this hour? I think Koriand'r is in trouble."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Flash grimly took two seconds to change into his uniform. Koriand'r had to be all right.  
  
After all, they had a date.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (13/??)

Author: Allaine

Email:

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 13 

Mercy swallowed as her chin was lifted forcibly on the point of a beam of concentrated light emanating from Lytner's finger. It was leaving a mild burn on her flesh.

"Mr. Luthor expects total cooperation from now on," he told her.

"He's not - " She winced. "Not usually this obvious."

"You won't tell the police," Luminus pointed out with a sneer. "They'll find out you hired me the first time. I have proof of our arrangement, remember? Your credibility will be shot, and Luthor will look like the victim of a smear campaign."

He was right, and she berated herself for it.

"Hey, I don't like the guy either," Lytner added. "He didn't exactly make this job easy for me. So why don't you just give him his money? If people find out you set him up, he'll win for sure."

"Because it's my fucking company now," she hissed.

"Koriand'r!!"

Luminus swiveled around at the noise behind them. The light snuffed out below Mercy's jawline, and she nearly fell to the floor. "What the - " he murmured as he moved back into the living room where Starfire lay.

Raven looked down at Koriand'r, horrified, her small form nearly hidden by her billowing purple cape. Once the golden Tamaranean's pain had penetrated a planetary atmosphere and the vacuum of space to cry out to Raven. A few hundred miles was nothing when she had been injured so grievously. Her lovely spark was there, but very faint, and Raven had to act right away.

"Where did YOU come from, little girl?"

She spun around. "Who did this?" she said, demanding even as she practically whispered.

Luminus swaggered a few steps closer. "I did," he told her. "She thought she was pretty tough - compared me to something called a xanthine bag, I think - but I took care of her. Why don't you come over here before I have to hurt you too?"

Suddenly it wasn't about neutralizing a threat. Or even healing Koriand'r. It was about retribution.

Her shadow-self poured forth from her body and reached for Luminus with hungry appendages.

Startled, Luminus fired short laser bursts into the inky darkness above Raven, but they vanished into a blackness in which it seemed light could not exist. "Hey, wait a minute," he said nervously.

Raven felt an unfamiliar emotion welling up inside of her, and yet for something so strange, it certainly felt_powerful_.

"You - must - suffer."

She didn't notice how her voice had deepened, grown more masculine. She didn't even feel a third eye that appeared on her forehead and glared at Lytner with a baleful red glow.

Lytner did, however, and he would have screamed. But then he caught a glimpse of what was waiting for him in the shadows, and that made him_really_scream.

"You will be the first to suffer on this planet," Raven/Trigon told him, "and so you will suffer the most."

Mercy shrank back from where she had been watching. She pulled her knees against her chest and, in a completely uncharacteristic move, prayed that whatever that creature was, it would not see her.

* * *

Superman arrived later than he would have liked, but "Clark Kent" had been trapped in an interview, and it had taken him a long minute to get away with a semi-plausible excuse. As he entered Mercy's condo through glass doors that led onto her balcony, he took one look and realized that minute had been perhaps too long.

A young woman - he was startled to realize it was Raven, the friend of Mercy's bodyguard Starfire who he'd met once at the Watchtower - was holding Starfire with one hand. The Tamaranean was unconscious, and her feet were a few inches above the floor. He couldn't see anything visibly happening to Starfire, but he sensed great powers being expended.

More shocking was the sight of Mercy Graves huddled in a corner, and it was her Superman went to for answers. "Mercy? Mercy!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Superman," she whispered. "Be careful. She's not human."

"Mercy, what happened? Flash called and said he thought you were in trouble."

"I still am," she said. She pointed back toward the living room.

Superman looked at where she was pointing and saw a man's huddled form on the floor. His dark grey outfit had allowed him to blend into the shadows. He hurried over and turned the man to face him.

Then Superman pulled back. It was Edward Lytner, but his face was twisted into an expression of abject terror. His eyes gazed sightlessly over Superman's shoulder. The Kryptonian put two fingers to Edward's neck and found a slight pulse, but he wasn't moving.

"So, one of the heroes has arrived."

Slowly Superman raised his head. Raven was looking at him. Or rather, what used to be Raven was looking at him. Her face had also been distorted, but in her case, it was the addition of a third, inhuman eye in the center of her forehead. "Raven, what's going on?" he asked calmly.

Carefully she set Koriand'r down. "She is healed," she said, and now Superman noticed that her voice had changed. There was a second, masculine voice that seemed to be speaking in unison with her own. "She will recover, although she will be very weak for some time."

"Koriand'r was hurt?"

"That pitiful excuse for a human you hold in your hands," Raven told him, gesturing at Luminus. "He attempted to kill her. He nearly succeeded, but I have repaid him. He shall live forever in the hell I have created for him, feeding me - always."

"Feeding you? Raven, I don't understand, what's happened to you?" Superman asked, standing up.

"I am more than Raven," she said. "I am my father, and my father's daughter. He shall live through me, and he shall hold sway over all he wishes."

"Right," Superman said slowly, beginning to re-evaluate the situation. "So your father did this to Luminus?"

"So shall Trigon do to everyone on this small planet," Raven promised him, but Trigon's voice had grown in volume. "To everyone who might cause hurt to the Tamaranean, who has caused hurt to her, I shall unleash an eternity of torment. None on Earth shall escape my reach. Then with the power I obtain from the conquest of Earth, I shall annihilate the Citadel and give Tamaran back to Koriand'r. She will rule again, and her oppressors will die. For I am a grateful father, and I would give my daughter what she wishes."

"Raven is a healer. She works in a hospital, healing the people who come to her," Superman replied. "She would never wish such a fate on the people of Earth. She's a human too, you know." He remembered that Raven had told them once that she was trying to escape from her father. She hadn't mentioned that she was trying to escape from herself at the same time.

Still, he couldn't use physical force yet. Raven was obviously in less than complete control here.

"Raven was born to be my vessel," Trigon replied. "If her mother had not been taken from my followers, she would never have your weak human compunctions about life and death. You see, my daughter? He judges you, like they all do."

"Raven!"

A red whirlwind that entered the ruined remains of Mercy's front door had spoken, and Raven spun around.

"Flash?" Raven asked softly.

"The fool who talks too much," Trigon growled at the same time.

They were still speaking simultaneously, but NOT saying the same thing. Either this meant Trigon wasn't yet in full control of his daughter's body, Superman realized . . . or his power had grown to the point that he could express himself telepathically.

For her well-being, he hoped it was the former.

Flash took in Raven's appearance and his eyes widened. "Raven, what happened?"

"Will your endless prattling never cease?!" Trigon boomed.

"Three words is way below average for me, bub," Flash replied.

"Uh, Flash?" Superman said.

Flash waved at him. "I got this," he said. "So you're the big bad daddy I've heard about. You've done a pretty good job of ruining your daughter's life. I'd say you're out of the running for 'Father of the Year', but I think you've still got a shot at 'Biggest Jerk in the Universe'."

"Impudent fool!"

The devouring shadow reached for him.

"NO!! You can't hurt him!""

Raven's shadow-self pulled back as the glow in her third eye dimmed.

"He must pay, like all others on this planet! Pay for what happened to your friend!"

"Hey, don't go blaming the entire population of Earth for one guy," Flash retorted. "Raven? Is she all right?"

" . . . she's going to be fine, I think. But she is unconscious, and she will probably need to remain in bed for some time. I - I don't think she'll be ready for your party."

"If we even have a party," Flash replied calmly. "The father you've feared all your life wants to destroy us all, remember?"

"But Koriand'r - "

"Is going to be fine. And you were angry, so Trigon made his move while you weren't thinking clearly. You said you're supposed to avoid strong emotions, remember?"

Raven nodded slowly.

"Besides, how do you think she'll feel if she wakes up and Earth's turned into the tenth ring of Hell? Raven?"

Raven didn't respond, as her father's powers waned and she found herself engaging in one of their many internal debates.

_I can give you everything, daughter! Both of you!_

_And I lose Koriand'r in the process? No, father._

The eye closed and vanished, replaced once more by her smooth brow. Her shadow-self disappeared.

She looked blankly at Flash as the physical exhaustion of healing Koriand'r, as well as the mental exhaustion of briefly sharing a consciousness with Trigon, rammed into her and she collapsed.

Superman was faster than a speeding bullet, but Flash was even faster, and he caught her before she'd fallen more than a few inches.

As he let her sink gently to the floor, Raven looked past Flash at Koriand'r's sleeping form, then at Mercy Graves._She's hiding something_, she thought dimly as she passed out.

"Nice job," Superman said quietly. "You may have just saved a lot of people tonight."

"I know I saved one in particular," Flash responded.

* * *

"So she was the mystery date?" Superman asked once both Koriand'r and Raven were bedded down in Mercy's bedroom and guest room. Neither woman appeared in need of medical attention, and Superman wasn't sure if an Earth doctor could treat Koriand'r's alien physiology anyway. Not to mention Raven, who was half-demon . . .

"Yeah," Flash said. "Guess the party wasn't such a great idea after all. Big surprise, huh?"

"Actually, it wasn't half-bad," Superman admitted. "Now how about we get some more answers from Mercy?"

They found Mercy still sitting in the living room, drinking coffee that was so strong, Superman could have smelled it in the lobby. "Do I need an exorcist?" she asked nervously.

"Why is Luminus trying to kill you?" Superman asked sternly.

"Why was he, anyway?" Flash added. "He's the same as he was five minutes ago."

Mercy hesitated. "I'd rather not say."

"He almost killed your bodyguard, and now he's the one in a coma. Mercy, I don't think you have a choice here."

"I doubt you want this to come out either."

Superman glared at her. "Want what?"

"It's about Lex."

"Figures," Flash said.

"What_about_Luthor?"

"Luminus . . . he's trying to ruin Luthor's campaign."

"Excuse me?"

"He found out that my Lexcorp holdings revert back to Luthor upon my death," Mercy said. "He figured if he killed me, people would think Lex did it so he could get his hands on the company. It's common knowledge that he's not happy I haven't supported his campaign financially. Luminus still hates Lex for firing him years ago, and he liked seeing him in prison. In fact Lytner liked seeing him down so much that he didn't want Lex to ever get up again."

Superman nodded cautiously. Both "Clark" and Lois had covered his campaign, and the rumors had been flying thick about Luthor's increasing irritation with Mercy's lack of support. "Why wouldn't I want this to come out?"

Mercy gave him a flat look that suggested she'd made a complete recovery from her harrowing experience. "Because Luthor will look like the victim of a frame-up, and his numbers will go up. It's a three-way race. All he needs is what, ten points? Come on, Superman. Do you really want Luthor in charge of City Hall?"

"Luminus can't exactly deny your story, Mercy," Superman pointed out.

"Do you have a_better_explanation for why he tried Starfire and I?" Mercy shot back.

Flash leaned toward Superman. "Hey, Supes, let's talk over here for a second."

Mercy watched them leave. She was counting on Luminus' forced silence. She just needed to get Koriand'r to corroborate her story once the Tamaranean woke up.

She sighed. Then she'd have to give Luthor what he wanted. Her pride and manipulation had nearly gotten the alien killed. It was just that she be forced to swallow said pride and prostrate herself before Luthor. She'd have to let Koriand'r go, too. Mercy wouldn't need special protection any longer, and she still felt too guilty over her role in the Luminus affair.

Guilt - something she'd never felt while working for Luthor. A couple years in the office and she'd turned soft.

"I realize you have a history with Mercy," Flash was saying meanwhile, "but we've got the police downstairs waiting for our all-clear to come in and take a statement, so do we really think there's another answer to Luminus being here?"

Superman looked doubtful. "I don't like relying on Mercy's word."

"So we ask Koriand'r when she's awake. More importantly, do we really want Luthor to look like a victim because of this?"

"We can't be a party to Mercy giving false statements!"

"Superman, we can't let Luthor win either."

"He's not going to."

"He could."

"He's not! And even if he does, it's not our place to subvert the legal system. If we do that, we're on the road to becoming Justice Lords."

Flash frowned. "Yeah, I guess," he finally said.

"What about Raven?" Superman asked. "You weren't exactly surprised when you came in."

"I knew about her father, if that's what you mean. I know she's spent her own life resisting him. I also know she's denied herself happiness, even love, because she's afraid of doing something like this. Is there anything else?"

"She's dangerous with a monster like Trigon inside of her."

"So are you, speaking of the Justice Lords," Flash said quietly.

Superman scowled. "I won't become him."

"Raven doesn't want to become her father either. Can she guarantee it won't happen some day? No. But after what we saw, neither can you. Or any of us. So if you expect Raven to leave Earth or something . . ."

"That's not what I meant," Superman said sharply. "I just mean that she needs to be watched from now on."

Flash sighed and nodded. "She's my friend. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Good. In the meantime, we let Mercy know that either she tells the police the truth, or I do. The mayoral election is still several months away."

"And if Luthor wins?"

"He's not president yet," Superman said.

"Luthor for President - more ethical than Nixon," Flash muttered.

* * *

"Quite the excitement in Metropolis," J'onn said as Shayera entered.

"I just spoke to Superman. He says both Raven and Koriand'r should be all right," she said. "As for Luminus, there's a question as to whether or not he snaps out of it."

"I could enter his mind," J'onn suggested.

"Maybe we should just wait," Hawkgirl replied. "She used that power of hers on a couple of Amazons when we faced Aresia the second time, and they recovered eventually."

J'onn nodded.

"Listen, J'onn," she said hesitantly, "about what you told me the other day? About you and this woman?"

He looked embarrassed. "We - talked for a while. We had dinner. I think we will see each other again. She - she feels things for me as well. Perhaps we both need to spend more time together in order to sort our feelings out."

"That's good, J'onn, really. Look, there's something Flash was going to ask you, but I thought I would be better," she said. "He's planning this - party for the thirteenth. He wants it to be the whole Justice League, including dates. A sort of Valentine's Day party."

J'onn raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"And he wasn't sure about what you'd say, because he figured you would be the only one without a date."

He waited for her to continue, and then he realized what she was waiting for. "No, you can't mean you think I should bring my friend?"

"Come on, J'onn, it'd be great! You said she already knows who you are, right?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"So you'd get to be with her in a social setting where you could feel comfortable in your own skin, talking about anything," Shayera pointed out. "She could see how much we all consider you a friend. And you know the others will want to meet her when they find out. Why not get it out of the way now?"

J'onn could think of a very good reason - Talia and Batman in the same room. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

He paused. He couldn't exactly tell her. "Er . . ."

She smiled. "I understand you're nervous. It's new for you, and you're unsure about introducing her to the others. But at least after she's met the whole League, she can decide if she's ready to become romantically involved with one of its members. Besides, we can all tell you what we think of her."

"I'm sure you will," he thought glumly.

"What do you think?"

J'onn couldn't think of a plausible excuse other than "Her father is Ra's al-Ghul." And really, might it be a good idea? Wasn't there a chance that he and she might be together for a long time? And if that was the case, the League_would_know sooner or later. They might accuse him of hiding the relationship!

This was not good.

"I - will see what she thinks," J'onn said, resigned.

"Great! I'll tell Flash. He was going to bring Koriand'r, but now she's injured and she might not be in shape for the party. Which is too bad, of course, but won't it be ironic if he's the only one without a date?" Her smile was almost wicked.

"Ironic," he agreed.

Oh, the irony would be rich at the party indeed.

To be continued . . .


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (14/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 14  
  
"Well," Flash said, remarkably successful at keeping a grin on his face, "looks like you have doctor's permission to get out of our date. No need for me to feel embarrassed now."  
  
"Flash!" Koriand'r said, surprised. "It's not for another week!" As if to show that she would be in more than adequate condition by then, she straightened in her bed, but a shadow crossed her face and she imperceptibly slipped back down.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, Koriand'r," he told her. "Raven says you were about fifteen seconds from meeting X'hal when she healed you - did I say that right?"  
  
"Yes," Koriand'r assured him with a small smile. "You said the name of my people's god very well. You could be an honorary Tamaranean yourself."  
  
"All I need is some golden skin," Flash joked feebly. His eyes still showed his disappointment as he spoke, however. "I spoke to Raven before I came in, Koriand'r. She warned me that while she healed your injuries, your body is still very weak from the injuries Luminus inflicted on you. Maybe in a week, you'll be all right, but I'm not going to drag you out of the Earth's atmosphere and test your strength for some party."  
  
"Luminus," she repeated, her eyes flashing. "Where is he now?"  
  
"The prison infirmary at Stryker's," he said. "Doctors don't think he's waking up any time soon." Flash didn't mention that J'onn hadn't detected Edward Lytner's consciousness inside his body. Wherever his, for lack of a better word, "soul" had been taken by Trigon, J'onn had gotten the impression that it wasn't a very happy place.  
  
"I see," Koriand'r said. "I'm not sorry." But now it was her turn to look disappointed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spoke to Ms. Graves earlier," the alien princess told him. "She informed me that I could stay as long as I needed."  
  
Mercy had insisted on keeping "Starfire" at her penthouse. Since all she needed was plenty of bedrest, taking her to an Earth hospital to be gawked at wouldn't make much sense. Superman had told Flash that he couldn't be sure if Mercy's actions were motivated merely by gratitude, or if there was something else involved.  
  
Like Lex Luthor, whose poll numbers had risen five points when the police informed the press that after investigation, Edward "Luminus" Lytner had attempted to murder Mercy Graves and frame Luthor for it. Superman still couldn't shake the feeling that Koriand'r had been some kind of pawn in the whole affair.  
  
Without proof, however, Flash said none of this to Koriand'r. Instead he asked, "Why is that bad?"  
  
"Because," Koriand'r sighed, "my services as her bodyguard have been terminated."  
  
"What?! Just because you're going to be laid up for a week or two - "  
  
"It's not that. She says now that Luminus is no longer trying to kill her, she no longer has need of a super-powered bodyguard." Koriand'r looked worried. "But I know . . ."  
  
"Know what? Koriand'r, what did exactly happen here the other night?" Both Koriand'r and Raven had slept for over twenty-four hours - the one because of her injuries, the other from the strain of both healing Koriand'r and briefly carrying her demon father's essence - before Mercy Graves made indirect contact with the Justice League and informed them the two were awake.  
  
Koriand'r paused for a moment. "Mercy and I were having dinner when Luminus broke in through the front door. He distracted me with three of his solid-light holograms while he entered the room, invisible. I was hit from behind after the holograms were disposed of, and that's the last thing I remember."  
  
"Do you know why he had it in for Mercy?"  
  
"Because of Lex Luthor, of course."  
  
Flash nodded. That much, they knew from Mercy. The question was how he was involved. "Why him?"  
  
"He wanted everyone to think Luthor was behind the murder, so his political career would be over. Something about Mercy's shares of Lexcorp, I believe."  
  
He looked into her guileless face and saw she was a bad liar. "Is that the real reason?"  
  
She nodded calmly. "I'm told the police agree."  
  
Mercy had definitely talked with Koriand'r before he arrived. The alien had been coached. "Fine then," Flash said. He slowly rose.  
  
"Flash, please," Koriand'r said, moving her hand to touch his wrist. "Do you honestly believe I would be involved in anything bad?"  
  
Flash hesitated before shaking his head. "No," he replied.  
  
"Then please leave Miss Graves alone. She has done nothing wrong."  
  
"Except almost get you killed. If Raven hadn't arrived - "  
  
"Then I would be dead. I highly doubt we should be blaming the victim rather than the assassin."  
  
"I guess not." Flash considered pointing out that if Koriand'r had died, Raven would have become her father's puppet, but he didn't know exactly how much Koriand'r knew about Raven's connection to Trigon. Besides, whatever secret of Mercy's Koriand'r was keeping, he wouldn't get it from her today.  
  
"So - you're calling off our date?" Koriand'r asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"I should be the one saying sorry, Flash," she said. "You must have been looking forward to this for a long time. Raven tells me you have pursued me for quite some time."  
  
Flash blushed a little. "She told you that?"  
  
Koriand'r smiled and nodded. "She speaks extremely highly of you. You know how I appreciate the time you've spent with her."  
  
"Yeah well, I think pretty highly of you yourself. You're the first person I've never managed to catch up with."  
  
She chuckled. "What will you do with your party?"  
  
"Well, everyone's already said they're attending, so I can't exactly call it off. Guess I'm going stag."  
  
Koriand'r looked confused. "A deer?"  
  
Flash blinked. "Oh, no, no, I mean I'm going alone."  
  
"Oh! . . . Flash, maybe I have an idea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why not take Raven instead?"  
  
"Raven?" he repeated. He'd never even considered it. "Well, uh, she's never struck me as someone who likes parties."  
  
"You're right, but those were other planets where she was surrounded by strangers. She'll be among friends at your party, and no matter how strongly she assures me that she's used to being alone, a Tamaranean like myself could never understand how anyone would _like_ to be alone." Koriand'r smiled at him. "Surely you enjoy her company. You weren't spending time with her just to impress me?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Flash said with a straight face. Okay, so maybe in the beginning - but the quiet empath had grown on him.  
  
"And don't you think she's pretty?"  
  
Raven's face and petite body seemed to always be enshrouded in a hooded cloak or a sari, so she'd never turned heads while they'd been outside. But from what he'd seen of her, Flash acknowledged that she was indeed pretty. Her best feature was her luxuriant hair, which unfortunately always seemed to be her most hidden feature.  
  
Funny how he'd never thought about her looks. Maybe because Raven couldn't help but fade into the background next to the taller, more voluptuous Koriand'r. God knew, Raven _preferred_ to be in the background.  
  
"Then why not? Wouldn't you both rather be together than alone?"  
  
Flash scratched his head. Maybe - Koriand'r was right.  
  
Unfortunately, his JL communicator chose that moment to awaken.

* * *

Mercy stared into her coffee mug. She'd taken a couple days off from work after the Luminus affair, and she'd spent much of it sleeping fitfully. Her coffee was so strong, and so dark, that it almost resembled the shadows that had accumulated the other night above that friend of Starfire's.  
  
She shivered, even with the warmth of the coffee emanating through the ceramic mug and into her hands. Mercy would never forget the glimpse she'd gotten from inside those shadows. She'd seen a place - if that was what Hell was like, then she was going to live a better life.  
  
Mercy snorted. For someone like her, that wasn't possible. Even now she lied with every breath. Lied to the Justice League and the police about her relationship with Luminus. (And if the police managed to find Lytner's hideout, and more importantly the evidence he had kept of their arrangement, she'd be in a different hell called prison.)  
  
Lied to Starfire about her relationship with Luminus, more importantly. And now the Tamaranean lied to protect her. Mercy had informed her that she would be giving Luthor his money. Lytner had nearly killed Starfire. Who knew what he'd do next?  
  
She should have given Luthor what he wanted, when he wanted it. Her pride had stopped her. Because of her pride, she now had to live with the guilt of Starfire almost dying for her.  
  
Mercy had manipulated her employee and almost gotten her killed. In other words, she'd done exactly what Luthor had done to her, even after she swore she was better than him. Mercy and Luthor deserved each other.  
  
Starfire - _Koriand'r_ had been a rare friend, too.  
  
Mercy heard the shuffling of feet, and she paled when she looked up and saw Raven stumbling in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked nervously.  
  
Raven looked up from under her hood, and even though she had only two eyes, not three, they were no less piercing as they looked at Mercy. "You're hiding something," she said accusatorily.  
  
Mercy flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm an empath. I sense things about people. Before I passed out, I _felt_ you. You're not telling them something."  
  
"Ask Starfire," Mercy muttered, thinking Raven spoke of the cover story the two women had fed to the police.  
  
"You're not telling _Koriand'r_ something," Raven retorted.  
  
"You presume to judge me?" Mercy snapped.  
  
It was Raven's turn to tremble slightly. "Great evil lives inside of me," she admitted. "But I will allow no one to harm Koriand'r, including you!"  
  
Mercy had a sudden image of being _pulled_ into the darkness the way Luminus had been, and her hands shook.  
  
Raven must have picked up on that feeling, because she sighed heavily and turned slightly away. "I would not do that," she whispered. "That was my father. I will not allow him to do that again."  
  
"Well, you're both safe from me, okay? I fired Starfire. Our relationship ends as soon as she's fit enough to walk out my door," Mercy said crisply.  
  
"Koriand'r says you are her friend," Raven replied softly. "The relationship ends when she chooses to, not when she no longer works for you."  
  
Mercy now looked away. "She has better friends."  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a red blur in the kitchen that blew back Mercy's hair and Raven's hood. When it was gone, Raven was astonished to find she had a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
Mercy stared at her. "What just happened?"  
  
"Flash," she said. "He left me this." She opened up the paper, and gasped upon reading it.  
  
"Raven,  
  
Wonder Woman is in trouble.  
  
Flash.  
  
P.S. What are you doing the night of the thirteenth?"

* * *

Diana couldn't help it. She screamed as the coils squeezed her body ever more tightly. The scales had felt like they were made of diamond, and she'd been unable to dent them with her fists.  
  
"And here you said you would tell us nothing!" Cecrops said in mock astonishment. He sneered at her and, pulling a fist back, struck her across the face.  
  
She looked back at him with flat eyes. "I'll tell you something else - that wasn't much of a punch."  
  
Cecrops roared and flung her across the Athenian square in front of the museum where Wonder Woman had foiled a robbery only minutes earlier. Then she'd discovered the thieves had been only lures, paid by the _creature_s who had then ambushed her, turning this section of the Greek capital into a ghost town.  
  
Cecrops dragged himself slowly in the direction he'd hurled her. He was a well-muscled man, completely naked from the waist up. From the waist down, however, he wasn't even human. Below the waist he had the body of a dragon, and he used his powerful trunk-like legs to pull his massive scaled body toward her. He'd used the huge tail that comprised most of his length to encircle and trap her, then thrown her aside.  
  
Diana slowly rose to her feet. He was but one of the beasts to be resurrected from the Greek legends her mother had told her when she was younger, but they'd scattered while she fought with Cecrops. She looked about herself warily. Where were they?  
  
A shrill cry greeted her from behind, and she screamed as she felt needle-like teeth sink into her shoulder as something latched onto her back. Short bristles covered its entire body. Diana swung her left fist behind her, connecting with the face of the monster attacking her. It let go, and she swiftly pivoted, grabbed it, and hurled it into Cecrops' path.  
  
"Careful, Myrmidon," Cecrops growled as he narrowly dodged the bright red projectile.  
  
Myrmidon's bulbous eyes glared at Diana with hatred as the misshapen creature, a mere three feet in height, pulled itself to its feet. Long antennae jutted from its forehead. It licked her blood from its thin teeth. "You shouldn't have let her go," it hissed.  
  
"Shut up, both of you," Diana snarled. "What do you want from me?!"  
  
"Where is she?!" Cecrops shouted at her.  
  
"Who?" Diana demanded. "You keep saying 'she'. I have no idea who you're talking about!"  
  
"Our mistress," Myrmidon retorted. "She who told us to wait for her. She who told us it was Wonder Woman's doing if she never returned. So you will tell us now. Tell us where Circe is!"  
  
Diana suddenly understood. Circe's greatest power was her ability to magically transform men into beasts. These creatures - they had been men once! Only now, they'd been turned into hybrid creations of Circe. Cecrops was half-dragon, while Myrmidon had evidently been crossed with some kind of fire ant.  
  
"Hey, hero! I thought you were supposed to save people!"  
  
She turned slightly so that she could see who had called out to her, without turning her back on Cecrops and Myrmidon. Diana was greeted with the sight of her other two attackers - plus a man and a woman who they'd pulled from whatever hiding place they'd selected.  
  
To the right was Erysichthon, an enormous man with a blue twelve-pointed star tattooed over the left side of his face. He towered over eight feet in height, but that was nothing compared to his immense girth. His bulk was so enormous that he must have weighed over nine hundred pounds, and his legs were encased in sturdy metal casings that allowed him to walk while supporting his weight. His vaguely porcine snout suggested that Circe had mixed his DNA with that of a pig.  
  
The creature that held tightly onto their two captives was covered in a coarse white fur that was his only clothing, while Myrmidon and Erysichthon wore torn leather trousers and vests. What had once been an ordinary man and an ordinary wolf had become a humanoid wolfman with long, sharp claws and a mouth full of teeth. Correction - two mouths. Circe had crowned her achievement by giving him two heads, both of which looked at Diana with orange eyes in which both intelligence and savagery lurked. He called himself Geryon.  
  
"Let them go!" Diana warned Geryon now. "If you stop now, perhaps the Justice League can find a way to turn you back into the men you once were!"  
  
"Piss off, Wonder Woman!" Erysichthon sneered. "What makes you think we want what you offer us? We've got more power now than we ever dreamed of. Face it, sister - we're a combination of animals at their best, and humans at their worst!"  
  
Diana took a step closer, but Geryon pulled the woman prisoner closer so that his teeth grazed her neck, and Wonder Woman stopped.  
  
"Hey, give me one of those, Geryon," Erysichthon pleaded hungrily. "You don't need two."  
  
"Which one you want?"  
  
"The bigger one, of course."  
  
"Yeah, well, you can have him. You know where _my_ preferences lie." He shoved the man into Erysichthon's arms, and lazily ran a claw from his free hand along the throat of the woman he still held onto.  
"Circe is in custody," Diana informed them. "You will never find her." That was the truth. As long as Circe knew that Audrey and Diana were lovers, and was a risk to use that information against them, she would remain trapped on Themiscyra, watched at all times by her mother and the other Amazons.  
  
"We've got time," Cecrops told her.  
  
"Maybe I'll have a snack while you change your mind," Erysichthon suggested. He put a hand on each of his captive's shoulders and turned the man to face his enormous body.  
  
Then, impossibly, his jaw dropped. And dropped.  
  
As Diana watched, frozen in horror, Erysichthon's mouth swelled to over six feet in diameter, almost blocking him from view. The Greek man screamed, but was unable to prevent Erysichthon from cramming his entire body into his mouth. Greedy, piggish hands shoved the prisoner into his craw until he vanished from view.  
  
"NO!" Diana screamed, momentarily forgetting the other captive. She flew at Erysichthon.  
  
Unconcerned, Erysichthon's gut bulged for an instant as he closed his mouth.  
  
Diana never reached him, however, as she was struck in mid-flight by an unusual projectile. The Fiat automobile sent her flying into a nearby store.  
  
Myrmidon grinned nastily and blew the Amazon a kiss. "Guess I forgot to tell her I can lift fifty times my own weight."  
  
Erysichthon burped and spit a few bones out. "Excuse me."  
  
"You're excused," Geryon replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Diana smashed out of the building, once again airborne. This time she was too quick for them to expect it, and like a torpedo she struck Cecrops in the face with her doubled fist. He lurched back violently. The only reason he didn't fall was that his huge lower body didn't allow him to.  
  
This couldn't help him, however, as she quickly discovered his upper torso wasn't nearly as well-protected as his scaly bottom. She punished him with blows to his chest until she felt fat hands strike her powerfully from behind in her kidneys. Diana dropped to the ground.  
  
She looked up at Erysichthon's leering face. "When I consumed him," he said conversationally, "I added his strength to mine, just like all the others before him. Oh, and Geryon's gone for now, but he wanted to thank you for giving him the time to take care of his business." Then he planted his incredibly heavy boot in her back, driving her arms out from under her.  
  
"Business?" she growled as she strained to throw his weight off.  
  
"Geryon fancies himself something of the ladies' man, Wonder Woman."  
  
Shocked, Diana felt her adrenaline kick into overdrive. "Hera, give me strength!"  
  
Erysichthon yelped in surprise as he felt himself thrown backwards. He cried out as he found himself on his back and unable to get up, like a giant tortoise.  
  
Diana flew in the direction Geryon had been standing, only to encounter him standing a couple hundred yards away. The woman had been cast aside, unconscious. "You're utterly vile, all of you," she said, her cheeks red with exertion.  
  
"What if I told you that I decided I'd much rather be with you than the little piece of pastry?" he asked, gesturing at the hostage as his other claw meandered toward the _thing_ between his legs.  
  
She looked down, then back up at his faces. "You disgust me," she whispered, even as she felt the others approaching her from behind with enough speed that the ground shook.  
  
"Face it, Wonder Woman," Geryon pointed out. "You're all alone, and you're up against the Slaughterhouse Five."  
  
"Five?" Diana asked.  
  
Hearing something, she looked to her right. They were standing in an intersection, and rushing toward her were what looked like a man on horseback. But the horse was moving much faster than any normal horse could have moved.  
  
Its speed was such that she wasn't able to react in time. The horse's front hooves buried themselves in her chest as she turned, knocking her twenty feet backwards. She crashed through the plate-glass windows of an automobile dealership and was stunned when her head impacted with a car door with incredible velocity.  
  
So she couldn't know at first that her attacker had not been a man on horseback, but rather a man with a horse's back. "Wonder Woman!" the centaur called out as he pulled out an oversized bow. "I am Nessus, leader of my band! But my intellect, great as it may be, is only a shadow of Circe's. It is she who will lead us to destroy ALL in our way! You will tell us, and you will die today."  
  
Diana shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Screw you," she muttered, too quietly for him to hear.  
  
Nessus pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and nocked it. The head was too complicated to be an ordinary arrowhead. "Or don't tell us, and everyone in this city dies."  
  
He let his arrow fly. The explosive arrowhead impacted with the car Diana had struck, and the explosion destroyed the interior of the showroom while knocking Diana back outside. She landed in a boneless heap.  
  
"Quickly!" Nessus ordered, gesturing to the others. "Cecrops, immobilize her before she recovers! The rest of us shall _soften_ the Amazon."  
  
Despite his false modesty, the others obviously followed him when Circe wasn't there. Cecrops swiftly whipped his tail about and, for the second time that day, wrapped it around her body so that her arms were pinned to either side. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned as she fought the relentlessly tightening dragon's body.  
  
But Myrmidon casually picked up a nearby VW minibus and tossed it so that it landed on her head. Cecrops only laughed as the wreckage slid off his scales, but Diana began to tire as Erysichthon and Geryon traded turns punching her in the face. She'd cracked a rib or two, and probably fractured her jaw so that it seemed to no longer respond to her commands. She probably couldn't tell them where Circe was if she wanted to.  
  
Not that she'd ever talk.  
  
Nessus made his way over, surefooted amongst the rubble. He had a second arrow pointed at Diana's heart. "Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
Diana didn't even look at him. She saw the helicopter high above them, undoubtedly capturing the entire scene on camera. She wondered if Audrey was seeing this. She hoped not. This wasn't the sort of thing she'd ever wanted Audrey to see. To some extent, the Kasnian princess had never really feared for Diana's safety before. Audrey had always been sublimely confident that Diana would always return to her.  
  
This innocence was about to be lost.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I have a horsey ride?"  
  
Nessus whirled around, surprised as he felt someone tug on his tail like it was a bell-pull. "What?!"  
  
The Flash wasn't smiling for once. "Say h'lo to my leetle friend." And he buried his fist in Nessus' nose.  
  
Superman moved so fast that Geryon didn't have time to see him coming. The hero hit him so hard that the wolfman was knocked a whole two blocks. He didn't even bother with Erysichthon. He just turned to Cecrops and began pulling at his reptilian coils with such might that Diana felt her bonds loosening.  
  
"You shoulda taken care of me first," Erysichthon snarled hatefully. He grabbed Superman's shoulder and lowered his jaw, Superman seemingly unaware of the danger as he pulled at Cecrops' tail.  
  
Instead of swallowing the Kryptonian, however, Erysichthon found himself eating an electronically charged projectile that had been hurled from above. Hawkgirl's aim had been true, and he screamed as his entire body almost turned blue from the crackling electricity that coursed through his entire body.  
  
Myrmidon was equally frustrated as a blast from Green Lantern's ring shot him out of the air just as he was about to jump onto Superman's back. He shrieked as he hit the ground with great force.  
  
Nessus grew rapidly more enraged as he attempted to locate the Flash with his arrows, but the Flash moved so quickly in a circle around him that he was unable to pinpoint his location. All Nessus received were a host of blows to his body. "Stand still!" he roared, his horse's legs almost becoming entangled as he swerved left and right.  
  
"Guess you're not so fast without a running start," Flash taunted him as he stopped for a few seconds, twenty feet away.  
  
"_There_ you are!" Nessus crowed as he fired a second arrow with surprising speed.  
  
No matter how fast his arrow flew, however, it wasn't nearly as fast as the Flash, who was gone in an instant - revealing Myrmidon standing somewhat dazedly behind him.  
  
"Oh sh-" Myrmidon whispered.  
  
The explosion turned the antlike creature into a flaming ball that flailed about for a second or two before stopping.  
  
Meanwhile the Flash leapt onto the surprised Nessus' back. He grabbed the bow out of Nessus' hands and wrapped it around the centaur's neck, pulling back tightly. Nessus reared back on his hind legs as he grabbed futilely at the bow.  
  
Cecrops swayed drunkenly as Superman rocked his head left and right with powerful punches. "Must - retreat - " he slurred.  
  
"I'm on it, I'm on it," Erysichthon muttered as he was pushed onto his back by Green Lantern, who had turned his ring's beam into a bulldozer blade. With clumsy fingers he wrenched a purple gem from his pants pocket and mumbled a few words in ancient Greek.  
  
Flash felt his hold on Nessus slipping suddenly. "What the - "  
  
In a purple flash, all of their opponents vanished.  
  
Superman looked around, bewildered. "Where did they go?"  
  
Hawkgirl walked over and picked up her mace from where Erysichthon had stood a moment ago. "Well, that was fast."  
  
"Not fast enough for Wonder Woman," Green Lantern said as he kneeled over her.  
  
"I'm fine," Wonder Woman mumbled through her fractured jaw. She sat up, but then put a hand to her temple. "Ow."  
  
"We'd better get you to the medlab at the Watchtower," GL told her.  
  
"No," she said. She spoke slowly so that she would be understood. "Take me to Audrey."  
  
"Diana, you're in bad shape. You need treatment."  
  
"I'll heal," she said, shrugging. "Audrey has heard about this by now. She'll be frantic. I need to - "  
  
"You need J'onn to take a look at you, Diana," Superman told her. His voice dropped. "It's a good thing he contacted us. Looked like they were giving you a little trouble."  
  
"Only a little," she said, too proud to admit it was worse.  
  
"I'll tell Audrey myself that you're all right," he said quietly. "If you go to her looking like this, it won't help matters."  
  
Diana looked down. "I guess you're right."  
  
"John - "  
  
"Don't worry, Superman, John and I will take her," Hawkgirl said as she helped Diana to her feet. She put one of Diana's arms across her shoulders. "You just worry about her friend back in Metropolis, or she'll hurt you a lot worse."  
  
He smiled and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"What about you, Flash?" Green Lantern asked as he generated a sphere around Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman.  
  
"I'd better wait here for now," Flash said. "Let the authorities know what happened. Um, Diana? What did happen, anyway?"  
  
She raised her head. "Creations of Circe. We won. They'll be back."  
  
"Oh. Okay. At least we don't have to worry about one of them any more."

* * *

Nessus clip-clopped painfully into the chamber Circe had told him of, should something happen to her. He stopped and stared at the giant mound of dirt. He heard scratching noises coming from within. "Myrmidon is dead. Who will replace him?"  
  
For a minute, he heard only the sounds of a violent struggle. Finally, a hideous creature with a lumpy spine and eyes that rotated in two directions at once emerged from the top. He dropped to the floor, bloodied but exultant. "I am Myrmidon," it rasped.  
  
"Good. If we are to find our mistress, we have much to do."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Author's Note - Diana's attackers are based not on DC villains, but on Greek myth. Nessus was the centaur who Hercules slew, believing Nessus was abducting his wife. Myrmidons were warriors who served Achilles. Legend has it they were created from ants after a plague. Erysichthon was a Greek man who was cursed with eternal hunger by the goddess Demeter after he chopped down one of her sacred trees. He later died when he attempted to eat his own flesh. Cecrops was said to have been one of the first kings of Athens, a man above the waist and a dragon below it. Geryon was a man with three heads, arms, and legs. Hercules had to kill him in order to complete one of his Labours. Geryon owned vast flocks of sheep, and he herded his sheep with the help of a two-headed sheepdog.  
  
Fans of my Gargoyles fics will recognize Geryon as the monster who raped Demona in Wolf at the Door. This is an AU version of that character. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (15/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 15  
  
"To my guests," Hawkgirl read aloud from the card. "Isn't he sweet?" she asked Green Lantern.  
  
"He's also late," John muttered as he bit into a potato chip.  
  
"Sorry if I'm not there before you," she continued, "but I'm picking up my date." She stopped and looked at John. "I thought Starfire was recovering from her injuries. You don't think - "  
  
"He's not that insensitive - maybe," GL chuckled.  
  
She glared at him. "Enjoy the food and beverages. Don't touch the music, I have everything programmed. Back in fifteen." Hawkgirl sighed and set the card down. "Looks like we're the welcoming committee until he gets back."  
  
John grinned. "And what a welcome sight you are."  
  
Hawkgirl smiled and looked down at herself. Both she and GL were in civilian clothes. After all, it wasn't like either had a secret identity to hide. She brushed imaginary lint of her dress, which was cut very low in the back so her wings could fit. The fact that the slinky gown showed off her entire backside when her wings moved the right way didn't bother John in the slightest. "You really like it?"  
  
"I love it. There's going to be seven women in here soon, and you're going to outshine them all." He tugged slightly at his tuxedo. "Although I do feel a little overdressed."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't going to dress up like this if you were coming in jeans, Mister," Hawkgirl said, laughing. "Besides, you know you'll love taking it off later."  
  
"It" could have meant his outfit or hers. Whichever she meant, she was right. "Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Raven said doubtfully as she adjusted the sari that would double as a cape that night. "I - am not much for conversation."  
  
"I can talk enough for three people, Raven," Flash said. He had been unsure of what he should wear - Catwoman would be there, after all, and Batman had been maddeningly vague about her status as a cat burglar - and eventually played it safe, wearing his red costume. He wouldn't be the only one, after all. "Is that the only thing bothering you?"  
  
Raven smoothed the simple black dress she had on. It was similar to what she often wore, but Koriand'r had helped her select it, and so it was made of a better material that clung a little more tightly to her petite frame. "Hardly," she murmured. "I am sure I will look quite plain next to some of the other women who will be there. And - I do not know how welcome I will be."  
  
Flash wasn't concerned about the first part. Admittedly, he'd wanted to show Koriand'r off in front of the others, but Raven was more attractive than he'd realized until tonight. It was her last remark that got his attention. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"My father - "  
  
"You're not Trigon, Raven. Everyone understands that. You told me Wonder Woman has known all along, and it never bothered her, did it?"  
  
Reluctantly she shook her head. "But Superman . . ."  
  
"Is a good guy, and he knows you fight to be different from your father every day. You just had - a bad day last week."  
  
"A bad day? That is not the expression I would have used."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's an Earth custom. We're all entitled to one or two. You're not saying you want to back out, are you?" he asked nervously.  
  
Raven paused. "No," she finally said. "I know how much this evening means to you. I also know that you had hoped to bring Koriand'r. And - it was pleasing when you asked me. I owe it to both you and Koriand'r to try my best and have a nice evening."  
  
Not exactly the enthusiasm he would have liked, but enthusiasm wasn't really in Raven's vocabulary. "So you're ready?"  
  
"You're really going to carry me all the way?"  
  
"Just to the nearest teleportation pod. We should be there in a few seconds." He offered her his arms.  
  
She allowed him to pick her up the way a groom might carry his bride across the altar. Her skin was a trifle flushed. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Flash smiled. He was taller than her, and their eyes were rarely on a level with each other. Right now, he could see that this actually meant something to her. "You're welcome."  
  
Then they were gone.

* * *

"Someone's certainly glowing tonight," Shayera said as she noticed the newest arrivals.  
  
Their little circle, which by now included Superman (in costume) and Lois (looking quite ravishing in her bright red dress - obviously determined not to be outshone by the other guests), looked up and saw Diana arriving with Princess Audrey in tow. Audrey clung to the taller woman, not because she was nervous, but because she was positively beaming. With her arm linked with Diana's, Audrey appeared to be announcing to the room - not that it was necessary - that they were in love.  
  
Something she'd never really been allowed to do before.  
  
Audrey had always preferred white and cream-colored attire, and that night was no exception. Her sleeveless gown with its high collar accentuated her curves and sparkled faintly in the light. Diana, meanwhile, was obviously wearing something Audrey had picked for her. The black dress offered a more generous view of her cleavage than the League would have expected. And the hem was slightly above her knees.  
  
Superman coughed into his fist. Audrey's salacious spirit was well-known among Wonder Woman's fellow members of the Justice League. If her smile was her way of saying she was the happiest woman in the world, then Diana's dress was Audrey's way of saying that it was because she was dating the world's sexiest one.  
  
Diana smiled knowingly at Superman before sliding her arm across Audrey's back, squeezing her gently. Audrey seemed to beam even brighter as she glanced up and smiled.  
  
"You two certainly look nice tonight," Diana said, looking at Shayera and John.  
  
"So do you," John replied. "Princess."  
  
"Green Lantern," Audrey said. "Hawkgirl. Is this not a lovely night?"  
  
"Very," Superman said.  
  
Diana was looking around. "Um . . ."  
  
"He's not here yet," Lois told her.  
  
"Ms. Lane," Diana said calmly.  
  
"Diana."  
  
Superman and GL looked at each other. Just because some tabloids persisted in erroneously linking Superman and Wonder Woman as a romantic item, it was no reason for there to be coolness between Lois and Diana. And yet it was there. Clark sighed.  
  
"Lois," Audrey said happily. "How glad I am to see you."  
  
Diana looked surprised.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you did last week," Audrey continued.  
  
Everyone except Superman looked at Audrey, then Lois, who turned a little red. "Don't mention it," Lois said casually, perhaps hoping no one would ask.  
  
"I didn't realize you knew each other," John said.  
  
"She interviewed me once for her newspaper," Audrey explained.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Then last week, during that awful incident in Athens . . ." Audrey stopped and her mood dimmed.  
  
"Has there been any sign of the Slaughterhouse Five?" Hawkgirl asked quietly.  
  
Diana shook her head grimly. "Wherever Circe hid them, they haven't poked their noses out again."  
  
Audrey returned the earlier squeeze as she put her arm around Diana's waist and pulled herself closer. "I saw them hurting Diana on the television," Audrey said, subdued. "I had never seen that before. I mean, I've seen her fighting in person, but never on the television. I felt very helpless, and of course I panicked - so I called Ms. Lane."  
  
Diana looked incredulously at Lois. "Why?" she asked, obviously having heard none of this before.  
  
Lois sighed. "She wanted to know how I dealt with it," she confessed. "Watching Superman risk his life, not being able to do anything about it."  
  
There was silence for a moment as, despite the festive atmosphere, everyone reflected on the dangers inherent in their "line of work".  
  
"Lois visited me briefly in my hotel room," Audrey finally went on. "She said it helped to be with someone who understood."  
  
Superman now looked startled. "I didn't know you were there," he said to Lois.  
  
"It's not a happy subject. I didn't feel like bringing it up," Lois told him, shrugging.  
  
"Of course, Superman came later and told me you were going to be all right," Audrey added, looking at Diana. "But I wasn't as frightened after I spoke with Lois."  
  
Diana glanced over at Lois. "I'm grateful for that," she said quietly.  
  
Lois tentatively smiled at her and nodded. "I wish I'd had someone with me the first time. God knows, my _partner_ never seems to be around."  
  
That remark was for Audrey's benefit, as she was the only one there who didn't know that Superman was Clark Kent, and she laughed now. "Yes, I must meet him some day. You made him sound very amusing."  
  
Hawkgirl hid a smile as Superman looked at Lois. "He certainly is," he said dryly.  
  
"You won't believe what he said to me this morning," Lois said, grinning naughtily.  
  
"You know," Superman said, interrupting her, "that thing you did for Audrey - I've never known you to be so mat - "  
  
"So, anyone want to place bets on when the host arrives?" Lois asked, changing the subject as she glared daggers at Clark. "Maternal" sounded suspiciously like "old".  
  
Superman smiled. "How about last?"

* * *

Koriand'r sat up sleepily. She'd spent so much time recuperating that her sleep rhythms were completely off, and she found herself waking at the oddest hours. She looked at the clock and saw it was the evening of the thirteenth. Mercy had undoubtedly left by now for her romantic evening.  
  
Then she heard a noise from another part of the apartment, and she started. Even if Ms. Graves was out, this was still her home, and by X'Hal, certainly Koriand'r could still protect that.  
  
She hurriedly slung her robe on, feeling slightly foolish as she did so - what bodyguard met trouble in sleeping attire?  
  
Not that she was Mercy's bodyguard. She'd been terminated, remember?  
  
Koriand'r shook her head as she made her way toward the source of the noise. Mercy had already written a substantial check to Luthor's campaign. A fundraiser would be announced in a few days. She still didn't understand why Mercy had felt the need to cave in to Luthor's demands. There was something going on that she didn't know about.  
  
But then, she didn't understand why Mercy had allowed herself to fall under the sway of a man like Lex Luthor in the first place. Certainly he was rich and powerful, and he'd offered her a way out of the situation she was in, but how . . .  
  
Then she found herself in the living room, and Mercy was sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of wine. The bottle was on the coffee table next to her, and it appeared to be half-empty. "Mercy?" Koriand'r asked, surprised.  
  
Mercy looked up. Her eyes were a bit too bright. "Koriand'r," she said after a moment. "Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Why are you here? You weren't stood up, were you?"  
  
Mercy appeared confused. "Stood up?"  
  
"Your secret rendezvous tonight."  
  
"Oh, that." Mercy laughed humorlessly. "Never existed."  
  
Koriand'r was growing increasingly bewildered. "What?"  
  
"Yup," Mercy said before finishing her glass and pouring another. "Made it up. Figment o' the imagination. The bright shining lie."  
  
"Mercy - "  
  
"I was embarrassed, all right?" Mercy snapped at her. "I didn't want people knowing that Mercy Graves, high-powered CEO, was alone on Valentine's Day. So I let it slip to a few people that I was meeting someone privately tonight and staying with him all day tomorrow. Woulda told you, but you heard me talking about it first, and . . ." She shrugged. "Didn't want you to know I was so pathetic. Thought I'd just do some work, sleep the holiday away."  
  
Koriand'r sat down next to her, but Mercy shied away uncomfortably. "Mercy, you didn't need to feel embarrassed with me. I wouldn't have treated you any differently. Although, you know, you shouldn't have given me the time off. If you were going to be alone, I should have been with you. You know how much danger you were in."  
  
Mercy exploded into laughter, and Koriand'r reared back.  
  
When Mercy's overly boisterous laughter subsided, she tried to take another drink, but Koriand'r stopped her. "Mercy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"What, I won't get the joke?"  
  
Mercy shook her head. "Not when it's on you. Believe me, I know what THAT'S like."  
  
Koriand'r sat there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "Fine," she said finally. She took the wineglass away from Mercy and downed it herself. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."  
  
"Hey, that was mine! If I feel like getting smashed, that's what I'm going to do! And you work for me!"  
  
"I was terminated, remember?"  
  
"You're also a guest in my home!"  
  
"Isn't it the host's job to accommodate her guest?" Koriand'r asked as she took the bottle and poured herself another glass. She knew what alcohol was, having encountered it in different forms on several planets. Here on Earth, it was little more than water, and she suspected she could drink three bottles before it had an effect on her.  
  
Mercy glared hatefully at her. "I'm getting my own then," she muttered. Unsteadily she rose to her feet and left the room. She returned defiantly with a new bottle, this one filled with red wine instead of white. She set down a new glass and opened the bottle. Or at least, she attempted to. "Stupid cork," she grumbled as uncoordinated fingers attempted to work the corkscrew.  
  
"Here," Koriand'r told her. Their fingers brushed as she took the bottle and opened it easily. "Now, what's the big secret?" she asked, holding the bottle away from Mercy.  
  
The CEO looked petulant. "You tricked me," she growled.  
  
"I guess you're right. You can't get the joke when it's on you."  
  
Mercy screamed a battle cry and jumped on top of her.

* * *

By the time Flash arrived with a more-quiet-than-usual Raven, beating Superman's prediction by being the fifth couple to appear, the party had grown the point that people had broken off into smaller circles. The first to notice their arrival was Catwoman, who was speaking with Green Lantern and Lois. She crinkled her brow under her mask. "Who's that?" she asked.  
  
John and Lois turned and looked. "I don't recognize her either," Lois said.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise," GL murmured. "He brought Raven."  
  
"Who?" Catwoman asked again, while Lois' face lit up in recognition.  
  
"According to Superman," he explained, "that's the woman who put Luminus in a coma when he tried to kill Mercy Graves."  
  
"I should say hello," Lois added. "I want to tell her she's my new hero." She moved away from the Lantern and the burglar and walked toward Flash, whose arrival had drawn the notice of the others as well. Superman, who appeared to be trying to draw Batman into a conversation, looked bothered - either because Raven was there, or because Lois was talking to her.  
  
"What's that about?" Selina asked.  
  
"Luminus has been obsessed with destroying Lois for a few years now," John told her. "One less thing she has to worry about."  
  
Catwoman smiled. "Superman's been catching her for more than a few years. You'd think she would stop worrying by now." She looked over at Batman. "You know, he told me he was getting me a drink, but unless he's making me a margarita from scratch, I think he's just trying to avoid casual conversation. I'd better collect him. Meow."  
  
John nodded as she left to corral Batman. "Couldn't have happened to a sweeter guy," he mused as he went over to thank Flash for dumping hosting duties on he and Shayera.  
  
"Raven doesn't strike me as his type," Superman was saying meanwhile to Batman.  
  
Batman just sipped the drink in his gloved hand, saying nothing.  
  
"Why did you come to this party again?" Superman asked, sighing.  
  
"Because I knew that whip would be good for something some day," Catwoman answered for Batman as she came over. "Hey, handsome," she added, giving Batman a peck on the cheek. "I was thirsty, so I thought I'd get a drink. Since, you know, I didn't have one?"  
  
"Sorry," Batman said.  
  
"Why don't I leave you two alone?" Superman suggested as he left.  
  
"While I'm sure the word 'alone' holds a great deal of appeal for you," Catwoman said, "I'm not ready to leave."  
  
He grunted.  
  
"I hear the new girl put Luminus into a coma. Nice trick," she continued.  
  
"Actually, she appears to have removed his soul and trapped it in some kind of hell dimension," Batman replied.  
  
She stopped for a moment. "Did she do that to you too? Because you look like you're in hell."  
  
Batman glared at her. "This isn't why I joined the Justice League. We exist to save people, not to have get-togethers."  
  
"You just wish you were on patrol. Speaking of comas, Eddie told me - "  
  
"Riddler?"  
  
"Yes, that Eddie. You really are the world's greatest detective, aren't you?" she replied, teasing him. She knew he was aware of who she'd meant. He just didn't like to refer to the Rogues of Gotham by their given names. It made them sound like actual people. "Anyway, Eddie tells me they have a running wager at the Iceberg. Whoever comes closest to guessing when Harley Quinn breaks out of Arkham wins the pot. Interested?"  
  
Batman grunted again. Harley had set a personal record. She'd made no attempt to escape from Arkham in months. Everyone knew why. She was waiting for Poison Ivy to wake from her coma. She seemed to be the only person who thought that would happen.  
  
Catwoman rolled her eyes at him. "Do we have an opinion on the matter?"  
  
"Were you expecting me to make a bet?"  
  
"No, I mean about Quinn. Why do you think she's been spending all her time in the infirmary where Ivy is kept?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
He frowned. "I told her that Ivy is in a coma because of her."  
  
Catwoman looked surprised. "Is that true?"  
  
Batman nodded. "Ivy was trying to have the Joker killed. That was when she received her head injury."  
  
"There never was any love lost between THOSE two," Selina said. "Still, you'd think Harley would have run off with the Joker by now. I figured she was too flaky to do something like this."  
  
"I guess we all can surprise each other," he replied.  
  
Like the woman before him. He'd expected her to attend the party in a dress of some kind. Selina had several that were stunning. And everyone had known Selina Kyle was Catwoman since her trial in Gotham several years ago, so unlike him she had nothing to hide. Instead she'd come in the purple catsuit. Admittedly, she was stunning in that as well, but still - she'd explained that since he would be going in his cape and cowl, she thought they should "match".  
  
For a woman who'd been called selfish and greedy in the past, she never stopped considering his own feelings.  
  
And Batman could see that underneath the smile, Selina was a trifle frustrated that he was forcing her to work the crowd alone while he hung back.  
  
He'd never truly fought Ra's for Talia's heart, because she didn't mean enough to him. Whereas Selina - he realized he would do practically anything for her.  
  
Including mingle.  
  
"Why don't we go see what our host thinks of his party?" Batman asked dryly, offering her his hand.  
  
There was a brief delighted smile as she accepted, which quickly became something naughtier. "Batman unfurled his wit, and the partygoers tremble," she purred.  
  
The corner of his lip twitched upward for a moment as they walked together.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Talia said, unknowingly echoing Raven's words from earlier.  
  
"Neither am I," J'onn replied, "but I think we have to."  
  
She folded her arms and looked at the teleportation pod that would bring them to the Watchtower. "I mean, we're still trying to explore what our feelings are for each other. I don't think getting the Justice League involved is going to make matters simpler."  
  
He nodded. "Shayera cornered me. I could hardly refuse."  
  
"I'm sure you could have," Talia said. "Sometimes you're too willing to say 'yes' when you should have said 'no'."  
  
"I don't think - "  
  
"When Flash suggested you have sex with me while disguised as Batman, what did you say?"  
  
J'onn shifted uncomfortably. "All right, that was one time."  
  
She sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, J'onn. I'm just . . ."  
  
"Afraid of being in the room with Batman?"  
  
Talia looked down. "Yes. The moment I enter, the party will be over. You must realize that."  
  
"Why do you think we're leaving so late?" J'onn tried to joke. It fell flat, however. "I think perhaps this is a good thing. Maybe this can bring some closure to your relationship with Bruce. Which in turn may help us move forward. Besides, better to gauge the League's reaction now, before we've - gone too far."  
  
"Do you think that could happen for us?" Talia asked.  
  
J'onn turned to face her. "You have awakened feelings in my body that have not stirred in some time. And I enjoy your company. Are these not the things on which many relationships are formed?"  
  
Talia's cheeks turned a little red. "It's nice to be told that."  
  
"Told what exactly?"  
  
"That you find me attractive. I - don't hear that very often. Not when it matters, anyway."  
  
"You look very nice tonight," J'onn said.  
  
"Thanks." She looked down at her dress, which was simple but elegant. "I could have worn something much more daring, but I did not think that would create the right impression. Like I was there to compete with anybody."  
  
J'onn held out his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"J'onn, you didn't ask me how you look."  
  
He looked quizzical. "I am dressed the way I always am," he said. There was no reason for him to hide his Martian features tonight.  
  
Talia stepped forward and past his outstretched hand. "I mean you didn't ask if I found you attractive too."  
  
"Oh . . . do you?"  
  
She put a hand on his chest. "You have wonderful eyes, J'onn," she told him, looking up at his face. "They show what is in your heart. And it is what is in your heart that makes you a handsome man. Yes, I'm ready."  
  
J'onn smiled. There were those feelings again. Strange. He'd never believed another woman could do that after his - wife.  
  
But those were thoughts for another night. Now, he was with Talia.  
  
"Then let's go."

* * *

"It seems our paths always cross every time we are on the Watchtower," Audrey said to Selina. She glanced at Diana, her eyes alight. "Remember the Christmas we spent here?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Diana said. "I'm sure we all do." Looking over at Batman and Catwoman, she grinned. "For more than one reason, I'm sure."  
  
"At least tonight I'm not stealing the champagne. Or anything else, for that matter," Selina replied. "Although I may have to steal him away if the party goes too long, right?" She waited for an answer, but none was forthcoming. "Earth to Dark Knight?"  
  
His jaw was clenched as he stared at the entrance. "I don't believe it," he growled in the tone of voice he reserved for the worst kind of scum in Gotham.  
  
Catwoman followed his eyes. The Martian Manhunter had finally arrived. Once Flash had made his belated appearance, conversations had turned to the identity of his mysterious date. Several guesses were hazarded, including a villainess or two by Flash.  
  
Not even he had imagined Talia al-Ghul on J'onn's arm, however.  
  
The room grew deathly still. And Batman's glove was the only thing that protected his hand from injury when the glass he was holding broke apart.  
  
Talia took a step back, but J'onn held her hand. "Welcome to the Watchtower," he murmured.  
  
To be continued . . .


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (16/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 16  
  
Audrey looked around curiously. There was something about the woman who'd arrived, obviously, but Diana had not shared this particular piece of gossip. "Diana," she whispered. "Who is that, and why did everyone stop talking?"  
  
Diana was staring at Talia in astonishment. "Uh," she said, her mind slowly coming back on-line. "She used to be involved with Batman."  
  
"Oh," Audrey said, immediately understanding. "It is never easy seeing your ex-boyfriend with another woman at a social gathering," she added sympathetically. "Even if you've already found someone new. Still, we're all adults here, right?"  
  
Then she separated from the crowd and began walking toward J'onn and Talia.  
  
Diana blinked and shook her head. It was then that she realized - the daughter of Ra's al-Ghul was moments from learning that Princess Audrey of Kasnia was here as Wonder Woman's date.  
  
Horrified, Diana's feet left the floor as she flew forward, interposing herself between Talia and Audrey. "Hello, J'onn," she said sweetly. "Could I have a minute with your friend?"  
  
"Diana!" Audrey said, startled. She sidled her way around Diana. "Really, you must excuse my darling. She can be so selfish. Hello, J'onn."  
  
"Princess," he said gravely.  
  
Talia had watched all of this with trepidation mixed with confusion. Now her eyes lit up finally with comprehension. "Wait, you're the Kasnian princess, right? Princess Audrey?"  
  
Aghast, Diana turned eyes on Talia that were way beyond hostile, and the demon's daughter involuntarily took a step back.  
  
Diana's hand found Talia's neck, and she lifted Talia above the floor.  
  
"Uh-oh," Superman said.  
  
"Diana!" Audrey gasped.  
  
"Wonder Woman!" J'onn added for good measure.  
  
"If you breathe one word of what you've seen here tonight," Diana snarled at Talia, "I will do to you what Heracles did to the Hydra - I will cut off your head and bury it under a rock. Do we _understand_ each other?!"  
  
Superman came over to help J'onn attempt to free Talia from Diana's grasp. "Wonder Woman, drop her now!"  
  
"You know, that Wonder Woman's not so bad a girl," Selina murmured.  
  
Slowly Diana loosened her grip, allowing Talia to drop to the floor, her face red as she inhaled deeply.  
  
"Diana!" Audrey repeated, frightened. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"  
  
"That woman's father," Diana replied savagely, pointing in Talia's direction without looking at her, "is the head of one of the largest criminal organizations in the _world_, a man who has tried to take over the planet several times!" She turned her head to glare at Talia. "A man who would use information about my personal life for his own nefarious purposes." Then she spun on J'onn before anyone could interrupt. "What were you _thinking_ bringing her here?!"  
  
J'onn drew himself up stiffly as he moved so that he was between Talia and everyone else. "I was thinking that my fellow League members would not attack my guest without provocation," he said coldly.  
  
"You KNOW what I mean."  
  
"She gave me her word. It was enough."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Hey, can it!" Flash materialized between the two. "There are other people here, you know. How about everybody who wants to yell and scream take it to another part of the station, okay?"  
  
Diana looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How about you be the host and retract her invitation?"  
  
"If she is no longer welcome, neither am I," J'onn replied.  
  
"Flash is right," Batman finally said as he came over, studiously ignoring Talia. "How about we take this someplace a little more private?"  
  
"Besides," Flash told them, "all the negative vibes in the room are giving Raven a headache." His date did, in fact, look paler than usual.  
  
Grudgingly J'onn and Diana nodded. Batman gestured toward the exit that would take them in the direction of the conference room, and Talia and J'onn were the first to leave, followed by Batman, Diana, Audrey, and Selina.  
  
Superman looked at the others. "Batman and Wonder Woman are a little - emotional about this. I'll make sure we get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Have fun," Lois said dryly.  
  
He sighed and departed.  
  
Flash looked around and rubbed his head. "Half the guests gone in an instant," he muttered. "Who's up for Parcheesi?"  
  
Outside, Diana had pulled Batman to the back of the line. "You seem awfully calm about this," she hissed.  
  
"I'm not," he growled. "But you were antagonizing J'onn before. If you'd kept it up, you would have only pushed them closer together."  
  
"Ahem, are you coming?"  
  
They both looked ahead at Catwoman. "I mean," she continued, "if you think I'm going to be in a room with Talia al-Ghul while the two of you are whispering in the hall like two kids who snuck out of detention, you're as crazy as the Demon himself."  
  
Batman grunted.  
  
"Meow."

* * *

"Do you suppose we could handle this in a calm and civil manner?" Superman asked. He looked around the room. "Okay, maybe not."  
  
"Now that she's here," Diana said icily, while a worried Audrey watched her, "I'm not sure she should be allowed to leave."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" J'onn demanded.  
  
"My double's cell is still empty."  
  
"All right, we're getting ahead of ourselves here," Superman said before J'onn could erupt.  
  
"I promised J'onn I would not speak of anything I heard or saw here," Talia spoke up for the first time from where she stood, "but if you require my word that I specifically will not - "  
  
"Your word?"  
  
Batman had said only two words, but they were laced with contempt, and they more than adequately conveyed how lightly he thought of Talia's oath. His cape and cowl, combined with the barely-controlled anger that radiated from Batman's body, conjured up images of dark stormclouds preparing to burst. Catwoman lounged against one of the "windows" overlooking space, and the dark of the vacuum outside seemed to pale next to the Dark Knight. She played idly with the claws at the tips of her gloves and looked from Batman to Talia with a thoughtful expression.  
  
Talia seemed to shrink from the implied insult, but she continued. "If I must give you my word that I will not speak of your relationship with the Kasnian woman, I will give it."  
  
Diana took a step forward. "I don't want you even thinking about Audrey and myself, do you understand me? Or not even your corrupted father will be able to protect you."  
  
"Diana - "  
  
"No, _J'onn_, I'm sorry but your promise isn't good enough. No offense, but this is too important to me to trust to your faith, whatever that may be, in this woman," Diana interrupted. "What I need is for her to realize the eternal torture I will inflict upon her if she tells a soul about this." She brushed past J'onn and took Talia by the shoulder, leaning into the startled woman's ear. "I will toss your mangled corpse into one of your father's pits just so I can kill you again," she whispered.  
  
Talia's eyes became round.  
  
Diana pushed her back. "Understood?"  
  
"Diana," J'onn tried to begin angrily.  
  
"I would not have told my father anyway," Talia said, her voice shaky, "but yes, I understand what would happen to me if I did."  
  
Audrey stared at Diana, alarmed, as the Amazon stalked back to stand protectively before the Kasnian princess.  
  
"Is that settled?" Superman asked.  
  
Diana grudgingly nodded.  
  
"Good," Batman said. "The rest of you can go back to the party then. I'll remain here with J'onn and his guest."  
  
"Er, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Superman pointed out.  
  
"It's an excellent idea," Audrey said coolly. "Diana and I need to talk for a minute." She took Diana's wrist and pulled insistently in the direction of the exit. Diana submitted and allowed herself to be led out, casting a final baleful glance at Talia.  
  
"Talia is my concern," Batman replied. "I'll keep you informed. Go back to Lois."  
  
Superman glanced at J'onn, who nodded. "You might want to address the League at some point, J'onn," Superman told him.  
  
"Isn't that what I did when I arrived at the party?"  
  
Superman frowned as he left.  
  
Batman turned to Catwoman. "Selina, I - "  
  
Truthfully, Talia's attention had been so dominated by Batman and Wonder Woman that Catwoman really hadn't even appeared on her radar. When she saw the purple-clad burglar for the first time, she gasped.  
  
Selina placed a finger on Batman's lips and turned to face Talia. "I guess your sources in Gotham are a little behind the times," she purred silkily.  
  
For the first time, Talia became emotional. "Did you never mean it when you told me I had to leave my father if I wanted to be with you?" she asked Batman. "Or have you turned hypocrite, taking to bed a common thief?!"  
  
The humor vanished from Catwoman's eyes, and her lips pressed together tightly as she looked upon Talia with contempt. "I dislike the word common," she said. "And I dislike this attitude of yours that because you think you're in love with Batman, this gives you some kind of claim on him."  
  
J'onn pulled Talia close by one arm. "You _know_ he meant it," he muttered. "Get a hold of yourself."  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes at the Martian's choice of words.  
  
Selina looked at Batman again, having apparently dismissed Talia as unworthy of her time. "You want to be alone, don't you?" she asked him.  
  
"This is not a part of my life I want to involve you in," Batman said quietly. "Actually, it's a part of my life I wish I wasn't involved in, either."  
  
"I realize you're not exactly experienced when it comes to relationships, but generally it's not a choice people have. When you let someone into your life, they generally want to be a part of the whole package. _I_ think you're just looking for an excuse not to return to the party," Selina replied.  
  
"You know that's not it."  
  
She sighed. "And the night was going so well, too. Still, I suppose if I linger, the little mouse will say something that compels my claws to come out."  
  
Batman nodded. "I'll tell you what happened later."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be the one with all the good gossip." She brushed his cheek with her fingers and turned to go.  
  
Before she left, however, she looked at J'onn. "Be careful of this one," Selina warned him. "I'm told she has an overdeveloped imagination."  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Catwoman," J'onn replied calmly.  
  
Catwoman's eyes slid over Talia like she wasn't even there. Her long black hair trailed behind her as she breezed out of the room.  
  
"Well," J'onn said. "I knew it would come down to the three of us sooner or later."  
  
"Bruce," Talia began.  
  
He held up a gloved palm. "How did this happen?" he asked. "How did you _let_ this happen, J'onn?"  
  
J'onn frowned. "It wasn't exactly planned, Bruce. And neither of us wanted the League to find out this way. Hawkgirl had me in a position where I could not refuse without revealing the secret anyway."  
  
Batman did not appear moved. "Then how did you meet?"  
  
Both Talia and the Martian looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We don't have to tell you anything," Talia said.  
  
"If you want to convince me that this is something innocent, and not an amateurish plan to make me jealous," Batman replied flatly, "you do."  
  
"Do you really think I would stoop so - "  
  
"Talia," J'onn said. "He deserves to know anyway. It was all because of him, after all."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Batman said, casting a look Talia's way. "How did she get you?"  
  
J'onn glared at Batman. "Actually, she got you."  
  
"Pardon?"

* * *

"What has gotten _into_ you?!" Audrey asked when she was alone with Diana. "All this talk of killing and eternal torture and - "  
  
"I thought you understood by now," Diana said, exasperated. "You heard me say who she was."  
  
"No, I heard you say who her father was. If my father was a killer and a criminal, would you refuse to be in the same room with _me_?"  
  
"That's not the same thing, and anyway, if your father was a killer, he would have raised you to be a different person than you are now," Diana told her. "She's not an innocent bystander here. She works for DEMON, her father's organization. You must have heard of them." She paused. "They were involved in those black market arms deals that resulted in the arms embargo against your country," she added awkwardly.  
  
Audrey crossed her arms. "I remember," she said coldly.  
  
"Audrey, please, can we just go back to the party?"  
  
"No, I need to know, Diana! Would you really hurt this woman just because she knows our secret?"  
  
"No, but I would hurt her if she threatened to use it against us."  
  
"Would you kill her?"  
  
Diana hesitated. "If I had no other choice, yes," she finally said.  
  
Audrey sighed and took her hand. "You've never killed another human being, Diana, and I don't want someone's death on your conscience. It would be on mine as well if you did it for me."  
  
"I can't allow you to become a target for every villain and hired gun in the world, Audrey," Diana reminded her. "I won't allow us to live the rest of our lives in fear of losing each other."  
  
Audrey smiled sadly. "Diana, I saw you on the television. What makes you think I don't already live with that fear daily?"  
  
Diana looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I can't stop being Wonder Woman. It's the one thing I can't do for you."  
  
"And I'm not asking you to, just like you're not asking me to stop being Princess of Kasnia," Audrey replied. "Not like it would matter, right? Danger will always be a part of our life together, will it not?"  
  
Diana nodded. "Probably. If it looks hard enough, it will find us."  
  
"Then perhaps you should learn to deal with it a little better?" Audrey suggested. "Instead of threatening death and destruction to every new person who discovers the truth?"  
  
"If she talks, she pays," Diana swore.  
  
Audrey sighed. "I suppose you're right. But for this night, at least, I would prefer to focus on the positive. All right, Diana?"  
  
Diana pulled the smaller woman into her arms. "How about a dance, then?"  
  
"But there's no music in this room."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Audrey smiled and, closing her eyes, nestled into Diana's embrace as they slowly turned in circles.

* * *

When Catwoman entered the party, alone, nearly everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "Batman says we should wait thirty minutes after the explosions have stopped. Any survivors should be brought to the medlab immediately."  
  
"Excuse me?" Superman asked, surprised.  
  
"Just kidding. You _are_ an easy mark, aren't you?"  
  
Superman rubbed the back of his head. "You're not going to drop that incident in the elevator, are you?" he muttered.  
  
"Where are the others?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"Well, I left Batman alone with the Martian Manhunter and the Demon's Barbie doll. Who knows how long that will take?" she asked, shrugging.  
  
"What about Diana and Audrey?"  
  
Catwoman looked around. "They were already gone when I left." Then she grinned. "Of course, Wonder Woman's blood was certainly pumping before. Maybe they - "  
  
"Never mind," Hawkgirl interrupted.  
  
Flash brought Raven a drink. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
She nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Flash," she said. "It was very unpleasant in here for a moment earlier. Too much anger, too much hatred."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Hard to say," she admitted. "It came from more than one direction. If you're asking me how this Talia person was feeling, I cannot say. It was like trying to peer through a haze."  
  
"Flash."  
  
"Hold on a sec, Raven. Yeah, Bats," Flash said, putting a finger to the communicator in his ear.  
  
"You thought it would be a good idea to send J'onn to my city, disguised as me, so he could have sex with the woman who's been harassing me for years?"  
  
Batman's tone was deceptively light, and Flash broke into a sweat. "Yeah, well, uh, you see - "  
  
"We'll talk more about this later. Batman out."  
  
"Flash? Flash?" Raven asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her. "Why, what does my aura tell you?"  
  
"The same thing your eyes and your brow tell me, that something has scared you."  
  
Flash laughed nervously. "Glad I decided to include a wet bar."

To be continued . . .


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (17/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 17  
  
Before stepping back into the room where J'onn and . . .  
  
Talia. He still couldn't comprehend it. It was obvious _why_ she was here. He just couldn't believe her actual presence. Of all the surprises this night could have held in store for him, seeing Ra's al-Ghul's daughter walk into the room on the Martian Manhunter's arm ranked near the top.  
  
For that reason, he needed an extra moment to calm himself in the corridor into which he'd withdrawn before contacting Flash. He also spent that moment marshaling his arguments. While he had no intention of thanking J'onn for the Martian's gross interference in his personal life, Batman felt a reluctant gratitude to J'onn. He'd done it because he knew how much Talia's presence bothered him. How could he not know? Batman had unburdened himself more than once on the subject.  
  
Oddly, he owed J'onn. J'onn had tried to "liberate" Bruce Wayne from Talia's affections. He owed it to the gentle superhero to free him now from her schemes.  
  
Batman was prepared to look into her eyes when he re-entered. What he wasn't prepared for was not seeing her at all. He stood in the doorway for a moment. "Where is she?"  
  
"She left," J'onn said. "I will find her when we're finished here. You don't know how your presence upsets her."  
  
Batman headed for the only possible doorway Talia could have exited through without him seeing her, but J'onn moved to intercept him.  
  
"Move, J'onn. She's too dangerous to be allowed to walk about the Watchtower freely."  
  
"She won't take anything."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"If anybody has allowed DEMON to compromise the Justice League's security, Batman, it is you."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Talia informed me some time ago that she entered the Batcave and discovered your communicator lying around. Her father used what she had learned to gain access to our frequency."  
  
Batman scowled. "Despite what she may have told you, J'onn, I wouldn't leave my communicator 'lying around' the Batcave, as you put it. So if she found it during one of her sneak visits, it was because she was searching for it. Or something equally hidden."  
  
"Be that as it may," J'onn persisted, "I altered our transmission frequency because of what she told me. She willingly deprived her father of his window into our communications. I highly doubt she'd do anything now."  
  
"Unless Ra's expects her to make up for her earlier 'generosity'," Batman replied. "She should NOT be left alone."  
  
"Neither should a convicted thief, but that didn't stop you from allowing Catwoman to stroll out of here unaccompanied."  
  
The Dark Knight glared at J'onn. "That's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I trust Selina."  
  
"And I trust Talia. So no, I don't see a difference."  
  
"Even IF Selina stole something - which she doesn't intend do," Batman said stubbornly, "I don't think she'd use it to try to conquer the world, J'onn." The admission from the Martian that he "trusted" Talia dismayed him.  
  
"Why are we debating this matter?" J'onn asked. "We both know this isn't about JL security. It's about you and Talia. You think her being here has something to do with you."  
  
"I know it does. J'onn, she's been trying to seduce me for years. What her plans lack in inventiveness, they make up for in desperation. This is merely her fulfillment of a promise you attempted to keep for me - _I_ did not visit her hotel room, so therefore I must deal with her continued attempts to win me. This plan to make me jealous is like something a high school freshman would come up with."  
  
J'onn sighed. "There's more about that night in Gotham you do not know about, Batman. If you did, you would know how impossible that is."  
  
Batman paused. "I thought you said you didn't sleep together."  
  
"That's not what I'm referring to." J'onn hesitated. "Before I left her rooms, I 'showed' her how you think of her."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That night I telepathically 'borrowed' memories from your mind regarding the evolution of your feelings for Talia," he said awkwardly. "Then I mentally sent them into her brain. Now when she thinks of you, she _sees_ how her actions, her mistakes, killed whatever feelings you once had for her."  
  
" . . . You went rooting around in my head and _photocopied_ my memories?" Batman asked, his anger rising.  
  
J'onn looked embarrassed. "There are many things I did that night which I am not proud of, Batman. I can only say that I thought I was acting in your best interests."  
  
"Well, I'm acting in yours, J'onn," Batman replied coldly. "Take her home, and never speak to her again. She doesn't want you."  
  
"Because she wants you, of course," J'onn said, irritated.  
  
"I've dealt with her for years, J'onn. It's always been about wanting me. The al-Ghuls aren't big on change. The worst thing you could do is fall for her, J'onn. I made the mistake of doing so, and she betrayed me. But you, she's just using you. That betrayal is even worse than mine."  
  
"Is the idea that she's interested in me for me so unthinkable?"  
  
Batman bit back a response. J'onn was making this about him when in reality . . .  
  
_It's about you? J'onn hasn't called you a hypocrite yet, but he might as well have.  
_  
He didn't know why he'd chosen that moment to hear the internal voice of Selina, but he ignored her. She didn't even like Talia.  
  
_Then how about this, stud? You told Diana she was driving them closer together by being overbearing, and now you think you'll have more success in the role of the domineering father? At the rate you're going, in five minutes he'll be proposing to her just to spite you._  
  
"Shush," he thought. Even when she wasn't in the room, the woman was infuriating!  
  
Batman straightened and pulled his cape about so that it covered his whole body below the neck. "What does her mind tell you?"  
  
"If you're asking whether I've read her mind, I haven't."  
  
"You've invaded her mind's privacy once before."  
  
"I think the word 'invasion' is a very good reason why I haven't done it again, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Batman shook his head. "You're walking into this blind, J'onn. I'm trying to make you see what you obviously refuse to."  
  
"I appreciate that you're doing this for my sake, Batman. I would only ask that you remember - what I did in Gotham, I did for your sake. Perhaps you, as I did, are acting with pure motives, with poor judgment," J'onn answered.  
  
"Considering the pain she's caused me, I can't stand by idly and watch you pursue this course of action."  
  
"And what will you do about it?"  
  
As infuriating as it was, the Catwoman voice in his head was right. He was only making J'onn defend Talia harder.  
  
"Nothing," Batman said, turning away. He looked over his shoulder. "But I'll be watching."  
  
Then he stormed out.  
  
Insightful as her "voice" had been once already, Batman suspected the real thing would be of greater help.

* * *

"Are you sad because the party is ending?"  
  
Audrey looked up, surprised. "Raven," she said, smiling at the woman who had teleported her to safety after Audrey was kidnapped by Aresia. "What ever are you talking about? The night is still young. Why would I be sad?"  
  
"Since the arrival of this Talia person," Raven replied solemnly, "the tension has not left the room. I do not think the guests will be remaining for long. And you are sitting here by yourself, while Diana talks on the other side of the room with Superman."  
  
"Is that where she went?" Audrey murmured.  
  
Raven sat next to her. "I don't know if you remember this, but I can sense other's emotions. I can feel you are troubled. What I can't tell is why. I can only guess."  
  
Audrey nodded. "It's not the party," she said. "Oh granted, I'm sorry the mood changed. I had hoped the remaining hours would be like the first one. Diana looks so beautiful tonight," she added wistfully. "It was so nice to have her on my arm, everyone looking at us."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's Diana," Audrey said, sighing. "I don't want to make an issue of it tonight, though. Not when I'm returning to Kasnia tomorrow night."  
  
Raven looked across the room at Wonder Woman, who was engaged in an animated discussion with Superman. It didn't appear to be idle conversation, either. "You looked so happy with her before."  
  
"I was," Audrey said. "It's just - I hate seeing her so angry. It scared me. It scared me to see who she becomes when she feels we're threatened."  
  
"I would think it is a good thing that she defends your relationship so," Raven replied.  
  
"Not if she's threatening to decapitate some woman who _might_ reveal our secret," Audrey answered. "I worry what she might do because of me. And she's so warlike, I doubt I can do anything about it. Her membership in the League just sharpens her aggressive tendencies . . ." Her voice trailed off, and she looked down into her lap.  
  
Raven pushed her sari back farther from her forehead and lowered her eyes so she could see Audrey's face. "What?"  
  
Audrey chuckled. "I always liked to imagine that if only I wasn't a princess, Diana and I could have something like a normal relationship. Now I wonder if this is so. Perhaps Diana will never be able to stop fighting. I wonder - how many years will I be able to take being in love with a member of the Justice League?"  
  
"You should not speak like that," Raven said quietly. "At the very least, not when you're surrounded by other women involved with League members."  
  
The princess' eyes widened, and then she laughed. "I wasn't aware you had such a sense of humor."  
  
Raven blinked. "Was that funny?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"I see. I didn't mean to be."  
  
Audrey shrugged. "It made me smile, at least. I shouldn't be so gloomy. After all, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I should enjoy our last hours together."  
  
The guests parted briefly and Diana emerged. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to," she said to Audrey.  
  
"We were talking," Raven replied.  
  
"Raven. Sorry about the drama earlier."  
  
"Yes, we all are," Audrey said, rising. "I trust there will be no repeat of that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Diana smiled and bowed her head. "As you wish, your highness."  
  
Audrey took her hand, then glanced back at Raven. "We should talk again sometime."  
  
Raven nodded. The love was there now, but the sadness was only buried, not eliminated. "I agree," she said.

* * *

"There are three possibilities," Batman growled as he sat at the Watchtower computers.  
  
Selina sighed. She'd waited long enough during the party for the antisocial, loner Batman to crumble, allowing the real Bruce to come out. And then the Demon's Darling arrived, triggering the emergence of the paranoid, obsessive, anal-retentive Batman. Who would probably be in control for the rest of the night. "Three possibilities," she prompted.  
  
"One," Batman said, "and most likely - Talia is trying to make me jealous."  
  
"Which of course, you're not," Selina replied dryly. "I can see that by how calm you are."  
  
"This isn't jealousy. This is tightly controlled anger, provoked by the idea that a fellow Leaguer, especially one such as J'onn, is being used as a pawn in Talia's twisted fantasy," he said.  
  
In her limited experience, J'onn was a good man, and Selina acknowledged that he didn't need to be mixed up with Talia's plotting.  
  
"Also the best-case scenario," Batman added. "When she sees it's not working - "  
  
"Considering her history of denial, that could take a while."  
  
"She'll end the relationship, and J'onn will learn not to trust someone like her," Batman continued as if she hadn't spoken.  
  
Selina tapped her claws on a panel. "What's the worst-case scenario then?"  
  
"The second possibility," Batman went on.  
  
She sighed again. He was going to list these in order, no matter what. Control freak.  
  
"Is that Ra's has decided Talia has betrayed him one too many times, and she's been told to redirect her efforts toward another member of the Justice League," Batman said. "Removing her emotional attachment to the League while still keeping an eye on its activities."  
  
"Talia doesn't strike me as the kind of person who'll stop 'loving' you because her father says so," Selina pointed out. "And I thought Ra's wanted an heir. I doubt he'll accept a green baby."  
  
"It's unlikely," Batman agreed, "but better than the alternative."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
He frowned. "Talia has real feelings for J'onn."  
  
Selina paused. "Talia's in love with him instead of you, and this is bad?"  
  
"If there's one thing I know," Batman said quietly, "being the object of Talia's affections is not the easiest role to play. Especially if he feels the same way. Every time she betrays him to serve her father, it will hurt a little more."  
  
"I thought you never loved her," Selina said.  
  
"I didn't," he confirmed. "But I _did_ have feelings for her, and a series of betrayals ruthlessly stamped them out." He didn't look at Selina. "I assumed I'd never trust a woman again, until you surprised me last year."  
  
Selina was startled. When he was in this Bat-mode, honest emotional expression wasn't indulged in. This was an unexpected evolution. "What are you going to do about it?" she finally thought to ask.  
  
"J'onn is obviously a dead end," Batman said. "I need to find out what Talia is planning, and I have to do something about it. Which means I'll have to do what Talia wanted me to do all along," he grunted. "Meet with her one-on-one."  
  
"I can help," Selina suggested.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She pantomimed scratching someone in the air.  
  
"Thanks, kitten, but that won't be necessary." He smiled grimly. "I can scratch pretty well myself."  
  
"We can find out on Valentine's Day," she purred.

* * *

"So this is the world my father wishes to purge," Talia murmured as she looked into space at the blue sphere beneath them.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this," J'onn said behind her.  
  
"Don't be," she replied. "I'm the one who managed to kill the party, after all."  
  
"I'm sure everyone is still below."  
  
"So you're saying I should go back?"  
  
J'onn hesitated.  
  
"No, I didn't think so," she said bitterly.  
  
"This doesn't change anything between us," he told her.  
  
"I'm glad," Talia admitted, "but this did, as you suspected, _complicate_ things, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "It did."  
  
She nodded. "I apologize for leaving the room. Seeing Bruce so angered, it dredged up all the memories you planted in my brain. The forcible reminder of how much he despises me - it seems to make me nauseous just to be in the room with him." Talia chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sure he would feel better if I told him _that_."  
  
"I never anticipated such a result," he said. "Sometimes I wish I never came to your room that first night."  
  
"Oh, so do I," she agreed. "Being shown that your life is an illusion can be very painful. But," she added, "in the long run it's better than continuing to live an illusion."  
  
"We can go back," J'onn insisted. "They have no reason to - "  
  
Talia put a hand to his lips. "Let's just go back, all right? I'm not welcome here, and if I go back, it will only reinforce their impression of me. I think there are some truths which I prefer not to face, even if they are true."  
  
J'onn reached up and took her hand from his face. He didn't let go, however, as he turned away and led her with him.  
  
As they reached the teleportation pod, a rush of air alerted them to a sudden new arrival. "Flash?" J'onn asked.  
  
"Hey," Flash said breathlessly. "Did you have to tell him?"  
  
"Tell - oh, that. Sorry."  
  
"He just came back in," Flash explained. "Nearly scared me out of my uniform. I thought I'd take a stroll."  
  
"I thought strolling was too slow for you," Talia murmured.  
  
He looked at her with slightly hostile eyes. "Thanks for crashing the party," he muttered.  
  
Talia looked away while J'onn put a hand on Flash's shoulder. "If you had never come to me that night with your insane plan, she would not be here tonight," J'onn reminded him. "I have come to terms with it. So should you."  
  
Flash's shoulders sagged. "Guess I'd better face the music," he sighed. "Wait, are you leaving?"  
  
"I think it's best," Talia told him.  
  
"Probably," he said bluntly. "Look, you two are a couple?"  
  
J'onn paused for a moment before nodding. "I believe so."  
  
"Well, don't hurt him, okay?" Flash asked Talia.  
  
She reddened. "I won't," she said.  
  
"Good. I'm going to go have another drink. The last couple are starting to wear off," he complained. Then he vanished.  
  
"High metabolism," J'onn said.  
  
"Oh. Pity for him."  
  
To be continued . . .


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (18/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 18  
  
"Some party," Flash grumbled as he emptied a half-empty bowl of chips back into the bag.  
  
"Hey, don't be hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault," John assured him. It was clean-up time, and for some reason that task had dragged in himself and Shayera. Not that he minded - in fact, the pair often seemed to find themselves with Flash at the end of the day. It was just that a tuxedo wasn't exactly the proper gear for this sort of thing. "Nobody could have known who'd show up."  
  
"I was thinking more of the wrathful looks I got from Batman," Flash said, shuddering.  
  
"What was that all about, anyway?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"Trust you? Maybe just this once," GL said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, harsh, GL." Flash glanced at him. "You do realize that if you get the last of the salsa on that, you're going to lose the deposit?"  
  
John lifted one hand. His ring flashed, and he was surrounded by a green light.  
  
"That'll work," Flash said.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Raven?" John asked. He looked over his shoulder. Shayera and Raven were talking in another part of the room. "I realize you were going to bring that Starfire woman, but does this mean you've moved on?"  
  
Flash paused. "That's not an easy question, actually."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I had a nice time with her tonight."  
  
"And?"  
  
Flash sighed. "And she's afraid of strong emotions. She's been raised to believe that if she becomes too emotional about something, she'll be vulnerable to an attack by her demon father."  
  
Green Lantern nodded. "That _would_ explain why she's always so subdued."  
  
"Yeah, although I think it's in her personality to be quiet anyway," Flash suggested. "Anyway, I like Raven a lot. But I've only just started thinking of her as a romantic interest. Before we were just friends. And I haven't had the opportunity to explore anything with Koriand'r. Add to all that the possibility that Raven will never open her heart to anyone, AND the fact that they're best friends . . ."  
  
"Point taken," GL said quietly. He noticed that Flash hadn't made any sort of comparison between the tall, well-endowed Starfire and the more petite Raven. Maybe the speedster was maturing.  
  
"Plus, you know, Koriand'r _does_ have that killer bod," Flash added.  
  
John sighed. "So you're not sure which to pursue?"  
  
Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess not."  
  
"Well, considering all the angst Shayera and I went through figuring out our feelings for each other, I feel for you," John said. "You might want to start by finding out what the ladies think of _you_, though. Don't go setting your cap for a girl who's not interested."  
  
"I'm not even sure if Raven would admit to any feelings," Flash said. "She's honest about a lot of things, but not always when it comes to her emotions."  
  
"Kind of makes you wonder what our dates are talking about now, huh?"  
  
"I set the security cameras to record their conversation," Flash replied calmly. "I'm going to listen later."  
  
John's eyes popped. "You're invading MY girlfriend's privacy?!"  
  
Flash broke out a grin. "Relax, John, I'm kidding."  
  
"Oh. Ha ha."  
  
"Speaking of your significant other, you know, if you in a tux means Hawkgirl's always going to dress like that, I say you should change your costume."  
  
"Double ha ha," John said, folding his arms.

* * *

Hawkgirl glanced back at the men. "I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
Raven looked doubtfully at her. "I can get a sense of their mood, if you like, but I can't actually read their minds."  
  
Hawkgirl blinked. "What? Oh, no, I wasn't asking if you could find out. I was just making an observation."  
  
"Oh," Raven said.  
  
"Sorry about tonight," Hawkgirl added. "We're not usually that aggressive with guests."  
  
"It _was_ a bit of a headache," Raven admitted. "As an empath who is sensitive to other people's strong feelings, I was picking up on a lot of emotional tension in the room - Batman's tension, Diana's anger, Audrey's fear . . ."  
  
"Fear? What was she afraid of?"  
  
Raven clammed up. "I shouldn't say," she said quietly.  
  
"All right," Hawkgirl said, resolving to ask Diana about it. "Other than that, did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Yes," Raven said, sounding almost surprised. "Did you?"  
  
Hawkgirl nodded. "I think if we can just get the guest list ahead of time, these functions might actually be a good thing in the future. Still, I bet the night would have ended relatively quickly, no matter what. Tomorrow is a big day, after all."  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"So are you and Flash just friends?" Hawkgirl continued.  
  
"Just friends?" Raven repeated.  
  
"Well, I'd heard a rumor that he had invited your friend Koriand'r originally."  
  
"Oh, yes, he did. After she was injured by Luminus . . ."  
  
Hawkgirl saw the shorter woman's eyes darken, and she knew it wasn't a trick of the lighting. "You won't become like your father, Raven."  
  
Raven blinked. "No? I hope you are right, Hawkgirl. Anyway, Koriand'r suggested we go together instead."  
  
"Is that the only reason you came?" Shayera asked. "Because your friend said to go? Or is there something - more between you and Flash?"  
  
"There is nothing more," Raven instantly replied in a monotone.  
  
Hawkgirl leaned back, surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest - "  
  
"It's all right," Raven murmured. "I cannot feel for him. It is too dangerous."  
  
"Isn't being alone dangerous as well?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "At least if I am alone, I cannot hurt anyone."  
  
Hawkgirl didn't really know how to respond to that.  
  
"But," Raven added reluctantly, "I 'felt' him. I never sensed that he wished he was with Koriand'r instead of me. This was - pleasant."  
  
"Pleasant?" Hawkgirl asked, smiling.  
  
Raven's cheeks actually became red. "Still," she pointed out, giving a shake of the head, "this was supposed to be Koriand'r night. They will go out together next time, and I will be happy for my dearest friend having what I cannot."  
  
Hawkgirl only nodded. She'd have to compare notes with John later. Maybe there was something the two could do about this.

* * *

Koriand'r didn't know what the Earth term for an alcohol-induced headache was, but she cursed it softly all the same. She also cursed the wine, which was evidently stronger than it looked.  
  
She whimpered as she lay on the floor. As nice as Mercy's carpeting was, it wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed, and Koriand'r carefully sat up, holding a hand to her head. She looked first to her right and saw two bottles, both empty. She wondered how much of their former contents had gone down her throat.  
  
She realized her robe had fallen down around her waist, and she shivered from the chill as she shrugged it back on. She glanced to her left, scratching absently at her shoulder as she realized something was touching her thigh.  
  
Mercy was snoring on the floor next to her, her face still red. Their legs were touching. The corporate executive was also stark naked from the waist up.  
  
Koriand'r blinked. What exactly had happened last night? Her memory remained stubbornly opaque.  
  
The lighting was dim, but gradually she realized that there was a discoloration on Mercy's right breast. And it didn't look like a bruise, or not exactly. In fact, it looked like -  
  
Shocked, Koriand'r's eyes flew toward her own shoulder. Below the collarbone was a matching discoloration.  
  
Suddenly her memories returned with a force equal to her headache.  
  
There had been a _fight_ over the wine! Mercy had been positively hellacious, while Koriand'r hadn't wanted to hurt her. That being said, Mercy was inebriated, and Koriand'r was not. Mercy had found herself on her back, the Tamaranean straddling her shoulders with her knees.  
  
Then Mercy had told her . . .  
  
"Oh, no," Koriand'r realized.  
  
Mercy would probably not appreciate being awakened, since her headache would undoubtedly be even worse than her own. But they _needed_ to talk. Gently Koriand'r put her fingers on Mercy's shoulders to wake her.  
  
The sensation of feeling Mercy's bare skin summoned startling images of a shared passion, and Koriand'r's cheeks flushed. She ruthlessly pushed them aside, however. There were other things to discuss first. "Mercy," she whispered as she shook the other woman.  
  
Although the first coherent word out of Mercy's mouth was "Bitch", Koriand'r was willing to accept this as progress, since it had been preceded by a good deal of whimpering and slurring. But then, Mercy had begun drinking well before Koriand'r had.  
  
"What - is - the - big - idea?" Mercy finally asked, glaring at Koriand'r.  
  
"We need to talk, and that's not going to happen with you passed out on the floor."  
  
Mercy's eyes looked left and right. Apparently moving her head would have been too painful. "What happened last night?" she asked, a trifle more subdued.  
  
Koriand'r sighed. "You drank a lot. Later I joined you."  
  
"Does your alien physiology prevent you from getting hangovers?"  
  
"Is that the word for it? No, I have a 'hangover' as well."  
  
"Good. Serves you right for waking me up."  
  
Koriand'r frowned at her. "I apologize, but I felt we should further discuss what you told me last night."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
Evidently temporary memory loss, like the pounding in her head, was a symptom of overindulging for both species as well. "About how you hired Luminus to stage a pretend attempt on your life?"  
  
Mercy's eyes widened. She tried to sit up, but the headache was too severe and she dropped back again. "I said - oh, shit."  
  
"Yes," Koriand'r agreed.  
  
There was no talking for a moment. "Help me up?" Mercy finally asked.  
  
Koriand'r silently took her hands and pulled her up so that she was able to recline on the couch. Mercy lay back gently and didn't speak for a few seconds. Then she opened one eye. "Why did I take my shirt off?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"We have more important things to - "  
  
Mercy carefully raised her head again and looked down at herself. "That doesn't look like a bruise," she said slowly.  
  
"Could we focus on what you did?"  
  
"How about you tell me _everything_ that happened earlier tonight?"  
  
Koriand'r pointed to the hickey on her own shoulder.  
  
Mercy gaped at her.  
  
"You said," Koriand'r explained heavily, "that you were afraid Luthor was going to have you killed, and that no one could protect you because the only people you could trust were the people who wouldn't have anything to do with you. So you hired Luminus to convince me that I needed saving." Her eyes softened. "Which is why you felt so guilty when I almost died."  
  
"I had nothing to do with that!" Mercy pleaded. "He was acting on Luthor's orders! He - "  
  
"You mean like the last time?"  
  
Mercy flinched.  
  
Koriand'r sighed. "I do believe you, you know. There was no reason for you to stage a second attempt, certainly not one that almost resulted in your bodyguard's death. You said that Luthor found out the truth, and he was using Luminus to force you to agree to his demands. Which apparently worked, by the way."  
  
"I was willing to get myself killed because of my pride," Mercy said. "I wasn't willing to get someone else killed, though."  
  
"You mentioned that once already," Koriand'r reminded her. "Although it involved a good deal of blubbering. Are you sure you don't remember any of this?"  
  
"No. I guess I had a blackout."  
  
Koriand'r looked mystified. "I do not recall a power outage last night."  
  
"I mean that I don't have memories of last night because of the alcohol," Mercy explained gently. "So why are you still here if I told you the truth? You must have been infuriated. You found out you could have been killed trying to save someone who's no better than the man you were protecting her from."  
  
"You're better than Luthor," Koriand'r said quietly. "I know you don't believe that. I realize you've never - thought very highly of yourself."  
  
Mercy stared. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, that _was_ something else you mentioned last night. You think you've never mattered to anyone, and that no matter how good you are at something, you'll always be 'just a stray'. Which, admittedly, is not an expression I'm familiar with, but I get the general idea."  
  
"I - see," Mercy finally replied. "In vino veritas?" She realized Koriand'r wouldn't know what she meant the minute the words left her mouth, and the blank look on the Tamaranean's face proved it. "Er, I meant that alcohol is very good at getting people to do things they'd normally never do, and admit to things they'd never, ever confess to when sober."  
  
"Ah, yes," Koriand'r said. "It is that way on other planets, too. By doing things you'd normally never do, does that include what we did together last night?"  
  
Mercy paled. "Uh, what did we do exactly, Koriand'r?"  
  
Koriand'r knitted her brow. "I do not remember exactly. Obviously we did not - have relations, since neither of us is undressed below the waist. It is equally obvious that we did something, however. I believe I liked it. Whatever it was, anyway."  
  
"You don't seem too freaked out by this."  
  
"First of all, I'm still focused on the fact that you deceived me," Koriand'r replied, and Mercy looked away. "Second, you are an attractive woman, and I have considered you a friend for some time. It's natural for an attraction to develop, especially if 'helped along' by wine."  
  
Mercy chuckled humorlessly. "Most people on this planet would argue there's nothing natural about it."  
  
"Why? On Tamaran, while most relationships were between people of the opposite sex, we strongly believed that people had the right to love who they chose. Tamaraneans generally don't repress our emotions."  
  
"It just - gives a lot of people the creeps. A more detailed explanation would require a three-day seminar."  
  
"Oh. So you're upset because it gives you the 'creeps' that we did something together."  
  
"I'm not upset!" Mercy snapped, then winced. "I'm just surprised."  
  
"You don't have feelings for me?"  
  
"How could you have feelings for me?!" Mercy asked. "Other than hatred and revulsion, anyway."  
  
Koriand'r sighed. "Because as determined as you are to believe that there is no difference between you and Luthor, I see one. Luthor manipulates people to serve his own twisted ends. You manipulated me because you were desperate enough to, and because you thought it was the only way I'd say yes. So . . . I'm not happy about it, but considering I've had very few friends in my life, I don't want to throw away what we have because of it. That's why I forgave you last night - although I _was_ drunk when I did. But I forgive you again today, even when I'm sober."  
  
Mercy was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Okay," Koriand'r finally continued. "Maybe now we can talk about the other thing. You never mentioned that you were attracted to women."  
  
" . . . Neither did you."  
  
"I'm attracted to both, to be honest. I didn't think it was worth commenting on."  
  
"You're really _not_ from this planet, are you?"  
  
Koriand'r finally smiled. "You just noticed?"  
  
"Oh, that sparkling wit. How could I _not _be attracted to you?" Mercy stopped. "Honestly, I don't know. My love life has never been very exciting. For years I crushed on Luthor, but that was more of an infatuation than anything else. He has an extremely commanding personality when he chooses. I allowed myself to be swept away - which caused me to do things I might regret today, if I bought into regret."  
  
"Last night, you did," Koriand'r pointed out.  
  
Mercy frowned and folded her arms. "Yeah, well, I don't like it." She looked at Koriand'r. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I want to talk to Raven about a few things."  
  
The human woman shivered. "She scares me," she admitted. "I'm afraid of what she'd do to me if she found out what I did to you."  
  
"She's my friend, Mercy. She won't hurt you if I ask her not to. And I wouldn't. Although I might be tempted if you persist in this silly idea that you no longer need a bodyguard."  
  
Mercy stared at her. "But I'm paying Luthor off!"  
  
"And that makes you safe? He's an evil man. You need to be protected. While I don't think it took a fake assassination attempt to make me see that, I do see that I want you to live. Which means I should remain near you."  
  
"Fine," Mercy muttered. "Anything to keep the scary shadow girl off my case. What about this other little thing between you and me?"  
  
Koriand'r smiled. "Well, we'll see where that takes us." She reached over and took Mercy's hand. "Last night my heart pointed me in your direction. And a Tamaranean always follows her heart."  
  
Mercy blinked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. But she smiled anyway.  
  
Because having her hand held DID feel nice.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Princess (and for a short time Queen) Audrey demanded as she majestically swept into the office of Kasnia's ambassador to the United States. "I had plans today! I do not see why I needed to be dragged back to our embassy at first light." She kept her tone firm but cool, but inside she was truly upset. This was to be her last full day together with Diana before her return to Kasnia, where their trysts were much harder to keep a secret, and consequently had to be shortened.  
  
"I regret the intrusion into your busy day," Count Popov, a faithful civil servant who had represented his homeland's interests in America for years, replied formally. "After today, however, you may have to get used to them."  
  
"I _beg_ your pardon?"  
  
"Please, daughter, could you be quiet for two minutes?"  
  
Audrey took a step back, shocked. "Father?"  
  
Popov turned his computer monitor around, and King Gustav could be seen on the screen. "Only in spirit, my dear, if you can call a secure transmission via computer a 'spirit'," he said.  
  
"Must I return ahead of schedule, father?" she asked unhappily. "Has something happened?"  
  
"Something has indeed happened," he agreed. "I've appointed the count here as my new prime minister."  
  
She blinked. "But you don't have an old one, father."  
  
"Not since that bastard Savage, anyway. Admittedly, he didn't have the title, but as your fiancée he assumed great responsibility. Which he used abominably, as we can agree."  
  
Audrey froze. "With all due respect to the count, I should think _Vandal Savage_ is a reason NOT to appoint a prime minister," she said, hissing the name.  
  
"Actually, he's the reason we need one now. The parliament is in the hands of the opposition party now, and they've been grown vexing. I can't handle my own duties as King _and_ deal with the politicians at the same time. Popov is a diplomat. Let him handle the demagogues."  
  
"Why not me, father?" she asked, surprising herself.  
  
He chuckled, showing that HE was not surprised. "I appreciate the offer, Audrey, but you must rule some day, and it won't make it any easier if you spend the next few years getting into fights with the parliament. Again, let Popov handle that. Besides, I have something else in mind for you."  
  
"What?" Audrey asked, dreading the response.  
  
"Well, someone has to replace Popov, don't they?"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"After your speech to the UN, I approve of the selection, by the way," Popov murmured.  
  
"That's very nice, Count," Gustav observed. "I desired your approval _so_ greatly."  
  
"Father, I'm not ready!" Audrey finally said, stunned.  
  
"I've seen you work a party. You'll be a hit. As a people that haven't had kings and queens in two centuries, Americans today have no reasons to hate them. They _love_ a good princess, and they'll love you. Besides, you established a good working relationship with them in the wake of the Savage fiasco. And I believe you do have _other_ friends in Washington?" he asked dryly.  
  
Audrey flushed as she fought back tears. Her father knew quite well that Diana had a home in this city. He was giving her the opportunity to go on spending as much time as possible with the woman she loved, and all she had to do was serve her homeland. "Yes, father," she said humbly. "If you think it's a good idea, I will accept."  
  
"Hm. You're so acquiescent when it suits your purpose," Gustav chuckled. "Now, I'm afraid you'll have to cancel any plans you had today, because over the next few days you'll be taking a crash course in how to be an ambassador to the most powerful nation in the world. I trust you'll give it your _complete_ attention? Because I'm sure you'll find ways to amuse yourself when you have a spare minute."  
  
Diana would understand. And maybe now they could plan Audrey's "first chance encounter" with Diana Castle.  
  
"Thank Hera," she murmured.  
  
Bemused, she shook her head. Who had corrupted who again?  
  
To be continued . . .


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (19/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 19  
  
Diana beamed as the skyline of Metropolis was finally sighted in the distance. She almost fancied she could make out her destination, the globe that crowned the Daily Planet.  
  
She was bursting with the best kind of news, the kind that made her ruined plans for Audrey on this day of Eros seem like the most negligible, unimportant kind of disappointment. She needed to tell someone about it _right now_, and the closest alternative was a certain "Boy Scout", truly the best of his gender.  
  
If she really had Athena's wisdom, Diana would never have left Washington. She would still be there, further establishing her new identity as "Diana Castle". Mentally she chastised herself for acting with the impulsiveness of Shayera.  
  
But it was _such_ good news.  
  
As she buzzed the warehouses on the south side of Metropolis, however, Diana spotted an apartment building that was nearly consumed by flames. It was a derelict part of town, but she reasoned that there might be people inside, certainly some of the more unfortunate people forced to take refuge in such places.  
  
Besides, Superman might appear, and that would be easier than trying to locate Clark Kent at the Planet.  
  
Diana smashed her way through a second-story window and held up one arm. She coughed a little because of the smoke. She flew quickly through the upper floors without hearing or seeing anything before descending to the bottom level.  
  
There her persistence was rewarded as she heard hacking sounds coming from one common area. There were only a few flames licking at the walls, but the air was thick with dense black smoke, and Diana could barely make out the silhouette of a woman at the center. Drawing a deep breath, Wonder Woman flew into the smoke, swept the woman over her shoulder, and hurried outside.  
  
"You're going to be all right," Diana said, giving the woman the barest of cursory glances before turning back toward the building. "Are there others inside?"  
  
Then Diana cried out as the brunt of something large and quite cold struck her powerfully from behind. She was knocked to her hands and knees, and when she shook her head to clear her senses, she discovered she was rapidly becoming immobilized. By, ironically, ice.  
  
"That should do for now," the other woman said between raw coughs as she lowered her hands, having pinned Wonder Woman in a kneeling position with thick layers of ice. "Thanks for the save, Wondy."  
  
"Killer Frost," Diana growled. A small part of her mind recalled that one of Killer Frost's abilities was the power to absorb heat energy. Detachedly she noted that was why the room Frost had been in was filled with smoke but not fire. "New look, I see."  
  
Frost grinned. "Ice Goth wasn't really doing it for me. Decided to go traditional for a while." She gestured downward. "Like it?"  
  
"Very ice queen. It suits you," Diana retorted. Now she looked like she was practically made of ice, which was fitting for a heartless woman whose history suggested she enjoyed killing. I'll be free in ten seconds, you realize."  
  
"Good thing it'll only take me two to slit your throat," Frost replied, making a sharp icicle appear between her hands. She pointed it at Diana's forehead before she cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder. "Two seconds I don't have, though. Not in Metropolis."  
  
Without another word Killer Frost turned and used her powers to create a sheet of ice under her feet. Extending the sheet at an angle, she used it to quickly gain altitude and disappear from sight.  
  
A moment later, Diana screamed as she smashed out of her ice prison. She rubbed her arms and prepared to take off in the direction Killer Frost had fled.  
  
Before she could, however, a familiar whooshing sound halted her. "About time you showed up," Diana said.  
  
"Just got the call," Superman replied as he stared at the burning building, then the chunks of ice. "I'm guessing you had a strange encounter."  
  
"I saved a woman from that fire, and she turned out to be Killer Frost," Diana informed him.  
  
He nodded. "It's never easy saving them. They're usually a handful, and almost never grateful." He glanced at the building. "Was anyone else inside?"  
  
"No," she said. "Nobody that I saw, anyway."  
  
"So what happened to Frost?"  
  
"She ran." Diana frowned. "She could have killed me, but she didn't. I'd like to think it was a show of gratitude, but that's a little out of character for her."  
  
"Maybe she knew I was coming," he said absently.  
  
"How would she know that?" Diana asked, mystified.  
  
"Hm? Oh, this is Metropolis, after all. She - probably knew I would arrive sooner or later."  
  
"Mm-hm," Diana said noncommittally. Clark was obviously distracted, and she couldn't understand why. Plus her fingers twitched toward the lariat she wore - an instinctive response when she sensed people weren't being completely honest. But why would he keep something from her?  
  
He finally seemed to realize who he was talking to. "What are you doing in Metropolis?" Superman asked, curious. "Shouldn't you be with Audrey for the holiday?"  
  
Her smile returned at last. "Let's go someplace more private," she said. "I've got a scoop for an enterprising reporter. Know any?"  
  
Superman chuckled. "Several, in fact." He rose into the air, and she followed him. They landed atop a building a short distance away as fire engines finally arrived. "What's so important you had to leave Audrey?"  
  
"I have it on good authority that Kasnia's current ambassador to the United States is being promoted to the position of prime minister."  
  
"I - see," Superman said, clearly bewildered as to why this was important.  
  
"And," she added idly, "Princess Audrey is being named as his replacement."  
  
It took a moment for him to smile again as he realized what this meant for them. "Diana, that's great. Why aren't you celebrating with her?"  
  
She sighed. "She'll be busy for a few days while she learns her duties, so my day is suddenly open. I thought I'd just, you know, share the news with someone. You seemed like the best candidate."  
  
"Thanks," Superman said, appreciating the compliment. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Probably spend the day as Diana Castle," she said. "It's time she stops being a recluse and starts being a hard-working member of the community."  
  
"It doesn't bother you that this community is a part of Man's World?"  
  
"Audrey is a part of Man's World," she said. "Which means so am I."  
  
"I'd better go," he told her. "I'll take a quick look around, see if I can find Frost. You get your new life running."  
  
"I will," she promised. "Thanks, Superman."  
  
As she flew away, she looked over her shoulder and saw Superman just standing there, looking at nothing in particular. He opened one hand and looked at something he'd kept in his fist, then rolled it into a ball and dropped it over the side. Diana hurriedly looked forward again so he wouldn't think she noticed. She flew straight ahead until she passed behind a building, then stopped.  
  
When she was satisfied that he had gone, Diana returned to where he'd discarded the object and searched the ground below. She quickly discovered a small note. All it said was an address, and the letter "C" written with a feminine hand, obviously intended as a signature.  
  
Intuitively she went back to the scene of the fire. When she investigated without drawing anyone's attention, she found that the address on the paper was the address of the burning building.  
  
Superman hadn't come because of the fire. He'd come because he was meeting someone there, a woman with the initial "C". Obviously it wasn't Killer Frost, whose initials Diana remembered were "L.L.".  
  
Which, of course, made her think of Lois.  
  
Why was Superman meeting a woman alone in this part of town, and keeping it a secret from a fellow League member?  
  
And what did Frost have to do with it?  
  
Troubled, Diana left Metropolis as quickly as she'd found it. She knew she'd rue her impulsiveness.  
  
Behind her, a lithe figure in the shadows glared in Diana's direction before disappearing.

* * *

During their intergalactic travels together, as well as their time on Earth, Koriand'r had heard many people suggest that she and Raven were near-total opposites. While Koriand'r felt these people focused on superficial differences, there was some truth to the remark.  
  
One way in which they were quite different - Koriand'r was gregarious, and Raven definitely was not.  
  
So Koriand'r sat in Mercy's kitchen drinking her coffee (another difference - Raven vastly preferred tea, while coffee reminded Koriand'r of her home), bursting to tell Raven about what happened the night before with Mercy, but refusing to until Raven told her how her evening with Flash went.  
  
Raven, of course, just sat quietly and sipped at her herbal tea.  
  
"Well?" Koriand'r finally asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what," Koriand'r grumbled. "I'm sure you can sense how I'm feeling too."  
  
Raven sighed. "He was a gentleman," she finally said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? They were all very polite. Especially compared to the way they treated the Martian Manhunter's guest. Batman and Wonder Woman became quite upset. And Audrey - she was there too, you know - she becomes upset when Diana is upset. So things became very tense and it gave me a headache. Fortunately it went away."  
  
Koriand'r waited for her to continue, but the only thing more Raven said was, "You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
The Tamaranean sighed. "Mercy told me something last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She - said that she hired Luminus to fake an attempt on her life. So that I would agree to work with her."  
  
Raven set the mug down loudly. Koriand'r jumped in her seat - that was as loud as Raven got.  
  
"The incident in the car," Raven said icily. "That was staged."  
  
Koriand'r nodded.  
  
"What about the second time? Was she - responsible for that as well?"  
  
She realized that Raven was on the verge of being extremely angry with Mercy. "Extremely angry" was usually not in her vocabulary. "No," Koriand'r said, thankful she didn't have to attempt to hide a lie from the empath. "That was Luthor."  
  
"Still, this _friend_ lied to you. Put you in harm's way."  
  
"You don't seem very surprised. Angry, but not surprised."  
  
"I knew she was hiding something," Raven said. "I just wasn't sure what. What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing," Koriand'r said. "Well, not exactly. I almost . . . slept with her."  
  
Raven stared. "What?"  
  
"Well, we became drunk, and it seems we became somewhat aroused." Koriand'r adjusted her robe, revealing the hickey on her shoulder.  
  
The normally pale Raven flushed. "Oh," she said. Her growing anger suddenly vanished, leaving her more subdued than usual. "Then you have forgiven her. You have taken her for a lover."  
  
"No! Well, yes and no. Yes, I forgave her. No, we're not lovers. Neither of us are exactly sure about the latter part."  
  
"You cannot ask me to like this woman," Raven muttered. "Not after what she did to you."  
  
"I'd be willing to settle for you not frightening her half to death," Koriand'r said. "She's evidently afraid of you. What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing," Raven said, omitting to tell Koriand'r what Mercy Graves had _seen_ her do.  
  
Koriand'r looked doubtful, but Raven was a poor liar and she didn't appear to be lying now. "Well, the least you can do is help me think of a way to take care of Luthor."  
  
Raven nodded. Her dislike for Mercy aside, it was Luthor whose hired killer nearly ended Koriand'r's life. "He must pay for what he did to you."  
  
"That's not even what I was thinking of, truthfully," Koriand'r admitted. "I was thinking more of a way to break the hold he has on Mercy. She can't expose his attempt on her life because of her role in the staged murder attempt. And even with Luminus in a coma, she's afraid to refuse his demands now . . . because of what happened to me."  
  
"You believe she's afraid for your safety, not hers?" Raven asked dubiously.  
  
"I'm sure she's afraid for her safety too!" Koriand'r said. "But thanks to her guilt, she's not ready to let me get in the line of fire again."  
  
"She seems to care about you," Raven said, pointedly looking away from the mark on her neck.  
  
Koriand'r nodded.  
  
Raven frowned. "So if Mercy can't expose Luthor because of what he knows about her, then we must put HIM in the same position."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"There are ways," Raven said darkly.

* * *

Selina walked past the salon advertising fifty percent off a professional dye job and chuckled. Within a few weeks of dyeing her hair blonde years ago, she was arrested, taken into custody, and convicted. It never should have gotten that far, and she was inclined to blame it all on a hairstyle that hadn't really worked for her anyway. Why had she waited so long to change back, anyway?  
  
She sighed. She'd never said her personal life was as successful as her professional one.  
  
But then, she'd never said she was normal either. What normal person celebrated St. Valentine's Day by slipping into a tight purple leather catsuit and swinging around Gotham with a man dressed as a bat.  
  
. . . Okay, there were probably some very kinky people out there who would something like that on this special day. But Selina Kyle didn't roleplay. She _was_ Catwoman.  
  
Right now, though, she was still Selina, and there were hours yet before sunset. Hence the shopping bag in her hand with new shoes. She would have preferred it if Bruce had joined her, but she understood that he was still distracted by last night.  
  
"You'd think the Watchtower was the one place Bruce would be safe from the bimbos who still flirted with him at parties, but no, the Martian Manhunter brings the biggest airhead of them all," she thought, annoyed.  
  
Before she could think anything else, the crowd parted before her, almost as if by magic. And Bruce was standing there, waiting for her.  
  
Selina stopped in her tracks and stared at him, shocked. What the - ?  
  
A greater surprise was what Bruce did next. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Okay," she said slowly. "What Hollywood script have I suddenly started living?"  
  
Confused, she pushed past pedestrians and followed after him. Every time she thought she'd lost him, she caught a glimpse of him and pursued. If he thought this chase was supposed to be romantic, then obviously he was still learning about social interaction. Besides, she was used to _him_ chasing _her_. While she was wearing something other than pumps.  
  
The pursuit eventually led her to the closest thing upscale Gotham had to a "dark alley". Selina stalked down the alley carefully, imagining herself in purple. She was growing increasingly doubtful that she had followed the real Bruce Wayne here. In Gotham the most likely candidate for impersonating others was Clayface, with whom she'd had little contact. But there were certainly others. "Just so you know, whoever you are" she called out, "whatever plans you have, you might as well forget about them. Because after I finish you off, I'm getting myself a foot massage. And I swear, if it's you, Hagen, trust me. I can figure out how to hurt you."  
  
"It's not a trap."  
  
She tried never to show surprise, but she wasn't ready for someone rising from the earth in front of her. "It's definitely an ambush, J'onn," she said, recovering quickly. "There _are_ more polite ways to get a girl's attention, you realize."  
  
"Would you have believed a strange man coming up to you in the middle of the street and saying he was the Martian Manhunter?" J'onn asked.  
  
"It's called a telephone," she replied.  
  
"I was not sure if you would be willing to talk with me," J'onn said. "After last night."  
  
"I don't know you very well," Selina said, perplexed, "but you seem like a decent enough guy, and I'm not going to shun you just because you got involved with the wrong woman."  
  
J'onn frowned. "How well do you know _her_?"  
  
"Well enough to know she drives Bruce insane," she said.  
  
"I know. That was one reason I wanted to speak to you. I wish to - apologize for last night."  
  
"Easy for you," she groused. "You didn't have to go home with him."  
  
"Talia was not exactly herself either," J'onn said.  
  
"Did she spend two hours trying to get inside Bruce's head last night?"  
  
She surprised him by chuckling humorlessly. "No, but then, she's gotten into his head enough for a lifetime."  
  
Selina shook her head. "Look, J'onn, thanks for the apology, but I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish by coming to me. I'm not going to be some kind of go-between or anything, and I _certainly_ agree with him on the basic premise - Talia al-Ghul is not someone you want getting under your skin."  
  
"It's my personal life," J'onn said. "He has no right to prevent me from making my own decisions about our relationship."  
  
"You're both in the Justice League, and you're dating the daughter of the Demon's Head. Evidently he feels the circumstances are special."  
  
"So is he trying to save the League, or me?"  
  
Selina nodded. "So, it's information you want?" She shrugged. "If it's any consolation, I think he's acting this way because he's worried about you, and he doesn't want to see you hurt. Unfortunately, the people he worries about are usually the ones he goes especially - God, I almost said batty. You know what I mean. Just look at his relationship with Nightwing."  
  
"He thinks I should just look into Talia's mind and save everyone a lot of trouble," J'onn complained.  
  
"Why don't you, if you don't mind me asking?" Selina asked. "Considering her track record, I'd think a little certainty would be a good thing."  
  
"I promised her," he said quietly. "Besides, I won't look into her mind for the same reason I won't look into yours."  
  
Selina blinked. She realized that the League was probably less than thrilled about her being involved with Bruce - and boy, when you looked at it like that, Bruce was being the tiniest bit unfair. But J'onn was the first person to raise the subject in front of her. Well, except for Wonder Woman, but that had been a bit of a surprise. "Okay, cats and curiosity and all. Why haven't you read my mind, verified my intentions?"  
  
"Because I trust his judgment," J'onn replied. "I wish he could trust mine."  
  
"Sometimes faith isn't enough. Sometimes you've got to back it up with actions," she said.  
  
"True," he admitted. "Which, by the way, is why I'm glad I chose not to invade your thoughts. Events have shown it wouldn't have been necessary."  
  
"Do the others feel that way?" she couldn't help asking. There was that pesky curiosity again, but it hadn't killed her yet.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
She grinned. "You know how to butter someone up, J'onn."  
  
"I didn't mean to suggest - "  
  
Selina waved him down. "Easy, tiger, just a joke. Look - if you can promise me you'll be extra careful with the Demon's Disciple, then I'll try to calm the man down a little." She scowled and held up a finger. "But if I find out this really is an insane scheme to turn Bruce into a headcase - "  
  
"It's not," J'onn said instantly.  
  
"Then she'll wish she had nine lives," Selina finished coldly.  
  
J'onn nodded. "Thank you for listening."  
  
"You should thank me." She grinned. "A man should never come between a woman and her shoes."  
  
To be continued . . .


	21. Chapter Twenty

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (20/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed.  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid.

* * *

Chapter 20

"How is your brother doing?"

"Should be out of the hospital in a few weeks. He'll have his arm in a cast for a couple months, though." He sighed. "Wearing a bulky piece of white plaster should make it harder for him to skulk in the shadows with a camera, anyway."

Detective Maurice Bradley, "Brad" to his friends, shrugged as he leaned against a wall near the podium where Lex Luthor would shortly be holding another press conference. He'd been unable to determine what Luthor would be saying. His aides only told Brad that Mr. Luthor seemed to be in a very good mood today.

A happy Luthor did not strike Brad as a good thing. Convicted men - men who were involved in crimes big enough to involve the Justice League - did not become happy about the same things as law-abiding men.

Being one half of Luthor's police escort was not an enjoyable task for him. Nor would it be enjoyable for any other member of Metropolis PD. Captain Sawyer had temporarily assigned him from Anti-Crime, on the grounds that he was known for his exceptionally even temper. He could be counted on not raising a stink about shadowing a crook like Luthor, or doing something stupid that would embarrass the force and, worse, make Luthor look good.

His temporary partner, Detective Qiu Ju from Homicide, was assigned for the same reason. They could spend the day with Luthor's entourage and not choke on the irony.

Both detectives had, of course, argued that Homicide and Anti-Crime were much better uses of their time than being bodyguards for a man like Luthor, who could afford a personal security detail of his own. Maggie Sawyer had agreed with them, but pointed out that as Luthor had a real chance to be elected mayor in the special election in late spring, there had to be a token police presence by his side.

Sawyer had also hinted that she'd selected them because there wasn't a whiff of impropriety in their past records, and hence very little chance that they might end up in Luthor's pocket, as some cops had unfortunately done in the past. The sign of respect was worth something, but not much.

Because the assignment sucked. And the fact that he didn't show it was the reason he'd gotten the assignment in the first place.

At least he wasn't his younger brother, Hubert. Since Maurice had already claimed the nickname "Brad", Hubert had chosen to shed his equally humiliating name by adopting the moniker "Slam". Brad was never entirely sure where he'd gotten the idea. But then Slam - and God knew, he loved his brother - had never struck him as very bright.

Becoming a sleazy private detective who spied on philandering husbands because he failed police academy had suggested Brad's impression was correct. So had several other questionable decisions on Slam's part.

The latest "questionable decision" had been a rumor spread by Slam that he'd secretly worked on a number of cases with a Gotham-based thief named Catwoman. And that the working relationship, as they so often did, had led to romance. Catwoman had recently put him in the hospital with a broken arm, torn ligaments in his knee, and a film canister shoved up one nostril.

Yes, he loved his brother. But as much as he hated this assignment, he wouldn't trade places with Slam.

Qiu Ju's response was interrupted by the arrival of Luthor at the mike. Brad agreed with what he'd been told. Luthor looked happy. Since this couldn't be good, he tuned Luthor's words out, something he'd grown good at. "Wonder what he's so cheerful about," he murmured.

"Perhaps he filled his quota of souls last night," Qiu Ju murmured, half-paying attention to the press conference herself. Brad chuckled.

" . . . no longer be running for mayor . . ."

Neither detective really heard him, but they noticed when the reporters in the room exploded.

"I think we missed something," Qiu Ju observed as they both straightened.

"What was your first clue?" Brad growled.

"It was actually a rather easy decision," Luthor went on from the podium. "Now that I've found something more important in my life, I realize I've accomplished what I set out to do."

"What did you find, Mr. Luthor?" a reporter shouted.

"What did you set out to do?" another called out.

"To see if it could be done," Luthor replied, answering the second question.

"If _what_ could be done?"

"If the people of this city, even knowing all the things I've done, would be stupid enough to vote for me. I'm confident that they are, and that they would have. Next question."

Brad and Qiu Ju just stared. "He didn't just - " Brad began to say.

"I think his chief of staff is eating his coffee cup," Qiu Ju noted.

"If I really need to explain what I just said," Luthor said in response to a request for clarification, "then it just proves my point, doesn't it? The common man is obviously willing to be led by anybody with enough money and charisma. I can set out with renewed confidence that, whatever I choose to do in the future, there really isn't anyone out there to stop me."

"That sounds like you're suggesting a return to what landed you in prison," a reporter pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know. Crime seems so boring. There are greater mysteries to solve. Mysteries, gentlemen, of the heart. Thank you for coming."

And then Luthor casually stepped down and strolled backstage.

The reporters stampeded out of the room to get to their phones and computers. "I can see the headlines," one was saying excitedly. "Luthor drops out, calls Metropolis 'stupid'!"

"That was - special," Qiu Ju finally said when it had quieted down.

"Mysteries of the heart? What the hell does that mean?!"

"I think it means we can be reassigned now."

Brad stopped and smiled. Oh yes, he would never switch places with his brother.

* * *

Mercy was sitting at her desk, her mouth open, when Koriand'r came back in. "Mercy?" she asked, surprised.

She just looked at the monitor embedded in the wall. "What the fuck was that?" Mercy finally said, exhaling.

"I do not know," Koriand'r said. "I couldn't see the press conference out there. I _could_ have if you hadn't ordered me from the room, Mercy."

"If you're going to insist on working for me, we can at least be professional," Mercy retorted. "It's Ms. Graves."

Koriand'r stiffened. Mercy had shown little sign of wishing to explore or even discuss what happened the night before Valentine's Day. Unburdening herself to Koriand'r had done little to assuage her guilt as well. She'd insisted Koriand'r be out of the room while Luthor was on the television screen. Something about how she couldn't handle looking at Luthor and Koriand'r at the same time. "Very well. Ms. Graves - how bad was it?"

Mercy slowly shook her head. "Not bad at all, actually. Well, it WAS bad, in that it was like watching a train wreck. But for me and Lexcorp, it was surprisingly good."

"Really? What happened?"

"Lex just announced that he was no longer running for mayor because he'd proven to himself that the rest of us are stupid."

Koriand'r blinked. "That sounds like something he'd think, but not something he'd say."

"I know. And he had this odd look on his face, and he was acting extremely odd." Mercy frowned. "My first thought was that it was an impostor, or that he was drugged. He'll probably say that when whatever medication he's on wears off. Still, calling the voters stupid is a good way to torpedo his campaign."

"And he can't go on blackmailing you," Koriand'r observed.

Mercy's frown deepened. "Well, actually he can. Lexcorp won't be raising funds for him after all, but he can still come up with new demands."

"No, he can't."

Koriand'r turned, surprised, as Raven emerged from smoke behind her. Mercy almost jumped in her seat, but managed to control herself.

"Raven?" Koriand'r asked. "What are you doing here?"

Raven walked past Koriand'r and tossed a disc onto Mercy's desk.

"What's this?" Mercy asked warily.

"A recorded confession," Raven said. "Luthor admitting he hired Luminus to attack you and force you to help his campaign. He also admits that he gave Luminus permission to kill Koriand'r," she added, her eyes flashing angrily.

Mercy grabbed the CD. "You're not serious."

"People have told me that I do not have a sense of humor. Therefore I do not 'joke' or 'kid'."

"Raven," Koriand'r said quietly from behind her. "You had something to do with that press conference, didn't you?"

Raven nodded.

"You threatened him?" Mercy asked, shocked. "He responds so poorly to threats."

"I did not threaten him," Raven said. "I made him quite happy to do it, actually."

"You didn't," Koriand'r said. "You didn't - make him love you?"

"Lex Luthor is in LOVE with you?" Mercy blurted out, twice as surprised.

Raven smiled coldly. "Not right now, he's not."

Koriand'r put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "But Raven, what were you thinking?! He'll come after you!"

"Or us," Mercy said darkly.

Raven glared at Mercy. "That disk is what protects you and Koriand'r," she said. "If Luthor tries to hurt you, he knows I'll release the contents. And now he can't expose your despicable secret," she pointed out. "Because you have proof he did something much worse. Filing a false police report isn't quite as bad as attempted murder, is it?"

Mercy looked down at the CD. "No, it's not. I guess I should thank you."

"Don't," Raven retorted. "I did it to keep Koriand'r safe. But, since you appear to have indirectly benefited from my actions, there are certain things you can do to show your gratitude."

"Raven," Koriand'r said warningly.

"You will continue to employ Koriand'r for as long as she chooses," Raven continued relentlessly. "You will continue to treat her with the respect she deserves. If you wish to be her friend, you will NEVER deceive her as you did before. You will be honest, loyal, caring - in short, you shall be to her what she is to me."

"Don't you think _forcing_ me to be friendly with her violates the spirit of it?" Mercy asked. Then she paled. "Not that I wouldn't have done all those things anyway."

"No, you're right, Mercy. Raven," Koriand'r interjected, "I can't let you do this. And I don't expect you to feel obligated, Mercy."

"Lastly," Raven said, "since the two of you are something more than friends now, I trust that you will not break her heart."

Mercy's eyes widened, and Koriand'r's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"Koriand'r gives her love so freely," Raven added quietly. "I would not see her given reason to change that."

"Look, er, we're not - " Mercy began to say, but smoke began to surround Raven.

"Raven, wait!" Koriand'r suddenly said. "How will you stop Luthor from coming after you?!"

Raven only offered a cryptic smile as she vanished.

"Well," Mercy finally said after she was gone. "This has been an interesting five minutes."

"I'm sorry about that," Koriand'r apologized. "Raven can be very protective."

Mercy nodded. "It's good of her," she said. "So what was that about Luthor being in love with her?"

"Oh, that," Koriand'r said. "She can make people fall in love with her. Something to do with her powers, I'm not sure how she does it. She can turn their love off as well."

"Can she make people stop loving each other the normal way?" Mercy asked, appalled.

"No, no! Only the love she makes them feel," Koriand'r explained. "She told me she doesn't like to use it because it's very manipulative."

"Like me," Mercy said.

"Ms. Graves - "

"Hell, Koriand'r, you might as well just call me Mercy after THAT," Mercy said, sighing. She looked at her desk. "Guess we have a lot to talk about. Want to order in?"

Koriand'r didn't answer at first. She was so worried about Raven. Why was Raven endangering herself so for her? When would Koriand'r have a chance to do the same for her? "I should see her tonight," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Um, sure," Koriand'r said, glad at least that Mercy was opening up a little. "Let's 'do lunch"

* * *

As Talia answered her father's summons, she reflected on the difference between being physically and emotionally "worn out". She was in peak physical condition at this point in her life. But mentally she was a mess.

The party with the Justice League had been, as she'd feared, an unmitigated disaster. Bruce's barely-controlled wrath had been expected. What she had not counted on was earning the instant dislike of Wonder Woman when she accidentally discovered that the Amazon Princess was the secret lover of the female heir to the Kasnian throne. Ironic, considering the Kasnian princess had been the first and only person to show her a kindness that night. Something, Talia knew, she would not do again once Wonder Woman explained the situation.

She'd "killed" the party without even trying, and put unneeded strain on her slowly-developing relationship with J'onn. Compared to all that, discovering that Batman and Catwoman were lovers had been of even less importance than before. Certainly that part of her that still cared for Bruce had been hurt to see him with Selina Kyle - a thief, and where were his high standards now!

Talia sighed at her own stubborn blindness. Thanks to those accursed memories implanted in her brain, she knew it wasn't because of her criminal misdeeds that Bruce had grown weary of her. It was because of her betrayals.

At any rate, if she made him happy, then she had no right to be upset. Besides, she hadn't heard from J'onn lately. Wondering if he was re-evaluating the relationship was a bigger question.

She beat back a moment of anger. How could he question her loyalty to her father when he might perhaps allow the League to influence his opinion of her?

Talia shook her head. J'onn had said more than once that leaving her father wasn't about him. It was about her. And if she remained with DEMON because of something J'onn might or might not do, then she was letting other people make decisions for her all over again.

"Ah, Talia," her father said, and she realized her mind had wandered as she entered his rooms. "How are you today?"

"Well, father," she said automatically. "What is it you need of me?"

"Ubu," Ra's al-Ghul called, "bring me my cape. We are going to the control room."

Talia stared at the man who entered from a side room. The last Ubu had perished while stopping an attempt by Kobra to take over one of DEMON's operations. She hadn't met his replacement until now. Two things caught her eye. One, the man was even larger than Ubu, slightly more than seven feet tall by her estimate.

Two, the man had a withered left arm. He looked barely able to pick up a pen with his left hand, let alone do any of the things an Ubu would be expected to do.

"Ubu," Ra's was saying while she stared at him. "This is my daughter, Talia."

Ubu immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head. "Mistress," he said.

"Obey her as you would me. Should anything happen to me, I expect you to be her most faithful servant."

"Of course," Ubu murmured.

"You have noticed his arm?" Ra's observed.

"Well, yes, of course. But why have you - "

"Remind me to have Ubu demonstrate later," her father interrupted. "For now I have a mission for you. Ubu, thank you," he said as he took his green cape from Ubu's right hand. "Lead on."

Talia closed her eyes briefly. A mission. Should she attempt to break away from DEMON now, before the mission was begun? Or would it be something innocuous, giving her time to prepare?

_Or stall_, her mind whispered.

"So, how goes your relationship with the Detective?" he asked as they walked.

A question she'd been dreading. "Tricky," she said. "The rest of the Justice League now knows. They're not very pleased." She'd been letting her father think that she was involved with Bruce. Now she had to find an opportunity to "end the relationship". Otherwise Ra's would inevitably mention it the next time he encountered Batman, and Bruce would grow even more skeptical of her claims if he found out she'd been telling tales. How had her life become so chaotic?

"Good, good," he said, surprising her.

"How is that good?" she asked.

"Why daughter, so much the better that the League disapproves. It will create a wedge between the detective and the others. He will be forced to leave the League and join me, which will strengthen my hand and weaken the League at the same time. He needs to quit the group sooner or later anyway. He can't be DEMON's heir and a member of the Justice League at the same time, of course."

"Of course," she parroted weakly.

"Although," he continued slyly, "there may come a time when I won't have need of an heir. A time very soon."

Talia stared at him. "What? How?!"

"Ah, that is what your mission is, my daughter," he said as they arrived at their destination. Several DEMON members were busy planning some type of operation. On one large computer monitor she noticed a map of . . .

Kasnia.

She wondered if her father had noticed the blood draining from her face.

"You see, Talia, when I learned that this man Vandal Savage, the one who attempted to hijack the international space station," Ra's explained, "was in fact blessed with immortality and eternal youth, I began developing a stronger network in Kasnia. I had connections there, of course, thanks to the arms dealers smuggling weapons out of the country and onto the black market, but since sanctions were imposed, the country lost some of its value to me."

Talia had no reply. She already knew what he was going to ask of her. His timing was so bad, it was almost inconceivable.

"I've learned that Vandal Savage is being moved to a special prison facility," Ra's continued. "A prison built to hold a single man, actually. Apparently they're being cautious with their prisoner, after the Americans lost him once already. The transfer is top secret and heavily guarded - but of course, they were unable to uncover all of Savage's conspirators in the Kasnian Army. I found one who fancies himself the next military dictator. Besides, the sole heir to the throne is a girl, a silly little thing. An unpopular monarchy could easily be toppled, especially if Kasnian society is uncomfortable with having a queen and no king. I may even help him," Ra's mused, "should this plan succeed. And it _would_ be nice to have another world leader in my debt."

"What plan?" Talia finally asked, her mouth dry.

"Of course. I digressed, didn't I? You and Ubu shall lead a team of my men to intercept the prison transport, liberate Savage, and bring him here. My scientists believe that if I am lowered into a working Lazarus Pit at the same time as Savage, it is possible that his powers will be _transferred_ to me. Twenty-five thousand years! Can you believe he's that old? Even my lifespan is a tiny fraction of that. Imagine what I could make of the world if I had that kind of time . . ."

She hadn't known why she wanted Savage, but she'd guessed the rest. This did not lessen the horror she felt. It wasn't even a question of her participating in this mission. Granted, it would look especially bad if she were seen leading the assault, but even if it took place without her . . . even though her father had designed this plan completely independently of her relationship with J'onn and without any assistance from her, it would be the natural assumption of the Justice League that she'd been involved from the beginning. She'd worked with DEMON for decades, after all. Were they really expected to believe that she'd quit, that she was innocent, when her father invaded Kasnia mere days after Talia attended a Justice League party which Princess Audrey had also attended? They'd barely spoken, but still, they'd assume it.

Wonder Woman would certainly make that assumption. If this mission was allowed to succeed, she had no doubt that Wonder Woman would place all the blame on her shoulders and make her the target of the Amazon's eternal wrath. This in itself was a daunting and somewhat terrifying prospect. It would also mean that the League would NEVER accept her relationship with J'onn. If he chose to remain with her, he might be forced to leave.

"If" was the right word. If he stayed . . . would he stop believing her as well?

She wasn't sure she could handle quitting DEMON if she would be alone afterwards. Talia didn't care how weak and dependent that made her sound. She'd been a part of this for decades. Leaving DEMON and having nothing afterwards was too much to bear.

So she had to warn them. It meant slipping back into the same old pattern that Bruce scorned so, Talia betraying her father and supplying information to the heroes. But the alternative was vastly worse.

And, she realized, allowing this to take place would be a horrible way to repay Princess Audrey for that small kindness the other night, no matter what the Kasnian might think of her now.

But first she had to get away, and that meant NOT leading this mission. "But father," she said desperately, "how is Ubu to help me lead the mission if . . . "

Ra's grinned. "Oh, his arm? Are you saying that one deficiency dwarfs all his obvious strengths?"

"Yes, he is a mountain of a man, and I am sure he can fight with one arm, but - "

"Talia, believe your father when he assures you that Ubu is quite deadly in the field. Thanks in part to an inventive mind."

Ubu looked abashed by the praise.

She considered arguing that Bruce would never join DEMON if he found out Ra's was going to live forever and no longer had need of an heir, but that was too bald-faced even for her.

There was no way she'd be able to get away from her father for some time. He'd require her to take over planning the execution phase. Of course, she could declare that she'd had it and she was leaving - and then she wouldn't get away for a VERY long time.

Why did these things always happen to her?

It was at that moment that she heard her cell phone ring. Her head snapped down.

Her father glanced at her with some irritation. "Whoever it is, Talia, please tell them to call back another time," he sighed.

She wanted it to be J'onn, but she wasn't entirely sure how she could tell him what was going to happen right in front of her father. Perhaps if she made some sort of coded reference to "Wonder Woman's guest" . . .

The caller ID, however, was blocked as she drew it from her pocket. Which was odd, considering the custom-made phone had been designed to identify EVERYONE who dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked, answering it.

"Talia."

A chill ran down her spine. Who else would know her number and be able to make an untraceable call?

It only took her a second to answer, but in her mind it was quite a very long second. Bruce was the one person who Ra's would let her make time for. Perhaps this was the opening she needed in order to get out of this trap. But she couldn't merely say hello, she needed to identify Bruce by name so her father would instantly know who it was.

But if she called him "Bruce" or "Batman", her father would also know something was wrong. She'd _always_ called him the same thing, so why change now?

There was really only one thing she could say. All it would cost her was destroying any credibility she might have with Bruce, and giving him further "evidence" that her being with J'onn was another scheme to get Bruce back. Never mind that the word itself conjured up a host of Bruce's unpleasant memories in her brain.

If she didn't grab this opportunity, however, her credibility before the entire League would be damaged.

All of this flashed through her mind in less than a second, time enough to smile for her father's benefit. "Beloved," she said.

She was going to be ill.

To be continued . . .

(Author's Note- The cameo appearance by Qiu Ju should not suggest to anyone that this is a cross-over with my Gargoyles fic. She's just an original character that tends to appear in a lot of my stories. Maurice Bradley is also an original character, as is the new Ubu. I don't know if Slam Bradley has any family.)


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (21/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed.  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid.

Chapter 21

The silence on the other end of the phone was long enough for Talia to take in her father's pleased expression. "The things I do for you," she thought without a trace of irony.

"It's not like you to show your true colors so quickly," Batman finally said. "Usually you hold the ruse just long enough for it to become - annoying."

The best part was, thanks to the memories J'onn had permanently grafted into her brain, she felt his hurt as well as her own. Talia wasn't sure why Bruce was so upset with J'onn. Receiving a double dose of negative emotions every time she spoke with Bruce made her want to stay away from him. "You say the sweetest things," she murmured.

"I shouldn't have been surprised, Talia. Your father hurts hundreds of thousands of people on a daily basis. What's playing with J'onn's life compared to that?"

Talia was so focused on behaving as if she was enjoying this call that she didn't even notice her father's approach until he took the phone from her hand. "Father?" she asked disbelievingly.

The sight of Ra's clutching a cellular phone was almost humorous, if the situation wasn't so dire. "I haven't had an opportunity to commend the detective on finally realizing that you were meant to be together. Allow your father a moment with his son-to-be."

She just stared at him, aghast. This could only end in disaster.

But Ra's sedately moved aside and raised the phone to his ear, leaving her alone with the latest Ubu.

"I surprise you."

Talia whirled around and looked at the man towering over her. "I'm sorry?" she asked, willing to have an actual conversation with her father's personal bodyguard if it distracted her from wondering what in God's name was being said over her phone.

"I am not what you are used to," Ubu said. His voice was soft, but he looked over her head, rather than into her eyes. He was watching her father, of course.

"No," she admitted. "My father does not often select men who obviously lack the strength in one arm to even carry my father's cape."

"I can at least move my fingers. Not much, but it suffices. I assure you, Daughter of the Revered One, that I defeated the other contenders with my one good arm. My father always said that I was put together wrong in my mother's womb, that the strength which belonged in my other arm was somehow spread through the rest of my body, making me the giant you see before you." He frowned distantly. "I did not exactly please my father, and when he spoke so, it was usually said to my mother so he might voice his displeasure with her."

Talia blinked. The last Ubu had largely been limited to one-word answers like "yes" and "infidel". "I'm not questioning your strength, Ubu. It's just that - "

"You doubt I can effectively lead the Kasnian mission? Even with your help?"

"Yes, I do."

He smiled now. "I entered His employ because I knew he could bring life to my designs."

"Designs?"

"You'll see when we go to Kasnia." He stiffened and lowered his head. Because, of course, her father was approaching them. Ubu's eyes must always be on the Demon's Head when possible. Much as all eyes were expected to be on Ra's al-Ghul.

Talia realized the talk with Ubu had at least succeeded in taking her mind off of the phone call. There could be no distraction now, however, and the smile on her face felt ghastly, as if it had been put there by the grotesque clown who corrupted Bruce's city.

Ra's was frowning. Not a good sign. "Father, I must explain - "

"No need." He sighed theatrically. "Men have needs. When a man calls, the woman must obey. I forgot that once you became involved with the detective, he would naturally assume he had a greater right to your time."

She felt like she'd been in a nonstop daze for the past ten minutes, and this was no different. "What?"

"He told me that he wished for you to be at his side as soon as humanly possible," Ra's told her. Then he chuckled. "You have truly won his heart if he is so impatient for your presence."

There was no earthly way Bruce would have played along with Ra's' misperception about their relationship. It was beneath his integrity and he would never say they were involved, even as a lie. Whatever Bruce _had_ said, however, had allowed Ra's to hear what he wanted to hear.

Batman wanted to speak to her _now_. Undoubtedly he wished to have the one-on-one discussion with her that he'd wanted on the Watchtower.

With the information he had, Ra's naturally assumed it was a lover's tryst.

Whatever her father THOUGHT it was, the fact remained that this was an opportunity to get away from her father's watchful eye and tell someone about the Kasnian scheme. Granted, Bruce was virtually the LAST person she wanted to tell - what better way to reinforce his already firm impression that she was the same Talia she'd been for years, than to have her go running to him with information about her father's criminal endeavors?

But realistically, what chance had she ever had to make him believe she was sincere? At least the Justice League would foil the plot, and she would not take the blame for it.

And . . . should Ra's al-Ghul be allowed to abduct an immortal megalomaniac who had briefly led Nazi Germany during World War II? (Her father had smuggled weapons to both sides during the conflict, believing the two sides should be helped to kill off as many humans as possible. He had expressed his dislike for Hitler, however, so Talia dutifully held the same opinion. Had she been more independent then, however, she felt sure she would have supported the Allied cause.) Should her father be allowed to make his experiment and perhaps become immortal himself? Free to spin his webs for centuries? Or in the alternative, allow Savage to roam free once more?

Was it right for her to allow this to come to pass, even though Vandal Savage had almost killed the father of the woman who had greeted her with a smile the other night, solely because he was her father?

"But father, the mission - "

"Can go on without you. I have confidence in Ubu. Besides, we do have the element of surprise. King Gustav believes his plans to move Savage are still a secret, so he is relying on a small body of men to guard the transport. He hopes to be inconspicuous, but instead he leaves himself exposed."

No, of course it wasn't right.

She sighed. "Very well, father. I shall go right away."

Ra's looked at her fondly. "You are a true daughter, Talia."

Talia winced internally. She was not. Of that she was sure.

Who she really was, she wasn't sure at all.

(scene change - FFN is acting screwy today)

"Who's she?" she asked suspiciously.

Lex Luthor looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's just Hope."

"I don't like her being in the room. Who the hell is she?"

"After a recent 'incident'," Luthor said calmly, "I decided it was high time that I have someone capable with me at all times. Since my previous personal bodyguard was obviously unavailable, I hired Hope on short notice. She comes highly recommended, and I'm pleased so far. Hope, why don't you come into the light so my guest feels better?"

A tall, statuesque African-American woman emerged from the shadows, dark dreadlocks draped over her shoulders. "Of course, Mr. Luthor."

"Are introductions necessary, Volcana?" he asked.

"Please to meet you," Volcana muttered, brushing her flame-red hair back over her shoulder. "Let's just get on with this." She paused. "I thought you tensed a little when you mentioned the 'incident'. I'm guessing you're referring to your meltdown on TV the other day?"

He frowned. "I don't think such unpleasantness needs to be brought up, do you?"

His unfriendly gaze unnerved her. Which didn't take much, admittedly, since her nerves were already close to shot.

"Now then, I have a job for you."

"Good," she said. "I could use the money." First thing - plane ticket. Alaska, maybe. "What's the job?"

Luthor smiled. "I need someone taken care of."

Volcana held up a hand. "Whoa, I think you've got the wrong girl, Lex. I said I could use the money, but I'm a thief, not an assassin."

"You can generate intense flames, Volcana. Why let such a talent go to waste?"

"Because my old boss wanted me to kill people for him," she said, irritated, "and I was on the run from him for years. So I don't like taking orders, and I especially don't like it when the order is a hit. Got it?"

He didn't seem at all perturbed, which bothered her.

"Actually," he finally replied, "I think you'll do this for me. And I think you'll do it for free."

Volcana burst out into surprised laughter. "Why? Are you going to hurt me if I don't?"

"Volcana, please. Threats? Do you really think I'd be so crude? That sounds like something someone else would do. Someone like, oh, Killer Frost, maybe?"

Fortunately she'd been standing near a chair. Because her legs betrayed her and she found herself sitting down. "What?" she asked thickly.

"Come, come, Volcana. Do you have any idea how much information I'm privy to? I know all about your problem. I know you need money because you're running for your life. I must confess, I don't know why exactly Killer Frost is hunting you. Care to share with me?"

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "If you've got so much information, why are you asking me?"

"Didn't you know? To learn, one must ask questions first." He leaned over his desk. "I can guarantee Frost never bothers you again, my dear."

She trembled. "That would be - nice," she acknowledged.

"But I need to know particulars. I can't make her stop chasing you if I don't know why."

"This . . . this doesn't leave the room, got it?" Her stare was directed more at Hope.

"Of course."

"Fine. When I first got out of prison," she explained, "I partnered up with a guy called Firefly."

He held up a hand and glanced at Hope. "Firefly?"

She nodded. "Firefly, aka Garfield Lynns. Pyromaniac. Convicted for arson and stalking."

"Very good," he murmured. "Please, continue."

"Right," Volcana said slowly. Was this Hope a woman or a robot? "Anyway, I figured we were a good match because of our fire-based abilities. Then he started to get possessive. It was annoying. I had to put him in the hospital when he wouldn't back off."

"Stalkers tend to act that way, Volcana."

"Yeah, well I didn't do a whole lot of research, okay? It's a mistake I keep making," she muttered. "So I decided I'd had it with men who wanted to control me, and I'd definitely had it with people who were turned on by my powers," Volcana went on, making a disgusted face. "With the Justice League out there, you need a partner if you want to have any hope of staying out of prison. So I thought I'd go in the complete opposite direction. No men, no fire. Thought I'd try someone ice-based. That way neither of us would have a real advantage over the other, and we'd both think twice about double-crossing the other."

Luthor looked at her for a moment. Then he chuckled. "Is that what you were looking for? I suppose you weren't kidding when you said you keep forgetting to do your homework."

Her cheeks burned as she sat there, seething.

"Hope," he went on, "what can you tell me about Killer Frost?"

"Dr. Louise Lincoln, became obsessed with the first Killer Frost, Crystal Frost. Turned herself into Killer Frost when the first one died. Can generate ice at will. She's vulnerable to cold attacks, and she needs to absorb heat energy from living things in order to stay alive," she said coolly.

"An obsessive woman who feeds off heat," he said. "And this is the woman you wanted to partner up with?"

"I didn't know at first," Volcana grumbled. "She was the only woman I could find with ice powers. I just assumed - ice powers, must be vulnerable to fire. And she wasn't just obsessed with Crystal Frost, she was in love with her."

"Really?" Luthor asked, raising an eyebrow. "That I did not know. How do you know?"

"Louise mentioned her - a lot. I don't know if the other woman felt the same way. Louise certainly thinks she did, but she is out of her mind, so who knows?"

"Who knows?" he repeated. "When did you find out you'd picked the wrong woman?"

"A few days before our first heist," Volcana admitted. "By then it was too late to back out, we'd been planning for days. But I was afraid of what she could do to me if she decided she didn't want to be partners any more. And _then_ she made a pass at me."

"You weren't interested?"

Volcana laughed nervously. "Uh, no, I like the penis very much, thank you. She wasn't too happy when I said no, though, and that's when I got really worried. So I . . ."

He looked at her intently. "You what?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "I might have led her on, made her think I'd changed my mind. I may have told her I wanted to - pursue a relationship once we'd stolen enough money."

"I'm suddenly getting a clearer picture of why Killer Frost is after you. Does she want to kill you? Or does she just want you?"

Volcana squirmed. "Either or, depending on her mood," she said. "She started taking little liberties with me. We kissed a few times. Then she started taking little tastes of my power. Nothing serious, but it left me feeling drained, and I began to wonder how long before she went too far. So after we pulled off a big score, I waited for her to fall asleep, and then I split. Took half the money and left a note."

"And she's been stalking you ever since."

"Yes," Volcana whispered. "She says we're meant for each other. Or at least I'm meant for her. Says with powers like mine, she can feed off me whenever she wants to and I'll never run dry."

"And you could never feel the same way?"

Volcana shot up from her chair and slammed her hands on his desk. "Look, I don't feel like spending the rest of my life being the sex toy of a lunatic, who I could NEVER be attracted to, until my batteries are dead!" she yelled.

"Hope, put it away. She's not going to hurt me."

For a few seconds, she was so angry that she didn't even realize Hope had been holding a gun on her until she saw the bodyguard putting the gun away. Then she self-consciously stood up, taking her hands off the desk. Two handprints were charred into the surface. "Sorry."

He waved a hand. "Forget it. You're obviously very stressed."

"She's tracked me down three times. Luthor. My powers are worse than useless against her. Every time I was barely able to escape. So yeah, I'm a little stressed."

"So wouldn't it be worth it if I could make _all_ that stress melt away?" he asked persuasively. "For the sake of ending a single person's life?"

Volcana crossed her arms and thought about it. She'd sworn never to kill and never to let herself get under someone else's thumb. But hadn't that oath gotten her into this situation in the first place? Wasn't it better to owe Luthor than the disturbed woman who was even haunting her in her nightmares?

"Who do you want me to kill?" she finally asked, resigned now. Luckily she didn't notice how much she sounded like she had years before when Operation Firestorm had recaptured her.

Hope handed her a folder, and she opened it. A demure young woman looked up from a photograph.

"Her name is Raven," Luthor said coldly. "And she was responsible for that press conference. She drugged me, used some form of mind control, I'm not sure. I said I wouldn't hurt her friends, but she never said I couldn't hurt her. And frankly I'd rather hurt her anyway. She works at a hospital in New York City. Be careful, her known powers are listed there." He pushed a cell phone across the desk toward her. "When you have confirmed her death, call me with this. It's an untraceable phone. I want this done as soon as possible. When you do it, I'll make sure Killer Frost never goes near you again. Are we in agreement?"

She looked at them both, folder in one hand and phone in the other. "Hey, I'm a criminal," she finally said. "What's one life?"

When she was gone, Hope looked at her employer. "I realize she's free, so there's no way she can prove you hired her. But she's never killed someone before. Do you want me to follow her, make sure she goes through with it?"

"No," he said. "That phone has a homing device built in. I can pinpoint her exact location wherever she is. And I think I know someone who'd much rather do it. And as you say, she'll do it for free."

(scene change)

"So, do you want to talk about it? Or does Batman speak for the League?"

Superman sighed as he stood in the doorway. Of course J'onn knew he was there, even if his back was to him. "You read my mind?"

"Actually I could see your reflection in the computer screen. It was logical to assume you wished to discuss the party," the Martian Manhunter replied. "Isn't it funny that every time one of us comes with a 'date', it becomes a topic of discussion. Catwoman, Audrey, Talia . . ."

"I think Talia is a special case, J'onn," Superman said as he came over and sat down near the Martian.

"Right. Because of Batman."

"No. Well, yes, partly because of him. You can't expect us to take it lightly when you arrive with a woman who's caused Batman such grief. We all know what she's done to him, even you, J'onn. To be honest, it was a little reckless for you to just drop that bomb into Batman's lap without advance warning."

J'onn nodded. "You are probably right. But would it have made a difference? Or would he have reacted in exactly the same way?"

"Maybe so, but - "

"Did you think I would 'see the error of my ways' if I heard this coming from you instead of from him? Batman is allowed to bring Catwoman to the Watchtower before most of us even know they're involved, but - "

"Look, J'onn, not to break your momentum here, but you're being unfair to both Batman and myself," Superman interrupted.

"Oh?"

"First of all, if it was just a question of Talia breaking Batman's heart once," Superman said, "then I'd be more supportive of you. His own issues with her wouldn't be permitted to interfere with your relationship. But it's not just that, J'onn. Why is Catwoman a criminal?"

J'onn turned to look at Superman. "Because she steals."

"Right. She was, or is, a thief. How many people has she killed?"

"None. But - "

"And how many times has she helped Batman, and other heroes?"

"Believe me, I am not trying to suggest that Catwoman is somehow untrustworthy or a threat to the League. I am only attempting to highlight Batman's hypocrisy when he himself brought a criminal into our midst long before the party."

"J'onn, you keep saying that, but that's predicated on the notion that Catwoman and Talia are somehow equivalent. When only Talia has spent who knows how long as a lieutenant to one of the most dangerous madmen on Earth. Ra's al-Ghul has tried a half-dozen times over to take over the world and murder millions of people, J'onn! And that's just in our lifetime! Meanwhile, Talia was either actively assisting her father, or not trying to stop him."

"Even Batman knows that's not entirely true."

"Okay, so Talia switched sides a few times. She always switched back, J'onn. Even YOU know she acted not out of the goodness of her heart, but because she was obsessed with Batman. And no matter what personal baggage he has with Talia, Batman knows what the rest of us know - since the first encounter, Talia has gone out of her way to show she can't be trusted. Knowing that, whether you choose to have a relationship with her is still up to you. But you can't expect the rest of us to just sit back and allow a security risk to have free access into our lives."

J'onn hesitated. "She intends to leave DEMON. I believe she is sincere. And she's doing it for the right reasons, not because she thinks it will make someone happy. Can't she be given the right to show she's changed?"

Now Superman waited before responding. "She'd have to take some pretty concrete steps to prove it to some of the others, J'onn."

"Neither of us think she's going to win hearts over in a week, Superman. Whatever she did in the past, it can't be held against her forever. And we should get something straight here. Batman wasn't 'heartbroken' over Talia. I should know, I saw into his mind. He did have feelings for her, but her own actions prevented them from growing into perhaps something more. So let us stop talking of it as if she is Ingrid Bergman and he is Humphrey Bogart."

Superman's mouth fell open slightly. "No offense, J'onn, but that's one of the last things I ever expected to hear from you."

J'onn's cheeks colored. "During last Christmas - your mother found out I never saw Casablanca."

The Man of Steel should have known. His mother and her love affair with Bogart.  
J'onn shrugged and grew serious again. "At any rate, we never intended to throw this relationship in everyone's faces. Shayera accidentally dragged it into the open. And I might add that Talia has never shown an interest in using our time together as a means of extracting information from me. Certainly she wasn't looking forward to the party, and if she were untrue, it would have been a golden opportunity for her."

"Have you - read her mind?"

"Once, weeks ago. Never again. I promised her. And I'd like to think I can judge a person's intentions without using my powers, Superman," J'onn said.

"No one's ever questioned your judgment, J'onn," Superman said quickly. Not before, he refrained from saying.

"Doesn't that give me the right to give her a chance, then?"

" . . . I won't say you can't see her during your spare time. And you know everyone has wanted you to find someone who can make you happy the way your family did. But you do realize Diana is going to be a tough nut to crack on this issue, right? That thing with Audrey - she went to Defcon 2 in a matter of moments."

J'onn frowned. "I know. I forgot to consider Diana might see Talia as a threat of exposure. Hopefully she'll see reason once a few months pass and nothing has happened in Kasnia."

(scene change)

Talia snarled as she reached J'onn's voice mail. She left an urgent message for him to call her back and flung the phone onto her bed. If he wasn't answering, it meant he was either on the Watchtower, where naturally his phone wouldn't work, or saving someone. She hoped it was the latter. If he was on monitor duty, it could be hours before he got the message.

Being left alone in her Gotham penthouse suite was her first chance to call J'onn. She'd had two DEMON soldiers by her side on the plane, and then at the airport, and then in the limousine. She didn't want to raise suspicions by talking about the Kasnian problem in front of them.

And now he was unavailable.

Talia sighed. She couldn't contact another League member. She knew about Wally West and John Stewart thanks to DEMON's eavesdropping on League communications in the past, but she didn't want to call them, because announcing she knew their identities didn't sound like a way to win hearts and influence people. So she was stuck with -

Then she froze. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before?!

She grabbed the phone and, after contacting directory assistance, dialed a new number. "Kasnian Embassy," a voice said.

"Yes, I need to speak with the ambassador. It's quite urgent."

"The ambassador isn't in the embassy right now. Would you care to leave a message?"

Talia bit her lip, aggravated. "No, just - yes, tell her my name is Talia, and that we met briefly at a party the other night. Tell her I was Jon's date. Ask her to call this number. It's a matter of gravest importance."

She hung up once she gave the number. Audrey probably would never receive the message. Why was she always destined to _fail_?

"Is this where you seduced him?"

She cried out and spun around, dropping the phone. "Bruce!" she gasped. "Must you DO that?"

"It's Bruce now?" Batman asked coldly. He loomed before her, evidently going for a maximum intimidation factor. It was working, too. "Not 'Beloved'?"

The scorn in his voice wounded her. "That was for my father's benefit. You have no idea how little saying that word pleased me."

"I noticed," Batman said. "He seems to think we're a couple now. I can't say I'm exactly surprised. I've wondered once or twice if you've ever described to your father one-night encounters between us that only occurred in your head, just to assure him that the plan could still work."

Talia turned away. "What were you saying earlier? A seduction?"

"J'onn. Is this where he came to you?"

She scoffed. "No. I shall never return to THAT hotel again. And I didn't seduce him. You know what happened that night."

"Something happened to him that night. Did he become aroused? Did you notice? Is that when you decided you could manipulate him to get to me? Well, you succeeded. You got your late-night meeting in your rooms. You only had to use a good man to do it."

"I am NOT using him!" Talia snapped.

Batman scowled at her. "I liked you better over the phone. At least you were being as honest as you can be. Give it up, Talia. What am I supposed to think when you call me beloved? When you've told your father that love has brought us back together? That it was all just a ruse?"

"Gee, I don't know. YES?"

He paused. "So you're saying you haven't been trying to make me jealous? That it has nothing to do with me?" he asked dubiously.

She rubbed her temples. "Bruce, to be perfectly honest, I would prefer never even seeing you again, much less having a conversation with you. It's too painful for me."

Batman curled his lip. "Seeing me with another woman?"

"He TOLD you what he did to me. With your memories. Every time I see you, my own brain shows me a dozen instances where I betrayed you, squandered what feelings you had for me. It makes me nauseous, Bruce. It's not something I enjoy."

"And you expect me to believe you."

Talia glared at him. "You say my father and I never change. Well, when have I _ever_ lied about my feelings for you, Bruce?"

He just looked at her. "This isn't some scheme to get my attention," he finally said. He almost sounded worried, as if that had been the preferable scenario.

"Have I wounded your male pride?" she sneered.

"And this obviously isn't a plot orchestrated by your father," he continued, and she realized he was speaking more to himself than to her. "Because he thinks you're with me."

"My father's desire for an heir notwithstanding, I doubt he would be pleased if I gave birth to a green baby," she muttered.

"So the only remaining possibility is . . ." Batman went on staring at her. "You can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Can't do this to him."

"Do _what_?"

"Make him the newest player in your deluded game, the way you made me. Except what you're doing is worse, because the way he's defended you can only mean he's starting to have real feelings for you."

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" she said hotly.

"I can't allow you to hurt a good man like J'onn," he replied. "I was able to figure out your cycle of endearments and lies before I could begin to care for you. But you're the first woman he's had feelings for since he lost his family, and he's ill-equipped to deal with what's to come - you endlessly leading him on, and then slapping him down again."

Talia clenched her fists. "I know full well about his family. Do you think I'd extend his anguish?"

"Every one of your 'unannounced visits' was an unending source of aggravation for me, but you never seemed to take the hint. I'm sure you'll do the same to him when his affections wane long before yours."

"Wait a second," she retorted. "You never turned down the information I brought you, Bruce! You knew I was your window onto my father's operations, and you USED that!"

"Like you didn't know that," he sneered. "That's the only reason you came to me. It wasn't because you thought your father was wrong. It was because you were trying to buy my time. Which is probably one reason why you never left DEMON - you knew I wouldn't put up with your bullshit any longer."

Talia flinched, because his words weren't entirely untrue. "I'm trying to change!"

"Talia, you've been secretly seeing one man, while allowing your father to believe you're in love with another. That doesn't reassure me that you've suddenly become emotionally stable. Just because I'm willing to believe you no longer want to be with me doesn't mean I have to think you've changed. You've spent your life emotionally fixated on a series of men - Ra's, me, now J'onn? Is he the latest man you've crafted a fantasy life around? I'm not going to sit idly by while you spend the next year convinced J'onn is your new savior."

"Fine, I'm crazy. Perhaps I should engage a therapist. Would that satisfy you?"

"It's a step in the right direction. But I don't think it's drastic enough."

"Look, you're the last person I wanted to say this to, but I have no choice. Tomorrow night - "

"If you won't put an end to this for his sake, then I will."

Talia turned back. His voice was much closer than before, and sure enough, he was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her arm. "What are you - " she began to ask.

Then he pressed a small device to her arm, and she felt a sting.

There was a second or two where her vision swam, but that was her only awareness of what was happening before she passed out.

(scene change)

Talia groaned as light hit her eyes. She squeezed them tighter and lifted a hand to block the light.

Or tried to. She found she couldn't move her hand.

Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in a long room lined with hospital beds. "What?" she slurred.

Raising her head, she looked at herself. Her clothes were gone, replaced with some kind of antiseptic uniform, almost like the scrubs surgeons wore. Her ankles and wrists were in some form of restraints.

Talia began to realize that, as usual, something had gone horribly wrong.

A doctor came over. "Ah, I see the sedatives have worn off? Right when he said they would."

"Where am I? Why are my hands and feet bound? Who are you?!"

"Well, miss, to answer your first question, this is the infirmary at Arkham Asylum. As for why, we've been asked to hold you for observation. Don't worry, it's only for a couple days and you'll be kept segregated from our more dangerous inmates. I regret we had to - "

She didn't hear the rest. She just screamed.

To be continued . . .


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (22/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed.  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Am I cursed?" Talia asked herself. "Is that it? Is this ninety years of bad karma just throwing me down and sitting on me?"

She'd been able to read through both the doctor's vague answers to her questions, and the odd queries he'd made of her, and understand her situation. Batman had asked the doctors at Arkham to hold her for a brief period of time - no more than a day or two - allegedly because she had information he needed for a case. This struck her as an immense violation of her civil rights, but of course Bruce considered himself above the rules and regulations of the justice system. Something she'd always admired about him.

Whether that was because her father also considered himself above the rules, she didn't want to know.

She was being kept sequestered from the dangerous patients, which suggested that at least Bruce didn't intend for any harm to befall her. But she was also being kept away from any telephones or other means of outside communication. The doctor seemed to think she was some kind of delusional madwoman with a touch of megalomania.

Now why did THAT diagnosis sound familiar? Still, the one thing she didn't know was what he hoped to accomplish in such a short period of time.

At any rate, she'd been left alone. The infirmary had just one other occupant, a red-haired woman of some beauty sleeping several beds away. Except she wasn't sleeping, she was comatose. Of course Talia recognized her as Poison Ivy.

As recently as the disastrous attempt to lure Bruce to her penthouse early that year, Talia had studied extensive files once a month on the freakish villains who he encountered most often in Gotham. Part of her dedication was a desire to understand these lunatics who dared to array themselves against her Dark Knight . . .

Talia sighed. She'd really been besotted with him, hadn't she? Such melodrama was worthy of a silly adolescent, not a woman of her years.

She'd done it to keep abreast of his activities in Gotham, perhaps even to live vicariously through these people who saw the Batman more than she did. And she'd wanted to know why an endless series of victories over these people meant more to him than she did.

As such, she already knew that Poison Ivy had slipped into a coma after an unexplained head injury some time ago, and that she had not woken since. Talia had been pleased at the time. One less reason for him to remain in Gotham.

And now they were sharing a hospital room. The irony, for once, did not escape her.

Talia lowered her head. By the time she was released, Vandal Savage would be in Ra's al-Ghul's hands, and she would receive a generous share of the blame. In fact, by then Savage might be an ordinary mortal, and her father the immortal he'd wanted to be.

She acknowledged that her father obtaining immortality was perhaps a bigger problem than her own troubles. But did she receive credit for it? Of course not.

The door opened, but instead of a doctor, a young woman in an outfit like hers entered. Her only notable feature was her blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She padded over to Poison Ivy's bed, but as she neared the unconscious woman, she noticed Talia for the first time. "Be right back, Red," she whispered, squeezing one of Ivy's feet briefly before coming closer. "Hi!" she said brightly. "What're you in for?"

Talia stared at her. "I'm innocent, actually," she said.

The other woman giggled. "Where do you think you are, Stonegate Prison? This is Arkham Asylum." She leaned forward. "Here you say you're sane, not innocent," she whispered conspiratorially.

This woman, she realized, was Harley Quinn. She was used to see her in a mask and tassels. The daffy, dippy sidekick of the Joker. If anybody in this room was delusional and fixated on the wrong man, it was Quinn.

"I'm sane too," Talia replied coolly.

"Then why are you the one in restraints?"

Talia glared at her and looked away.

Harley either didn't get the message or didn't care. She sat on the edge of Talia's bed. "You know, you're not going to last long with that attitude."

"I was told the likes of Poison Ivy have much worse attitudes than mine. When she's awake, that is."

The blonde frowned. "She's got the reputation to back it up. Who the hell are you?"

Talia turned her head. "Talia al-Ghul."

"Who?"

Talia sighed. "Trust me, I know all about you and your band of madmen."

"Hmph," Harley said, sticking her tongue out. "What makes YOU so special?"

"My father is the Demon's Head, Ra's al-Ghul."

"Huh?"

Talia blinked. "You must have heard of him. He is the Batman's greatest foe."

"One, Mistah J is Batsy's greatest foe. Ask anyone - okay, so most of 'em will say THEY'RE his greatest foe, but they'll know the truth! And two, if he's so great, how come none of us have ever heard of him?"

"He has grander ambitions than a mere city, Quinn."

"Yeah, whatever," Harley said. "Hey, I didn't give you my name!"

"Like I said - I know all about you."

"Uh-huh," Harley muttered as she stood up and walked off. "Snooty bitch," she added.

Talia shook her head. She'd slipped into loyal-servant mode so easily just now. Grander ambitions? What was so grand about them? And what the hell did it matter WHAT she thought when she was still trapped in here? It was so easy for people like Harley Quinn, seemingly able to escape on a whim!

She paused. She turned to look at Harley, her eyes narrowing. The younger woman was sitting beside Ivy and talking with her - or to her, anyway. According to her files, Quinn and Ivy were friends. They must be, for Quinn to visit her bedside.

"When is she waking up?" Talia asked loudly.

Harley looked up. "Any day now," she said.

"Is that what the doctors say?"

"Yeah, well, you see, they don't know Red like I know her. She can't spend the rest of her life in bed. She _needs_ to be ordering people around."

"How long has it been?"

Harley shrugged. "Few months," she mumbled.

"And the doctors haven't pointed out that most coma patients don't - "

"I know!" Harley snapped, annoyed. "They don't wake after forty-eight hours. Nothing's typical about Red. So what do _they_ know?"

Talia nodded. "They know they like it better this way, I'd say."

Harley shot up. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, face it. Poison Ivy won't threaten the city again as long as she's in a coma. And you haven't tried to break out in - what, a few months?"

"How did you - "

"I have my sources," Talia said. "But it doesn't take sources to know that everyone - the doctors, the police, even Batman - would rather she stays that way. One less nuisance, perhaps even two."

"But, but - they're doctors! They're supposed to make her better!" Harley wailed.

"They're psychiatrists, Ms. Quinn. What do they know about making sick people better?" Talia said scornfully.

Harley turned her back defiantly. "Well, I say she's gonna get better. She has to!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault!"

Talia hesitated. "You hurt her?"

"Dunno. Bats said she got mixed up in something because of me." She trembled. "She's my bestest pal. I can't lose her."

"Really?" Talia took a moment to revel in the sheer audacity of what she was about to suggest. If THIS didn't prove she was quitting her father's organization, what would? "Because _I_ know how to wake her up."

Harley chuckled. "Yeah, you're sane, all right. Okay, how?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Lazarus Pit?"

* * *

"I call it the Lazarus Arm," Ubu murmured solemnly in answer to the underling's question.

The DEMON soldier reached over and touched the symbols engraved in the metal. "How does it work?"

"Here, let me show you."

Ubu picked up the device with his good arm. It must have weighed at least seventy-five pounds, but he seemed to exert no effort. It was sleek yet bulky, and made from a titanium alloy. The long cylinder curved at one end and could bend at a forty-five degree angle in the middle. Using his shoulder mostly, he inserted his withered arm in the larger hole in the curved end. There was a smaller hole at the other end, but his arm was too short to reach it. Then he turned some knobs on the end touching his shoulder, and a soft hiss could be heard. He grimaced for a moment, but when he let go of the Arm, it remained in place.

"The Arm locks in place at the shoulder," Ubu explained, "cutting off the flow of blood. My left arm becomes nothing more than a useless flesh appendage, isolated from the rest. My shoulder and upper back muscles support the weight."

"And you will hit people with the weight of your Arm?" the soldier asked.

"Not exactly. First there's the fuel."

"Fuel?"

Ubu extracted a small unbreakable vial from his belt and uncorked it. A pungent, hot odor rose from it. He poured it into a tiny opening near his shoulder. Then he put the vial away.

"What was that?" the underling asked, wrinkling his nose.

Ubu grinned. "Lazarus juice, my friend." Then he bent over as his face became contorted with agony.

The soldier came to aid him, but Ubu pushed him away with his other arm. After a few moments he screamed in pain, finally stopping as he took great, gulping breaths of air. Nothing else seemed to be different.

"Servant of the Revered One?" the other man asked. "Are you all right?"

Ubu wiped the sweat from his brow. "Oh, yes."

"What have you accomplished by this?"

"For approximately two hours, my other arm is healed. Better than healed, actually. It has power. I need the Arm to keep the energies in place. My arm is healed, but fragile, and an injury would be - most damaging. It also prevents the Lazarus fluid from entering the rest of my body, mainly my mind. Thus the side effects are avoided."

"Side effects?"

Ubu paused. "I order you to forget I said that."

"Said what, sir?"

"Cute."

A second soldier entered. "Servant of the Revered One! The convoy is approaching! It is only a few miles away."

"Good," Ubu murmured. "Our master wishes for this Savage to be his guest. Let us deliver the invitation."

His Arm actually seemed to hum as he led the others outside.

* * *

Harley Quinn meandered through the hallway at Arkham. She appeared to be having a running conversation with herself. That was her way of thinking.

"Crazy lady - why does everyone in this place have to be so nuts? Like some magic pond scum is going to make Red all better. Oh, and ALL I gotta do is break her out of here today! And we gotta bring Red with us! What kind of bimbo does she think I am? If it's so great, why can't we bring it to her . . . hey, Dr. Crane."

"Harley," the Scarecrow said as he passed by. "What news this morning?"

"New patient in the infirmary. She thinks she's God," Harley said.

"How boring," Jonathan Crane yawned. "Perhaps I could introduce her to the concept of Hell."

"They're keeping her in isolation. No visitors."

"Hmph," he replied as he was led on his way. "Unless you're Harley Quinn, Miss I-can-go-to-the-infirmary-any-time-I-want-because-my-precious-Pammy-is-sick. Why does she get privileges?"

"Maybe if you didn't escape every three weeks," one of the orderlies shot back.

Harley shrugged. Even if she did think it was true, Puddin wasn't in Arkham. Even if he was, he wouldn't help. He didn't care if Ivy ever woke up!

Just like the doctors here . . . they _had_ started giving her free access after she stopped trying to slip out of Arkham "against doctor's orders". Were they giving her privileges because she was the good little patient?

Harley started steaming. "I oughta break out of here just to show 'em how bad I really am," she muttered. "Okay, let's say for shits and giggles, I wanted to break out. Can't do it on my own, especially cuz somebody's got to carry Red. Need someone big like the Crocster or - "

Her hair seemed to rise of its own accord as she got a look in her eyes. Then she started skipping in another direction. No one stopped her.

Because, after all, she had privileges.

* * *

"No visitors," one of the oversized orderlies grunted.

"Pleease?" Harley cooed, trying to look winsome.

"Beat it, Quinn," the other one said. They always did get the biggest meatheads for the crazies with the muscles.

"I got news!"

"Ah, come on, guys, let her in," someone said from inside the room.

They looked grim. "Ten minutes," one told her.

"Thanks, sweetie!" she said cheerfully as she squeezed past them. "Oof. Eat a piece of fruit some time," she added under her breath.

The room was empty except for a glowing yellow barrier in the center. It emanated from the ceiling and went all the way to the floor, creating an enclosed circular space with one occupant.

If you could call him that.

Clayface took on a vaguely humanoid form as Harley bounced over. "Hey, Harley," he said. "What's new?"

"Got a new patient," she said. "She's kinda - weird."

Matthew Hagen had neither eyes nor optic nerves, but he had no difficulty creating the illusion that he was rolling his eyes with the clay his body was made of. "This is your news?"

"Says her father is the greatest enemy of Bats."

"Her _father_? Geez, talk about riding someone's coattails. She'd better not be saying she's my kid," Clayface added. "I got enough problems without paying child support for some starlet I got pregnant back in the day."

Harley smiled. Like she'd told Talia - _everyone_ was Batman's biggest enemy. "Says his name is - uh, Nazgul?"

"She works for Sauron?" Clayface asked dubiously.

"No, er, Ghoul! Al Ghoul! Sounds like someone right up Dr. Crane's alley, if you ask me," Harley suggested.

"Huh," Clayface said. "Ra's al-Ghul, eh? Heard of him."

"You _have_?" Harley asked, surprised.

"Big shot out in the Middle East. Back when I was in Europe, before Morgan Edge had me shipped and bagged to his home," Clayface told her, "I heard about these guys called DEMON. Guns, prostitution, narcotics - guy's got a piece of it all. Guy's got serious delusions of grandeur, though. I hear he claims to be a few hundred years old."

"Ha ha! Yeah, that is delusional," Harley said, bothered. "Unless he, you know, had something called a Lazarus Pit."

"A what?"

"The woman in the infirmary. She says her dad has these Pits that keep him young. She also says they can bring people back from the dead." Her voice dropped. "She says they could even wake Red up."

He chuckled. "So La BDSM is still out of it, huh?"

"Damn it, Clayface, you know she hates it when you call her that!" Harley hissed at him.

It was well-established that Poison Ivy had little use for men, unless they were under her control. She got along poorly with most of the male Rogues, especially her Puddin', because Red just didn't get that he loved her. And Two-Face, because Red tried to kill him once - or twice.

And then there was Clayface.

Ivy had never been entirely clear on what comment of his had provoked her wrath. Whatever it was, it had led Ivy to announce to the Iceberg that it was fate Matthew Hagen was turned into mud and filth, because he was an utter pig.

Harley suspected he was more than halfway right when Clayface later claimed she hated him because she couldn't kill him, poison him, or affect him with her pheromones - in other words, the one man in Gotham she had no control over.

Since then, Ivy and Clayface had refused to be in the Iceberg together. After a week of catty remarks from whoever happened to be in the Lounge on a given night, Doctor Crane had compared them to "two rivals for the high school homecoming tiara".

The next day, a love-addled Scarecrow had attempted to rob a bank while wearing a prom dress.

At any rate, Clayface had taken particular pleasure in coming up with imaginative names for her. More than once he'd compared her to Katherine, "the Shrew". Then he'd suggested that at the rate she chased men away, in thirty years she'd be Lola from "Copacabana", drinking herself half-blind with faded feathers in her hair.

And then he'd called her "La Belle Dame Sans Merci", after a lady in a Keats poem. Finding it a mouthful, he'd shortened it to "La BDSM". Soon everyone assumed he was referring to her preferences in the bedroom. He hadn't bothered to correct them, and Ivy had been enraged when she learned he accidentally started the rumor that she enjoyed being spanked.

If Ivy had been conscious, she would have flat-out refused to seek Clayface's help.

But she wasn't conscious, and Harley didn't know what else to do.

He did look suitably abashed. "Sorry, Harl," he muttered. "Forgot she's your pal."

"Uh-huh," she said. "Look, if this keeps up, she and I are both going to spend the rest of our lives in here."

"Why don't you just leave?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I promised I'd be here when she woke up," Harley said.

"A promise? Quinn, it's been months. That's not keeping a promise, that's signing an unbreakable contract."

She glared at him. "Forget it," she said, getting up.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute," Clayface said, holding up a hand. "Don't go. I don't get many visitors."

"You don't exactly chum around with the others, Matt."

"Unlike _some_ people, I'm not crazy," he retorted, "and I resent always being put in here like I am. So no, I don't want to be seen as one of the crazies, okay?"

Harley rubbed her eyes. "Do you want to help me escape or not?"

Clayface's eyes literally popped out of his face for a moment before retracting. "You actually believe this half-baked story she can bring your friend back?"

"She says if I think she's lying at any point, I can do whatever I want to her," Harley said.

"What, make her eat trick gum?" Clayface asked sardonically.

"Make me think she can cure Red? And then I find she's lying?" she shot back. "I'd make her eat a lot worse than that, Clayface."

The way she snarled her response made him believe her.

"So," he said carefully, "these Lazarus Pits? They bring you back from the dead, cure aging?"

"Basically, yeah."

"I wonder if they'd cure my condition too?" he asked, wistful.

"What condition?" she said blankly.

He stared at her. "Hello? How about not being human?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Harley said. "Sometimes I forget you weren't always like that. I don't know. If it can make dead people living again, why not?"

Clayface frowned. "You and I would be grasping at straws, you know."

Harley took a moment to fondly remember the time she'd said that while dangling from a billboard. Then she got back to the matter at hand. "Oh, like we're sacrificing so much. Gee, wouldn't it be hard to leave this?" she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "That's true."

She leaned even closer, so that her nose was almost touching the barrier. "How soon could you get us out of here?" she whispered.

"Me? Don't you have a plan?"

"My plan was you! You've _always_ got pieces of your body on the outside. Can't they just seep in and break you out like they always do?"

"This is MY body, Quinn, not a team of trained rodents."

She felt a push on her back, and her nose got zapped as she encountered the barrier. "Ouch!" Harley whined, rubbing her nose. She turned and looked at the orderly who had pushed her. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Clayface said.

"Huh?"

The second orderly pulled a lever at a console. The barrier shut off.

She looked at him. "They're working for you?"

"Oh, please. They ARE me."

Harley's jaw dropped. "You've been your own guards the whole time?! Why the heck didn't you escape sooner?"

"I've been using them to set things up for me on the outside," he replied, unperturbed. "I was just waiting for a reason to go. Come on." He transformed so that Harley was now seemingly surrounded by Arkham guards. "Infirmary, right?"

Harley nodded, astonished.

"Natch."

Not even for a second did anyone try to stop them. The only person to even comment was, once again, the Scarecrow as he was escorted from a session. "Well," he said. "Looks like someone finally got put in her place."

* * *

Batman scowled as he waited for monitor duty to end. He preferred not to have monitor duty when it was nighttime in Gotham. He allowed himself to be scheduled for this night, however, because J'onn would be taking over for him in the morning.

He had recorded his conversation with Talia and Ra's al-Ghul over the phone, as he always recorded such conversations. It was his hope that by replaying the tape for J'onn, he could get through to him. Talia was too unstable, too much of a risk, for J'onn to become involved with, no matter what he might feel in these first days.

Batman wished someone could have said that to HIM when he was younger. Then again, Talia had decided she was in love with him after the Count Vertigo incident, maybe even before that. Perhaps it wouldn't have mattered if he had kept her at arms-length from the beginning.

Anyway, she was safely tucked away in Arkham, so there was no possibility of her contacting J'onn and concocting some excuse for her actions. Maybe a couple sessions with a licensed psychiatrist would even help her. He had considered keeping her at the Batcave, but he didn't feel like explaining that to Selina. Arkham had seemed the best alternative.

If the police, even the commissioner, had brought a strange woman to Arkham and asked them to monitor her for two days, no questions asked, the doctors would have responded with a polite bur firm no. For Batman, however, they were willing to be accommodating.

Considering how often he went there with the latest escapee, it was the least they could do for him.

A blinking red light quickly woke him from his thoughts, and he looked to his right.

He frowned as he punched a button to bring the display up on the big screen. The red light meant an emergency was being reported in one of the cities that were most important to the League members - Metropolis, Gotham, Central City, Washington D.C., etcetera. The Watchtower paid special attention to those cities, either because it might mean one of the League members was in trouble, or because it was a matter the relevant Leaguer would want to handle personally. If the Joker was reportedly escaping from Arkham, for example, Batman didn't want just anybody swooping into his city to catch him. He wanted to be notified first.

Batman quickly determined that the emergency was a transmission going out over one of the Kasnian military channels. That of course meant Diana, and he signaled her commlink. "Wonder Woman here," she said momentarily. "What is it?"

"I'm patching into an emergency transmission in Kasnia," Batman told her. "Sounds like one of their convoys is under attack from a rebel force."

"A convoy?" Diana asked quietly. "Patch me through."

The speaker on the radio channel was Kasnian, but both Diana and Batman spoke the language. "Repeat, we are under attack!" he said frantically. "They were waiting for us! Fifteen men, perhaps more! One of them has some sort of arm cannon, he's taken four of our men down single-handedly! They're focusing their energies on the second truck. They must know about the prisoner!"

"Hera," Diana whispered. "I'm in Milan. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Get me the coordinates now!"

"Diana?"

"Just do it!"

He gave her the location the transmission was originating from. "What's the situation, Diana?"

"It's Vandal Savage," Diana said grimly. "Audrey told me Gustav was moving Savage to a specially-made prison tonight by midnight convoy - "

"I'm alerting the rest of the League," Batman interrupted, flicking a switch that enabled him to communicate with all the members, not just Diana. "Incident in Kasnia, possibly an attempt to liberate Vandal Savage from Kasnian captors. Anyone in the vicinity, please respond."

"I can take _care_ of this," Diana snapped.

"Vandal Savage shouldn't be taken lightly," Superman interjected. "I'm on it."

"Not if I get there first," Flash said.

"I'll continue to monitor the situation from here," Batman told them.

Diana muttered something Amazonian. "Very well," she said, "but I will have the situation under control by the time you arrive."

As Batman focused on the Kasnian crisis, he failed to notice that on the screen to his right, the red light was now alerting him to two separate problems.

* * *

"Arkham guards?" Talia asked, perplexed, as Harley undid the restraints keeping her in bed. One of the two men Harley had entered with was carefully detaching Poison Ivy from the monitors. "I didn't realize Isley's pheromones could be reproduced."

"This is about free will," the other guard said to Talia. "You sure Ivy can breathe on her own?"

Harley nodded. "Doctors have been saying that all she needs to do is wake up."

An alarm sounded somewhere. "Damn," the second guard muttered. "They must have noticed I was gone."

"Afraid?" Harley asked cheekily.

"Hardly." The first guard came over with Ivy in his arms. "Follow me. I know which way to go."

Talia followed them, discovering yet another orderly waiting outside the infirmary with one of the doctors. "Wait a minute," the doctor said. "Where are you taking these patients?!"

The third guard stretched out an arm. The hand morphed into a shapeless mass of brown goo that covered the doctor's face as the man beat helplessly at the clay. After a few seconds, the arm pulled back, and the man slumped to the floor, passed out due to lack of oxygen.

"Clayface," Talia realized.

"Talia," Clayface retorted. "Maybe you could throw in a hello for the guy who's getting you out of here?"

"I am sorry," she said, "but I was not told you would be coming."

"Yeah, well, you need someone to lug the witch – I mean, the nice lady," he mumbled, seeing the look of death Harley gave him. "Harley tells me you've got these pits that might be able to make me human again."

Talia looked disapprovingly at Harley. Evidently she hadn't explained the Lazarus Pits completely enough. However, it wouldn't do to dissuade the man helping her escape before they'd even reached the outside. "Thank you," she said instead.

"No problem. Here, someone take Pammy," he said. The 'guard' carrying Ivy roughly handed her over to a startled Talia. Then all three 'men' merged, forming one giant with trunk-like arms and legs. "Either of you girls thirsty?"

Harley and Talia looked at each other blankly. "No, why?" Talia asked.

His fists swelled and became round, like enormous maces.

"Because I brought the Orange Crush," he replied with a grin. Pulling an arm back, the burnt orange Clayface swung at the wall, smashing it. A second blow crushed a large hole in the wall.

Harley whistled. "Nice. Except the pun. Bad pun, bad!"

"This from the girl who wears a clown costume," he muttered as he took Ivy once more and led them outside.

"That was a lucky blow," Talia said coolly. "You brought us right to the parking lot."

Clayface looked at her witheringly. "You really think it was luck?" He sighed. "Come on, that van. We're blowing this dump."

"Road trip!" Harley cackled.

Talia blinked. Just what had she gotten herself into NOW?

To be continued . . .


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (23/??)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed.  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid.

* * *

Chapter 23

"We need medical assistance!" one of the Kasnian soldiers told her as another tried to help a third man lying prostrate on the ground. "The man with the arm - he gave Lukasz some kind of heart attack! Other men too!"

"The Justice League will be right here," Diana assured him in Kasnian as her stomach churned with anger and dread. How did Savage always manage to mastermind these escapes? After the Americans managed to lose him, Audrey had said her father was doubly careful to take every precaution. "Which way did they take the prisoner?"

The soldier pointed south. "Two jeeps," he said. "There are a dozen armed men. We did manage to get two of them, but the man with the arm, he is with them! He is the one responsible for this, for Lukasz!"

"I'll get him," Diana promised. Some of the fastest members of the League were on their way. They would be able to help the injured men. Savage needed to be recaptured before he got any farther away.

She wasn't as fast as Wally or Superman, but she was close, and close was enough. In two minutes she approached the first jeep from behind, the second vehicle still out of site. They didn't even notice as she sank her fingers into the armored roof protecting the rear and tore it off.

"The Amazon!" one of the men inside gasped as he swung his gun up to fire at her. She grabbed it from him and broke it in two, shattering it. Then she took him by the shoulders and hurled him from the jeep.

She was forced to pull back as five other men began firing at her, using her bracelets to block their fire. A sixth man began swerving the jeep left and right.

It was a laughable attempt, considering who she was. One foot landed hard on the hood of the jeep, smashing the engine and causing the driver to brake hard, throwing the vehicle into a rollover. Men flew everywhere as the car skidded to a halt and exploded.

Diana dismissed them from her notice. Savage was not among them. Naturally he was in the lead car. Again, the League and the Kasnian forces would take care of the captives.

She spotted the second jeep a few hundred yards away. It had braked to a stop next to a jet plane. From its design, it looked like it was capable of supersonic speeds. Men were piling out of the back.

Savage was one of them.

Growling, Diana forgot about the man with the arm. For all intents and purposes, Savage was the face of all those who would threaten Audrey's life, who forced them to hide their relationship from all but a few. He could NOT be allowed to roam free again.

About a hundred yards away, however, she heard a noise in the brush to her left, and then felt something grab her ankle.

Stopping, Diana turned and saw a giant of a man holding her foot with a mechanical arm. "You," she said.

"Ubu," he corrected her. The mechanical arm's hand, which was yellow and glowed faintly, flashed.

Suddenly Diana felt her cheeks grow flush with fever. She yanked her ankle away from the man and floated backwards.

The thoughts in her brain seemed to move at hyperspeed as they raced about her mind. Her vision swam, her pulse raced. She wanted to fly forward, back, up . . .

Instead she landed. She pitched forward and plowed a foot-long furrow into the earth as she hit the ground headfirst. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

For a moment she understood that was exactly what was happening. The man with the arm had given her a kind of heart attack like the other men, only it was her entire body. Then it was chased from her mind by a thousand others, her entire nervous system kicking into overdrive.

She tried to rise, but her limbs no longer seemed to be working together.

All she was conscious of, other than trying to breathe, was the man's heavy boots clomping past her. She couldn't even see the derisive wave sent her way by Vandal Savage.

Perhaps it was better she didn't. There was little she could do about it anyway.

* * *

Superman landed, carrying two unconscious men. Neither was Savage.

"Where is he?!" Diana demanded as she sat on a large rock.

"The plane was a decoy," Superman said. "Whoever is responsible for this, they must have known someone they couldn't outrun would show up. These two men were the only ones on the plane. There must have been a second plane nearby, or maybe some alternate form of ground transportation. He could be anywhere by now."

Diana closed her eyes. "Damn him to Tartarus," she whispered. Then she stood up, picked up the rock she'd been perched on, and hurled it thirty feet away. It struck a tree and snapped it at the base, sending it crashing down.

"Guess you've got your strength back," Superman said.

"I'm fine," Diana replied. "Whatever that man did to me, my endurance allowed me to recover a lot quicker than some of those soldiers did."

"Some of them," Green Lantern emphasized. He'd been the one to check on her condition. "Two are dead. They just about popped all their blood vessels at once. Two others were shot by enemy soldiers. We've got eight men in custody, but so far they're not talking."

"No?" Diana asked. She glanced at the men Superman was holding. "Give me a minute with them."

"Forget it, Diana," Superman said. "I realize you're upset, but - "

"I'm not going to hit them, Superman," she said, rolling her eyes. Seeing that the men were unconscious, she flew off in the direction of the convoy that had been hit.

The other League members caught up with her as she landed. Flash arrived a moment later. "No sign," he said. "Maybe they went underground."

"Those are them?" Diana asked, pointing at the men inside a Kasnian troop transport being guarded by armed soldiers.

GL nodded.

Pulling her lariat out, she brushed past the armed guards and dragged one out of the truck. He yelped as he found the super-powered Amazon hauling him outside by his neck, but she silenced him by wrapping him up in her lariat. "Quiet," she ordered.

"Ask him where he's being taken," Superman said. "Savage, I mean."

"I _know_," she said, exasperated. "Where is he? Where's Savage?!"

The man was compelled to answer by the power of the lariat, but besides being frightened, he did not appear overly upset. "I do not know," he said. "I was not told."

"Why not?"

"It was anticipated that some of us would be taken into custody by you, the Martian Manhunter, or . . ." He paused and shook, evidently fighting the lariat's magic now.

Diana looked at the others. "With our history, Savage must have known we'd respond immediately." She turned back to the prisoner. "Or who?"

"Or - He Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken," he finally said, and his agitation subsided.

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?" Flash asked.

The man began trembling again.

"He's been programmed in some manner," Diana said. "I've encountered this before, usually in cult members and others who've been brainwashed. The compulsion to obey and speak the truth is clashing against some pre-existing duty or command to hold back this information. It's all right, forget it. It's not important."

"This He Who Must Not guy," Flash said. "Is he one of us?"

The man slowly shook his head.

"Well, it obviously can't be Hawkgirl," Superman said, "and he already said J'onn's name - "

"Batman," Diana said, and the man flinched.

"Dark and broody. Figures he'd be the boogeyman in some places," Flash said.

"Raise Batman on the transmitter," Diana said. "Mine was fried by the electric pulse I received earlier. He must have some history with this man's organization. Who do you work for?" she demanded.

"The - the Revered One, of course," the man told her.

"He's from a cult, all right," John said while Superman patched into the Watchtower.

"I haven't been able to track anything down yet," Batman told Superman over their link. "What's the situation down there?"

"Diana is interrogating one of the prisoners. We think he's got some history with you, because he keeps referring to you as 'He Who Must Not Be Named'."

Batman didn't speak for a moment. "Has he mentioned a 'Revered One' yet?"

Superman blinked. "Actually, yes, he just did."

"I know who's behind this," Batman instantly replied.

"Who?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Batman," Superman said, exasperated.

"Ra's al-Ghul."

Everyone heard Ra's' name over the commlink. Diana actually let go of the lariat, and the rope dropped to the ground.

"Al-Ghul?" Flash asked. "But that means - "

"That's why they knew we were coming," Diana said, and she turned away from the soldier with murder in her eyes. "They knew we were coming, because _she_ told them."

"Whoa, Diana," Superman said. "Let's not start assuming - "

"They knew," she hissed so that none of the Kasnians heard, "because Talia told her father I was involved with Audrey. They knew I had a personal stake in the matter."

"It's possible," Superman acknowledged.

"It's more than possible," Batman added, having been listening. "I made contact with Ra's yesterday. Talia was with him."

"Does anyone here really think it's a _coincidence_ that Ra's al-Ghul rescued Vandal Savage from Kasnian custody mere days after Talia spotted Audrey at the Watchtower?" Diana asked icily. "I _warned_ her. I warned her. I guess I didn't scare her enough. Where can we find her?"

"It's more important we find Ra's," Superman pointed out. "I'm sure they're bringing Savage to him. Although I wonder what Ra's wants him for."

"Ra's is obsessed with immortality," Batman said. "When word got out about Savage's condition, he must have decided to obtain Savage for study, find a way to duplicate his powers. But he could be in twenty different places, more even."

"Yeah, but J'onn knows where to find Talia," Flash reminded them. "Why not ask him how we can find her? Then she'll lead us to Savage."

"Good plan," Superman said.

"And after she leads us there," Diana added, "I can beat her senseless."

* * *

Batman said nothing as he terminated the connection. He could have said that J'onn probably would not be able to help them find Talia, since J'onn had no way of reaching her while she was confined in Arkham. He scowled. Talia had lied to his face when she said she'd changed. Surprise, surprise.

He would have to return to Gotham himself and retrieve her. Her continued stay there was unnecessary anyway. J'onn would understand how untrustworthy she was, and it would hurt knowing she'd used him, but it would be better for him in the long run. He'd known too, known after the Vertigo incident years before. Unfortunately, it hadn't been until al-Ghul's return from the grave that he also understood she could never change.

First he opened two channels, one to Oracle and one to the Bat-computer. With the emergency in Kasnia and him as the only League member in the Watchtower, he'd been forced to order the computers to disregard all problem situations that weren't equally serious. He'd been cut off from Gotham for a few hours, but now he could redirect his attention. As good as the Watchtower's files on al-Ghul were, both he and Oracle had better ones, and they knew of DEMON installations that the League didn't.

"Where have you BEEN?" Oracle asked as soon as he contacted her.

"Vandal Savage was just liberated from custody. What is it?" he asked, annoyed. Now was not the time for a crisis in Gotham as well.

"We've got trouble of our own. There was a major breakout at Arkham, and four patients escaped."

Four. He sighed. "Who?"

"One is unknown, but I've confirmed Clayface, Harley Quinn, and get this - Poison Ivy."

"She came out of her coma?" he asked. Wonderful timing Ivy had, waking up now.

"That's the funny part. No, she hasn't. Security footage shows her being carried out by Clayface," Oracle told him. "The doctors are saying she was still comatose when she was removed."

"Harley must have some harebrained scheme," Batman said, "but Clayface's involvement doesn't make sense. He and Ivy don't get along at all. It must have something to do with this fourth person. Did they leave together?"

"Clayface smashed his way out, and all four stole a van from Arkham's parking lot. GCPD found the van in the city. Looks like they either stole another car, or found a hideout. As for the fourth, there's very little information. It's a woman. Apparently she was just admitted last night. They don't even have a file on her yet, so she's new."

Batman's head jerked up. "Last night?" he asked slowly. "Can you get me video feeds from the security cameras?"

"Right now," she said, transmitting the footage.

He brought the video up on the main monitor. There was the hulking monstrosity Clayface, about to punch his way through a wall. Behind him was Harley Quinn, recognizable in her pigtails, and a Poison Ivy who definitely looked to be still unconscious.

And there was also a fourth woman with dark hair.

"Magnify," he told the computers, selecting the area around the woman's face.

It sprang into focus.

"Damn," he muttered after a moment.

It appeared J'onn wasn't the only League member who didn't know where Talia was at this instant.

* * *

"Okay, maybe you're crazy, maybe you're not," Harley said. "You're not delusional though." She stared at the men standing stiffly at attention. "Will they do anything you say? Ask one to get me a pizza!"

"They're not robots," Talia said. Although after years of being taught to obey her father's decree strictly, they might as well be. At least, as she was her father's daughter and therefore an extension of himself (something which grated on her more than ever), they were also taught to obey her. "And we don't have a lot of time."

"Sweet set-up," Clayface said as he looked around. "Safe house?"

"My father thought it wise to have men in place to monitor the situation in Gotham at all times," Talia replied. "He's always been very interested in the Detective's activities."

"The detective? Who's that?" Harley asked.

"Oh, er, Batman. My father does not refer to him as Batman. Actually, no one in the organization does. Those men are taught to speak of him as 'He Who Must Not Be Named'."

"Shit, no wonder you haven't beaten the Bat," Clayface chuckled. "You're all scared of him. He's got yo asses whipped."

"It's a sign of respect," Talia said.

"What do you call him?" Harley asked.

"It's not important," Talia muttered, feeling her cheeks redden. "What is important is that we can use the computers to access my father's files and determine where he has taken Savage."

"Who?"

"Vandal Savage. Remember? Tried to take over the world recently? My father wishes to use him to make himself immortal."

"Oh," Harley said while Clayface just shrugged. It was obvious that Savage had nothing to do with their needs, and was therefore inconsequential. "But why do we need to know where this Savage guy is?"

"Because," Talia said, exasperated, "we're going to stop my father."

"Why?" Harley asked.

If the clown girl asked the Joker this many questions, Talia could see why he'd gone insane. "_Because_ if my father finishes what he has set out to do, then the Lazarus Pit will become useless. And neither of YOU will be able to use it."

THAT got their attention. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Clayface asked instantly. "Let's stop this Savage guy! We're doing a good deed, way I see it!"

"Saving the world? Heck, they might even forgive us for knocking down the wall at Arkham!" Harley said brightly.

"Good," Talia muttered. This was her first prolonged encounter with Gotham's Rogues. She was more perplexed by Batman than ever. All right, so she could see now that her past behavior had been excessive and deceitful, and that her confessions of love had grown only more tiresome with each utterance.

But still - fighting these self-absorbed infants was better?

"I need to find a change of clothes," Talia continued, fingering her Arkham attire. "And I must contact my father. Servants," she said, turning to the men who were still waiting for orders, "they are assisting me on a mission. Give them what they ask for - _within_ reason," she added, giving Harley a look. "And put Miss Isley in one of the beds. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Of course, Daughter of the Revered One," their leader said, and he gestured for two men to take Ivy away.

"Nice name," Clayface said.

"Thank you," Talia mumbled.

"Hey! Red isn't leaving my sight!" Harley warned them.

"Then go with them," Talia sighed.

"Hmph," Harley said. "And double hey! Can we stop at a hideout? I need a spare costume."

Talia grumbled something. "Give one of my men the address, and I'll have him fetch it for you."

Finally getting away from her new "allies" bought Talia a moment's peace, but neither time nor relaxation. By now, her father had Savage in his possession. It was quite possible that the Justice League or Kasnian forces had repelled the attempt. That would still give Talia a real mess to explain, but at least her father's scheme would be averted. She suspected the League would be somewhat less willing to believe her if her father actually achieved immortality.

Never mind the idea of her father living forever - perhaps expecting her to spend several centuries serving him with the help of the Lazarus Pits he no longed needed for himself - now vaguely terrified her.

She had to assume her father had succeeded, however. What she had to do first was relatively simple - determine her father's location, and contact J'onn. As "daughter of the Revered One", finding her father would be easy. All she had to do was express a wish to join him at the site of his greatest triumph, and it would be granted. There weren't many Lazarus Pits he could be at, but she didn't have time to visit every one until she found him.

Contacting J'onn was a trifle more difficult. He'd given her a small emergency device some weeks ago which, when activated, would contact him and him alone. He promised to come to the location of the signal if she needed him desperately.

For a woman who'd just escaped wrongful imprisonment in a mental hospital, and who would unfairly earn Wonder Woman's lasting wrath any minute now, "desperate" wasn't strong enough a word.

Unfortunately, she didn't have it now. It was in her hotel room, and Batman would go there as soon as he found out she'd escaped.

Therefore, she was forced to call him by more conventional means, and pray he'd returned from the Watchtower by now. It would be ironic if he was in Kasnia right now. Ironic, and probably not a good sign for her.

If she could convince him to come, however, then perhaps he would help her. He could make the others understand that Talia had absolutely nothing to do with her father's actions in Kasnia, that she'd _tried_ to do something about it

Of course, first she would have to explain why she was getting help from two of Gotham City's most notorious criminals. If said criminals and J'onn didn't get into a fight first.

Talia closed her eyes. Better to contact her father first. She could put off thinking about the rest for - a couple minutes more, anyway.

* * *

J'onn turned his communicator off, deeply troubled for reasons beyond the obvious one - Vandal Savage and Ra's al-Ghul together. Perhaps al-Ghul wanted Savage as a guinea pig, and perhaps he wanted to pool their knowledge. Whatever the reason, they were much better off with Savage in Kasnian custody.

But there was also the matter of Diana and Bruce, both obviously convinced that Talia had given her father information. She'd only been in the room for no more than a minute, but Diana felt even this short time had caused enough damage. She had claimed Ra's had prepared for the Justice League's involvement by sending forces equipped to deal with superheroes, some sort of man with a special arm apparently. According to Diana's thinking, the only way he could have known that the Justice League would respond so quickly was if Talia told him Audrey was involved with Diana.

J'onn thought her reasoning was irrational - he agreed with Superman, who had tried to point out that Vandal Savage had proved enough of a threat in the past that the League was certain to pursue him anyway. But for someone predisposed to believe that Talia was bent on exploiting her discovery, it was like arguing with the wind.

Diana was extremely angry with Talia. As bad as that was for Talia, Ra's and Savage was a much larger problem, one that could affect the whole world. And yet, for personal reasons, he was unable to focus on this crisis. He was worried about Talia.

He couldn't conceive of her being involved. Still, she hadn't said anything to him about her father's plans, and Batman had confirmed that Talia was with her father yesterday. That too bothered J'onn. Why had she been there? And if she had, how could she not have known about the Savage mission? And if she _had_ known, why hadn't she told him?

She couldn't be involved.

Perhaps . . . she wasn't as free of her father's domination as she'd said.

Which was why he was calling her. Not because certain members of the League wanted to string her up by her thumbs and tear Ra's al-Ghul's location from her lips, but because he wanted to talk to her. He wouldn't ask if she'd known, of course. He trusted her.

But maybe he should ask anyway. Just in case she didn't mention it.

Maybe he didn't understand human emotions as well as he thought he did.

He pulled the phone away from his ear. The warning sound buzzed angrily. J'onn glanced at the display and saw her phone was busy.

Why hadn't she called him?

Unless, he realized, she was trying to call him even as he contacted her.

J'onn almost redialed immediately, but that would only block her once again if she was calling. He would wait.

There was a prolonged minute where he began to wonder if SHE was waiting for HIM to call again, before the phone finally rang. "Hello?" he asked, answering instantly.

"J'onn!"

"Talia? What is it?"

"J'onn, you must meet me right away. You wouldn't believe the night I've - "

"Talia, there's been a situation. In Kasnia."

She sighed. "So it has happened already? Damn."

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I tried but _someone_ prevented me from doing so!"

"What? Who?!"

"It's too complicated," she said, exasperated. "I know where my father can be found. He's at a Lazarus Pit in Tunisia. You must meet me there as soon as possible."

"I can have the entire League there much - "

"No! J'onn, you must let me handle this."

He stared at the phone. "Talia, this is too important for you to take care of yourself."

"I know! That's why I need you there! The help I've recruited, they won't be enough. With you there, perhaps we can pull it off."

"Pull WHAT off?"

"Retrieving Vandal Savage _before_ my father steals his immortality, AND showing the Justice League that I'm not out to betray them," she said quietly. "But I need you to trust me, J'onn. Can you be at the airport in Tunis as soon as possible? We'll be leaving shortly."

"We? Talia - "

"J'onn, I wasn't involved. I knew about it, and I tried to warn the League. And not because of you. I tried it because I knew it was the right thing. Now I need to make up for my failure. Please - come so I can explain. Then perhaps you will help me."

J'onn hesitated. A few moments ago he'd doubted his comprehension of human emotion. He'd doubted her. Should he do this?

He sighed. His OWN emotions told him yes.

"I'll be there," he said before ending the call.

Hopefully he was not being irrational as well.

To be continued . . .


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (24?)  
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed.  
Feedback: Please, please, please!  
Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 24

An incongruous sight greeted Talia when she finally emerged from the cockpit. Clayface, massive creature that he was, just mud in a semblance of humanoid form, was sitting in one of the passenger seats.

Reading a magazine.

"I trust you won't shed too much on the fabric," she said to him. "This plane cost my father a small fortune." Almost as much as it took to keep the craft below the Batman's radar. Ra's al-Ghul had established the second, smaller safe house to which Talia had first retreated because Batman quickly indicated that he was aware of the location of DEMON's primary base of operations.

Having Batman appear, then pummel one's men into unconsciousness, was their first clue.

At any rate, reckoning that anything within the limits of HIS city would eventually reach the Detective's finely-tuned senses, Ra's had quietly created the second house some fifty miles outside of Gotham. The bustle at his main headquarters was more than enough to keep Batman's attention.

The plane, like the safe house, was a secret. Her father felt it necessary that the best small aircraft be available within driving distance. No telling what could happen - abductions were always a popular device. They'd brought the Detective to him once before, after all.

Clayface looked at her with unfriendly eyes. "The skin you shed creates a lot more dust than I," he said coldly. "And do you really think I just leave pieces of myself lying around when I move? Christ, if I did that, there'd be nothing left of me in a year."

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Years of etiquette training rearing its ugly head." While flapper girls smoked cigarettes in the nineteen-twenties, Talia was relentlessly instructed how to be a proper wife in their culture for the day when her father's heir arrived. He eventually came - decades later. And then he left. Another part of her life wasted.

"Did they skip the part about manners?"

Talia hesitated. He'd been short with her since leaving Gotham. She hadn't greeted him appropriately, or something. These Gotham Rogues were as sensitive of their status as her father's underlings. "Have we gotten off on the wrong foot?" she asked placatingly. "I don't mean to - "

"No, no," he said, waving a hand short a finger or two. He tossed the magazine aside. "I'm just a little tense. Last time I thought I might get my condition fixed, I was working for the big ape, and you know how well THAT turned out."

She crinkled her brow. "Big ape?"

"Huh? Oh, Gorilla Grodd. Guess you missed that." He stood up. "Secret Society? A fifty-foot tall girl? Justice League prisoner?"

"Yes, of course," Talia said, stopping him from continuing. Naturally she'd been aware of the earlier attempt by the highly-evolved gorilla to destroy the League with a team of his own. She'd forgotten Clayface was one of them.

He grunted. "Woulda worked if I'd taken that fucking Martian down instead of him beating me and taking my place." Clayface looked pained. "I was the reason the League won that day. You can imagine the grief _I_ took from some people after that. Next time," he promised her, "I cross the Martian, everyone's going to find out what color his blood is."

Talia smiled and tried to suppress the queasy feeling in her stomach. She'd debated asking J'onn, Clayface, and Quinn to temporarily set aside their differences and assist her in taking Savage back from her father, and now she'd learned that Clayface wanted J'onn destroyed to salvage his reputation!

Her head hurt too.

Putting two fingers to her temple, she looked around. "Where is Ms. Quinn?"

Clayface stuck a finger over his shoulder. "Back in the cabin with the 'green-eyed lady'." His mouth curled into a sneer. "Child of nature, friend of Man!" he added savagely.

Maybe it wasn't Talia who was making him irritable. "You don't like Poison Ivy much, I take it?" she asked.

"We don't get along," he said.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

He muttered something to himself and turned to look out the window.

"If I stepped over a line . . . "

"I was quite the ladies' man in Hollywood, you know," he said calmly.

Talia stopped. "Er, no, I didn't. I don't watch many movies."

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people. What the studio boys liked to call 'the enemy', refusing to throw your hard-earned dollars into their pockets." He shrugged. "I was a big name there. A lot of starlets, a few established actresses - I didn't put up Wilt Chamberlain numbers, God knows, but I did have a weakness for tits and ass."

She stared at him. "TA" was not an expression often heard in her father's complex.

He caught her look. "You don't know who Chamberlain is either?" he asked, misinterpreting her expression. "Guess he's before your time."

She almost told him that _Neville_ Chamberlain wasn't even before her time.

"Anyway, let's just say I had my share of partners in the bedroom. One reason why I was so quick to take Daggett up on his offer. Despite what Knievel says, chicks do NOT dig scars when they're on your face," Clayface went on gloomily. "Harv would agree."

"Harv?"

"Two-Face. This'll go quicker if you sit back and stop asking questions, sugar."

Talia sat. She'd never been called "sugar" before. Arguing over it with someone his size struck her as unwise.

"Like I was saying," Clayface continued, "the bedroom. Besides having the body and nice little tush, I was always a sucker for redheads."

She began to understand.

"A while after I became a known commodity among the underworld circuit in Gotham," he said, "I met Poison Ivy for the first time. Iceberg Lounge, nice place if you ignore the fact that the Joker visits sometime. You really haven't gotten a GOOD look at Ivy, have you?"

Talia shook her head minutely. "It never seemed very important to me."

"Yeah, well, you see her in public. Body to die for, face like a goddess - helps feed her delusions of grandeur, I'll tell you - red hair down to here." He sighed. "God, she was hot."

"But . . ." She stopped, fearing to offend again.

He looked at her. "What?"

"But - how can you be attracted to her? You don't even have - "

"What, a penis and the plumbing to go with it?"

She flushed, then nodded. He was, no pun intended, so _earthy_.

"I also don't have eyes, a brain, lungs, a stomach, or a central nervous system," he pointed out. "Just to name a few. And yet I can see, I can remember my whole life, I can speak, I can get hungry - and boy, it's a real chore waiting for THAT feeling to go away, because there's nothing I can do about it," Clayface added. "How is any of THAT possible?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "How?"

"You're asking me?" he asked, surprised. "If I knew, I might actually have an idea how to change myself BACK. The docs have no idea how I function. I'm a medical marvel, one of a kind. If they ever permitted themselves to think irrationally, they might even say I'm just a phantom inhabiting a hunk of clay." He looked unusually pensive, for someone without a real face. "And don't think that hasn't occurred to me before," he muttered.

Talia suddenly felt sorry for him. What kind of life did he live when hunger was something you waited for it to leave, because you couldn't eat or drink? Where you weren't even sure if you were _alive_? "So - you can achieve some sort of sexual . . ."

"Ah, don't get too excited there," Clayface said ruefully. "I can get aroused, yes. Maybe it's just a memory of arousal, I don't know. But I've never taken physical enjoyment from sex since my transformation. No pleasure receptors."

She nodded. Then she frowned. "Wait, but you mean you've actually - "

"Had sex?" He chuckled. "Eight times, eight different women. Took the first four times to get it right."

"Get it right?" This was one of the strangest and most "intimate" conversations she'd ever had, but she wanted the mystery of this "man" resolved.

"Yeah," Clayface said. "I had to 'relearn' how to make love to a woman. The physical part was easy. Face it, Talia. Not only can I be as handsome as a woman wants me to be, but I can also be as long and as hard as she's willing to take." He grinned. "And I never get tired."

No one would believe her if she ever repeated this.

"The tricky part is simulating the rhythm of the organ as it pene- "

"All right!" she said quickly. "I don't need details."

He blinked (and WHY did he blink, she wondered? His eyes weren't even real eyes!). "Sorry," he replied contritely. "Guess I forgot I was in the presence of a lady. Let's just say the last few women I was with, they left happy. Comprende?"

"Si," she said.

Clayface rubbed his "jaw". "It's not an entirely sterile activity for me. I enjoy the companionship. I can't explain it, but it feels good. The first time I did it right, she was a special girl," he said. He looked down. "Course, I almost died a couple days later thanks to the Bat. Because we've all gotta be as miserable as HIS sorry ass."

Talia scowled. "You can at least respect him," she said icily, "even while you despise him."

"Heh. All right, Talia. Honor among thieves and all that." He sat back down.

"So - what about Ivy?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I maybe-sorta made a pass at her."

"Which she didn't respond well to, I suppose."

"I'm probably lucky she didn't," he said. "Didn't learn until later that she's got a personality like turpentine. She wears you down to nothing. Anyway, I was a disgusting, filthy pig for daring to presume with her, and she made sure everyone knew it - though she never did say what my crime was. Guess it was too embarrassing."

"And you've been fighting ever since?"

"Yep," he said. "She deserves it. I'm one of the only men she can't use her chemicals on, so I can be as snippy as I want. Ivy needs to accept that she can't control _everyone_."

"Like Quinn."

He looked up. "Well . . ."

"The girl has not left her side for months, and Ivy's not even awake," Talia pointed out.

"Yeah, but Harley's the obsessive type. She certainly latched onto the Joker, and I've never seen him treat her as anything less than dirt. Ivy - she's probably good for Quinn. Someone who doesn't use her like Kleenex," he acknowledged. "Still, I don't see what Quinn sees in her."

"You mean like what she sees in the Joker?" she asked dryly.

Clayface stared at her. Then he roared with laughter. "I like that," he said after a few moments. "You're right - at least Ivy's got the body. Joker can't even get a good tan!"

"She might hear you."

"Let her. The laughing SOB's so lucky, he's got a henchwench with THAT perky little body, and he doesn't even appreciate it! If I want to kvetch about it, she'll just have to pretend she doesn't hear me."

Talia saw that no matter what body Clayface was in, he was the type to go on "wanting" a woman's body too - "plumbing" or not.

* * *

Raven did not groan or gnash her teeth. It was a pain she'd felt many times before. She just clenched her fists and trembled as the bones in her leg felt as if they were grinding against each other. Then she exhaled as the pain melted away. "He'll be fine," she said, wiping her forehead.

"Thanks, Raven," the nurse said. "I'll tell Dr. Foreman right away. You need some water or something?"

"No, thank you," Raven said as she looked at the sleeping child. He'd come in with a broken leg, but now there would be no need for him to spend weeks with a cast and crutches. "I will rest here for a minute."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Raven sat there and wondered how Wally was doing. She knitted her brow. Usually, when she had time to herself, she thought about Koriand'r. It was rare for thoughts of another person to intrude. Perhaps it was because Koriand'r was her first real friend. Which meant Wally was her second.

She wondered if Wally thought of her as a friend too. She could read his emotions easily, but lately she'd been - strangely reticent to do so. Raven understood that their first conversations had only been an offshoot of his romantic pursuit of Koriand'r. And the only reason he'd brought her to the Watchtower party was because Koriand'r had been forced to cancel.

Part of her was afraid that he merely saw her as a means to an end. So she preferred not knowing for sure.

Still, the Graves woman had created a slight distance between herself and Koriand'r. It wouldn't last, of course. But Wally's friendship was more important now than ever.

Perhaps she would call him tonight. They could talk. Or rather, he could talk and she could listen. They had a good arrangement.

A different nurse poked her head through the curtain. "Raven, dear?"

Raven raised her head. "Yes?"

"Here. Someone asked if I could give you this." She handed the younger woman a note. "How's the boy?"

"His leg is healed," Raven said simply.

"Good," the nurse said. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

Raven felt embarrassed. "There are many things the doctors and nurses can do that I cannot," she said.

"Maybe so, but the things you CAN do - they save us so much time, allow us to give more attention to the other patients," the nurse said. "You make us all better healers."

Her pale cheeks turned slightly rosier. "Thank you," she said softly.

She watched the nurse disappear. That had been one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her.

Then she recalled the paper in her hand. She unfolded it and read what was inside.

"Come to the subbasement if you want the people in this hospital to live."

Raven gasped. Then she crumpled the paper in her hand. What was so important about HER that someone would make that kind of threat?

Luthor, she reasoned as she stood up slowly and raised her hood. She'd brushed off Koriand'r's earlier concerns about her safety. After all, the footage of Luthor confessing to the attempted murder of Koriand'r was in Mercy Graves' possession. If anything were to happen to her, Luthor would only bring pain upon himself.

Although, to be honest, she hadn't cared about the danger she placed herself in. Koriand'r had to be avenged. There was nothing more to it.

She surrounded herself with smoke, and stepped out into the lowest level of the hospital. Hundreds of patients in their beds were above her.

Using her empathic powers, she was able to determine where her summoner lay. There was an odd knot of emotions ahead - a mix of anger, dread, calm, and anxiety. Whoever this person was, they felt like an unlikely assassin.

Reaching out, Raven pushed open the closed door she'd arrived at. Light and heat immediately bathed her face, causing her to look away.

"About time you got here. You know how dirty this place is?"

Raven looked back as she stepped inside. "Red" was the first word that came to mind as she beheld the woman before her. Orange-red hair longer than even Koriand'r's trailed down the woman's back like a trail of flame. She'd shed her red jacket, revealing the tight, form-fitting maroon outfit underneath.

If Raven were concerned with things like beauty, she might feel insecure being around so many tall, attractive women with little modesty. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"They call me Volcana," she said. "Do you know how antiquated this is, by the way?"

Raven looked past her and saw that this was the boiler room. The large machine did in fact old. "I fail to see the meaning of your - "

"Quiet little mouse, aren't you?" Volcana asked, and Raven's lips tightened. "What I _mean_ is, it wouldn't take much to send this whole thing sky-high."

"How do you propose to do it?"

Volcana's pale skin grew red for a moment before her body was bathed in orange flames. Only her eyes and her smile shone through the blaze, and Raven held a hand before her eyes.

"A match," Volcana murmured.

"I cannot allow you to do this. Why have you come here?" Raven demanded.

"I'm here to - kill you," Volcana replied, hesitating for a moment.

"By blowing up the hospital?"

Volcana chuckled grimly. "Heh. That'd be overkill, don't you think? No, the hospital's just a lure. All I have to do is stop using my powers, let go of these flames, and they'll incinerate anything within thirty feet. Including that way-too-old boiler."

Raven paused. "You seek to hold me here by taking the lives of our patients hostage," she realized.

"You're catching on. Your file said you could teleport. You try to disappear, or even if you attacked me AND managed to knock me out within a second or two," Volcana pointed out, "and I lose control. Bye bye General Hospital." She scowled. "Don't make me do that," she added.

"You . . . you're serious," Raven said, studying her aura.

"You're damn right I'm serious. I'll take this whole - "

"I'm sure you will. But I meant that I believe you when you say you don't want to do that," Raven replied. "You really don't want to kill anyone today."

Volcana blinked, and then she snorted. "Right, sorry. I forgot. You're supposed to read minds too."

"Hearts, not minds," Raven said. "Why are you doing this, when you don't even want to take MY life, let alone the people over our heads?"

"Because I have to," Volcana said coldly. "I don't have a choice."

Raven nodded. "You're terrified of something, and it's obviously not me."

"Just shut the fuck up and get on your knees!" Volcana hissed at her. "Or I let loose. And the fires won't hurt me, so don't think this is a suicide run for me!"

"What does Luthor have on you?"

"Who said anything about Lex Luthor?"

"No one else hates me this much."

"It's not the people who hate you that you have to watch out for," Volcana said cryptically. "It's the ones who love you that are the scariest."

"I've been taught all about the dangers of love," Raven said truthfully as she sank to her knees.

Koriand'r would be upset when she learned of Raven's death. So would Wally. But if she died, then so did her father's hope of using her as a gateway to this universe. This guaranteed that Trigon could never hurt any of the people she cared about.

She'd spent her life caring more about the welfare of others than herself. Why shouldn't her death be the same? "I'm sorry," she said as she looked down.

"For what?"

"For what this is going to do to you."

She couldn't see Volcana's reaction to that. She'd lowered her hood once more, and her hair fell about her face as her eyes stared resolutely downward. She almost expected her father to make some last-minute attempt to sway her mind, but there was only the same, familiar pull in the back of her head. He didn't even know the danger she was in. And if he had, her own safety would be the last of his worries.

She waited. And waited.

"Fuck," Volcana whispered.

Then she stormed out.

Raven looked up, startled - not only by this turn of events, but also by the sharp stab of relief she felt. Maybe she hadn't been as ready to die as she thought.

* * *

"There's got to be a better way," Volcana said to herself as she hurried toward the way she'd come in. She'd forgotten her jacket, but that didn't matter. When you were running for your life, possessions were just something that slowed you down.

And hey, she'd been running for most of her adult life, so that was something she'd learned the hard way.

Learning seemed to be a big thing for her. Today she'd learned that she could never become the person Kurt had wanted her to be when she was "Operation Firestorm". She'd refused then out of stubborn pride and a fierce individual streak, and she refused now. Everyone had wanted her to be someone else. Her parents wanted a normal girl. The government wanted an assassin. Superman had wanted a goody-two-shoes.

Fuck them all. It got harder and harder to define yourself when everybody else wanted to define you as something different.

She wasn't going to be a killer, though. She'd just have to figure something else out to get Louise off her back.

She felt the cold before the pain across her cheek as the flying projectile cut her. Volcana slapped a hand to her face and stopped in her tracks. She turned, expecting to see her would-be victim, properly grateful, using yet another power to stop her.

"Uh-uh, Claire. Over here."

Volcana froze - ha ha, no pun intended. Nothing funny about the voice she heard in nightmares either. "Louise?" she whispered.

A bone-white figure emerged from the shadows. "Hey, baby," Killer Frost said. "Sorry if my caress cut a little too close there, but you were in such a hurry." She reached out an arm, but Volcana pulled back. "I wasn't going to have a taste," she said, pouting. "Yet."

"When are you going to get it through your _fucking_ head?" Volcana snarled. "I don't want you touching me, and I _sure_ as hell don't want you draining my powers whenever you feel like it! Were the last three times you saw me NOT enough of a clue!"

Killer Frost smiled. "Yeah, and the cops and the caped do-gooders say I can't hurt people, and I never let that stop me either."

Louise, Volcana thought, would have had no trouble killing Raven. She was a sadist, and Volcana knew that the obsessed criminal doled out equal helpings of affection and pain because she got off on both.

She wanted to put a fireball in Louise's chest, but she knew that the ice-powered killer would just draw the energy from the flames and feed on it. It was exactly what she wanted, and Volcana had made it very clear - she did not like doing what OTHER people wanted her to do!

Fleeing seemed a better option, if it wasn't for the fact that she remained completely, helplessly terrified of Killer Frost.

"How did you know where to find me?" Volcana asked, her mouth dry. Oh God, she'd turn that Raven into a burnt corpse right now if it meant Luthor's promise to make Louise go away would magically take effect.

Frost grinned. "I got a job. A man sent me to make sure you didn't screw up. So, is she dead, or do I get a taste of her too?"

Volcana's heart sank. She _knew_ she couldn't trust Luthor, and what happens? He sent the very person she wanted kept away after her! "Yeah, she's dead," she said hurriedly. "And I'm leaving. If Luthor hired you, then you know why I did it for him."

Frost pouted again. "He said you wanted us to be apart. Well, why shouldn't he give me what _I_ want? I'm working for him too, aren't I?"

Volcana turned to leave, knowing this was pointless and that escape was the only option, but a stream of ice hit her from behind and wrapped around her waist, holding her from going. She cried out from the cold. She hated being cold, and Louise made her feel cold like nothing else could.

Killer Frost approached her and ran a hand along her spine. Volcana could feel her draining the energy from her body, and her legs grew weak. It was only a sampling, she knew. Thanks to more serious violations in the past, she knew this was just a "taste". "How about we check on your kill, and then we can go somewhere and be alone? You used to like being alone with me."

"I was using you," Volcana whispered, chilled by more than ice.

"That's why we're meant to be," Louise said. "We use each other."

"Excuse me."

Startled, Killer Frost turned her head to the left.

A red fist struck her squarely in the jaw, rocking her head back. Five more blows to the torso and face rained down on her impossibly fast, and she flew backwards and onto her face, her hold on Volcana broken.

"What the hell?" Volcana asked.

The ice was broken from behind, allowing her to turn around fully. An unlikely sight greeted her.

"Volcana?" Flash said. "What exactly do you think you're up to?"

"How did YOU get here?"

"I called him."

Volcana felt dizzy as she turned again. "Raven? But you . . . right, teleporting," she said, for a moment confused to see Raven approach from the opposite direction Volcana had left her.

"I - Flash, look out!" Raven cried out.

His speed was unbeatable, but he turned his head first, and that enabled the blast of icy frost to hit him, propelling him across the room and onto the floor. Killer Frost poured it on, her face twisted with rage, and he was quickly pinned down.

"I'm out of here," Volcana said as she ran for the exit.

"No!" Raven said, getting in her way. "You help us stop her NOW, or one day you'll be hers forever."

"What the fuck do you know!" Volcana hissed as she shoved past Raven.

Her footing went out from under her, and both she and Raven fell heavily to the floor. The thin coating of ice hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" Killer Frost asked gaily. She grabbed Raven's ankle with a tongue of ice and pulled her backwards. "When Luthor finds out that I killed her and not you, he won't have any problems if I decide to keep you all to myself."

Volcana got onto her knees. "I don't love you! I hate you!" she screamed.

"You feed me," Killer Frost breathed rapturously. "You're gonna warm my heart for the rest of my life."

Raven raised her head and stretched her arm out toward Volcana.

Volcana slowly felt the all-encompassing terror leave her body. It left behind a more comforting emotion - rage. "I am sick and tired of people thinking they can RUN my fucking LIFE!" Volcana cried out.

She stretched out both arms and hit Killer Frost in the chest with a concentrated blast of fire. "You want me?" she asked. "Then have me!"

Killer Frost let go of Raven and put her hands to her head, moaning as she writhed. "Oh, yes," she said. "Oh, Claire, you know how to make a girl feel good."

The look of pleasure made Volcana all the more enraged, and she didn't stop. She just poured it on.

Frost didn't even try to move. She just soaked it in.

Then her hand trembled. "Baby?" she asked, opening one eye. "You can stop now. I'm - "

"Fuck you! When I start a relationship, I go _all the way_." The flames burned even more hotly.

Louise started shaking. "Claire, honey, I - it's too much. You're overdoing it!"

Volcana began to laugh. "Overdoing it? _Overdoing it_? This from the queen of stalkers!"

Grabbing her chest, Killer Frost fell to her knees. Volcana rose simultaneously, the fire in her body melting the ice below her feet. "I've been letting people do things to me my whole life," she said, stepping forward. "My mistake was letting you TAKE from me, when I should have been GIVING to you. I bet I can turn on the heat faster than you can absorb it, Louise. And if I'm right, you're the one getting burned in this relationship."

The heat she was radiating was enough that Raven felt the ice around her leg weakening. She dropped her hand, sensing that Volcana could go on without her aid. Raven had swallowed Volcana's fears, leaving only the rage and humiliation behind. Now those feelings had enough momentum that they appeared as if they weren't coming back. Then she looked across the room and saw a red blur through a frozen heap of ice. A second later, it shattered, sending chunks in every direction. Flash was standing in the rubble. "Thanks for offering to melt that," he said sarcastically, "but I didn't need it. Had those good vibrations going for me."

Volcana shot him a dirty look, and he tensed.

Perspiration was steaming off Killer Frost's body as soon as it appeared. She looked frantic, taking huge gulps of air as she worked to intake everything Volcana was giving her. And she was losing. One hand clutched at her heart, while the other reached out for Volcana. "Please, Claire . . . " she begged.

"Unless you want more of this," Volcana spat at her, "don't ever come looking for me again."

She cut the flames and kicked Killer Frost squarely in the chin. She flew backwards and landed on her back, unconscious.

Then Volcana looked back at Flash. "I hate heroes," she growled. "I suppose YOU ran for him the minute you thought I wasn't going to kill you."

"Actually," Raven said, wiping shards of ice from her boot, "I went after him when I saw what that woman was about to do to you."

Volcana looked surprised. "Yeah, well," she muttered, "I'm leaving. Maybe he can put Louise in a cell for me."

Flash was in her way before she could move. "What was that about 'the minute she thought you weren't going to kill her'?" he asked dangerously.

Volcana sighed. "Damn it. Could we fight later? I'm wiped."

He glared at her.

"Guess not."

To be continued . . .


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (25)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 25 

"I'm still confused, Raven," Flash whispered. "You say she came here to kill you, and then you tell me you're not pressing charges!"

"She's still here, isn't she?" Raven pointed out. And it was true. Volcana leaned sullenly against the wall, almost seething. Flash was surprised smoke wasn't coming from her ears. She _did_ make fire, after all. "How else did you propose to keep her here while I took Killer Frost to the emergency room?"

"I could have taken her," he muttered.

"You didn't want to leave me alone with the woman who, as you say, came here to kill me."

"Yes! Getting back to that - "

"She acted under duress," Raven interrupted. "And she changed her mind. What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, let me take her into custody?"

"Just try it, motormouth," Volcana sneered.

"Hey, I can generate more than enough wind to put out any flame of your choosing!"

"Judging by your inability to shut up, I believe it."

"Flash, please!" Raven interjected firmly. "And Volcana, since I'm not planning on having the police add attempted murder to your record, the least you can do is continue to do as I ask. Stay there, and remain silent."

Volcana glared at her, but said nothing.

"Luthor hired her," Raven continued. "The ice woman as well. Perhaps we can use this against him, but only with her cooperation."

Flash frowned. "Luthor in jail is a good thing, definitely," he agreed. Luthor had almost gotten Koriand'r killed, after all. "But the League's not exactly idle right now. Everyone's searching for Ra's al-Ghul and Vandal Savage with every spare moment. I'm not even sure how long we'll have to wait until . . ."

Whoosh.

"Superman shows up," Flash added lamely.

"What's so urgent?" Superman asked as he joined them in the hospital courtyard. Then he stopped. "Volcana?"

Volcana didn't say anything at first. She slapped him instead. "Ow!" she yelped, clutching her hand. "Let me rephrase that." She pulled her other hand back, allowing it to glow with red flames.

Superman looked perplexed. "What was that for? Claire, what are you doing here?"

"Claire?" Flash asked.

"What am _I _doing here?" Volcana spat at him.

"Claire?"

"What are YOU doing here?" she continued angrily. "I figured you'd send Wonder Woman ahead of you. You seem awfully good at that!"

"Excuse me, _Claire_?" Flash stared at Superman. "Since when are we all on first-name basis with villains?"

"Later," Superman said curtly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Claire."

"You screwed me, that's what I'm talking about!" she snarled. "How hard were my directions? _Come alone_. So why was the Wonder Bitch there first?" She scowled. "Oh wait, I take it back. First the wackjob who's been stalking me tries to kill me, THEN the Wonder Bitch shows up. And saves my stalker, by the way. For a few seconds I thought I was free."

"This is about the fire in Metropolis? You weren't there!"

"Uh, gee, ya think! You set me up! If Louise hadn't distracted Wonder Woman, I might not have been able to get away. I thought I could trust you!"

"No, not later," Flash interrupted. "Now. She could have killed Raven today. When the hell did she become a friend of _yours_?"

Superman and Volcana glared at him, but then Superman sighed. "Claire and I have - an understanding."

Volcana folded her arms, letting the flames in her palm die out, and muttered something under her breath.

"An understanding," Flash repeated.

"We make an effort not to come into conflict," Superman explained. "She stays out of Metropolis when she's not being held at Striker's, I let other members of the League face off with her."

"What about after your funeral?"

"Hello? Funeral. As in, Superman dead. I wasn't exactly expecting to cross paths with him," she grumbled.

"And that was, what, your way of paying your respects?" Flash shot back.

She actually looked bothered by that remark. "It was, I don't know, a party atmosphere," she finally said. "It would have looked funny if I didn't join in."

"That wouldn't matter, Claire, if you'd only quit stealing - " Superman replied.

"Oh, here we go again," she groaned.

"And used your powers for good," he continued irregardless of her interruption.

"Heroes don't get paid," she snapped. "And me without a college degree, a criminal record, and a gap in my resume from the years I spent as a test subject, I don't see myself making an honest living."

"Any fire rescue team would love to have someone like you working for them," Superman said stubbornly.

"A civil servant's wage isn't what I had in mind," she retorted.

Flash looked back and forth between them. "This isn't just some kind of weird arrangement you two have," he said. "The way you talk to her, Supes, it's almost like you're friends with her."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "Would you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with your _pals_ looking to hurt MY friends, yes!"

"Flash, please," Raven said softly.

"No, I want to hear more," Superman said. He turned to Volcana again. "Just what are you doing here anyway?"

"She was hired to kill Raven," Flash said before she could respond.

"I _told_ her," Volcana said irritably. "I'm a thief, not a killer."

Superman looked disappointed. "But you considered it."

"Hey, NOBODY else was helping me with my psycho stalker problem, including you! I thought Luthor was my only - "

"Luthor!" Superman gasped. "Why did he want you to kill Raven?"

"Apparently she had something to do with ruining his campaign," she said darkly.

Flash and Superman looked at Raven. She returned the look, unruffled. "I may have convinced him to withdraw," Raven said. "But he hurt Koriand'r. He forced Ms. Graves to do as he wished. I had to stop him."

Superman folded his arms. "Gee," he answered, "I don't remember hearing all of this after the Luminus incident. Did you know about this?" he asked Flash.

"No," Flash said, surprised. "She told me about Luthor hiring Volcana, but this is the first time I heard the other stuff. Is this part of what you were hiding? Why did Mercy have to do what Luthor wanted? I thought the whole thing was Luminus' doing!"

Raven tightened her lips and said nothing. She'd promised Koriand'r she wouldn't tell.

Volcana stretched her arms and moved toward the door. "Beats me," she said. "But he hates her enough to want her dead."

Naturally Superman stopped her. "Look, Claire. First, I never told Wonder Woman about our meeting."

"But she - "

"She was coming to Metropolis on an unrelated matter. She saw the fire and went to investigate. You know heroes, we worry about that kind of thing," he said. "Besides, WHY would I want to set you up?"

Volcana frowned, but nodded grudgingly. "Okay, so maybe that doesn't make a lot of sense. I was pissed, okay? The stress from being pursued by a psychopath immune to my powers will do that to a girl."

"Second," he said, "you could turn evidence against Luthor."

She laughed. "Right. It feels strange, no longer being hunted down by government agencies or deranged ex-partners. I think I'll get Lex Luthor on my bad side. No, thanks."

"Claire - "

"Look, you can't _save_ me," Volcana growled. "I am what I am. I want different things than you hero types do. Either accept it, or next time you want to chat, find somebody else. If I'm not under arrest, then I'm leaving."

Superman sighed. "You're not pressing charges?" he asked Raven.

She shook her head.

"All right, then. I'll see you around."

"Fine," she said. "Sorry that I . . ." Volcana appeared annoyed with her own near-apology, and she stormed out without another word.

"How the hell did you two become acquaintances?" Flash asked.

"Like she said, she's just a thief," Superman said absently. "Compared to most of my enemies, she's all right." He scratched his head. "We've got to keep looking for Savage," he reminded Flash.

"I know, I know," he replied. Flash looked at Raven. "You're okay from here?"

"The doctors said I could go home," she said.

"Good. But we need to talk later - about this Luthor thing. The press conference he gave - that was because of you?"

Raven nodded.

"We talk. Later," Flash told her. Then he and Superman vanished in a blur of color and a breeze.

"You think maybe we should thank her later?" Flash asked Superman as they raced alongside each other.

"Whatever she did, it's not what we do," Superman said, frowning.

"But she's not one of us."

"You're dating her. That makes her one of us."

"I'm not - " Flash stopped running without Superman noticing. He stood still for a moment. "Okay, so maybe I am," he admitted to himself.

Then he started running again.

* * *

"Talia." 

She turned with a sigh of relief. The man she spotted wore the face and body of an insignificant Tunisian airplane mechanic, but she'd know the voice anywhere. "J'onn," she breathed. "Thank goodness you've come."

"This is extremely irregular," he said as he came forward. Out in public like this, he could not assume his true shape. "Why didn't you just tell me of your father's plans sooner?"

"I tried!" she said. "I left you messages! I even tried the Kasnian embassy in some desperation, J'onn."

"I know," he replied. "I got them. But when I called back, there was no answer. Where were you?"

"Gotham," she said carefully.

"Batman," J'onn realized. "He never said anything to us."

Talia had considered not telling him about the involuntary commitment to Arkham. It sounded outlandish, and he might not believe her. But it was true, damn it! And besides, how else could she explain the three notorious Gotham criminals on her private jet? "He never gave me a chance to tell him," she finally admitted.

"How could he stop you?"

"Knockout drugs and padded walls were relatively successful."

"Excuse me?"

"J'onn, he had me anonymously committed to Arkham Asylum."

J'onn stared disbelievingly at her. "You cannot be serious."

She nodded. "I was sedated. By the time I woke up, it was too late." Talia stopped. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Talia, no - "

"It's all right," she said heavily. "How different is this from my father giving the Batman photos of me from my alleged abductors all those years ago?" Talia raised her eyes. "But you can read my mind! J'onn, you must believe me! All you need to do is look!"

"No," he said. "I swore I would not."

"You have my permission!"

"No! I - I believe you," J'onn said.

She looked at him. "Are you afraid of what you might see?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Is it YOU who doubt ME?"

"Of course not!" she repeated. But she turned away.

"Talia," he said quietly. "Right now, the entire League thinks you had a hand in Vandal Savage's escape. If Batman doesn't confirm what you've told me - "

Talia laughed bitterly. She kept on digging herself deeper, didn't she? "Would the word of a few morally bankrupt souls help?"

"Excuse me?"

She began leading him back to the plane. "I needed their help to escape from Arkham," she explained. "I asked them to wait on the jet while I went to 'take care of things'."

"Who?" J'onn asked with a sense of foreboding.

As if waiting for Talia to reappear, Harley Quinn banged the airplane door open and staggered down the steps. The fact that she was carrying Poison Ivy in her arms made the process more difficult. "Hey, you're back!" she said brightly. "Can we go now? I think Red would like to wake up now."

J'onn just stared.

Talia smiled uncertainly. "Well, there's her," she said. She prayed Clayface would emerge in human form.

Thankfully, he did. Unfortunately, he looked exactly like Peter O'Toole, and J'onn's confusion grew. "Come, let us cross the deserts and march on Akaba," Clayface said as he strutted after Harley, dressed in white Arabic robes.

Talia put a hand over her face.

Meanwhile, Harley had made it to the bottom of the stairs, but she was losing her grip on her burden. "Uh, Matty, a hand here?" she pleaded as Ivy slowly slipped from her arms, coming to rest gently on her knees.

Clayface looked at them. "Har har, I guess the song's right. She really is a goddess on her knees!"

Harley got a murderous look in her eye. "Talia?" she asked, gesturing to Ivy. Then she leapt on Clayface and started pounding him in the head.

Talia groaned as she went to keep Ivy from falling on her face.

"You smug, stupid asshole!" Harley screeched as she beat his head the way a baker might mold a lump of dough. "She might never wake up again, but you're still alive! What have you got to be mean to her about! SO STOP SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT MY RED!"

The Martian Manhunter froze as Clayface finally pushed Harley off. Distracted, he'd begun reverting to his true shape. "All right, all right!" Clayface grumbled. "I'll give it a rest until she's - "

"Clayface!" J'onn called out, showing his true colors.

Talia looked at him, aghast. No, no, no!

Clayface's eyes grew wider. Then his body actually turned brick red. "You," he sneered. "Well, if isn't Marvin the Martian."

"You and your Secret Society friends tried to destroy the entire League," J'onn retorted. "I cannot allow you to run free."

"I knew this was a set-up!" Clayface spat. His left hand took the shape of a giant axe-head. "There never was a Lazarus Pit! The Bat just wanted me to reveal where the rest of my body was!"

"Now wait," Talia said.

Harley swiveled to look at Talia. "There's no cure!" she squeaked.

"I defeated you once," J'onn said.

"Yeah, I bet you want to rub that in!" Clayface snarled.

"All right, just HOLD IT!" Talia screamed, and the others stopped. They were starting to draw the attention of others, but that was the least of her increasingly long list of problems. "Yes, there is a cure," she said to Harley, "and your friend will waken once more. No, this was not a set-up," she went on, turning to Clayface. "I can't promise you a cure, because we have never encountered someone with your unique properties. But it IS possible that the Lazarus Pit can effect a cure of your condition."

Then she looked at J'onn. "I care about you very much, and I desperately need your help," she said, "but I cannot allow you to take them into custody. AND," she added when he tried to reply, "you shouldn't allow yourself either. You have much more important problems. My father thinks he can use the Lazarus Pits to steal Vandal Savage's immortality. As dangerous as Savage is, you must admit that my father would be even more so, should he become immortal."

J'onn didn't move. "This is troubling news," he admitted. "But I do not see why they must be involved. All you needed to do was tell me where Savage is being held, and the League - "

"The League would never accept me if I did that," she said. "I would be accused of manipulating events in order to improve my standing. Batman would say that, and I've done it before, so he would be justified in believing that. J'onn, if I can take active steps to stop my father from accomplishing what he has ALWAYS sought - "

"The others could still accuse you of exploiting this," J'onn said.

She sighed and nodded. "But this time I won't be letting Batman or the League do my dirty work. And the betrayal I am about to commit - not even my father will accept me after this. I cannot conceive of a more obvious break from my father, then to deny him immortality with my very own hands."

"Uh, hello? We're still here," Clayface grunted.

Talia shot him a look. "You want to be included? Fine. I need the three of you to work with me. I can't stop my father on my own. If we succeed, I promise that I will do everything I can to cure you and Poison Ivy. AND J'onn won't try to capture you. Right?"

"I can't - " J'onn began to say.

"J'onn, this is too important!" Talia begged. "I can get us into the Pit itself, but even your powers alone might not be enough. The four of us might be able to succeed, however."

"The League would succeed without question."

"And then they'll never accept me. Without question, as you say."

J'onn hesitated. "If it looks like we won't succeed, I reserve the right to contact the League."

"Yes, of course," she instantly agreed.

" . . . all right, then." J'onn looked at the others. "I am willing to call a truce between us for now."

Talia snapped a look at Clayface. "If you want my help - " she warned him.

Clayface gnashed his "teeth" and looked down. "Fine," he said. "If this'll make me human again, I'll do it."

"But if there's no cure," Harley said, taking Ivy in her arms again and giving her to Clayface to hold, "I might get angry. And that's no joke," she threatened.

Talia went over to J'onn. "Thank you," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "But perhaps we should go. We're making a scene."

J'onn changed back into human form. "Time IS of the essence," he agreed. "But I expect you will help me understand how the four of you came to be together."

"What the hell's with those two?" Clayface muttered to Harley as he assumed a less frightening shape.

"I think they're sweet on each other," Harley said.

"Huh. Guess once you go green, you really can't go back," he said.

Talia closed her eyes. "Believe me," she said to J'onn. "I want this over with as quickly as you do."

To be continued . . .


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (26)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 26

"Feeling any better?" Flash asked.

"Not really," Diana said angrily, shooting him a glare.

"Whoa, save it for the bad guys, Di," he said a little nervously.

"Hmph," she muttered, dropping the soldier she was still holding onto. "These 'bad guys' aren't the ones I want."

He nodded. "I know." The two of them had single-handedly destroyed another of Ra's al-Ghul's operations, this one dealing in the manufacture and smuggling of illegal weapons. But still no Vandal Savage. Still no Ra's al-Ghul. Still no spying, venomous snake of a Demon's daughter!

And they weren't the only ones. The League was engaging in a systematic war on DEMON. They'd hit almost thirty different locations where Ra's might have been hiding Savage, putting dozens of criminals in the hospital and undoubtedly costing al-Ghul tens of millions of dollars. Whatever his plans were, he might not be able to afford to put them into action by the time the League was through. They'd also rendered two of his precious Lazarus Pits completely unusable. Batman had been especially helpful. His files were vastly more extensive than the League's when it came to the Demon's Head.

It might not matter, though. Ra's could cause untold harm if he revealed the knowledge Talia must have delivered to him - the affair between Wonder Woman and Princess Audrey. She was surprised he hadn't tried to use that bargaining chip in some form of extortion scheme yet. She suspected he would if they squeezed him hard enough.

She suspected she might still be willing to meet him halfway if it kept Audrey out of danger.

"You know," Flash told her, "your name came up in a conversation recently."

"And?" she asked, not in the mood for guessing games.

"Do you remember a suspicious fire in Metropolis?" he answered with another question. "One involving Killer Frost?"

That cut through the haze of anger that seemed to be living in her head. "How did you hear about that?" she asked, startled.

"That, my friend, is a long and tangled web."

"Flash . . ." Diana warned him.

"Okay, okay. Volcana set the fire. Apparently she was being stalked by Killer Frost, and she used the flames and smoke to cover her escape."

"And you know this because - "

"She's pals with Superman."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Flash chuckled. "He's even on a first-name basis. They've got some sort of arrangement going, sort of a 'you stay out of Metropolis, I stay out of your life'."

Diana instantly thought back to Superman's odd behavior, and the note he'd discarded. "What is her first name, anyway?"

"Claire."

"Claire," she repeated, remembering the letter "C", signed with a feminine hand. "How strange." Then she frowned. "Funny, the 'friends' some of us have."

"Oh, boy," Flash muttered. "Not another diatribe about Talia, okay? So she screwed us. She used J'onn just like Morgan le Fay did. Can we just focus on finding them?"

She paused. "You're right," she said.

"I am? Wow, coming from you - "

"She DID use J'onn."

"Uh-oh," he thought.

"I've been so wrapped up in what she's done to Audrey," Diana realized, "that I haven't even considered the harm she's inflicted on J'onn! The betrayal!" She clenched her fists. "That seductress, that Circe - she WILL pay for the damage she's done. Not just to me, to all of us!"

Flash sighed. "What's the next stop on our list?"

"A white slavery ring in Asia Minor," Diana told him. "Hopefully they'll be expecting us."

"Uh, yeah, hopefully." He watched her fly out. "All things considered, I'd rather be with Batman right now," he grumbled.

* * *

"I'm not entirely convinced this is a good idea," J'onn said as Talia drove them to her father's location. "One call to the Justice League and they - "

"When I contacted my father's servants earlier," Talia interrupted, "they informed me that your fellow League members were tearing his empire apart looking for him. They've doubled security around this Pit. If the League shows up, my father will have the precious seconds needed to begin the process. Seconds might be all he needs. This mission requires subtlety, not Superman smashing through the roof."

Before leaving the airport in a vehicle provided by DEMON, Talia had notified Ubu that she wished to attend her father's ceremony. Confident that they would not be detected, her father had graciously agreed to postpone the "transfer of immortality" for the few hours it would take for Talia to get there.

"Batman and I can be quite subtle," J'onn murmured.

"No!" Talia retorted. "If anyone is to stop this from happening, it will NOT be Batman! I will have my justice!"

"Justice?" he asked, surprised.

She looked at the road ahead of them as she drove. "Batman with his heavy-handed tactics, my father with his megalomania, both always interfering in my life!"

"I hardly think this is about you, Talia."

She laughed bitterly. "It never is, J'onn. I'm always a footnote to their ongoing struggle. Who will Talia side with THIS hour? No, I _will_ defeat my father, and I will do it _without_ Batman. Maybe then they'll believe I've changed."

"Talia - "

"Besides," she added quietly, "I made them a promise." She jerked her head backwards. Harley Quinn was asleep, Poison Ivy clutched in her arms. Clayface had reluctantly agreed to help secure Ivy from falling with his body, and he looked out the window, lost in reflection. "Do you really think that if I let the Justice League stampede their way into my father's stronghold, I'll be able to walk in and say to them, 'Excuse me, but might I use the Lazarus Pit to bring a completely unrehabilitated criminal back to life?'? Believe me, if there's one thing I've spent a lifetime learning about, it is DUTY, thank you very much."

J'onn fell silent for a moment. "How much of what you're doing today is motivated by a sincere need to do right, and how much by your personal objectives?"

She sighed. "It was always ABOUT doing what was right, J'onn. That was why I tried to tell you in the first place! But Batman snatched the reins from my hands, and now I find that what is right has become all tangled up with what is of profit to me." She glanced at him. "I can't give you a better answer than that. I am certain that no matter what I do, there will be those who will see only the bad."

"I see."

Talia blinked. "That wasn't a very encouraging response, J'onn."

"I . . . until the League became my second family, I had to act according to what I believed in. Later, however, I did things that I might regret later, because I thought they were in the best interests of my new 'family'." He frowned. "What I did to you, for example. It didn't seem entirely _right_, but I did it for Batman."

She nodded. "And now?"

"Now - you are my family too. So I will do this if it is important to you."

And then he took the hand she wasn't using to drive. "As you are important to me."

Talia's cheeks turned red. "Oh, J'onn . . ."

"I think I'm going to gag."

"Hagen! Stay out of this!"

* * *

"Diana."

"Yes, Batman?" she asked, slowing down as she put a finger to her ear.

"You're receiving an urgent transmission from Audrey."

"Patch her through," Diana said, dreading that the other shoe had just dropped.

"Diana?"

"Audrey," Diana breathed, unable to stop from smiling. "Are you all right?"

"Well, dahling, other than the uproar in Kasnia over the abduction, yes. These American diplomats, however - they appear mildly pleased. As if now they are not the only country who couldn't hold Savage. It strikes me as entirely un - diplomatic."

Diana sighed with relief. "I was afraid Ra's had made his next move."

"Next move?"

"Since Talia told him about us, I keep waiting for him to make some attempt to warn me off the search. Threaten to expose us if I try to stop him."

"Talia told him about us?" Audrey asked, shocked.

Diana realized she hadn't fully discussed with Audrey their suspicions, and she did so. "Instead of warning us about her father's plans, she used her information against us," she added.

"That's odd," Audrey said.

Even now, Audrey was being way too nice to Talia.

"She tried to call me the other day."

"What?"

"I received an urgent message at the Kasnian embassy. She said her name was Talia, and that we'd just met at a party the other night. She gave me a number to contact her at, saying it was a matter of grave importance. I tried to call her after the Savage abduction, but I only got an answering service. It WAS her voice on the machine, though. I'm sure of it."

Diana considered this for a moment. "So Talia tried to contact you - BEFORE Savage was taken?"

"Yes, Diana. What if she really did try to warn you?"

"But why you?" Diana asked, exasperated. "She's so close to J'onn, why not just tell HIM?"

"What has J'onn said on the matter? It is his girlfriend you're searching for, after all."

"He . . ." Diana scratched her head. "Actually, I don't believe I've spoken to him about Talia. Maybe one of the others - come to think of it, he's been unreachable for several hours now," she realized. "He said he had a few leads he wanted to investigate personally. Audrey, can I talk to you later?"

"I'm hoping you'll do more than talk, Diana," Audrey said naughtily.

Diana's cheeks colored. "I'll see what I can do," she said before terminating the connection. "Batman, please try to raise J'onn for me."

There was a pause. "His communicator is off. I can't reach him."

"Then find out if ANYONE knows where he is."

"I assume he was too hurt by the situation to want to become involved in the search."

"A plausible assumption, but right now I need him. We have to find J'onn!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Catwoman said as Batman's fingers raced over the keyboard. "You had Talia drugged and incarcerated at Arkham after she went all 'beloved' on you."

"I was considering it earlier," he replied without taking his eyes from the screen. "But yes, the things I heard her and her father say - it was very troubling."

"And she promptly escapes, right before her father becomes number one on the Justice League's Most Wanted. So the one person who'd tell you where to find him if you batted your eyes at her is now on the run. Of course," she added, "she might not tell you anyway, seeing as how you drugged her and locked her up. Did I miss anything?"

Batman scowled. "Several 'friends' of yours have escaped with her."

"Right, Clayface and Harley."

"And Ivy."

"And Ivy," she said. "Way to go, stud."

He finally looked at her. It wasn't a happy look. "I was thinking of J'onn," he said. "I couldn't know what her father had planned."

Catwoman folded her arms and tapped her claws. "Strange choices she made," she said. "Clayface and Harley. They don't exactly talk much."

"She used Clayface's strength to bust out," Batman explained. "Harley was the middleman, since Talia was confined to the infirmary."

"I suppose. Still, what could she offer them? Has anybody thought about that?"

Batman stopped typing. "Not really," he said. "Everyone's been focused on al-Ghul. What can she offer them? And why bring Ivy? She's in a coma. She'll only be a burden to them."

"Didn't you mention Harley swore some kind of oath not to leave Ivy's side? Maybe that was a condition of their deal. Ivy had to come along. She's obviously very important to Harley."

"Important . . . what does Clayface want more than anything else?"

"His name in lights again?" she joked. Then she stopped. "He wants to be human again."

"And what does Harley want most?"

"Well, normally I'd say the Joker, but at this moment I'd say she wants her gal pal to be awake again."

"They both need cures," Batman said. "Cures that can't be effected by normal medical means."

Catwoman's eyes widened. "The Lazarus Pits."

"If _anything_ can cure them, it's a Lazarus Pit," Batman agreed. "That's why they brought Ivy. Ivy has to be brought to the Pit, not the other way around. So that's where they're going."

"How many are there?"

"Twenty-three. Most are useless to Ra's personally because he's used them too many times himself, but he guards them anyway so others can't become like him. Talia could be at any of them."

"Is it possible her father will be there too?"

"Not unless it's a Pit he can use," Batman said. "There are only six of those. We hit the two closest to his headquarters. According to my data, he's not due for another 'bath' for a few more years, and we didn't think it was likely he'd go too far from his home base." A beeping sound alerted him. "That's interesting," he said as he brought something up on the computer screen.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder as she hopped to her feet.

"Witnesses at the airport in Tunis reported seeing a strange confrontation between a green man and several other people. One," he added, "barely looked human."

"J'onn and Clayface," Selina said. "He met up with Talia. Any Pits in Tunisia?"

"One," Batman replied. "A few hours from Tunis by car."

"And is it one of those six special ones?" Selina asked.

Batman nodded.

"Well then, Sherlock, I guess you know where you're going next."

"You too."

She blinked.

He rose from his seat. "You figured it out as much as anyone did. I want you in on this. The Pit will be heavily guarded if Ra's is there. We can't just go blundering in. I want someone as stealthy as me there."

Selina actually blushed a little. "Rub behind a cat's ears like that, and how can she say no?" she purred.

To be continued . . .


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (27)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 27 

"Daughter," Ra's al-Ghul said grandly as Talia descended the steps into the Lazarus Pit. "I'm so pleased you could be here for my ascension to the ranks of the true immortals."

"Father, we have important matters to . . ." Talia hesitated as she reached the bottom. "Isn't this a bit - elaborate?"

Unfortunately for Talia, her father had collected as many DEMON guards as the cavern could hold without intruding upon the grandiosity of the ceremony. Obviously he wanted witnesses to his greatness. Possibly it was also a precaution against League interference.

Vandal Savage, meanwhile, was in a less than comfortable situation. Ra's had suspended a metal platform over the Lazarus Pit with four chains attached to the ceiling. The only thing on the platform were two metal containers. Savage was contained within one of them, clasps holding down his wrists and ankles. The other was empty. A tube connected the two.

"I think the situation calls for it," her father said.

She approached the Pit and saw that the level of the liquid was unusually low. It was several feet below, in fact. "Wouldn't it have been easier to use a more convenient Pit?"

Ra's sighed. "My scientists tell me that they are unsure what effect the Pit will have when Mr. Savage and myself are lowered into it. There could be a backwash of some magnitude. I had to use a pit where there was less chance of my men being doused with an overflow of Lazarus material. We couldn't have thirty men running around in a fit of temporary insanity, could we?" he asked dryly.

"I suppose not," she agreed. "And the apparatus?"

"It's designed to transmit his immortality, just in case the Pit does not perform this function on its own. Now, what seems to be the emergency?"

Talia caught the look on Savage's face. He seemed supremely bored by the whole affair. "Father," she said, assuming an air of distress, "I have come to warn you. My beloved has deceived us both!"

Ra's looked befuddled. "The Detective? But I just spoke with him the other day, and he appeared - "

"It was a trick, Father," Talia told him urgently. "He wanted me to lower my defenses. Then, when he lured me to Gotham, he had me committed to the lunatic asylum!"

"He did WHAT?"

Off to the side, Savage chuckled.

Ubu strode over and backhanded him with his good arm. "You do not laugh in the presence of the Demon's Head unless given permission," he said angrily.

"Would-be immortals," Savage sneered. "Your 'Big Head' is a baby compared to me. He lacks the stature for such lofty ambitions."

"Ignore him," Ra's said coldly. "His braggadocio will fail him once his gift is mine. Why would the Detective do such a thing?" he added, mystified.

"He wanted your secrets, Father," Talia lied. "If I had not escaped, I am sure he would have tried to make me tell him of your plans for Vandal Savage."

"You have done well, my daughter," he replied, scowling. "And you left for Gotham less than two days ago. It must gall the Detective that you escaped so quickly."

Talia looked away. "Yes, well, that is the other thing."

"_What_ other thing?"

"I had - help." She gestured to the guards waiting above them at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, a little assistance here?" Harley Quinn snapped as she struggled her way past the armed guards, trying to carry Poison Ivy in both arms. "Us decadent American women are too weak and defenseless to carry people by ourselves, you know."

Talia saw her father grow more confused. She couldn't blame him.

One of the guards finally took Ivy from Harley's arms. He and another guard followed Harley down.

"Nice place you got here. It's like the set of a movie!" Harley said brightly as she skipped down the steps. She reached the bottom and looked at Ra's. "Let me guess, _Indiana Jones_, right? Who's Mola Ram?"

"Harley," Talia said nervously, shepherding her over. "This is my father, the Demon's Head, Ra's al-Ghul."

"Pleased ta meetcha," Harley said, offering her hand.

Ra's looked at her hand as if he'd never seen one before.

"Don't worry, I left my joy buzzer at home," she added.

"Daughter?" Ra's asked.

"Father, this is Harley Quinn. Surely you've read of her."

"Ah . . . yes, I remember," he finally said. "You work for one of the Detective's enemies, the - Clown Prince?"

"That's my puddin'!" Harley squealed.

"Father," Talia quickly said, seeing that her father wasn't adjusting very well to Harley's personality. "She was confined to the asylum with me."

The look in his eye suggested he wasn't surprised.

"It was she who helped me escape. If she hadn't, who knows what might have happened?" Talia asked. "The Justice League could have been here hours ago."

"I see," he replied. "Well, Miss Quinn, I owe you my thanks. If there is some service I can provide . . ."

"Actually, Father, there is," Talia said carefully. She knew what his answer would be, and it wouldn't fit her plans even if he said "yes", but she had to sound like she meant it.

"You see, it's this woman," she continued, gesturing to Ivy. "She is Poison Ivy, another enemy of Beloved."

"I've read of her. Admirable goals," Ra's observed.

"And she's my bestest pal!" Harley told him.

"Er, yes," Talia said. "Ivy is in a coma. The doctors say she will never wake up. Harley insisted that if she was going to help me, I had to bring Ivy with us so she could be revived with one of the Lazarus Pits."

Her father stared at her. "My dear, this is most irregular. Normally these Pits are used only for myself and my family. Not just anyone can be allowed to use the Pits."

"Yes, I know," she said, "but I gave her my word. I need to repay my debt to her, Father. I realize we can't use this Pit right now - "

"Why not?" Harley retorted.

"Because I won't be able to use it for several hours at least," Ra's replied. "I'm sorry, daughter, but . . ."

"Father, please," Talia said. And she realized she meant it this time. This was her father, no matter what, and she needed him to show her that she mattered to him as a person, as a daughter, not just as the future mother of his heir. "Surely you can make one exception for me. I would never ask anything else of you again. Can't you just - bend the rules one time?"

He frowned at her, and for a moment she was sure he would raise his voice. Then he calmed himself. "I'm sure you would ask other things of me in the future," he said. "That's what happens when fathers indulge their daughters, is it not?"

She blinked. Could he have said no in a more condescending manner?

"That being said," Ra's went on, surprising her, "there is a matter of honor at stake. And she seems rather impatient. Let us compromise then. Miss Quinn, this Pit will not become available until tomorrow, if at all. Who knows what effect lowering Savage into it will have? However, I can have Ubu escort you by plane to the next closest Pit, where your friend can avail herself of its healing properties. Agreed?"

Talia was astonished, but Harley jumped up and down. "Oh boy, I'm gonna plotz!"

"Ubu."

"Revered One?"

"I will not be needing you again tonight. Please do as I have promised."

"Of course, Revered One." Ubu hesitated. "Where is the nearest Pit?"

"Southwest of Luxor," Ra's reminded him.

Talia's amazement grew. Southwest of Luxor? There was no Pit near there. Well, not unless you counted the ruins of Thoth Khepera's resting place. Her father had the collapsed temple blown up after the ancient demoness had tried to . . .

She looked into her father's eyes.

"I'm sure that Pit will do," he said.

Talia no longer felt any surprise. She only felt sadness. She had never meant anything at all.

"No," she replied, looking at the guard to her right. "I don't think it will."

"Huh?" Harley asked.

The guard Talia had spoken to raised his arm. It shot out several feet in length, grabbed the lever that controlled the lowering of the platform into the Pit, and broke it in two.

"What!" Ra's cried out.

The arm turned and clubbed the nearest DEMON soldier over the head with the broken shaft, sending him to the ground like a sack of flour, before retracting. "Mola Ram, heh heh," Clayface said as he morphed into his true form. "That was pretty funny, Harl."

The other guard who had come downstairs with Talia shoved Ivy back into Harley's arms. "Find her some cover!" J'onn told her, changing back into his Martian body.

"The Justice League!" Ra's gasped. He looked at Talia. "And so you betray me again, when I am about to gain everything!"

"You've never given me a good reason to do everything you say!" she screamed at him.

"Young lady, I am your FATHER!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Harley muttered as she turned to run. "What is this, the Donna Reed Show?"

Ubu came at them, roaring. He pulled his good arm back.

J'onn calmly phased out, allowing Ubu's fist to travel through his intangible body. As Ubu passed him, he grabbed Ra's servant and threw him into a group of men.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Ra's thundered as he moved backwards. "Except my daughter - I want her kneeling before me alive!"

"Thanks," Talia grumbled as she tackled one of his soldiers with a flying kick and, rising, grabbed up his ceremonial halberd. It was top-heavy, but she slammed it down on the rock bed, snapping the blade off. The staff would do fine.

Clayface just sneered as other soldiers began firing at him. The bullets either buried themselves in the mass of goo he called a body, or passed through and took off in random directions. One grazed Harley's arm and she squeaked, falling onto the floor and dropping Ivy. "Red!"

While J'onn, Talia, and Clayface began wading their way through a swarm of armed guards, Ubu made his way to the back of the Pit where he had left his things. Opening the case, he drew out the Lazarus Arm and carefully lowered his weak arm inside.

At the same time, Ra's stormed over to the nearby throne on which he had planned to be carried out. He took a scabbard that leaned on one arm and angrily drew the scimitar out. "I will not be denied, not even by you, Talia," he murmured. "I never thought you could outshame your half-brother Arkady."

Talia wasn't paying attention to this. She was outnumbered like the others, but her father's men were critically hampered by his instructions. They were trying to defeat her without killing her. Plus they were unused to attacking someone who they'd been programmed to obey, and this was causing them to pull their punches. She had no such problem. She buried her staff in one man's crotch, then pivoted and kicked another man in the jaw. "J'onn!" she called out.

"A little busy," he said. He was fighting six men at once, and even then he was slowly winning with a mixture of shapeshifting, strength, and mental attacks.

"How about we keep count like in Lord of the Rings?" Clayface suggested as he crushed a man's leg with a pincer-like hand, sending the man howling to the ground. "Whoever takes more guys out wins!"

"A fittingly callous idea from someone like you," J'onn muttered.

"Let Red go!"

Talia turned her head, hearing Harley shriek. She was several feet away, gesturing at a DEMON guard who had Ivy on her feet, his arm wrapped around her neck. His gun was to Ivy's head. She swept up a fallen handgun and came toward them.

"You care for this corpse?" the guard sneered at Harley.

"She's alive, you meanie!" Harley screamed back. "You can't hurt her, please!"

"I order you to put that woman down," Talia said coldly from behind, holding up the gun.

The guard turned halfway to look at her. "Daughter of the Revered One," he said anxiously. "Your father gave strict orders for your capture and the death of the infidels."

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"I'll kill her first!" he shot back.

"No, I will," Talia said. She lowered the gun and put a bullet in Ivy's heart.

"RED!" Harley wailed. "NO, NO YOU DIDN'T!"

The guard stared at Talia as Ivy's body slipped from his arm. "You - "

Talia swung her staff around and cracked him in the forehead. His eyes rolled into his sockets and he fell backwards.

Talia was unable to defend herself as Harley leapt on her, though. "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO MY - "

"Damn it, Harley, keep it together!" Talia yelled. "It doesn't matter, remember! Just get her into the Lazarus Pit and she'll be fine!"

Harley blinked. "The - the Pit?" she asked, her voice suddenly small. "She'll be okay?"

Talia pushed her off. Harley had come almost completely unglued at the sight of Ivy's shooting. After the week she'd had, if anybody needed their hand held it was Talia! "I promise. But I'd suggest you hurry. If her body sits too long, there could be minor complications with the revival."

"Eep!" Harley said. She scrambled up and grabbed Ivy's body. Then she took her hands away. "There's so much blood!"

"Harley!"

"All right! If you say she'll be okay."

"She won't be, and neither will you, daughter."

Talia whirled around and brought her staff up in time, blocking the sword slash by her father that would have taken her arm off. Of course - just for stealing people lost their hands. "Why was I given a name if you were never going to use it, _father_?" she hissed. She glanced back at Harley. "Get her OUT of here!"

Harley nodded and took Ivy by the armpits, dragging her backwards.

"So some little fool does you a favor, and suddenly your loyalties to her exceed your duty to the father who raised you from when you were a baby," Ra's said icily.

Talia swung her staff at Ra's, and he blocked it imperfectly. From the look on his face, he didn't expect her to attack him.

To be honest, neither had she.

"We fools have to stick together," Talia told him. "I let you use me as you wished, just because you said so."

"Women who attempt to defy their place in life are the true fools," Ra's replied.

"Then why don't you try putting me back in mine?" Talia challenged.

Ra's didn't even think about it. He attacked.

"Come on, Red," Harley said, pulling Ivy onto the platform. "We'll just give you a nice mud bath, and you'll be good as new. I think." She let go of one arm and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. If she wore face paint instead of a mask, her blubbering would have washed it all away by now! Of course, she'd stopped using paint a long time ago. One too many tantrums from Mistah J had convinced her of that.

"Oh, Red," Harley went on miserably as she began pulling her toward the receptacle in which Ra's was to have been laid for the immortality transfer. "What'll I do if you're not in Gotham with me? You wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me, the Bat said. Puddin' is right - I can't do _nothing_ right."

As Harley, crying mess that she was, began struggling to get Ivy into the container, the man she hadn't even paid attention to was freeing himself. Ra's had imprisoned Vandal Savage inside solid metal clasps so he wouldn't come free if convulsions set in, but those wouldn't hold him forever. And the arrival of this motley crew of do-gooders had given him the time he needed. He didn't have superior strength, but he did have a resistance to pain and an impressive healing factor.

Gritting his teeth, he bent his arm fiercely and broke his right wrist. Then he yanked his arm hard twice, not even caring as the metal scraped skin and shattered the base of his thumb. Vandal waited not more than thirty seconds before his hand healed itself, allowing him to start opening his bonds. He glanced at the stupid crying girl. She was quite the soft-hearted ninny. She might make a good hostage.

"Okay, Red, comfy?" Harley asked once Ivy was securely inside the receptacle.

Harley noticed the bloodstain on Ivy's clothes had grown a lot bigger. "Oh, please, don't die so quick! She said there'd be minor complications!"

"Like this?" Vandal asked, grabbing her tassels and yanking her backwards.

"Hey!" Harley spun with the momentum and cracked him across the face with an open palm, making him let go. "Get yer own sidekick!"

"How about a kick over the side?" he suggested, now more interested in paying her back for the slap. He booted her solidly in the stomach with his foot. She skidded backwards and almost went off the platform and into the Pit, catching herself on one of the chains.

"Don't worry," Vandal told her as he approached. "I'm told you won't be dead for long down there."

Harley's eyes got round.

Across the cavern, Clayface and J'onn were mopping up the DEMON guards. Between Clayface's invulnerability to bullets and steel, and J'onn's ability to twist his body or become altogether intangible, the men had been unable to slow them down except by nature of the sheer number of attackers. "They may work for DEMON, but they fight like a bunch of fairies with harps," Clayface grumbled. "Hey, behind you!"

J'onn didn't even turn. He just altered his density and sank through the ground.

Once again Ubu found himself going right past his intended target, but this time he had options. He charged right ahead, changing his path slightly and angling toward Clayface. The Lazarus Arm was cocked back, a glowing, dripping golden fist poised.

"Oh, looky, a Golden Gloves winner," Clayface sneered. Then his smile faded. There was something radiating from the bald guy's arm that wasn't right.

"Ha!" Ubu snarled, swinging his fist down. Clayface pulled himself backwards, and the fist smashed directly into the ground at his "feet". There was a minor explosion and a backwash of energy, and Clayface was hit with a percussive wave, splashing him all over the wall behind him.

"Interesting," J'onn said.

Ubu turned in time to be rocked across the face by J'onn's fist. His Arm went off a second time as it went wide, blasting the ground next to the platform suspended over the Pit. The concussion and the rocks blown outwards sent the platform careening wildly out over the center of the Pit before smashing back. Vandal almost lost his footing, grabbing onto the container he'd been locked in before. Harley just shrieked and kept holding on.

The two chains that were suspending the platform closest to the edge of the Pit then snapped from the impact, causing the entire platform to pivot downwards so that it became totally vertical. One of the chains flew around and struck Savage across the side, causing him to lose his grip. He shouted as he slid down the platform and fell into the Pit. Ivy noiselessly slid right after him.

"IVY! SOMEONE HELP!" Harley screamed as the chain she was holding onto shrieked harshly, forced to support twice as much weight.

"Damn it, that fool girl is ruining everything!" Ra's snarled.

Talia's staff clubbed him across the back, and he lurched forward a step. "Everyone's just a title to you, aren't they?" she said to him. "Daughter, detective, Ubu. And now she's Fool. How lucky for her."

"I will not tolerate such defiance, not even from you!"

"I don't care!" she shot back. "And thank the heavens, I actually mean it!"

"Could you save it for family therapy because I need some HELP here!" Harley yelled.

The third chain snapped, and Harley cried out, her legs kicking uselessly.

And beneath her, the Lazarus Pit was starting to bubble energetically.

Clayface was just pulling himself together on the other side when he saw Harley's situation. "Hold on!" he told her, stretching out a large hand.

Just as it was reaching her, however, the last chain separated from the ceiling, and Harley shrieked as she plunged into the pit, Clayface's hand just missing. "Fuck!" the mutant swore.

"No!" J'onn said, diving for Ubu's feet. The larger man nimbly leapt aside, but J'onn just sank right through the ground and disappeared.

The Lazarus Pit seemed to be rising to meet the falling Harley just as J'onn emerged from one of the Pit walls, his body becoming solid again just in time for him to catch Harley and fly back out.

As they emerged from the Pit, Harley realized that the rising level of the Pit liquid hadn't been a trick of her vision. It really had been rising, and now it blew like a geyser. Everyone dove aside as a blast of Lazarus liquid rose almost up to the ceiling, pushing the fallen metal platform that had just begun to sink down high in the air. The heavy metal square spun like a disc before hooking aside and falling.

And Ra's was directly beneath it.

"No!" he said, impotently flinging up his hands.

"Father!" Talia shouted, but the platform crushed him. His sword skidded along the floor and knocked against her feet. She dropped her staff. "Father!"

"Revered One," Ubu whispered, stricken. He ran over to the platform and heaved it aside.

"But where's Red?" Harley asked anxiously, squinting her eyes through a rain of Lazarus droplets.

"She must still be down there," J'onn said.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" she whined.

"I expect there are ways."

"Look at it this way," Clayface said, coming over. "If she drowns, it'll just bring her back to life again."

She glared at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh heh, nothing like a good joke."

"Yeah. And that was nothing like a good joke!"

"Father," Talia said quietly as she took Ra's' hand. His body was broken beyond repair.

"Daughter," he rasped. "The Pit, quickly . . ."

"Vandal Savage and Poison Ivy have already fallen inside, father. The Pit will not be ready for some time."

"As soon as it is ready, I will put you in myself, Revered One!" Ubu assured him fervently.

Ra's coughed painfully. "Thank you, Ubu. You at least remain true."

Talia gasped, and then she clenched the hand that wasn't in her father's. Of course he had to have the last rejection.

Before she could speak again, he exhaled, and did not breathe again.

"The Demon's Head is dead," Ubu said quietly.

Talia looked at her father, then at him. "Long live the Demon's Head," she replied.

"Excuse me?"

"My father told you to obey my wishes if something happened to him," she reminded him.

"Yes, of course, daughter of - "

"No," Talia corrected him. "I will not be known as the daughter of the Demon's Head any longer. I AM the Demon's Head. Do you understand me?"

Ubu frowned. "Until he rises again, then yes. But he will - "

"No, he won't," she said. "My first order for you . . . as soon as possible, I want my father's body taken away." Talia looked Ubu directly in the eyes. "And cremated."

The servant gasped. "You cannot mean that."

"My father is dead," she said simply. "I will scatter his ashes when the time is proper."

"Talia?"

She looked up. "J'onn," she answered, relieved. "You're all right?"

"Yes, everyone is. Well, everyone except Poison Ivy," he amended himself. "She's still inside the Pit."

"She'll come out. Father always did."

"Ms. Talia, I must insist - "

"Do you, Ubu? Or do you remember your place?" she asked coldly. "Or perhaps you wish to challenge myself and the others?" She nodded toward J'onn and Clayface.

He looked conflicted.

"Ubu," she said. "You serve the name, not the man. I am Talia al-Ghul. So you serve me. Are we clear?"

Ubu stiffened. "Yes, Demon's Head."

"Talia?" J'onn asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The rules of succession," she said. Talia stood up. "See to the men, Ubu. They'll need medical care."

Ubu angrily turned and walked away.

"Whew," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Fighting's over," she explained. "Once they get it through their heads that I give the orders now that my father is dead, they'll stop making nuisances of themselves."

"Talia," J'onn responded. "Savage is down there too."

"I'm sure he'll show himself too."

"Yes, but they're both down there. At the same time. What if that means - "

Before J'onn could finish his thought, there was a whoosh that J'onn was quite familiar with. "You just missed it, Superman," he said.

Superman looked around as he floated above them. "Care to let the rest of the League in on what happened here?"

"Aw, hell, it's Mister Merit Badge himself."

"Hagen!" Talia snapped.

To be continued . . .


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (28)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 28

"I don't like this," Diana said as the last of the DEMON guards put his weapon aside and assumed a kneeling position, having been commanded to do so by a man's voice over the loudspeakers "as wished by the Demon's Head". "Why would Ra's tell his men to stand down?"

"Maybe he got what he wanted from Savage and now he's preparing to use it against us," GL said dourly. He glanced at Batman. "Any idea whose voice that was? You're the League expert on DEMON."

"Probably the new Ubu," Batman replied. "The last one died in Sofia recently, and I haven't fought this one yet."had occasion to encounter his replacement."

"I thought Ubu was his name," Flash said. Clearly he wanted to race down to the Pit, but Superman hadn't returned yet. He'd gone ahead, having no doubt that the remainder of the League could deal with the soldiers while he went to find Savage. Diana suddenly wondered if Ra's told his men to stop fighting because he had Superman in some sort of trap, and he was about to unveil his new hostage.

"Ubu IS his name. It's always the name of his Ra's' personal bodyguard."

Impatiently Diana tried Superman again on the communicator. "Superman, is there a problem?"

"Not the expected kind of problem, but yes," he finally responded. "Maybe if you and Batman came down while the others remained topside? And John - Savage is here, but he's not exactly accessible."

Diana blinked. "Uh-huh," she said dubiously. She looked at the others. "He says Batman, Green Lantern and I should come down. The rest of you, do something with these men so they can be taken into custody by the proper authorities later."

"Like this?" Hawkgirl asked. She took her mace and, without energizing it, tapped a DEMON soldier lightly on the head. He slumped and fell over.

"Unless you have a fresh supply of batcuffs," Diana said to Batman.

Batman didn't reply. He'd already begun heading for the entrance to the Pit.

Diana shrugged and flew after him, but she stopped when Catwoman followed as well. "Superman said - "

"You must have me confused with someone else. I'm not a member of the League, so I don't heel when Superman calls. Besides," she added with the naughty grin that was almost one of her trademarks, "I just love going places where I'm told I'm not supposed to go. Especially when it's a superhero doing the telling."

"Hear that, Batman?" Green Lantern called after Batman. "All those times she got away, and all you had to do was order her not to go to jail."

The look on Catwoman's face suggested she had a dozen responses to this remark, but chose not to bother.

Diana frowned as she brought up the rear. Lately it felt like she didn't know WHAT to think. At times the only certainty she felt came from striking down yet another minion of Ra's al-Ghul - a man bound for Tartarus if there ever was one. Catwoman was a more recent example of this phenomenon. Their first encounter had been on the Watchtower during Christmas, since a Gotham thief had always been a matter for Batman rather than Wonder Woman, and it had not been pleasant. She'd also been dismayed by Ms. Kyle's discovery of her relationship with Audrey.

At the Valentine's party, however, Selina had been gracious. More recently, Diana had found a common ground with the burglar - they both disliked Talia immensely. Although perhaps Catwoman's animosity didn't extend as far as the wish to inflict severe bodily harm.

And today, Catwoman had been a surprise addition to their party - almost as surprising as Batman's announcement that he knew where Ra's al-Ghul was, although his failure to divulge how he'd come by this information was no surprise at all. From the way she had fought, it was clear to Diana that even though she earned her living through stealth and invisibility, she did not slink through the shadows because of cowardice or lack of fighting ability.

Of course, Talia was the main reason why she'd been off her game lately. The harlot had _seduced_ J'onn! Used his membership in the League to gain vital information, and then use it to steal Savage from the Kasnians - and after she'd _warned_ the Demon's Daughter!

Diana could have blissfully approached the Lazarus Pit that day with thoughts of putting Talia in the hospital if it wasn't for one thing - ironically, the one thing that had started this mess in the first place. Audrey had told Diana of the message left for her at the Kasnian Embassy PRIOR to the Savage abduction, a message that was evidently from Talia. Diana had swiftly concluded that Talia had left this clue as a backup, a means of defending herself if the scheme went sour. "But no, you see, I tried to warn you!" Audrey had remained unconvinced. She just remembered the woman she met at a party.

The more she thought about it, though, the more she wondered if Talia had REALLY been involved. Everyone in the League knew that Ra's was obsessed with his own mortality, and it had become public knowledge that Savage was undying after Audrey exposed him as the Nazi war criminal that he was. Certainly that would have piqued Ra's' interest no matter what. And if he really wanted to use Diana's relationship with Audrey to his advantage, why not threaten Audrey with global exposure unless she handed Savage over to him? Perhaps he couldn't _prove_ they were romantically linked, but more than a few villains would try to hurt her through Audrey on the off-chance it was true.

She had not considered this before because she'd been flying around half-cocked, behaving nothing like an Amazon princess by leaping to conclusions and smashing things first, asking questions later. No offense meant, but she'd been acting more like the impulsive Hawkgirl! Lately Diana had developed a positively murderous temper when it came to actual or perceived threats to Audrey, and she'd seen at the Watchtower party how much it bothered her lover. Her need to protect Audrey was creating a wall _between_ them, not around them.

Sometimes she wished for just a few weeks where she could be a normal woman, and share a normal life with Audrey!

Still, this didn't change the fact that Talia wasn't at all right for J'onn . . .

Even though Savage was allegedly in custody, Diana was brooding almost as much as the Bat when she entered the cavern in which the Lazarus Pit was. "Where is - he?" Diana asked, the last to arrive. She looked around and noticed several things that were unexpected.

Talia and J'onn were there - together.

But was that Clayface, who she recognized from his days with the secret society? He didn't appear to be a threat - it appeared Superman had used his heat ray vision to turn Clayface's trunk-like legs into immobile blocks of ceramic - but his presence was baffling. And _Harley Quinn_?

And where in Hera's name was Savage!

She glared at Superman, because he hadn't exactly said anything about this earlier. "I said - " she began.

"In there," he told her, sounding a little harassed as he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "In the Pit, with Poison Ivy."

Diana noticed that neither Batman nor Catwoman appeared unduly surprised by this, and she nodded. Of course he would have a better idea of what was going on than her, or Green Lantern, who looked as confused as she felt.

"I want them out of there," Superman continued, "so I wanted GL down here so he could use his ring to lift them out. It's too dangerous for humans to enter, and I don't know how the Pit's contents might interact with Kryptonian anatomy."

"Are they dead or alive?" John Stewart asked doubtfully.

"Hard to say," Superman said, looking at Talia. She returned the look calmly.

"Oh-kay," Green Lantern replied, shaking his head. He went over to the edge of the Pit and looked down.

He then jerked back in surprise.

Five slimy fingers slapped down on the edge of the Pit, as someone tried to pull themselves out. Green Lantern bent over to offer a hand.

"Don't touch them!" Batman warned him.

"I know," GL said irritably as he used his ring to surround himself in a protective green light before grabbing onto the hand and pulling back.

"Not because of the liquid," Batman said quickly. "When people emerge from there, they can be a little dangerous."

"Vandal Savage and Poison Ivy? They're dangerous when they're normal," Green Lantern retorted as Ivy struggled to get out of the Pit and onto her feet.

"Red?" Harley asked hopefully.

Ivy looked at all of them, her eyes unblinking. She certainly looked alive. She also looked naked. Whether the Lazarus Pit had seared her clothes away or whether they'd come free when it geysered earlier, there wasn't a stitch of clothing on her. Superman was the first to look away.

Clayface did not. He whistled.

Ivy's head swept to her side and her eyes focused on him. Her lips pulled back in a snarl. Then she shrieked and ran at Clayface, leaping onto his body and flailing away at him with her dripping arms.

"Quickly, subdue her!" Talia said. "It will wear off shortly!"

"Whaddya mean?" Harley asked, ecstatic. "That's my Red!"

Superman and J'onn pulled her off, but she hissed and tried to lunge back at Clayface, whose head was briefly shaped like a T before he returned to what passed for normal. "You dirty, filthy pig!" Ivy screamed at him. "How dare you - "

Any further response was interrupted by Harley throwing herself at Ivy.

"I thought being in the Pit made you temporarily lose your faculties," Superman said to Batman.

"Ivy was never the sanest person in the world," Catwoman pointed out.

"Oh, Red," Harley blubbered as she held Ivy. "You're okay, you're really okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, except for being ogled by perverted mutants like him," Ivy said, still outraged. "What is he doing here, and where are my clothes! In fact," she added, looking around, "how did you get here? Where is Aresia?"

Diana nodded. Ivy had awoken to find herself in an odd cavern surrounded by members of the Justice League. Naturally she'd assumed she was still on Aresia's island, which would be her last memory.

"Huh? Who's that?" Harley asked, confused.

Batman cleared his throat. "Savage is trying to escape."

The League members turned and saw Savage, also naked, trying to sneak away. Diana smiled grimly. No one else tried to get there first. She flew at him, spun him around by the shoulder, and delivered a crushing fist to his face, breaking his nose and causing blood to splash her. She didn't mind.

"Why didn't you take him?" GL asked Batman.

"Wonder Woman had first claim," Batman said.

"I'm very confused," Ivy muttered.

"I think we all are," Superman told her. "I asked the three of you down so we could sort everything out. I didn't expect these two to appear and add to the confusion. How about we start at the beginning and go from there? J'onn?"

"This is unacceptable!" Ivy fumed. "I wake up naked, and covered with _slime_, and I have no idea where I am, and that _animal_ is looking at me - "

"You've put on a few pounds, Pammy. Not getting much exercise lately?" Clayface growled.

"Like I'm a slab of beef! And did he just say I was _fat_?" Ivy added, her voice uncomprehending.

"Let's just say the melons look a little overripe. You always liked plant metaphors, right?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Talia, her sense of anxiety nearing its breaking point with both Batman and Wonder Woman close by, suddenly burst out. "So he made a pass at you years ago. Could you stop behaving like children for _five minutes_!"

Almost everyone looked at her. Including Ivy and Clayface, who were giving her identical enraged glares.

"Oops," she mumbled.

As it happened, two people were paying surprisingly little attention to Talia. Batman and Catwoman appeared to be engaged in some kind of silent conversation. "Fine," Catwoman finally muttered. "I'll humor her, but you owe me one. Come on, Pammy," she said, stepping forward. "How about Harley and I take you aside, we get you cleaned up and in proper clothes, and then Harley pieces together what happened?"

"Selina?" Ivy asked, having failed to notice her before. Her anger once again gave way to bewilderment, and not a little exhaustion. "What are you - I don't understand any of this," she pouted. "I've been treated abominably."

"Of course you have," Catwoman assured her. She glanced at Batman and rolled her eyes. "Harley? Do you think maybe you could let go of her for ten seconds? Otherwise I'll have to drag you both."

"Sorry, Catty," Harley said, letting go of Ivy tentatively. "I'm glad you're all better, Red," she whispered.

Ivy just stared at Harley as she was led out.

"I'll just, uh, stay here," Clayface called after them.

"There's an idea," Catwoman said dryly without looking back.

Clayface muttered something about women.

"Maybe now we can get some answers," Batman said. "What happened here?"

J'onn had been watching Ivy leave with an oddly intent look, but now he turned back. "You know more than most, Batman. Don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Green Lantern asked.

"How DID you know we'd find them here anyway, Batman?" Diana added.

"When you turned green at the Tunisian airfield, J'onn, people noticed," Batman replied calmly. "I knew I'd find Talia where you were, and it was likely, given her history, that she was here meeting her father."

Diana went over to Ra's, whose crumpled body remained untouched on the floor. "And why didn't you contact us first, J'onn?" she asked quietly, studying the mastermind she'd been hunting for days.

"Talia asked me not to. I'm sure there are people you would do that for if they asked you to."

"The difference between Talia . . . " She remembered Clayface. "Couldn't we do this with a little more privacy?"

Superman understood. "Nothing personal," he said to Clayface before using his heat rays to finish the job he'd started before Talia had stopped him. The Gotham villain had only a few startled seconds to cry out before the rest of his body became a solid statue. "Can he hear us?" he asked Batman.

"No," Batman said.

"The _difference_," Diana repeated coldly, "between Talia and Audrey is that Audrey has never shown herself to be an untrustworthy liar. Surely you're not serious comparing the two."

Talia flinched at the disgust in Diana's voice, but J'onn was unmoved. "No," he replied, "but it was a matter of great urgency for her. If I had acted differently, it would have created even greater hardships for her, and I care too much to do that."

"You care for her," Batman said grimly.

J'onn nodded.

"And it affected your judgment to the extent that you allowed her to lead you here into what could have been a trap, rather than simply notifying us as to the whereabouts of al-Ghul and Savage. We could have been here in thirty seconds," he said. "What was so important about coming here yourselves? Not to mention with a pack of Gotham criminals in tow," he added.

"I had to stop my father," Talia finally spoke up. "He was going to use the Lazarus Pit to have Savage's immortality transferred into his body."

"I'm guessing it didn't work," Superman said.

"He didn't have the chance," Talia told them. "I contacted my father and asked him to delay the ceremony until I arrived. Then J'onn, myself, and the others made sure his plan failed. As you saw, the only people in the Pit were Savage and Poison Ivy."

"Wait a minute," Batman interjected. "Your father thought he could become immortal if he was lowered into the Pit at the same time as Savage?"

Talia nodded.

"He'd steal Savage's immortality essentially? So that Savage would be mortal again?"

"Yes, obviously," Talia said, a little irritated.

Batman looked at Diana. "How long would you say it took Savage's injuries to heal after the Kasnian palace exploded?"

She blinked. That was an odd question. "Only a few minutes, I guess. I saw him shot once, and his wounds healed much sooner."

"And you broke his nose just now. That was, what, two minutes ago?"

Diana looked at Vandal. There didn't seem to be any noticeable improvement in his nose. "You're not saying he's mortal now?" she asked, surprised. "But al-Ghul didn't even enter the Pit with him! The only other person was - " She stopped. Had she been so distracted by Talia that she didn't realize this before?

No matter how dour Batman might appear, he could always make it look worse. "Poison Ivy," he said.

"You're a fool!" Savage sneered at Batman. "My powers can never be taken from me! Many have tried, and all have failed."

Diana picked up Ra's' scimitar and walked over. Vandal watched her warily. She grabbed his hand and used the scimitar to make a minor cut across his palm. "Audrey told me about how she left scratches on your face that healed almost instantly," she said. "Let's see how long it takes now."

She watched his hand calmly, while Vandal tried to appear indifferent. Thirty seconds later, with no discernible change, however, Vandal had grown increasingly frantic. Diana just looked back at him with a small smile on her face. "Look at it this way, Savage," she said quietly. "You're lucky you didn't turn into a twenty-five thousand year-old pile of dust."

Batman scowled at J'onn. "This is just the kind of thing that could have been avoided if you had contacted your teammates, instead of taking this all on yourself while leading a band of lunatics from Arkham."

"It's not like this is a disaster!" Talia retorted hotly before J'onn could reply. "We don't even know if Poison Ivy is immortal now! And even if she is, I fail to see how the world is in any more danger now than it was before."

"Now that Vandal's a regular mortal," Superman said, trying to ignore Talia, "he'll be much less trouble than he was before for us."

"For us, maybe," Batman growled. "For the League. But I'm dealing with her on a weekly basis on my own. She's a bigger headache for myself and Gotham now that she can heal any wound in a matter of minutes or less."

"We could always not tell her," Superman suggested.

As if she'd been waiting for someone to make that suggestion, Catwoman came back in. "We have a problem," she said.

"No kidding," Green Lantern said. "What?"

"We were trying to find a place for Ivy to recuperate when we were stopped by a big guy wearing a metal arm," she explained. "He said we weren't allowed to be there. Specifically, _I_ wasn't allowed."

"Damn it," Talia groaned. "I'll have to go back there and - "

"You will do no such thing!" Diana interrupted her, surprising Talia. "You will remain HERE where I can see you. This man with the metal arm," she went on, turning to Catwoman. "Did the arm have a golden hand? And was his head shaved?"

Catwoman nodded. "Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Diana said angrily. "That man is wanted for leading the party that abducted Vandal Savage. He's also responsible for the deaths of two Kasnian soldiers."

"Oh. Well, if you want him, he won't be much trouble." Catwoman grinned. "Like I said, when people try to tell me where I can and can't go, I tend to let the claws come out." Then her smile disappeared. "The real problem is that Ivy was injured in the fracas, and then she wasn't again. Harley wants to know if that's some lingering effect of being in the Lazarus Pit."

Batman glared at Talia.

She sighed. "You could say that."

* * *

"So I'm immortal now," Ivy said flatly, now dressed in the generic clothes that Ra's' female servants wore. Fortunately no one had said she was dressed as a servant.

"It appears that way, yes," Talia told her. "You won't age, and you won't die."

Ivy smiled for the first time since waking up. "Well, well, well," she said. She gave Batman a nasty look. "Looks like I'll get to see you pushing up daisies after all."

"Cut it out, Ivy," Catwoman said. "This is serious."

"Serious? I should say so. But you're making it all sound so BAD," Ivy replied. "I'll be able to protect the Green for the rest of eternity. No offense, Selina, but I'll still look the same when everyone else here is dead and gone."

"Including Harley," Batman observed.

"Hey, Red, how about that?" Harley said brightly. "When I'm an old lady, I can tell everyone you're my granddaughter!"

Ivy's smile became a bit sickly. "Er, right."

Talia shrugged as she stood up. "My father's scientists will want to take a look at you. You're one of the very few people who have been permitted to use the Lazarus Pit, and with your unusual genetic makeup and newfound immortality, there could be any number of complications."

"Like I'd submit to any tests," Ivy sneered.

"Do whatever you like," Talia said. She was already grateful that Ivy had been unconscious during the plane trip to Tunisia. Her name was Poison, but her personality was positively acidic. "I've got other things to do."

"Like turn yourself in," Batman pointed out.

She gaped at him. "For what?"

"For instigating their escape from Arkham Asylum," he said.

"Why Batman, if you talk any louder, your friends in the Justice League will hear about what you did to me."

"Ooo, the Bat's been a baaaad boy," Harley sang.

"Trying to blackmail me now?" Batman asked. "Is this how you plan to prove to the League that you've changed?"

"Hmph," Talia said. "Like you would agree to it."

His glare of disapproval strongly suggested he was no longer interested in discussing it with her.

Talia refused to become silent, though. "I was only trying to do the right thing. That is why J'onn did what he did. What reason would I have to blackmail you?"

They both looked at Catwoman as she placed a hand on their shoulders. "Maybe we should take this outside and let the hardened felons have a moment of privacy?" she suggested.

Batman silently acknowledged that this wasn't a topic he wanted aired in front of someone like Poison Ivy. He stepped back and gestured for Talia to leave the room first. Ra's always had rooms like this set aside for when he had to recuperate after a particularly grueling visit to a Lazarus Pit.

When Harley and Ivy were finally left alone, Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck and hugged her. "This is so exciting! Now you can't ever have a coma like the last time."

"Wait, coma?" Ivy asked. "I was in a coma? That's why I don't remember leaving the island?"

"What island?" Harley asked blankly.

"Why don't you fill me in first?"

"Oh, okay, Red. Well, Batsy brought you into Arkham, and you were in a coma, and the doctors said you might not ever wake up," Harley said. "And Batman said it was kinda-maybe-sorta my fault."

"YOUR fault?" Ivy said. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he said you got mixed up in something because of me, and that was why you hit your head," Harley said softly.

Ivy could only imagine that Batman was referring to her conspiracy with Aresia - offering her knowledge in exchange for a plague that could potentially kill every man on the planet, including the Joker.

"Anyway, the doctors were a bunch of fuddy-duddys, as usual, and they'd just shake their heads and say no improvement. But I KNEW you'd come around, Red," Harley said, "so I stayed by your bed every day! Still, after a couple months I began to - "

"_Months_?" Ivy gasped.

Harley nodded. "It's been about three months since they brought you in, Red."

"And you were there the entire time?" Ivy asked, shocked.

"I promised I'd be there when you got better, because it was my fault. So then Talia shows up and says she can wake you up again if I helped her escape." She hesitated. "I know Clayface is a jerk, but maybe you should lay off him for a while. He was the one who broke us out of Arkham, and if it hadn't been for him, you'd still be in a coma."

"I'll - think about it," Ivy said, hardly caring. Harley had been at her side all that time. "What about the Joker? He let you stay with me?"

"Oh, sure," Harley said. "Well, maybe there was a few times when he wanted me to come with him and I said no. And there was a couple times where I gave it to him but good because he said something nasty. But other than that, he was really sweet about it!"

Ivy shook her head. "Of course he was."

She'd defied the Joker! To be with her! Surely it wasn't too much to think that during all that time, Harley had perhaps re-evaluated her feelings for Ivy? That maybe she'd decided some things were more important to her than a sick, abusive monster?

"And now you're all better!" Harley said joyfully. "Maybe we could pull off a couple crimes, show everyone you're all back to normal. And then I can see Puddin' again! You'll be all right by yourself now, and I've missed him something awful."

Ivy's dreams quickly crumbled into dust. "Of course you do," she muttered.

Ivy had always feared that she would outlive Harley, that the Joker would kill her. Now, thanks to her immortality, she knew that even if Harley DID leave that twisted clown, Ivy would still be the one burying her.

Which only made her feel worse.

* * *

Outside, Talia was now telling a variation on Harley's story to the entire Justice League. "And that was when Superman arrived," she finished.

The only detail she'd left out was the asylum. As futile as it would be to score brownie points with Bruce, the point of this entire mission had been to smooth things over with the League, not create more problems.

Of course, depending on how they interpreted her motivation, the League might disagree with her on that point.

At any rate, Talia had claimed that she broke Harley Quinn and Clayface out of prison because she knew they needed miracle cures, and because she didn't think she could stop her father all by herself. She'd selected those two specifically because she'd always been much more knowledgeable of the Gotham villains than any others, and she didn't have the time to do research.

Naturally, Batman seemed unimpressed. Catwoman's expression was similarly unreadable.

Talia's greatest concern was Wonder Woman. She had the most invested in this latest drama, not to mention she was the one who originally threatened to "cut off Talia's head and bury it under a rock" if she told anyone about Princess Audrey.

"Let me get this straight," Diana finally said. "You kept the League in the dark about an operation that got people killed so you could make yourself look GOOD?"

"No!" Talia said quickly. "I didn't have the chance! I couldn't get away from my father! He wanted me to lead the operation myself, but I managed to persuade him that I had a - prior engagement with Batman in Gotham, and he let me leave! What was I supposed to do, pick up the phone in front of him and call someone?"

"If you left your father BEFORE the plan was set in motion, you could still have done a better job warning us in advance!" Diana retorted. "How can I believe you didn't arrange this whole thing with your father so you could gain our trust?"

"An arrangement? My father is DEAD!"

"He's been there before, hasn't he?"

"Perhaps you'd care to witness his cremation yourself?"

"I can clear my calendar."

J'onn _should_ have interrupted by now to say that she was lying about her whereabouts prior to the abduction, but surprisingly, he was remaining quiet. Allowing others to lie wasn't exactly his nature, but he appeared to be letting her steer.

Naturally it was Batman who spoke up, not caring to see this devolve into a shouting match. "I spoke to Talia the day of the abduction. She was with her father. And later, I did see her in Gotham. While I can't speak to how hard she tried to warn us in between, she never said anything about it to me."

Diana smiled angrily, but Talia threw up her hands. "I was going to, but you didn't give me the chance!"

"We'd been talking long enough."

"How long did you need?" Catwoman added sardonically. " 'Father attacking Kasnia, tell Wonder Woman'."

"You think I was excited about telling you?" Talia responded, ignoring Catwoman's jibe. "What none of you seems to understand is I didn't want to tattle on my father because it's what you would all have expected of me! Batman and I have danced that dance for years! Believe me, Batman," Talia told him. "You were the LAST person I wanted to tell. I'm sick of betraying one side to the other in your game with my father. But I couldn't get in touch with anyone else, and you were the only one left. Besides," she added, "even if I HAD been able to tell you, I would have been accused of exploiting it just the same! My father was going to 'liberate' Savage long before Valentine's Day."

"What's this about not giving her a chance?" Diana asked suspiciously, looking at Batman. "In a rush to leave, were you?"

"I sedated her," Batman replied. "It made it easier for me to turn her over to the authorities at Arkham Asylum."

"You did WHAT?" Superman said, startled. "What for!"

"I hoped that with her out of the way for a few days, J'onn would be more willing to see reason. She more than met the requirements for involuntary commitment."

"That's a decision for the legal system," Superman reminded him. "So you arbitrarily locked her up with a group of psychopaths!"

"Segregated."

"Then how did she end up with Harley Quinn and Clayface?" Hawkgirl pointed out.

Diana seemed to have forgotten Talia was there. "The one person who could have stopped this before it started," she said, "and you had her committed? And then she escapes, so NONE of us knew where she was!"

"Obviously I didn't know her father was going to do what he did."

"You would have if you hadn't interfered in J'onn's love life!" Flash retorted.

"Stay out of this, Flash," Diana said.

"No, I'm not going to!" he shot back, surprising her. "I want to know if Batman's going to stick Raven in a cell somewhere if he decides I shouldn't be dating the daughter of a demon either!"

"Wait, you're dating Raven now?" Green Lantern asked.

"There's _another_ daughter of a demon?" Talia asked J'onn.

"I believe a demon in the literal sense, yes," J'onn murmured.

"You're being irrational," Batman told Flash. "Or are you forgetting that it was your interference in my personal affairs which brought Talia and J'onn into contact in the first place?"

"Or maybe we should kick Superman off the team!" Flash continued, even though he stiffened at Batman's response. "He's pals with Volcana, isn't he? Maybe we can't trust him any more either!"

Superman suddenly lost sympathy with his argument.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl looked at each other. "I'd say we've been missing out on a lot of gossip," Hawkgirl muttered.

"So spit it out, Batman," Flash said. "Should I expect you to interfere in my life too?"

"If it _threatens_ others," Batman replied. "Not because I find it entertaining, or have so little to fill my time that I turn the League into a lonely heart society, or conspire with other Leaguers to use their abilities to insert themselves into matters that don't concern them."

Batman momentarily succeeded where few could - he stunned the Flash into silence. He looked at Catwoman, inviting her to add something, but she held up her hands. "I am so staying out of this," she said.

But Flash glared at Batman. "So you're always right, is that it?"

"I know Talia's past better than anyone else, Flash. In this case, yes I was."

"No, you weren't," J'onn said quietly.

Batman looked at him. "You think that, but you're wrong."

"You were wrong when you implied that you know her better than anyone else here, Batman," J'onn replied. "You're a detective, you draw conclusions from evidence. You said you know her history, I concede that. And from that you drew a conclusion, that she is not trustworthy. That conclusion is in error. I know _her,_ Talia the woman, much better than you. Which, Diana, is why I've been helping her all this time. I know her. So I believe in her."

"Have you read her mind?"

J'onn sighed. "Can you read Audrey's mind? Can Batman read Catwoman's?"

"No, of course not - " she answered.

"Then how can you have faith in her?"

Diana didn't answer.

"Just because I have the power to read minds doesn't mean I NEED to read someone's mind before I can believe in them. I can make that determination the same as the rest of you do. Well, I made the decision. I trust Talia. She needed my help. There was nothing more to decide. If you can't accept that, then I can't work with you any more, because you don't believe in me," J'onn said.

"J'onn," Batman began to say.

"Don't say it," the Martian interrupted. "Don't say that this was her plan all along. I don't want to hear it. What about it, Diana? Do you have faith in ME?"

Diana just looked at him, and Talia became convinced she would say no. "The lariat!" she said desperately. "You can use it to make me tell the truth! I'll answer whatever question - "

"No, Talia," J'onn said. "This isn't about powers or magic. It's about the trust that comes from working with someone, and caring about them. If Diana can't accept what I've said on faith alone - "

"All right," Diana said wearily. "I won't trust Talia, but I trust you, J'onn. If you believe her, then I have no choice but to accept that." She smiled bitterly. "At least now I can assure Audrey that I didn't break Talia's legs."

Talia shivered.

"What about the rest of you?" J'onn asked. "Talia acted out of her desire to do what was right, not because she wanted to please me or burnish her image. I believe her. Will any of you dispute that?"

The fact that almost everybody looked at Batman told J'onn that he already had the others' support. Naturally, the standout was Catwoman, who looked at J'onn with the hint of a smile. Batman, of course, said nothing.

"Could we discuss the finer points of the Justice League mutual trust allowances another time?" Green Lantern suggested. "I don't want to stay in this place any longer than we have to . . . "

"Which was ten minutes ago," Catwoman added under her breath.

" . . . and we've got a lot of people here to bring into police custody." Green Lantern concluded.

Batman nodded. "He's right. I have three people to return to Arkham."

Talia blinked. She'd forgotten about them. "You mean Clayface and the others?"

"Right."

"J'onn and I made a deal with them. I promised they wouldn't be arrested again if they helped with this. You must yourself admit - they helped stop my father. Surely that's worth something!" Talia protested.

"She's telling the truth," J'onn said. "I went along with it at the time."

"That wasn't her promise to make," Batman said sternly. "The Justice League is now to let criminals go free on the word of an al-Ghul? Harley got something out of this already. Ivy is back to normal, that will have to be enough for her."

"But Clayface has gotten nothing!" Talia argued. "He came because I promised a chance to return him to normal. You can't just throw him back in a cell."

"That's not my problem."

"Eleven minutes," Catwoman sighed.

"Just let it go, Talia," J'onn murmured.

Talia sulkily crossed her arms. She'd have to settle for what she already got.

"Look at it this way," Flash said. "Batman's the one who has to lug the big statue back to Gotham."

To be continued . . .


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (29)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 29

"Well," Talia said after a long moment, "this marks the end of an era, doesn't it?"

J'onn didn't think the end of Ra's al-Ghul's criminal empire would be looked back on with much nostalgia. Still, she'd just watched her father's corpse be cremated - literally. They had supervised the entire process, including the first few moments where flames began licking at the body, before shutting the door. She was still hypersensitive about her standing with the Justice League, and she had pointed out that heroes tended to assume their enemies were still alive until they actually saw the body being lowered into the ground.

He couldn't disagree with her. The number of times the Joker alone had been in situations without hope of survival, only to emerge unscathed days later, was legendary.

Anyway, she could be forgiven if she was a trifle stressed.

"Perhaps you should think of it as your beginning," he replied.

She chuckled without much humor. "The death throes of my father's organization will last weeks. My beginning will have to be postponed."

"What will you do?"

Talia sighed. "Very little. DEMON is officially in complete disarray. The Demon's Head is dead, while Ubu and many of my father's most loyal servants are in police custody. I trust you've heard of the Society of Assassins?"

He nodded. Often when Ra's wanted someone dead, he sent a member of the Society.

"The Society is only the most visible of DEMON's varied operations. There are over thirty men and women scattered across the world who, like the Society's sensei, run their own criminal fiefdoms. They answered directly to my father, but with him gone and no one to take his place, these people will waste no time in becoming completely independent." She looked ruefully at him. "There will be no more megalomaniacal schemes to wipe out humanity, but the pieces of DEMON will continue to wreak great havoc on a smaller scale."

"Can't you do something?"

"Are you suggesting I should be a crime lord?"

"Of course not. But your father had information on all these people. You could turn it over to the League."

"Perhaps you should do that. I highly doubt they will invite me to the Watchtower again soon."

"They have accepted you, Talia."

"No, they've accepted your decision," she told him. "I'm just the person nobody hopes to see at family gatherings," she added melodramatically.

"Perhaps," J'onn admitted, "but there's no reason now for them to interfere in our relationship."

"You should read their minds next time you see them," Talia said cynically. "Every time they look at you, they'll pity you for being stuck with me."

"Talia - "

"Isn't that why you came to my hotel room all those months ago?" she snapped. "Because you felt sorry for Batman?"

He realized she was much more than a trifle tense.

"The Justice League is your family," she went on, growing increasingly agitated. "You've said so yourself. How long can you keep me separate from them? How long will you endure their silent disapproval until you decide it's not worth it!"

"I think their minds will turn to more important things," J'onn said, trying a bit impatiently to settle her down.

But she was just getting started. She waved her hand in the air. "Look at this, J'onn. This cavern is practically deserted. I've done more to eviscerate my father's work than anybody, and I'm still the pariah. What will it take for them to accept me?" she complained. "What is there left for me to DO?"

"Talia," he sighed. "With time - "

"I'm over ninety years old, J'onn. By now I positively _hate_ waiting."

"With time," he repeated, "they will accept you. Once you become your own woman and make your own mark, they will understand that your past mistakes were only the result of blind filial loyalty, not a defect of your character."

She paused. "Yes, it is my past that holds me back," she murmured.

J'onn put a hand on her shoulder. "But now that's gone, Talia."

"No," she replied with an odd gleam in her eye, "it will never be gone. It will _always_ be there - unless I fix it." And a smile crept across her lips. "Then they'll _have_ to accept me."

An element of doubt crept into his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"J'onn, I told you how I detest waiting. But I think I know how to gain their approval within the year."

He could tell she was excited. He was definitely not. "How?" he asked with trepidation.

"I think I will become a crime lord after all, J'onn."

" . . . Excuse me?"

"Well, you _did_ say to become my own woman," Talia said wickedly. "You didn't say how, though. Oh, relax, J'onn. I am only kidding."

"Oh," J'onn said, not getting her humor.

She began pacing in front of him. "I shall replace my father as the Demon's Head," she thought out loud. "Everyone knows my father didn't think I was a worthy heir, but the fact of the matter is, there's no one left with a stronger link to the throne than I. If I can solidify my grip on DEMON quickly, I can rein in the thieves and the white slavers and the gun runners before they bolt. Then, by monitoring them all _quite_ closely, I can tighten my web about them. When the time is right, I can notify the Justice League, and the entire organization can be snapped up."

"Wait a minute," he said, stopping her. "You're not seriously proposing becoming the new Demon's Head and allowing these criminals to continue operating in some kind of - massive sting operation?"

"Why not?" Talia asked. "Your law enforcement agencies do this all the time, do they not? They go undercover for months, even _years_, allowing crimes to happen right before their eyes. Do they stop the criminals? No. They wait, and they observe, and a year later the leaders are put on trial. I am only suggesting we do it on a global scale."

She saw the disbelief written across his face. "But you don't think I can do it," she said, annoyed.

"To be brutally honest, no. Certainly you cannot do this alone. Let the League - "

"There are only seven of you," Talia pointed out. "Even if you spread yourselves out, dozens of career criminals with leadership experience will melt into the shadows the minute they hear you've started breaking people's doors down."

"I hardly think that will persuade the League to let you do this," J'onn replied. "They'll say what Diana said before - it's an excuse to make yourself look good."

Talia just smiled bitterly. "But they'll say that no matter WHAT I do, won't they?"

J'onn didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't wrong exactly.

"And I suppose it IS an excuse," she said. "But there's a difference between 'making myself look good' and 'seeking redemption'. I think the League will see that once I've started. I'll give them access to my daily activities, as well as my father's computer databanks. They can monitor my progress as much as they want, as long as they don't blow my cover."

"This doesn't change either of my original thoughts," he said stubbornly. "The League won't let you, and you can't do it alone."

"Then I'll have to just not tell them at first, won't I?" she replied calmly. "Let it be a fait accompli."

She was going to keep secrets from the League - temporarily, anyway - and he realized she would need to keep them along with her.

But then, he'd done that once already, hadn't he?

"As for going it alone," Talia continued thoughtfully, "a Demon's Head must always have an Ubu." Then she actually _grinned_ at him, startling him. "Would you like to be my Ubu?"

"What?"

"You could keep a very close eye on me," she pointed out. "Reporting everything back to the League. Well, everything except what happens behind closed doors, anyway."

She was serious! And he felt oddly flushed.

"But," Talia admitted, "even you won't be enough. I need people I can rely on, and obviously I won't find anyone like that within DEMON. Most of them are in custody now, and at any rate no one will help me destroy the organization they've served their entire lives. I'll have to look outside of DEMON." She paused and tapped her chin with her finger. "Someone, preferably more than one, who won't arouse the suspicions of the heads of the crime families, but who at the same time won't try to sell me out. Goodness," she chuckled. "That rules out practically everybody, hero AND criminal, doesn't it?"

J'onn sighed. Finally, a stumbling block she didn't seem to have an answer to.

But Talia smiled. "Still, I have three in mind."

What was he going to do?

* * *

Poison Ivy sat quietly in her cell and waited for sleep. It wasn't coming. She felt - strange. Since the events in Tunisia, she'd finally accepted that she was immortal. She could actually feel her heart beating _slower_, as if it had discovered it no longer had to work so hard to keep her alive.

The doctors at Arkham had been most bewildered when Batman brought her back several days ago. Harley had mocked them savagely for their claims that Ivy would never wake up from her coma. The other inmates had loved it, of course. The doctors were wrong! Hallelujah.

As for Ivy, she told anyone who asked that Harley had saved her. The uncharacteristic softness with which she treated the clown princess convinced them it was true.

She didn't bother to tell the doctors about her eternal youth. How ironic it was, that years after promising it to rich fools at her phony spa, she'd found the real thing while she was sleeping! She didn't tell the Rogues either. A few would take this as an invitation to test her mortality for themselves. And she'd found that no matter how fast her wounds healed now, their infliction still hurt as much as ever.

This was one of several dark clouds that hovered over Ivy. She should have felt triumphant. Not only was she free of a coma that should have ended her life's work, but she had cheated death forever. There were new - opportunities to explore.

But eternal life came with a price, just like everything else. The entire reason for Poison Ivy's purpose in life was the destruction of plant life everywhere. The speed with which her beloved flora was dying was alarming. More alarming was that the situation grew more dire every year.

What if . . . what if she lost?

What if there came a day, maybe in a few decades and maybe in a few centuries, when the last species of plant became extinct? When pollution and overpopulation and greedy corporations wiped all the forests out to make room for more high-rises?

What if the things Ivy loved so dearly were all gone - _and she had to live to see it_?

She supposed she was just being silly. She would just have to work twice as hard, wouldn't she? She was immortal, after all. The Batman was doomed now, and THEN her plans would succeed.

Ivy closed her eyes. The things she loved so dearly . . .

"Harley," she said mournfully.

The problem with immortality and eternal youth was that they couldn't help her one iota in her quest to get Harley away from that horrible, murderous clown! The tragicomic aspect of this whole thing was that she'd finally found a way, and all she had to do was slip into an irreversible coma.

Ivy was irritated, even enraged, with Harley. What was so special about her? She was a total flake. She was annoying and forgetful and she squealed when she was excited! And she wasn't even INTERESTED! At least her monstrously abusive lover wasn't in Arkham to crook his finger and make her come running.

How dare that stupid girl prevent her from enjoying her newfound powers! How dare she make her feel so desperately lonely . . .

Ivy started to cry. Her humiliation at being driven to tears wasn't enough to stop them from spilling onto her cheeks. How many _years_ was she supposed to feel this way now? And what about when Harley died, for whatever reason? Would Ivy's silly infatuation end then, or would she spend decades wearing black?

"I don't want this," she whispered. If anyone needed eternal life, it was Harley! She was the one in daily danger of being shot or stabbed by the Joker.

Then she wondered - she'd apparently become immortal by being lowered into a special pit at the same time as someone who already _was_ immortal. In the process she'd taken his immortality from him. Perhaps Ivy could GIVE her immortality to Harley in the same way? Maybe she could track that al-Ghul woman down after she escaped and work out a deal with her.

Ivy looked at herself in the mirror. She was the most beautiful and desirable woman on the planet. She ran her hands along curves women would die for. Could she really give up an eternity looking like _this_?

She looked at her tear-streaked cheeks. If she lived forever, THAT was what she feared she'd end up looking like - utterly miserable.

"What do I have to give up to make you want me, Harley?" Ivy sighed unhappily.

There was a tap on her door, and she started. It was the middle of the night!

The door slid open, and Ivy gasped, backing against the wall. Three men were there, dressed all in black. Two of them were carrying a man-sized bundle in their arms. "You are - Poison Ivy?" the third asked formally, if a bit uncertainly.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed, wiping angrily at her cheeks. If these men thought they could mess with the IMMORTAL Poison Ivy, they were _dead _wrong!

"The Demon's Head requests an audience with you," he replied.

She stared at him. "But - I was there last week! They told me he was dead!"

"The Demon's Head is dead. Long live the Demon's Head," he said automatically. "But you must come with us right now. She was most insistent."

Ivy was stunned. They must have meant the al-Ghul woman! And she'd just been thinking about her. Was this some kind of cosmic coincidence? "All right," she said slowly. "I think I would like an audience with her too."

"Your preference is of no importance," he said. "You are to come."

She wanted to use her special kiss on him for his effrontery, but the other men were struggling between them with their package. They dumped it unceremoniously on her bed and unwrapped the contents.

Ivy was even more surprised. There, on her bed, was the bound and gagged form of Harvey Two-Face. "What the hell?" she said.

"The Demon's Head gave us orders," the third man told her. "The three of you are to be fetched. The three of you are to be replaced. No harm is to come to any doctor or guard."

"Wait, three?"

The man no longer seemed willing to answer her questions, but she glared at him. "I won't come quietly if you don't answer me," she warned him.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "The other woman, the one called Har-lee-quin. And the man not made of flesh, the clayman. Now come," he ordered.

Ivy came. Maybe God was finally doing her a favor. She was a goddess, after all. Call it professional courtesy.

* * *

"Er, Ms. Graves?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ms. Anders has a visitor. He requests five minutes of her time," the receptionist said. "Is she - "

There was no response at first. Then the doors opened and Koriand'r was pushed out. "Take all the time you need," Mercy told her before retreating back into her office.

Koriand'r sighed. "A visitor, Janice?"

The receptionist pointed wordlessly into the waiting area. Koriand'r followed her finger and realized to her surprise that the Flash was sitting nearby, reading Sports Illustrated. "Flash?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey," he said, standing up. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Depends on who you ask," Koriand'r said with a bemused expression. "What can I do for you?"

"Well . . . maybe we could talk privately?"

She ushered him into one of the conference rooms. People gawked at the scarlet-clad superhero, but she shut the blinds. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Flash said. "It's just that - well, I wanted your advice, but I'm not sure you'll be willing to give it."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm kind of breaking up with you."

Koriand'r raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even dated yet."

"But we were about to," Flash replied. "If you hadn't gotten injured, we would have. And I guess you know I was hovering around you for a while there. I just wanted to let you know that if you'd gotten your hopes up - you know, having a super-stud like me for a boyfriend - I'd just like to be friends."

"I suppose I'll have to live with that," she said, suppressing a giggle. "Friends it will be. And since friends do give advice when it's asked for?"

Flash rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking about maybe . . . asking Raven out again."

_That_ was a surprise, and she sat down. "Really?"

"She's different, that's for sure," he said. "Usually I go after girls who are more like - "

"Yes?"

"Well, like you," Flash said.

Koriand'r blinked. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment. Of course, he wasn't the first person to observe that Koriand'r and Raven were two very different people in terms of personality and appearance.

"But, you know," he went on, "she's a good listener. I realize most people try to tune me out or shut me up when I talk, but she lets me say whatever's on my mind, and Raven really seems to care about what I'm saying." Flash chuckled. "For a talker like me, that means a lot."

"I can imagine."

"Plus she's smart, she's gentle, and she's pretty good-looking once you get past the cape and cowl. I've been spending more time with her, but it took me a while to figure out how much I liked it."

"Flash, this is wonderful," Koriand'r said happily. "You have no idea how worried I was after moving to Metropolis that Raven would become lonely. She's like a sister to me, you know. But why do you need my advice?"

He frowned. "Her father," he said.

"Ah," she replied. Raven had told her everything about Trigon after the empath's transformation in front of Mercy. "You're not sure if she can ever return your feelings?"

"Basically," Flash admitted.

"Well, first of all, I know she CAN. She has a very big heart, and she is capable of the truest emotions, Flash. It's a matter of whether she WILL. Personally," she said, "I think you should go for it."

"You do?"

She nodded. "You must be prepared to move _very_ slowly, though. But I think she will be receptive. She never intended to become so close to me, I know, but obviously Raven decided that our friendship meant too much to her, even despite Trigon. I know she likes you, and I know you were the one who saved her from her father in Mercy's home. I think if you're careful enough, while continuing to be your true self, she won't be able to resist."

"Well, how could she?" Flash pointed out, standing straight and flashing a killer grin.

Koriand'r only smiled.

"Thanks a lot," he added awkwardly. "Sorry I pulled you away like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You probably made Mercy's morning."

"Huh?"

"Well," Koriand'r explained, her smile even wider, "Mercy fired me last month after the Luminus incident, but she's discovered she can't get rid of me that easily. She's tried very hard to push me away, but I think she's starting to realize that it won't work."

Flash looked quizzical. "Really. Huh. Uh, guess she's a pretty good friend."

"Oh yes," Koriand'r agreed. "That's why she's fighting me on this. I have reason to believe she and I could become VERY good friends."

Flash stared at her. Her meaning was unmistakable, even for him.

First Wonder Woman. Then Poison Ivy (according to Diana). And Killer Frost. And now Koriand'r.

Had the women of the world woken up gay one morning?

"Boy, I hope not," he thought.

* * *

J'onn entered the monitor room and found Superman sitting there. He didn't appear to be waiting for the Martian. He was poring over computer records - of various heroes unaffiliated with the Justice League, it appeared. J'onn waited silently for a minute or two for an opportunity to interrupt.

"Super hearing, J'onn," Superman finally said after reviewing files on Supergirl, Nightwing, and the Atom.

"I didn't mean to intrude," J'onn replied as he came closer. "What are you doing?"

Superman turned away from the computers. "Diana is taking a sabbatical from the Justice League," he said.

J'onn blinked. "A sabbatical? Really?"

The Kryptonian nodded. "Six months, now that the Savage incident has blown over. She says she owes it to Audrey and herself. She wants to live in Washington as Diana Castle full-time for a while, so she can fully establish her secret identity and 'rewrite' her relationship with Audrey."

"Rewrite?" J'onn asked.

"Kind of like creating a paper trail. If their relationship is ever discovered, the press will think Audrey is involved with an American small business owner she met by chance, rather than a superhero. Diana also hopes it can relieve some of her tension. She thinks it's been causing distance between them," Superman confided.

"I think she's right," J'onn said, "and I wish her the best. So these are - temporary replacements?"

"Right," Superman replied. "I'm going to speak to the entire League about it. I think we should offer invitations to two heroes as reserve members. That way, when Diana returns, perhaps they could stay on. There are a lot of qualified heroes today, and there's no reason why we can't have more cooperation between them."

J'onn didn't respond at first. He was trying to decide if this would make his intentions more or less difficult.

"You know, J'onn," Superman said, "that was some pretty interesting news out of Gotham this morning. Wouldn't you say?"

"Quite unusual," J'onn observed.

In what the press was billing one of the strangest occurrences ever recorded at Arkham Asylum, the doctors had discovered three missing patients that morning, and three NEW patients that hadn't been there before.

Poison Ivy was locked in her cell last night. She was gone the next morning, and Harvey Two-Face was in her place.

Harley Quinn was also gone. In her place was the Mad Hatter.

And Clayface was missing. The doctors found the Joker in his cell instead.

"Funny how the escapees are the exact same people who helped you and Talia last week," Superman said. "Maybe you could offer some insight into what they're planning?"

J'onn sighed. "Talia is - trying to redeem herself."

"She picked a funny way of doing it. Bruce isn't happy."

"Three dangerous criminals are off the streets, and three others are nowhere near Gotham. Since his city is paramount to Batman, he should remember that," J'onn said.

"J'onn," Superman muttered.

"She's drawing up a massive undercover operation, Superman," J'onn said. "Her goal is to be able to hand over all of the major figures in DEMON's various criminal enterprises to the League and the law enforcement agencies of the world, as well as the evidence necessary to convict them. She wants our help to do it, and I've agreed."

"J'onn, some people aren't going to like this, and I'm not exactly thrilled either. It sounds to me like she's already started whether we agree or not."

"She's trying to make it hard for you to say no," J'onn said.

"We're the Justice League, J'onn. We're pretty good at saying no to criminals."

"She's not a criminal."

"Maybe not, but she's going to act like one for what? Weeks? Months? And how do the Gotham Rogues fit in?"

J'onn sat across from him. "By now, they're meeting with Talia. She believes she can offer them all the right incentives to make them join her. Some of these DEMON associates, they won't accept her as the Demon's Head without force. Talia wants her own people on this mission, Clark. People she believes she can count on, who won't arouse suspicions among her underlings. Once her position has crystallized, she can begin amassing complete dossiers on all their activities for use in their eventual prosecutions."

"You're still asking for us to rely solely on your faith in her, J'onn," Superman said. "I don't think it's enough."

"It's more than faith, Superman," J'onn said quietly. "I _know_."

"Know?" Superman paused. "I thought you weren't going to read her mind."

"She asked me to," J'onn told him. "She begged me to. I find it - hard to resist her these days. There is no sign of deception in her mind. She wants to become her own person. She wants to redeem herself. She wants acceptance in the eyes of my closest friends, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get that. Her enthusiasm may seem a little . . . misguided, but I believe my guidance can help with that. Superman, I think this is an opportunity to put away a great number of very bad people, AND help Talia establish herself as a force for good."

J'onn didn't add that he'd learned that Talia's romantic interest in him was unfeigned. He'd believed her, of course, but believing wasn't the same as KNOWING.

Superman leaned back in his chair. "Guidance? You'll be helping her?"

"I will be the liaison between DEMON and the League," J'onn explained. "I will provide the League with 24-hour monitoring of the situation, including the activities of these people she has - recruited."

"I'm not sure the League can afford to lose YOU as well as Diana," Superman said. "Even if it's temporary."

J'onn gestured at the screen. "I'm not sure you should extend invitations to only TWO new heroes. I don't see why you can't 'cooperate', as you put it, with many more."

Superman rubbed his chin. "I suppose I could convince the others, if you have proof of the sincerity of her actions. Still, it will just be you, Talia, and some very hardened criminals. I'd feel better if there was a sixth person who could be trusted, someone to even the odds on this little 'Redemption Squad' of yours."

"If you have any ideas, I'm sure Talia would say yes. She's cognizant of the difficulty she has put the League in here, and she wishes to be accommodating. But it can't be one of us. I can disguise myself, of course, but the presence of a superhero would naturally wreck everything."

"Does Talia's planned _incentives_ for Poison Ivy and the others include a fat paycheck?"

"Certainly."

"Then I have a name."

To be concluded!


	31. Chapter Thirty

Title: Dragons, Demons, and Other Wonders of the Heart (30/30)

Author: Allaine

Email: DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Bruce Timm, the JLA animated series, etc, etc. No profit intended from my infringement.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to the episode "Starcrossed".

Feedback: Please, please, please!

Summary: With five of the seven members of the Justice League in relationships, the Flash is determined to meet someone now. But what will it do to the rep of the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" if he's the last to find love? The sequel you demanded to "Always a Bridesmaid".

* * *

Chapter 30

It was a beautiful and sunny day, the kind all Tamaraneans like Koriand'r loved best, but she smiled when the dark cloud appeared. It quickly disappeared like smoke, leaving behind the petite frame of her dearest friend. "I was wondering if you would come," she said.

Raven shrugged. The hood of her cape protected her dark eyes from the sun's rays as they stood atop one of Metropolis' skyscrapers. "If you're going to do this, I should be there with you," she replied.

"Like you wouldn't have come on your own," Koriand'r teased.

"I'm just a healer."

"Healers are the greatest heroes of all. Didn't your patients tell you that?"

Raven looked uncomfortable, as she often did when the recipient of praise. "At any rate, I am sure this will not take very long. I am not what they are looking for."

"Then why did they invite you?" Koriand'r asked.

"I . . . cannot say. I sense feelings, not thoughts."

Koriand'r chuckled. "And have you sensed _Wally's_ feelings lately?"

Raven blinked. "Wally? What feelings?"

"Feelings for you, of course."

"He is a friend," Raven said, confused. "What else would there be?"

"Hm," Koriand'r said. "Maybe you need to 'sense' a little harder then."

Before Raven could respond to this, a red blur darted around them, before coming to a stop in the form of the Flash. "Two lovely ladies stranded atop a tower," he said. "Care to be rescued?"

"Sorry, I'm taken," Koriand'r told him. "But I believe Raven could use some company."

"Hey Bats," Flash said into his communicator. "Three for the Watchtower."

"Are we taking the Javelin?" Raven asked, looking mystified.

"Actually, no," Flash told her. "Last year GL and Hawkgirl obtained these special teleportation pods. Since then Shayera's been tinkering around with them, along with Batman and J'onn. And we think we've come up with something a little better."

They were surrounded by light before he could continue, and they found themselves on the Watchtower an instant later. Koriand'r looked around, astonished. "It's just like when I teleport with you, Raven," she said. "Only with light instead of darkness!"

"I'll let the others know you're here," Flash said, vanishing down the corridor and leaving the other two wondering if they should follow or stay.

"What did you mean before?" Raven asked as they chose to wait. "When you said you were taken?"

"Oh, that," Koriand'r said brightly. "Mercy finally gave in. We're going on a date tomorrow night. Actually, it's our second. Last week we went out too. She was not very talkative. I believe that is her new strategy, between you and me."

"Strategy?" Raven asked. She knew Koriand'r had been pursing Mercy since that night they both became intoxicated, but that Mercy had been resisting her - albeit with weakening resistance. Raven didn't trust Mercy very far, but she understood that Koriand'r felt things very passionately, and it would be hopeless for her - or Mercy - to try and stop the Tamaranean.

"Yes. She thinks that if she is unpleasant company, I will decide she is not worth the effort," Koriand'r replied. "It will not work, of course."

Raven frowned. "Koriand'r, perhaps she just is not interested."

"Mercy is interested," Koriand'r said. "She's admitted as much. She's just convinced that she'll hurt me again. I'm trying to work on that. I've been hurt by MUCH worse, and I think I need to tell her some of that."

"You never like to talk about your childhood," Raven said, surprised.

Koriand'r sighed. "Yes, well, I think she might be worth it. I _like_ protecting her. Very much so, in fact." She smiled at Raven. "Much as you have protected me, sister."

Raven ducked her head. "I am not - "

"Are you suggesting that you are less of a sister to me than Komand'r, perhaps? The person who tried to have me destroyed?" Koriand'r asked calmly. "You and I, we have a connection that transcends friendship. It will always be so between us."

"You are . . . very important to me," Raven admitted.

"And even though you were taught to forswear emotions in order to keep your father's evil at bay, you have never forsaken me," Koriand'r said, subtly changing topics. "Even after what happened in Mercy's home."

Raven nodded. "You are a part of my life now, for better or worse."

Koriand'r put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Good. So when Flash speaks to you later, keep that in mind, okay?"

"What?" Raven asked, startled. How did this discussion become about Flash again?

As if saying his name summoned him, Flash appeared again. "Let's go," he said. "People are already gathering."

"People?" Koriand'r asked. "How many have you asked here?"

"Oh, two or three . . . " he said as he walked with them down the hall.

Raven was the first to enter the main chamber, but Koriand'r was no less surprised than she.

"Dozen," Flash added as he came in.

There were almost twenty men and women within, all clad in superhero costumes. A few Raven recognized, like Superman and Batman. Most of the others were unfamiliar. "So many," she murmured.

"Here, let me introduce you to a few," Flash said, leading them over to one circle of people. "This is Nightwing, Steel, Arrowette, Power Girl, and Blue Beetle. Guys, meet Starfire from Metropolis and Raven from New York."

"Kory Anders, right?" Nightwing, a handsome man dressed in black, said as he offered his hand. "The model?"

"Former model," she corrected him, shaking his hand. "I work for Lexcorp now."

Steel's armored suit didn't allow much in the way of facial expression, but he was able to manage a surprised look. "I used to work for Lexcorp. Be careful over there," he told her.

"This is so amazing," Arrowette said. She was the youngest of the group, clad in red and gold and carrying a longbow. "I never thought I'd meet some of these people! One minute I'm talking to Green Arrow, and the next minute - how many people will be here?"

"Over forty," Flash said. "Only two people seem to have declined."

"Who?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Aquaman said he's too busy ruling the seas. And Catwoman - "

"I could have told you she wouldn't accept," Nightwing said, chuckling. "She got a nice laugh out of it, though."

"Batman did tell us," Flash said, "but Superman gave it a shot anyway."

"I don't understand," Power Girl said, her outfit leaving little to the imagination. "I thought Catwoman was a thief."

"Here in the League, you'll find not everything is in black and white," Flash told her. "We're not all perfect, and not every criminal is all bad. Especially one that looks like her," he added, grinning at Nightwing.

"I'd avoid saying that in front of Batman," Nightwing said, grinning right back.

"Oh, excuse me," Arrowette said as she spotted Zatanna and Black Canary walking past, going over to introduce herself.

"Yeah, me too," Flash said. "Uh, Raven, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," she said, following as he retreated from the crowd. "How will you decide which of these heroes you will be adding to the League?"

"Pretty much anyone who says yes," he told her. "These are all legitimate heroes. We can do a lot more good if we work together better. Besides, with Diana and J'onn taking leave of absence, everyone else can help pick up the slack."

"Leave of - "

"I should let Superman explain," he interrupted. "Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you . . . I was wondering if you'd like to get together Saturday night?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I do not believe I am working then. And I always enjoy our talks."

"Yeah, well, I thought we could do more than talk. Maybe dinner? A movie?"

"A movie?" Raven asked. They didn't usually do things like that. It sounded more like something Koriand'r and Mercy would -

She looked back at Koriand'r and realized this was what the Tamaranean had been hinting at. Koriand'r had also suggested she read Wally's feelings better, and Raven did so, hoping for answers.

What she saw within him stunned her. He genuinely liked her. That much she had known since the party on the Watchtower. But there was attraction as well!

He was asking her out on a - date?

"Or anything," he said, misinterpreting her silence. "It's up to you, Raven. I've been talking to a few people, and I've realized I'd like to spend more time with you. If that's okay."

Her sisterhood with Koriand'r was very important to her, as she'd said. But it had also given her father the opportunity to escape when Luminus almost killed Koriand'r. As she had warned Flash in the past, Raven could not dare feel something for others. She was mad to even remain friends with Koriand'r in fact.

But it _had_ been Wally who saved her from her father, when all hope seemed lost. Could he do so again?

Her weakness was going to get many people killed!

"Hey, it's okay," Flash said, disappointed. "You're obviously not ready, and I should just take things slow."

The look in his eyes told her she was hurting him right now.

"I . . . think I would like to have dinner with you," she said, hating herself for it.

Except she _didn't_ hate herself. She felt better about herself, in fact, and Wally's smile made her father seem like a distant nightmare indeed.

She almost didn't hear Superman begin to speak behind her.

"Each of you brings something different to the table. Strength. Speed. Stealth. Whatever. But we're all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make. Even the ultimate one."(1)

* * *

"They've already started down below, you know," John said as he entered the training room. "Maybe you should, I don't know, take a shower?"

Shayera smiled grimly as she left another dent in the heavy bag with her right foot. "We're trying to show some of these people that the Justice League aren't gods. They'll get the idea quicker if I'm late. And if I smell when I come in." Her smile became something naughtier. "I think you just want to see me without my clothes on."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the Green Lantern asked, folding his arms. "Nice outfit, by the way."

She looked down at her body-hugging white tights trimmed with black, leaving her midriff and her arms exposed. "Thanks. I had one made in yellow too. I was thinking of a change in fashion, actually. Hang up the mask. It's not like I need to hide my face. I can't have a secret identity with these," she pointed out, extending her wings before letting them retract again.

He was surprised. "Really?"

Hawkgirl put her hands on her hips. "You've got a problem with that?"

"No, no. It's just - you've been the strongest supporter of this expansion of the Justice League, and now you want to change your outfit."

"What's your point?"

John hesitated. "Ever since the Justice Lords, you haven't exactly been big on the concept of change."

She looked down. "Oh," she said.

"And I know you still watch your Lorder counterpart from where she can't see you."

"Not that often," Shayera said.

"Mm-hm."

She sighed. "If one of us should ever - you know, do what the Lords did? Cross the line and not come back? If that happens, these new members could be the ones who stop us. I think we need checks and balances. If there are thirty members in the League, it's less likely that one or two of us can sway the rest."

"What is it about the Lords?" John asked. "They've always affected you most of all. Not even Superman is troubled by them the way you are, and HIS twin fell the farthest of all."

"I'm just being cautious."

"You're still having that nightmare."

Shayera gasped. "How did you - "

"We're sleeping together, remember?"

"Oh. Of course, right."

"It's just a dream. Okay, a recurring one, but - "

"I find recurring dreams happen when your subconscious is trying to tell you something," she said. "I do NOT want to become the woman in that cell, or the woman in my dreams. And _that_ is why I'm thinking about other kinds of changes. I'm no killer. I'm not someone who will sacrifice Earth for the sake of Thanagar. The old costume - that's the woman I was before I came here. Shayera Hol, Thanagarian officer. Why not stake a claim to my new identity? Hawkgirl, Earth hero."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with your subconscious," GL said. "Maybe it's just your Lorder double and your dreams are feeding each other in a kind of cycle."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But it's not like she's just going to go away, is she?"

Green Lantern finally smiled. "Actually, she is. I got a communication from Oa. The Green Lantern Corps is sending Kyle Rayner here to bring my Lorder twin and his power ring back for judgment. When I suggested that my double might not resist if his wife was sent too, they agreed. In a week or two, they'll be out of our lives forever."

"Really?" Shayera asked. "That's great news!"

"So you can stop worrying now."

She didn't smile. "I'll try," she said. "But I'm still going with the new look."

He looked at her. "I'll support you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

Hawkgirl nodded.

"Well, I gotta be honest. I think you look pretty hot in that getup."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "I think you've been spending too much time with Wally."

"And I've _got_ to get behind the whole no-more-mask concept," John went on. "That face should not be kept hidden."

"And why is that?"

He used the power from his ring to latch onto her waist and pull her close. Then he kissed her. "So that beak doesn't get in the way," he explained when he stopped.

"Speaking of which, you need to shave," Shayera said, wrinkling her nose.

"I was thinking of a beard, actually. Maybe I need a change too."

"John, I'll support you no matter what, but there's no way I'm letting you grow a beard."

* * *

"Ambassador?"

"Yes?" Princess Audrey asked her driver.

"There appears to be some construction ahead. We shall have to take a detour."

"Very well," she said indifferently. She continued looking over some papers she'd brought with her from Kasnia.

Five minutes later, however, she was rudely jostled as the car struck some kind of bump. "Driver!" she snapped. "Please try to drive more carefully!"

"I am sorry, Ambassador, but we appear to have punctured a tire. I shall have to pull over."

She exhaled loudly. "Oh, very well," she sighed. It was a pity she could not fly like Diana. But she smiled. At least now that she was back in Washington, she could always fly WITH her. Hopefully Diana could make time for her soon. Perhaps in exchange for returning Vandal Savage to her people, Audrey could show her gratitude.

Again and again, in fact.

As she got out of the limousine, she was relieved to see they'd stopped in one of the cleaner parts of town. It did look oddly familiar, though. Perhaps she'd driven through here once before.

Audrey turned around and stopped. She gawked at the storefront. This was more than familiar! This was . . .

Suddenly she wondered if their blown tire had been a total coincidence.

"I'm going to go inside," she told her driver. "It is probably warmer there. You will come for me when the tire has been changed?"

"Of course, Ambassador. But I should come inside for a moment. It is my job as your employee to make sure it is safe."

"For a moment," she agreed. Audrey left her papers in the car and went indoors. "Hello?" she called out.

Diana came out a few moments later. "I'm sorry, but we're not open until tomorrow," she said with a grin. "Could you come back another time?"

Audrey glanced at her driver and saw he was paying closer attention to the entrances and exits. "This doesn't look like much of a store," she said casually as she crept closer.

"It's not a store. I teach self-defense classes here. I will, that is. I only moved to Washington a few months ago."

"Self-defense? You mean like how to use a can of Mace?"

"I think I can help my students do a lot more than that," Diana said. "My name is Diana, by the way. Diana Castle."

"Princess Audrey, Kasnian Ambassador to the United States." She offered her hand.

"Oh my," Diana said. "I remember you. Is it true that you know Wonder Woman?"

"Ambassador? I shall see to the car," her driver interrupted.

"Yes, please," Audrey told him. Once he was gone, she turned back to Diana. "Why, I know Wonder Woman quite - intimately."

Diana chuckled. "You played along nicely, considering the surprise this must have been."

"I agree! Why didn't you tell me?" Audrey asked.

"Obviously, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"You know, I have a tendency to lose my security team. Perhaps I could use a few self-defense classes of my own."

"I was going to make a similar suggestion," Diana said. "That way no one will remark upon it if we become friends later."

Audrey smiled. "I hope you can make time in your busy schedule for a few private lessons. I hardly think someone such as I would take classes with a group of housewives."

"You're such a snob, Audrey."

"Of course I am."

"As for my busy schedule, I'm sure I can fit you in. I'm not very busy at the moment."

"Until the next League emergency."

Diana shook her head. "I'm on vacation."

Audrey stared at her. "You can do that?"

"Apparently. For the next six months, I will live as Diana Castle from the moment I awaken to the time I fall asleep." Diana took Audrey's hand. "Being the lover you deserve, not the angry Amazon who's been scaring you away lately," she added quietly.

"Diana," Audrey whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Am I dreaming?"

"I can think of a few places I could pinch you, if you're not sure," Diana said, grinning.

"Oh, Hera! There's the girl I corrupted!" Audrey didn't even bother to look outside to see if her driver was watching. She ran into Diana's arms. "I love you," she mumbled into Diana's blouse.

Diana just smiled. Audrey probably didn't even realize what god she'd just named. Well, they could spend the next six months corrupting each other even further. "I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

"Have I convinced you?" the man asked. His suit wasn't even wrinkled, which was impressive, considering he'd just completely manhandled a group of remorseless killers.

"All right!" Nessus choked, barely able to speak with the man's hand around his throat. "We give!"

The man let go, and the centaur stumbled backwards, taking huge breaths. "If - you say you're Ares," Nessus managed to add, "then you're Ares."

"I'm so pleased you believe me," Ares replied dryly. He looked at the remaining members of the Slaughterhouse Five. "Now then, as I tried to inform you earlier, Circe is beyond your help now. She is being held prisoner on the Amazonian island of Themiscyra, and men such as yourselves cannot reach that place."

"But with your power, we could," Cecrops said, leaning against the cavern wall now that one of his huge dragon's legs was broken.

Ares frowned. "The island is under the protection of some - relatives of mine, and I would prefer not to engage them at this time. Suffice it to say, you will have to forget about your mistress at this time."

"So what are we to do? And why are you here?" Erisychthon demanded.

Ares smiled. "I think there's a place for you in a certain organization whose activities I've encouraged over the centuries. They're responsible for a great deal of war and misery on this pathetic mudball of a planet, and I want that noble history to continue. It's under new management at the moment, but I think you five could do a better job of it. There's also plenty of money in it for you, if you care about that sort of thing."

His last words were greeted by a menagerie of howling laughter.

"Money can be a good thing now and then," Nessus agreed. "How are we to accomplish this? Will you lead us?"

"I cannot directly involve myself, sadly," Ares said. "But I've recruited someone who will fit right into this marvelous little zoological marvel of yours."

A hulking shadow appeared in the doorway behind him. "I think it has potential, yes," Gorilla Grodd said. Then he frowned. "Is that one dead?" he asked, gesturing to a small red creature whose neck appeared broken.

"There are more Myrmidons where he came from," Nessus said.

"Regardless of that, I think you'll have no problem at all," Ares pointed out. "It's just a slip of a girl, and a few minor hoodlums. You'll be in charge in no time."

"In charge of what?" Geryon asked.

"They call themselves - DEMON."

* * *

Talia walked through the corridors of her headquarters and marveled once more at how smoothly events had progressed. It could have been much worse, but J'onn had smoothed things over with the League. She'd been disappointed to learn that Wonder Woman would not be involved with League activities for several months, but had consoled herself with the thought that when the Amazonian heroine returned to active duty, she would see all Talia had accomplished, and she would have her acceptance at last.

The other challenge had been recruiting the Gothamites. Once they'd arrived, she'd spoken to all three individually. Clayface had been the simplest. Having seen what the Lazarus Pits did for Poison Ivy, he was more hopeful than ever that he could be cured as well. He had agreed to prolonged testing first, however. At this point the scientists couldn't promise ANYTHING once he was lowered into the Pit.

Poison Ivy had been a real surprise. Talia had not abandoned her pro-environment teachings, and she hoped she could obtain Ivy's services for as much as a whole year with the promise of working together to preserve the world's forests and plains.

Ivy had not given her the chance. When told Talia wished to hire her, she had accepted on three conditions:

Talia had to hire Harley Quinn too. If Harley said no, Ivy would walk.

They must not be asked to travel anywhere near Gotham.

When the year was up, should Ivy ask it, Talia was obligated to use the Pits to transfer Ivy's immortality to Harley.

Her father had sought immortality for centuries, and to hear Ivy make this curious demand was so astounding that Talia had remained silent for several seconds. Eventually, of course, she had accepted.

Harley had required a bit of manipulation. Talia had told her that her scientists were completely baffled by Ivy's physiology. She hadn't been one hundred percent human when she went INTO the Lazarus Pits, and now that she was immortal as well, the test results were proving quite inconclusive. Ivy had accepted a temporary position with DEMON so she could be monitored by doctors for a period. There was a danger that she could slip back into a coma any day now, _although_ that could be avoided if someone were with her at all times in order to watch for certain danger signs.

Appalled, Harley had promptly begged Talia to let her stay with Ivy. The rest was simple.

And so three convicted felons with histories of mental illness were bound to her by two emotions one did not often expect from such people - love and hope.

Two of those felons, in fact, could be heard ahead, but neither was the one she was looking for. "Excuse me?" she asked, knocking on their door. "Do either of you know where Hagen is?"

Ivy frowned. Talia could see she would never like Clayface, and that was a problem she would have to deal with later. "I wouldn't know," she sniffed as she lounged on her king-size bed. Talia had given them a palatial set of apartments for those times they weren't on a mission with her. Ivy had specifically requested they be given the same room, with only ONE bed. Talia had smiled and agreed.

"Where is Harley?" Talia asked.

"Taking a bath," Ivy said.

Talia came in and lowered her voice. "So then, you've got a year to win her over?"

Ivy glared at her. "I can do it," she hissed.

"I never said you couldn't," Talia quickly said. She'd already learned that Ivy had a cactus-like personality, and would have to be managed constantly. Another item to worry about later.

"Of course I can," Ivy said, but she looked at the closed bathroom door with some doubt.

"Hey, Red!" someone screamed from inside. "This bathtub's big enough for the Crocster! Come on in!"

"Of course you can," Talia murmured slyly as she left them to their time together.

She eventually found Clayface in one of the computer labs. "Matthew?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Talia saw he was looking at the website of a company called Variety. "I've been asked to add one last person to our team. She's arriving shortly, and I would appreciate it if you would welcome her."

"It's a woman?" he asked.

She nodded. "At the helipad. She'll be here any moment."

He shrugged, but his eyes seemed to change color. She'd learned that women had that effect on him. "I've got nothing better to do," he said.

"Thank you," she said before leaving.

J'onn had told her that the new arrival would basically be reporting to Superman on the side. That was fine with her. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

"My lady?"

Talia turned around. A large man was standing there deferentially. "Yes, Ubu?" she asked as two servants walked past quickly, their eyes down.

"I believe there's something you need to see," Ubu told her.

"Of course," she said, following him.

When they were alone, Ubu led her into an unoccupied room and closed the door. "How are you doing?" he asked, turning back into J'onn.

"Tired," she admitted. "Being called the Demon's Head is - quite strange. I keep expecting my father to be behind me." Talia frowned. "Considering I let him die, that isn't exactly a pleasant thought."

"It was way past his time, Talia."

"I know. I'm beginning to wonder if I can pull this off, though," she said. "Or if I even want to. I wanted to get away from my old life, and here I find myself putting it around my neck like an iron collar."

J'onn took her by the arms. "It's not a weight you have to bear by yourself. And when you succeed, there will be many more people besides yourself who will no longer feel the oppression of DEMON."

She looked doubtful. "Can the Daughter of the Demon really be trusted to make that happen?"

"This 'dragon' trusts you," J'onn said.

"You always have," Talia replied. "Why is that?"

"Call it - Martian intuition."

Talia laughed.

J'onn cut her laughter short by kissing her softly on the lips, and her cheeks became flushed.

"And that," J'onn added, "was what I'm told is a good old-fashioned Earth kiss."

"I _am_ an old-fashioned girl, you know," she replied coyly.

"Does that mean you'd like another one?"

"More, if it could be arranged."

It was arranged quite easily.

* * *

Claire scowled as the helicopter set itself down. She'd been brought to what looked like a cross between a military base and Dracula's castle. What had she been thinking?

Well, for starters, she'd been promised more money than she'd stolen in her whole life. THAT was something to remember.

Superman had asked her to do it as a personal favor. He'd told her he would never try to lecture her again about her chosen profession if she did. All she had to do was keep an eye on some of her "co-workers" and alert him if anything smelled rotten.

Truth be told, she was still feeling a little guilty about Superman and the whole Killer Frost thing. If she'd believed in him before, Volcana wouldn't have come THIS close to becoming a murderer. So she'd agreed.

But she told herself she'd mainly done it for the money.

Brushing a few stray red hairs over her shoulder, Volcana stepped down from the helicopter and began walking toward the entrance. She only took a few steps before she stopped again.

Barring the way was the misshapen statue of a man. She hoped this wasn't what her employer looked like.

"You're the new hire?" the statue asked, and she started.

"I'm Volcana," she replied, irritated. "What the hell are you?"

"Clayface," he said. "You mighta heard of me. Apparently we're going to be working together."

She had in fact heard of him, and she was a little embarrassed she'd taken him for a statue. "Whatever," she said, covering her embarrassment with anger. "What do you want?"

"I'm supposed to, um, welcome you."

"Great welcome," she said sardonically.

He stared at her. "After you?" he finally asked.

Volcana sighed and stalked past him. The things she put up with in order to do a few good deeds.

And get Superman off her back. And become rich.

As she walked on, Clayface stared after her. Her flame-red hair swung enticingly back and forth.

"I think I'm in love," he whispered before racing after her.

The End.

_Author's Notes_

(1) That was an actual quote from "Initiation", the first episode of Season Three (or  
the first season of JLU, if you will).

This entire chapter, in fact, was meant to  
bring the series full circle. If you'll recall, when  
I began "Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride" back in . . . god, I think it was 2003! Anyway, the story in its infant stages was intended to be a sort of  
off-camera companion to the actual series - the things  
that could have been happening offscreen, with a few  
minor alterations. Subsequent chapters reflected the  
events of subsequent episodes.

Then came "Starcrossed". The episode, which  
revealed Shayera to be a Thanagarian spy, directly  
contradicted my story "Fellow Travelers", which dwelt  
partly in Shayera's own mind. My only reasonable  
option became to ignore that episode, and the events  
of JLU were ignored as well. Now, however, I find  
myself returning to that first episode of Season Three  
with this chapter.

Of course, I don't intend to suggest that a  
sequel would have had anything in common with actual  
episodes from Season Three. In fact, I added elements  
which flew in the face of those episodes. For  
example, I used Nightwing, Arrowette, Power Girl, and  
Blue Beetle precisely because they were NOT members of  
the JLU in Season Three. (There's a bit of confusion  
regarding Power Girl, thanks to the Galatea character  
in the episode "Fearful Symmetry", but I want people  
to assume that THIS Power Girl is the one appearing in  
the comics.) Raven and Koriand'r, of course, were  
also not members of the JLU.

On the other hand, I did borrow other elements,  
such as Hawkgirl's costume change. In later episodes  
of Season Three, Shayera began wearing the  
white-and-black costume sans mask.

Just another example of the odd melange of comic  
and cartoon elements that these stories have been.

If you thought you detected any references in  
this chapter to DC's Infinity Crisis or Countdown, you  
were right.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't know at first  
how the Flash/Koriand'r/Raven triangle would be  
resolved. For a while I was considering having Raven  
leave Flash for Koriand'r, since I know some people  
were supportive of a K/R pairing (no, not Kim/Ron :D).  
Then Flash would have paired up with _Mercy_ on the  
rebound. Eventually, however, I decided I liked the  
Wally/Raven pairing best, and I felt the majority of  
fans did too.

Okay, there's going to be a poll posted very  
shortly to my fanfic yahoogroup. Before I decided to phase out my fanfic writing, I was bandying about a few ideas for a followup to this story. I never did decide, because I ended up announcing that I wasn't going to be writing new fanfics beyond the ones mentioned, and that's still the plan.

That being said, there might come a day when I  
perhaps wrote fanfic again. Maybe as a break from  
wrting the manuscript, or maybe as an old hobby.  
Whatever. If I ever wrote a follow-up to DDOWH, would you  
rather see:

1. A romantic drama starring Diana and Audrey.  
Diana builds a normal life away from the Justice  
League with love and work and new and old friends, and  
begins to wonder if she really needs to don the  
bracelets and tiara again.

2. An action/suspense story as Talia and her  
inner circle battle with Gorilla Grodd and the  
Slaughterhouse Five for control of the Society of  
Assassins and, ultimately, DEMON.

3. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner lingers on Earth  
for a few days before transporting the Justice Lords  
back to Oa, and has an encounter with Star Sapphire  
filled with excitement and tension.

That last one came completely out of left field, I admit.

I can't think of anything else to add at the  
moment. I want to thank everyone who has been reading  
this massive work from start to finish. It was a long  
time coming, but it was a pleasure to do, and a joy to  
end. DC fans can still read "Rappacini's Last Laugh",  
my Gotham Elseworlds tale. As for the KP fans,  
rejoice, for by necessity work shall begin again on  
"If You Build a Better Monkey".

Thanks to you all :)


End file.
